Her Destruction
by Paloma-Paloma
Summary: Sequel to Forever and Always. Evil falls over Sancre Tor, and Kiyori must use the Wisdom of her Great Mother so she can stop it. However, she crosses paths with Old Friends, and makes new ones to help her stop that evil. But, who truly is the bad guy in the end? Mainly an OC story GrimmjowxOC, Several OC pairings Friendship/Adventure/Romance/Drama. M for language & Whatnot.
1. READ

**If you have not read my Bleach Fanfic, **_Forever and Always_** You should get to that, because I'm telling you now, you won't have a clue what the hell I'm talking about, or who I'm talking about for that matter, and you'll be so confused that ..**

**What I'm trying to tell you is that this is the sequel to my story, and it only makes sense to read the first one before you jump onto here without any clue.**

**Sure it's 100k+ but, who cares. It'll be worth your while.**

**If you have read the story before this one, then just click to the next chapter, and chapter one will start and you can, you know, read it. :)**

**I Do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my OC's, Sancre Tor, and all this crapola that I mention that isn't in Bleach.<br>**

**Enjoy :) **


	2. Plots

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my OCs and territories and everything that is non-existent in the original Bleach series.<br>Enjoy Chapter Uno. **_Plots_

* * *

><p><em> Plots<em>

"Syluxmaximus?" Tokijin repeated with wide eyes, "You're-"

"I know, I know," Sylusmaximus said standing up from his seat in Tokijin's office, "It's just my heart isn't as cold as my daughter's was. Sylvia and I are two different people."

Tokijin too stood up, "I find that hard to believe."

Sylusmaximus sighed, "Tokijin, you must understand," he stated, "I lived for the Titans. Anyone who was in the Meido district is, and I only wish to help your bloodline as being in the Underworld is a bad idea."

"You forced Hakubi into marriage-"

"Actually," Sylusmaximus interrupted, "Being the woman she was, she agreed to my offer, I never forced her to do anything."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are the father to that madwoman." Tokijin replied.

"I never directed her in any abnormal way to be against the Jin bloodline," he replied, "I was raising Sylvia to be much like myself, with no purpose but to serve, she grew bitter to the fact, most especially at the sight of my banishment."

Tokijin eyed the large hole at his thorax, it nearly covering the red tattoo on his exposed chest, "You still have the Meido tattoo," he pointed out, "Why? Aren't you 'banished'?"

"The Meido crest is engraved within every member ensures that you know not to serve anyone but the Titans. You are the closest thing to any Titans there are. I know nothing and yearn nothing but to serve you." Sylusmaximus replied.

Tokijin felt uneasy, as the man opposite to him felt it, "You needn't worry, as I am here to help, and if this also to help your Hume wife, out of your love, would you not accept?"

"Giving me eternal life means eighty years would be out of the picture, meaning I might never see Mao." Tokijin replied.

"Oh but you've got it wrong, you shall return at your 80th year to meet her in the Inferno, yet still have your freedom, and she will have the same amount of life force as you, eternal."

Tokijin grunted silently. He then eyed his blank expression, an unmistakable poker face. He sighed, this was a rather hard decision. If he declines, how will this affect Mao in later years? But if he accepts, who will the targets be?

"I accept this offer." Tokijin told him.

Sylusmaximus smiled, "Very good, but this is the tough part- Deciding who the targets will be."

Tokijin narrowed his eyes, "No one from Sancre Tor or the Meido district, I forbid it."

"Tokijin-_sama_ I would never," Sylus replied.

Tokijin eyed him again, "What would be your first suggestion?" he asked sitting down. Sylusmaximus too sat back down, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Kiyori wore herself out on top of Jashatirou, falling fast asleep, maybe with sore lips from their duties at his neck.<p>

Jashatirou checked to see her face at the sudden stop, seeing her now resting in a needy slumber. He sighed and gently lifted her off of him and placed her at his right side, using his comforter to cover her half naked body before getting up.

_I need some air._

He stepped over to his door and left his room quietly. He decided to walk around to the outer edges of the Central Tower. This part was placed outdoors for full view of the city-like territory and the rest of Hueco Mundo.

It was already the evening in the Cold desert, you could almost call it sunset with the way the sky was - But there was no sun, so it was more like a... 'Moon-set'. The moon would get it's furthest away from Sancre Tor, making the normal black sky a blue and sea green near where the moon rested over the dunes.

This always made him think that Sancre Tor was moving away from Las Noches, even though it was, in fact moving every day. Further north. No one was sure why, but sooner or later, Sancre Tor would have no light at all, and they'd have to live within the complete Darkness of Hueco Mundo.

He sighed. Jashatirou didn't care. He would just soak up and embrace the beauty of these 'Moon-sets' while he still can.

Happy J began walking again, further around the Large tower. Tokijin's office was near now.

Happy J always eavesdropped on his meetings and conversations. He'd always have the opportunity to know what Tokijin was thinking and why, and even in his younger days, Jashatirou would still listen to the conversations that went on in that very office.

When Tokijin had first become to leader, Happy J was almost always was listening from outside the thick wooden door, and teased him with his new knowledge.

No matter how much Tokijin did not like it, he never fought the fact, considering Jashatirou was the one who raised him from boy to man until his Inferno training.

Jashatirou blinked before carefully stepping just outside the closed door, listening closely. It was much harder to hear because of the newer springtime winds coming in to warm the naturally cold place, so he wasn't able to hear as good as he normally would.

_"Very good, but this is the tough part- Deciding who the targets will be."_

_"No one from Sancre Tor or the Meido district, I forbid it."_

_"Tokijin-_sama_ I would never."_

_"What would be your first suggestion?"_

There was a slight pause before the wind decided to pick up in Jashatirou's direction.

_"Well ... Original ... The longest life force ... With ... Mask ... The one here would be a good ... He has lived a long ..."_

Jashatirou backed up a bit. They were talking about _him_. He didn't like the word 'target' and his name mixed together in a discussion. Why?

He narrowed his eyes before listening closely again.

_"I'll need to ... Kiyori to ... Mask ... So .. Work." _He heard Tokijin say. This made his eyes widen. He placed the words together to form a reasonable sentence.

_They want my mask off for some life lengthening project, and they're going to have Kiyori remove my mask so it will work?_

This made no sense to him, but for some reason it just _did._ They were going to betray him? Tokijin?

Jashatirou was angered at this. _But why? _His fists clenched at the thought of betrayal. For all that he's done for the many years he's lived, this is what it comes down to?

Now he had no more interest in their conversation. They were plotting something fishy, and he didnt' like it. Especially since it involved Kiyori.

He'd have to watch his steps around her, and now removing his mask was a for sure 'No' until he got answers. Who could he possibly trust when it comes to this situation?

Tokijin is plotting, and Kiyori is helping. The two people he trusts and loves most, but he'd be watching.

Jashatirou stepped away from the door and decided to carry on back to his room, now paying very close attention to what may come at him.

* * *

><p>Sylusmaximus sat down and smiled before he replied to Tokijin's question, "Well in an Original Vasto Lordes, they are well known the have the longest life force while still owning their mask. The one here is a good example for age as he has lived a long time, but is still an infant in his times."<p>

Tokijin narrowed his eyes, "I won't allow it." he said immediately.

"I know, I'm just saying that he is a good example for age."

"No," Tokijin said, "I'm saying I will not allow the targets to be Original Vasto Lordes', or even Jashatirou himself to fall target to this."

"May I ask you why?"

"Not only has Jashatirou an Original Vasto Lordes himself, but is he a Jin guardian and my daughter's future husband, taking out his race would be an insult to him. Not to mention there are very few left." Tokijin told him.

"I am sorry, I did not know Tokijin-sama." Sylusmaximus replied.

Tokijin sighed, "I'll need to get Kiyori to remove his mask so their marriage will work." he then said.

An idea popped in Sylusmaximus' head, "I know exactly who the targets will be," he said, "You aren't necessarily allies with Las Noches are you?" he asked.

Tokijin gave him a curious stare before speaking slowly, "Not really... just acquainted territories now."

"Well then." Sylusmaximus replied smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is super short, but it's a start.<strong>

**I'm really sorry for this taking like a month to go up, but I've had personal issues myself, along with vacation, dadadada.**

**There really isn't much revealed, but this is a start to something big, as you may have found out for yourself whether in this chapter, or in **_Forever and Always_**.**

**Again, if you have not read the story before this, go back and read it now because, you won't get a damn thing that's going on and you'll be like "Omg wtf yo."**

**Anyways, I'm not going to post the name of my next chapters, you'll end up knowing what's gonna happen and I don't want to spoil! && It could be some time before I update again, or maybe not, you never know.**

**Again I apologize for a short chapter, and for the wait. But oh well.**


	3. Very Clear

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own all of <em>my<em> characters, ideas, territories, and everything that is NOT in the Bleach anime.  
>Enjoy Chapter Dos, 2, <strong>_Very Clear._

* * *

><p><em>Very Clear<em>

Jashatirou marched back to his room, venting. Just the thought of betrayal against him fired up his soul and made him a very watchful being.

This has never happened to him before, but he felt as if he were handling it correctly. He'd just watch every move the people closest to him made, asking no questions. Only to sit and observe until the time is right. If this was betrayal, why him? Why now? How long have they been planning this?

So many unanswered questions that were just aching for a response.

If this was betrayal, what would he do? How would this end? If he chose to leave, where would he go?

He sighed before he reached his door. He opened it, the door still being unlocked and stepped in. The main light was off, leaving the smaller one near his bed to be the only light source.

He looked at his closed bathroom door, hearing a shower running. Happy J's eyes then met his bed, seeing it was empty for a sure knowledge that Kiyori was in there.

He stepped lightly to his bed and got in under his covers. This whole thing was just exhausting. He wanted to do nothing but sleep, and hope to wake up discovering this was all a dream.

Jashatirou sighed when the shower stopped. Rather than sleeping, now he'd have to stay cautious. He saw no need to though. If anything, Tokijin and this mystery man had just started planning things. Kiyori wouldn't know obviously since she has payed no sort of visits to Tokijin's office this night.

He was still left with doubts though. Kiyori opened the door wearing only her Haori. Great.

"Oh, finally you're back. I thought I was ditched." she said walking over to his side of the bed. Jashatirou shot her a dirty look, she only smiled and looked at her single piece of clothing.

"Yeah, I know I'm only wearing this thing," she said sighing, "But I'd have to go back to my room to get new clothes, and that's just too much work."

He eyed her. Her Haori dropped just above her knees, exposing her tanned legs, it white in color, and tied above her waist, fashioned in a bow at the front. It was parted slightly, and almost intimately at her breasts, but exposed nothing.

Jashatirou's eyes still showed off a mean glare.

"Oh come on Happy J, it's just until morning," she said climbing around him, careful not to show anything. She too got under his covers and joined his in lying down.

"Happy J?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Can you take off your mask? I want to kiss you." she told him.

"No." he said, more aggressive than any of the other times.

If anything, she must be against him. She must have already gotten orders to remove his mask, correct? But... She's asked several other times before, and just tonight did he discover Tokijin's plans.

Was this really betrayal? Was Kiyori going to betray him?

He turned over and looked at Kiyori. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he sat up, saying: Dammit.

"What?" she asked, too sitting up. He only shook his head in response.

Jashatirou was still without a shirt, exposing his many tribal tattoos on his backside, shoulders, and arms. Kiyori embraced him from behind, "Happy J?"

"Hmm?" he muffled in response.

"What do these tattoos mean?" she asked.

"It says my name," he replied, "You should be able to see that they are all connected." he told her.

"I don't know how to read this though," she replied studying it, "It's not in Kanji."

"It's in Mandarin," he said, "In the clan that I was from, we spoke Mandarin. You can understand it, just not read it."

"That's dumb." she said. Jashatirou shrugged and lied back down, crushing Kiyori beneath him.

"H-Happy J!" she yelped, now squirming.

"Goodnight, I'm tired." he said to her.

"Get off of me Happy J!"

"No, go to sleep."

"I can't, you're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry." he said turning to his left, crushing her more.

"Happy J!" she said embracing him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not helping!" she replied, "And not to mention you just undid my Haori you pervert,"

His eyes widened. He sat up and looked away, giving her time to fasten it tight and correctly once more. Kiyori moved out of the way, back in her spot underneath the covers.

"Thank you," she said with a huff.

"Don't mention it." he replied.

She turned onto her left side and kissed his mask-cheek, "Goodnight Happy J."

He pulled her closer to him before speaking, "Goodnight." He turned off the light next to him leaving them both in darkness. Even if he was just playful with her, he was definitely still very cautious.

He wasn't sure what to believe. Kiyori would have to be one hell of an actress to pull this off. His eyes met her closed ones. Would she betray him? He wasn't sure.

_She would know that we were destined mates... If this ends up in my death, there would be no heir for the Jin bloodline. Kiyori nor even Tokijin would need a halt for the next new successor. Why would either of them jeopardize the Inferno like that?_

He thought for a bit.

_I just don't know._

* * *

><p>MiroTano and Umino sat in the two white chairs opposite or Tokijin's desk in his office. There was a long silence, the two men definitely in deep thought.<p>

"What do you say?" Tokijin asked. He and Sylusmaximus were the only ones standing.

MiroTano spoke, "You want me... To guard a _door_? Why?"

"That's where the process with take place," Sylusmaximus told him, "We can't have anyone just slipping in during its construction now can we?"

"That didn't answer _why_." MiroTano growled.

"MiroTano, you are the second strongest here, no one would be able to cross your path if you are in the center." Tokijin told him.

"The second strongest am I?" he bragged slightly while smirking.

"Well at least until Kiyori has fully recovered, but I doubt Kiyori would be up for any sort of position." Tokijin said, erasing MiroTano's smirk.

"Wait a minute, what's in it for us if we do follow?" Umino asked.

"There will be enough for the technique on you, and many more if they were to join us," Sylusmaximus told him, "If it worked on me, it will work on you."

"I'm not interested in eternal life," Umino said.

"I am." MiroTano then said.

Everyone looked at him, and he only shrugged, "Then there will need to be certain endings so you don't get distracted until it's over with." Sylusmaximus told MiroTano.

"_Endings_?" he asked.

The two men across him only stared. MiroTano's eyes widened, "No." he said standing up.

"It's only temporary, for about a month, then you can be together once more." Sylusmaximus told him.

"You don't understand, the woman has feelings," he said, "What if I were to end it with her, then expect for her to come back and she doesn't want me? Or maybe she were to find someone else within a month?" MiroTano asked.

"If she loves you, then she'll understand." Sylusmaximus replied.

"She might not love me if I end up breaking her heart." MiroTano replied coldly.

"So you don't want eternal life?" Sylusmaximus asked.

MiroTano grunted and thought for a bit, "It's a deal."

"As for you Umino," Tokijin said, "It wouldn't hurt for you to strengthen the walls security, and to take more people under your wing in Hierro classes."

"In return I want more free time," Umino replied.

"What for?" Tokijin asked.

Umino frowned and cocked his head to the side, looking at Tokijin as if he were stupid.

"Oh, I see." Tokijin replied smiling, "I'll let you get on that."

"Thank you." he said standing up.

"You two are free to go." Sylusmaximus said.

The two men left, and Tokijin spoke, "I'm going to have several more of these meetings, aren't I."

"It's well needed." Sylusmaximus replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is rather short too, but who cares.<br>**

**The next chapters won't be short, then it'll be just like the first story where it's like 10k works per chappie.  
><strong>**Poor Happy J. The feeling of betrayal is the worst of them all. :( Especially when there's two sides.  
><strong>**Discussing positions? Eep. Their plans have moved into place. **


	4. Abandonment

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own all of <em>my<em> characters, ideas, territories, and everything that is NOT in the Bleach anime.  
>Enjoy Chapter Tres<em>, <em>3, **_Abandonment_

* * *

><p><em>Abandonment<em>

The skies were red, and above it was a starry sky, both with a sun and moon lighting the desert around her. She looked around seeing several guardians with large weapons draped over their shoulders.

It was humid out in this wasteland. A lot hotter than a lot of other places she has been, but she's been here before.

Looking around several times, she is now close to a familiar place. The Meido District.

Kiyori sighed, she could have sworn she looked in all directions, and she was sure she would have sensed it if she was that close.

She brushed it off.

Kiyori sonidoed a lot more easily than normal within the district. The place was empty, but there was people here. Kiyori looked around, finding no one, but had the feeling of people there. Almost as if you could hear their breathing and heartbeats.

She sonidoed to the center, just outside the large archway doors to their central building. Still no one. This was all too strange.

She looked around at the many gardens behind her, and saw the statues on top of stone slabs of people, the original fighters.

There was one missing though. A stone slab with no statue. Who though?

Kiyori then heard loud crashes of thunder above and behind her. She quickly turned around to find Hakubi standing a ways away in her direction, wearing her revealing uniform, making her very confused.

No one else was there but Hakubi, who stood lifelessly before her. The skies only minutes ago were not a blood red, but now tinted a dark burnt orange, with several clouds full of storms.

Kiyori looked around searching for something else. Her eyes went to the right, and she was completely aghast at the sight of a giant saber-tooth tiger thing sitting only inches away from her, facing Hakubi.

It was as white as snow, and it's eyes almost a blinding silver. Its teeth were long, white and sharp, and its expression was one of wisdom.

Kiyori stepped in front of it. It was like he saw right through her, just like the feeling as if time had stopped. She waved her hand in front of his face. Still no movement. Kiyori looked deep into his silver eyes.

She saw a faint red circular shape just around his cat pupils. It was the Meido symbol. Kiyori gasped and quickly turned around as another screech of lightning and thunder filled the orange sky.

Now, Hakubi was only inches away from Kiyori's face. She backed away a bit before being caught in a minty stare. As she stared into the mirror image of herself, she felt and saw herself being sucked into the mint green of Hakubi's irises.

Kiyori shut her eyes tightly before opening them, feeling someone new in front of her. She opened them just as she left the minty eyes of Hakubi's to only stare into Yusamujin's.

The way he looked at her terrified her. His eyes were clouded with pure lust and wanton desire. The large man before her obviously trying hard not to squirm.

She looked at the hands at his sides, them slightly shaking. Kiyori's eyes met his again, and his pupils dilated, leaving her to stare into the blackness of them. This scared her as she has never imagined him to act intimately.

Without warning, he pounced on her, or at least towards her. He went right through her onto someone else.

Kiyori turned around to find herself in a large well-decorated bedroom, and on the outside of the many large windows, a dark spinning Inferno. She saw Yusamujin pinning a woman down beneath him on a large bed. She heard sounds of kissing, so it was obviously Hakubi under him.

The silver armor at his torso fell to the ground as well as the torso itself.

"Oh god..." Kiyori muffled in disgust, turning around. As she did she found herself in Hueco Mundo. She was in the sky, high up from the feel of it. She looked down, seeing Sancre Tor beneath her, her feet, settled at the high point of the Central tower.

Kiyori's eyes widened at her new placement, but was surprised at her new balance.

She looked down at the towers below her. The point of the Central building began to glow a red color, making Kiyori's eyes widen once more. With a whip-like noise, the light connected to the second tallest tower's point, then the third and so on. Eventually it made it to Sancre Tor's outer walls, where every pillar lit up to form a red ring.

It then became clear. The towers and walls were fastened in the Meido Symbol. But why?

Before Kiyori could even contemplate in wondering, the towers began to collapse, just being destroyed. Kiyori fell along with the stone, panicking.

She couldn't use sonido or levitate or any of that. She looked down at her fate, knowing that even if she survived, she would rather die because she knew the pain would be just too much.

She closed her eyes tightly before being held up by something or someone large. Her eyes shot open to find the same Saber-toothed cat with silver eyes beneath her. Kiyori adjusted herself more comfortably on his snow white backside.

"You should be more careful," he told her, surprising her with a strong and deep voice.

"Y-you can talk?" she asked stunned.

"I am talking am I not?" he replied landing down onto the sand.

"I-well-

"Get off." he then said. Even to Kiyori's own surprise she obeyed. She stood in the sand, it felt like the sands near Las Noches, but she could still see what was left of Sancre Tor. Kiyori also felt that it wasn't cold anymore.

The large cat turned to face her, showing off his bright silver eyes, "I am disappointed in you," he said, "I've been around you for a long time, and you have yet to see me."

"What the hell're you talking about, I've never seen you before in my life!" Kiyori replied.

"You are of Jin blood," he told her, "In the Jin bloodline your eyes will see all, yet you only see what your eyes want to see."

Kiyori shook her head in confusion.

"When your eyes open from this, you will only forget me," he said, "I will give you a scare not to, Kiyori Kurotsuchi."

Her eyes widened at his words, and even more so at his transformation.

The cat changed into an old man, she's seen him before. She quickly blinked, and the second she did, he was suddenly dangerously close to her, in front of her.

She looked at his face, remembering it as the old man Syl played when she was apart of the council. In one swift motion, he pinned her down onto the sand, making her kick and scream.

His thin elderly lips went to hers making her shriek in disgust, but he was far too strong to push away. Kiyori turned her head to the left the escape him briefly, closing her eyes tightly. Still he tried as Kiyori kicked and struggled.

Kiyori turned and her eyes met a new man's. She recognized it as Jashatirou's unmasked handsome face. His dark green eyes met her completely shocked ones. She looked around and saw that she was in his room, on his bed, he on top of her.

'_Happy J..._'

Jashatirou looked at her with eyes that asked for approval. Kiyori pulled him down to kiss him, and they did several times. He cut off their make out session by moving to her neck then collar bone, then soon enough her stomach.

Kiyori opened her eyes and looked at him waiting for him to look up at her. Once he did she was completely aghast for like the 4i923p42th time within seemingly 10 minutes.

She saw the face of Sylusmaximus. This time she was completely frozen. Unable to react, think or move her eyes away from his pale ones.

He only smiled a completely evil smile. Kiyori remembered this smile. She studied it closely with questioning eyes until she remembered,

Her stalker's smile.

It made her eyes widen unbelievably once she recognized this face, it looking like a younger version of Sylusmaximus. The same face of her stalker, the same face of the man who had raped her.

'_That's why he was so creepy, he was the same man, Guillano, I never even knew the kid's name but he was the same guy!'_

Kiyori didn't care anymore, she screamed shutting her eyes tight, before finally waking, sitting up in Jashatirou's bed.

She looked around. Kiyori was alone, Jashatirou wasn't beside her, and the lights were off. She was drenched in sweat, and her hands were shaking as her breathing came heavily.

She gulped down fear before getting out of his bed, tying her Haori tighter, as it came loose in her sleep. She stepped outside into the cool breeze welcomed in by the Central Tower's archway doors.

It was late at night, so no one was around. Most likely sleeping in their own beds in their own rooms.

Kiyori grabbed onto the rail to keep her balance, staring at it while letting out shaky breaths. She felt her non-existent heart beating furiously.

'_Where is Happy J?_' she asked herself looking to her left and right. Kiyori wasn't just going to stand and wait for an answer. She quickly took the trail to the outer edges of the Central Tower to Tokijin's office.

As she was only a few meters away, she saw MiroTano and Umino leave his office, going in her direction.

'_Good, he's awake still,_' she said ignoring the two men as they passed each other. Once she made it to his door, she tried to open it, only to discover that it was locked.

She pounded several times in a row, unlike any of her other two-knocks. She stopped and waited impatiently.

A couple seconds later, Tokijin opened the door, "Kiy-

She cut him off by embracing him tightly.

"K-Kiyori," he said quietly, "What are you doing up?"

She only shook her head, and it took only that to make him understand, "Kiyori, I'm kind of busy right now," he said, "I can't,"

"How come?" she asked looking up at him.

"Kiyori, I'm going to have an important meeting here soon," he said.

"What's more important, a stupid meeting or your daughter?" she asked.

"Kiyori," he told her, "You must understand."

She broke the embrace, "Whatever,"

"Why aren't you with Jashatirou? I thought I sensed you two together?" Tokijin asked.

"Well, when I woke up he wasn't there," she said. Both of their heads turned to the right of Tokijin's office to find Jashatirou walking in their direction.

"Happy J!" Kiyori called. She saw him look up, then sonido to their destination.

"Take her please," Tokijin said to him. Kiyori embraced Jashatirou before she spoke, "Happy J, why'd you leave?"

"I left for air," he said to her, "But the question is why did you leave?"

"Her dreams again," Tokijin said to him. Their eyes met, and Jashatirou studied his for any sign of difference within his stare. There was none, he was still the same. Or... Was he?

"Tokijin-sama! You called for a meeting?" said a male Vasto Lordes. Tokijin turned to face him, "Yes," he said. Tokijin then moved out of the way so the man could enter his office.

"Alright," he said, "Well I have a meeting right now, so you two just carry on, and Kiyori, please try to sleep well." Tokijin kissed Kiyori's left cheek, and nodded at Jashatirou before turning back to his office, closing the door behind him.

Kiyori looked up at Happy J and smiled a bit. He began walking, and she quickly joined him.

"Do you mind telling me what your dream was about?" he asked. Kiyori shook her head, "It was about a big white cat with huge teeth and bright eyes. He told me that he's always been around, and I've just been to blind to notice him."

"And you got scared?" he asked.

"Not that part Happy J, it only got bad when he said he'd give me a scare just to remember him, and-" she cut herself off by shaking her head.

"I see," he said, "Well, just try not to think about that part."

They came close to Kiyori's room.

"You're taking me to my room?" Kiyori asked.

"Your room is the closest," he said, "Plus you can put on some clothes." he said.

"Oh, okay." she replied. When they reached her door, she opened it, turning on the light as they both stepped in.

"You're room's better than mine Happy J," Kiyori said facing him.

"Yours is cozy, mine's too big." He told her. Kiyori walked over to her closet to gather pajamas, "Happy J, why are you acting different?"

Jashatirou blinked, "I'm not acting different, I'm just... tired."

Once she got her clothes, she walked over to him, standing in front of him. Happy J's eyes met hers which told his to kneel down to eye level. He sighed in doing so.

Kiyori wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know you can tell me anything right?" she asked. Jashatirou nodded as he said, "Yes."

"So if there's anything you'd ever like to talk about, I'll be here for you - I'll always be here for you." she then said.

Jashatirou felt comfort to her words. Kiyori pulled away and smiled. She then kissed him where his lips would be on his mask before embracing him again for a short amount of time.

Eventually they separated. Kiyori went into her bathroom to change and and brush her teeth, while Jashatirou got comfortable on her bed.

He was stuck with doubts still.

'_Tokijin didn't act or look at me any different, and neither did Kiyori - hell she pointed out that I was acting different. What if I heard wrong? The winds were strong at the time... so is it possible that I'm not going to be betrayed?_'

He just didn't know. He was so confused - this was all so sudden, and he wanted it to end.

Kiyori came back out with her pajamas on and joined Jashatirou in her bed. He pulled her closer, then she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Happy J?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want a baby."

"K-Kiyori!"

"Happy J, I'm serious, I want one,"

"But.. Why? This early?"

"Before you know it, Yumaki will be pregnant and she'll have a baby, and I'll want one too. I love babies Happy J, and then I'll end up stealing Yumaki's - This is for the greater good!"

"No."

"Happy J!"

"I said no,"

"Well, you're going to have to sooner or later. It may be not now, but before you know it, it'll have to happen."

Jashatirou sighed at the fact. The entire thought of even mating with her in the first place just seemed unreal. It scared him to think that this was their fate. Even if Kiyori wasn't pure, she seemed pure, and he'd be the one to taint her with pregnancy.

He looked at her, finding that she was fast asleep. He sighed again and joined her in a restful slumber.

* * *

><p>Kiyori woke up that morning, alone in her bed. She frowned, "Dammit Happy J," she grumbled. She saw no need to be bothered by it though.<p>

She hopped out of bed and headed for her bathroom, showering, then brushing her teeth. Once she was finished with that, she fixed her hair and left her room entering the Spiraling floors to the other rooms.

She sonidoed up to Tokijin's door. She raised her hand to knock, but chose not to, using her key to unlock the door.

She opened it, finding him asleep in his bed. Kiyori blinked and stepped in quietly, keeping the room dark as she shut the door as silently as possible behind her.

She made her way to his bed via tiptoe, and got a better view of him sleeping. He looked exhausted.

She frowned before pouncing onto him in his sleep.

"Wake up Old Man!" she said landing on him. He unwillingly opened his eyes and groaned, "Kiyori..."

"It's time to get up!" Kiyori told him.

"What time is it?" he asked closing his eyes.

"It's almost 9:30," she said, "Are you gonna get up or are you gonna be lazy?"

"I'm going to be lazy, I've only had a few hours of sleep," Tokijin said.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" she asked, sprawling across his chest.

"Around six this morning," he replied running his fingers through her hair.

"What the hell?"

"I had meetings Kiyori, all last night," he said, "Sleep just didn't come around."

"That's stupid, what were the meetings for?" she asked.

"Pretty much about life, my eighty years, your mother, all of that." He replied, yawning.

"Mom? What about her?" Kiyori asked.

"How her and I are married, and how things will be in the Inferno." he told her.

"And that messed up your sleep schedule?" she asked.

"Pretty much," he replied, "Now let me get more sleep Kiyori,"

"But I'm bored and Happy J's missing again," she replied.

"Speaking of Jashatirou," he said slightly sitting up, "I think it's time for you two to get married."

"Married?" Kiyori asked, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes, if you can get his mask off, I'll arrange for you two to get married, hell I'll even marry you two together myself." Tokijin said.

Kiyori's face lit up, "Do you think if I tell him this, he'll do it?"

"Most likely, Jashatirou is one who understands fate," Tokijin replied.

Kiyori gasped happily, and had a bright, and cheerful smile on her face. She sat up on Tokijin and embraced him, kissing his left cheek before getting off of him and his bed, "Thank you! I'll go find him now!" she said.

"Anything for you Kiyori, the sooner the better," he told her. She nodded and left quickly, leaving Tokijin to return to sleep.

.

Kiyori looked all around for Jashatirou, crossing several bridges and entering several towers. She came across Yumaki, "Yumaki have you seen Happy J?"

"No I haven't actually," she replied, "But Kiyori, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, I don't feel well."

Kiyori nodded, "Take care Yumaki," she said before sonidoing to a different part of Sancre Tor. Nobody ever came over here. If anything this was more like the Alleyway between two large buildings that you'd find deserted.

"Happy J!" she called hearing her echo bounce off the walls around her. She was surprised at the large echo she made, "Wow, no one comes over here, it's completely desolate," she then murmured.

She sonidoed down onto a shorter bridge, looking around. She looked up at a tall building's roof and spotted someone. She squinted her eyes for a better view, and saw Jashatirou.

"Happy J!" She exclaimed sonidoing up behind him. He was sitting on the roof staring off into the desert, lost in thought or either ignoring her.

He didn't respond. She walked over to him, kneeling down at his back and embrace him from behind.

"Kiyori..." he mumbled.

"Happy J?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Why'd you leave?"

He shrugged, and Kiyori rose an eyebrow, "Oh, I see," she said, "Was it about me wanting a baby?"

He shook his head, "No, but that would have been a good excuse," he replied.

Kiyori chuckled before speaking, "Happy J, you know you're acting really different, right?" she asked.

He didn't respond again, but started to see it was true, "Why?" Kiyori asked.

Jashatirou stood up while Kiyori was still embracing him, lifting her in the process. Kiyori dropped down, landing on her feet, "So?" she asked.

"You visited Tokijin earlier, what for?" He asked.

"To tell him Good morning of course, like always - But speaking of the Old Man!"

"What?"

"Happy J?"

"What..."

"Can you take off your mask?"

Jashatirou was instantly angered, "No," he said furiously, "You wanting my mask off will lead to my death, you're a traitor!"

"T-traitor? What the hell are y-"

"Don't play stupid," he told her angrily, "Both you and Tokijin are plotting my end, and the people he's meeting with is helping in this betrayal!"

"Happy J, that's not-

"Serving the Jin bloodline was a waste of my life, learning that this is what it has all come down to," he said turning away, "I no longer serve you or anyone!"

"Happy J!"

"And that means I have no need or use to be a resident of Sancre Tor - I'm going home, where I belong. With my own kind who I know won't betray me!"

Kiyori grabbed his arm just as he was about to Sonido, making him glower at her, "Stop it Happy J!" Jashatirou snatched his arm away and Sonidoed forward off the building's rooftop, but at the same time, so did Kiyori, sonidoing in front and above him.

Jashatirou heard a gasping sound just above him, and he froze at the sight. He didn't move or look anywhere but at the moon. At that very second, he felt warm liquid trickle down his left horn and onto his mask.

He looked up only with his eyes, seeing the horn impaled through Kiyori's chest.

"H-Happy J," she mumbled almost inaudibly. His eyes were wide, and he backed his horn out of her body, and in doing so, causing the injury to worsen and get larger.

He watched Kiyori look down at her new wound without a word. He grabbed her shoulders, turning around and placing her down on her backside onto the building's rooftop, "You'll regenerate," he mumbled.

Kiyori looked at his with the saddest questioning eyes, and he returned the favor. His eyes then turned into ones of hatred and anger, but Kiyori saw a large amount of remorse in them as her vision blurred slowly.

"Don't go," she said quietly.

He only narrowed his eyes and turned away, sonidoing outside of the walls. She watched him sonido until he completely disappeared within the deserts of Hueco Mundo.

.

"You'll regenerate," he remembered himself saying as he sonidoed across Hueco Mundo's surface. He wiped her blood off of his mask and stared at it.

_Please regenerate. Please forgive me Kiyori._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy J you bitch.<strong>

**Jk, but still D:!  
>Yes the first part was a dream, and remember her dreams tell her things, so everything that's mentioned isn't just there just to be there. They all have certain roles. Except for maybe the old guy's part. But still.<strong>

**I'm updating a lot faster than usual, mainly because this is a short chapter too. Kinda. I guess. But when the story starts getting deep, it'll be as long as they usually were.**

**Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon, it's longer than this one, (I hope) and is juicy, so. Yeah.**

**R&R :) ! **


	5. Hurting

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Cuatro, 4, **_Hurting._

* * *

><p><em>Hurting<em>

Kiyori opened her eyes. The room was dark, and she was laying in a bed. The only light was through a window on the door on the opposite side of the small room.

She looked around and saw that she was in one of the rooms of the infirmary.

'_Why the hell am I in here?_' Kiyori thought back to what she last remembered. She remembered Jashatirou accusing her and her father of betrayal, and remembered him saying he was going 'home'.

Kiyori instantly saddened at the thought. She remembered further, where he impaled her with his horn, but when she looked into his eyes, he looked so sad, so hurt. It had made her feel like he was more injured than her.

He left. Kiyori blinked at the thought. This couldn't be real, why would Happy J leave if he knew that they were destined to be together?

Kiyori blinked again, '_Happy J's gone?_' Her eyes widened, "Happy J!" she shouted sitting up.

The door opened and Ego rushed in, "Kiyori-sama, you're awake!"

"W-where's Happy J?" Kiyori asked.

"I haven't seen him in a long time, no one has," Ego replied hopping onto the bed, sitting at the foot of it.

"What?" Kiyori asked stunned.

"Kiyori-sama you've been unconscious for a few weeks actually," Ego told her, "How did you get this injury?"

"What day is it?" Kiyori asked.

"Tuesday, Kiyori-sama, the first, it's well after midnight." Ego replied.

"March? My birthday?" Kiyori asked.

"It's your birthday?" Ego asked shocked.

"Where's the Old Man?" she asked.

"He's in his office, in the middle of a meeting," Ego said, "He's had a lot of them lately."

Kiyori turned so her feet hung off the bed's right side, "I need to get out of here, get me my clothes." she said.

Ego quickly scurried to the other room and gathered them, handing them to Kiyori who thanked her.

"Kiyori-sama, might you know where Jashatirou is?"

"He's... _home_." Kiyori replied putting her shirt on.

"Home?" Ego asked handing Kiyori her boots. Kiyori took them without a word.

"You mean he left Sancre Tor?" Ego asked. Kiyori only looked at her with sad eyes, "Kiyori-sama! That means if he comes back, he'll be killed!"

"I know that, but maybe I can convince everyone otherwise," Kiyori said sighing, "But he called me a traitor, and I didn't even do anything but ask for his mask to come off,"

"But, you've always asked for it to come off!"

"I know, he said that the Old Man and I were plotting his end by the removal of his mask," Kiyori replied, "He-"

Kiyori stopped herself before she whispered, "_He's really gone..._"

"Kiyori-sama, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back." Ego said in attempt to comfort her. Kiyori shook her head. before heading for the door, "Thank you Ego,"

"Y-yes, Happy Birthday Kiyori-sama," Ego made out.

"Thank you," Kiyori replied leaving the room.

She walked across the Regular Transport bridge into the central tower before it hit her, "I should tell someone," she whispered. She sonidoed to Tokijin's office. There were six men inside including MiroTano and Umino, who stared at her.

"Kiyori!" Tokijin said in shock. He immediately stood up and embraced her, "Kiyori, you cannot be in here, I'm having a meeting, it's very important,"

"That's not fair," Kiyori said frowning. Tokijin backed her up to the door, opening it and guiding her out, "Kiyori, I'm sorry."

She was instantly angered, "So meetings are more important than me? I just woke up and this is what I am treated with?" she asked pushing him away. Tokijin's eyes widened then narrowed, he quickly grabbed onto the collar of Kiyori's haori, bringing her closer so that their noses touched, "Don't you ever say that to me again," he growled quietly so only she could hear, "We will discuss this in your room later in the evening." he let her go roughly and turned back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Kiyori was completely stunned by this new behavior of his.

Tokijin joined the group again who was waiting for his return. He sighed before speaking, "You will all need to enter your positions for the first time today," he said, "Certain endings will have to come today."

He glanced over at MiroTano who obviously didn't like this. MiroTano frowned and sighed resting his chin in his palm.

"MiroTano, I am sorry, but that door must be guarded. You are to allow no one inside but Me and Sylusmaximus." Tokijin told him.

MiroTano nodded slowly, and silently.

* * *

><p>Kiyori made her way into the Central Tower. The only thing that ran through her mind was <em>Yumaki<em>. She had to tell her. She would listen to her, Yumaki was her best friend after all.

She sonidoed up to MiroTano's bedroom door, knocking on it twice. Kiyori then waited patiently for her friend to come.

Finally the door opened, and a tired Yumaki entered the doorway, she gasped and awakened fully, "Kiyori!" she exclaimed embracing her. Kiyori hugged her back.

"You're awake!" Yumaki said smiling, "You've been asleep for a while, and you had a huge hole in your chest!"

"I know, I know," Kiyori said to her, "But-"

"Who gave it to you? I'm about to kick some ass." Yumaki declared, interrupting Kiyori.

"Yumaki, Happy J's gone." Kiyori blurted out.

Yumaki paused, then gasped, "You're lying!" she said in disbelief.

"I'm not, he accused me and the Old Man of betrayal, and said he was going 'home', and he just left!" Kiyori babbled out quickly, "And no, neither of us are traitors, I don't even know where it came from, he just started yelling and then," Kiyori stopped for air, but didn't speak. She looked down at her chest, which was now perfectly fine.

"He did that to you?" Yumaki asked.

"I-It was an accident, I know he didn't mean to. Happy J would never hurt me intentionally." Kiyori replied.

"But he still hurt you," Yumaki said pointing her index finger at Kiyori's chest so they touched, "Not the injury, but inside. You're so torn." she told her, meeting blue eyes to mint ones.

"I don't know what to do, him and I are ... were destined to be mates, and he just left." Kiyori gulped down, now sad.

"MiroTano could know why he was acting that way, the two were close since he could speak Jashatirou's language too." Yumaki said.

"I'll try anything right now." Kiyori replied crossing her arms, warming her goosebumps. Yumaki nodded, "I sense him down here," she said looking down over the rail to the bottom floor.

"Let's go." Kiyori said turning around to the rail. Yumaki closed the door, and the two ladies sonidoed down to the bottom floor, where the large table in the meeting area stayed.

The room was completely empty, as everyone was now... busy. Kiyori headed over to the center of the room, in which lead to the cellar. She placed her hand on the tablet and it opened to a empty and stale area. The girls levitated down easily.

The lighting was more brighter than it was the last time Kiyori had been down there, and it was almost as if someone was down there.

With all the corpses and bones gone, it was a large room with two hallways on the opposite sides, one to another large room, and the other to an even larger room.

Kiyori and Yumaki walked to the nearest hallway, the smaller sized room. It curved to the right, and they came to a couple of stairs. After the ladies climbed those, and only a few meters away stood a big metal door.

In front of that door stood MiroTano.

"MiroTano?" Yumaki said shocked.

MiroTano looked up at them, and he saddened, but hid it from them. Yumaki stepped quickly over to him, embracing him. He didn't embrace her back.

Yumaki pulled back and looked at him, "What are you doing here? And why?"

"You girls can't pass through this door." MiroTano said in no particular tone.

Kiyori narrowed her eyes, "Why not? What's through there?"

MiroTano said nothing. His eyes met Yumaki's, "Yumaki," he said, "We're not together anymore."

Both females gasped, Yumaki's more stoked than Kiyori's.

"Why!" she immediately asked, "I have done nothing wrong for you to do this!"

"It's all too complicated," he only said, "We're done."

"No!" she replied, "We're not! If you think you can just fuck me over, then toss me away like some slut, then you're sadly mistaken!"

MiroTano closed his eyes and tried to ignore her yelling. He knew this would happen.

"It's because of that door isn't it!" she yelled, pointing at it. MiroTano opened his eyes.

"What' behind the door?" Kiyori then asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Then move out of the way!" she said.

"No." He replied.

Yumaki frowned, "Move it, or I'll move you myself!"

Yumaki reached to her left to pull out her Zanpakutou, but felt a huge amount of pain at her stomach. She looked at the source, MiroTano's fist, as he pulled it away from her. She looked at him with angry eyes as the pain increased.

Yumaki then heard Kiyori gasp. She looked at her friend who was staring at her lower body. Yumaki immediately looked down and saw blood.

Confusion and fright spread all throughout her quickly.

"M-Miscarriage..." Kiyori said in complete shock. Yumaki's eyes widened and so did MiroTano's. She looked at him with unbelievable sad eyes, tearing, and sonidoed away.

MiroTano almost sonidoed after her, but saw that Kiyori was still there, and he had to keep his post.

Kiyori shook her head at him in disapproval, and sonidoed after Yumaki.

* * *

><p>"Yumaki!" Kiyori called from outside her bedroom door, "Open up!"<p>

She heard her sobs and sniffles through the door before it unlocked. Kiyori opened it and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and embraced Yumaki, who was now in pajamas.

"Yumaki, I'm so sorry." Kiyori said to her. They were still embracing, even as they sat on the floor.

Yumaki didn't say anything. "It'll be okay, don't worry."

"I was pregnant and I didn't even know." Yumaki murmured, "It all makes sense now. The : Getting sick, the sleepiness, hunger. All of it."

Kiyori wiped Yumaki's tears away, but they quickly reformed, "I would have been way more protective and cautious if I knew."

"Don't blame yourself Yumaki, it wasn't your fault." Kiyori told her.

"It was all MiroTano, he did this! He broke up with me then killed our baby!" Yumaki said now angry.

Kiyori thought for a bit, "But... He wanted you to get pregnant so badly, Yumaki, I don't think this was intentional if he knew. I don't think he knew at all."

Yumaki's anger faded as she remembered MiroTano talking about wanting a family, then as she remembered his expression at her miscarriage. She only began to cry more, "What am I going to do? He already ended it with me, he ended everything."

"Yumaki, it'll be okay," Kiyori said standing up with her. Yumaki reluctantly stood up. Kiyori took her over to the bed, "Just lay down for a while, this is all too stressful for one person. You need your rest."

Yumaki nodded and got in bed, wrapping up in her blankets up to her face, closing her eyes.

"I'll visit you as often as I can," Kiyori told her, "I just got to tell the Old Man what's going on. He'd know."

"Okay." Yumaki said, sniffling. And with that Kiyori left her room to find Tokijin.

* * *

><p>Kiyori sonidoed to the outside of his office and knocked several times. The door opened a bit, and Tokijin's body was in the way. He looked out and saw her.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Old Man, this is really important!" Kiyori exclaimed.

"Kiyori, please I'm in the middle of a meeting," he said.

"Please Old Man, I need you now!" Kiyori said, grabbing his left hand.

Tokijin held her hand in his, "I'm sorry Kiyori, but I promise you, this is my last meeting, I will meet you in your room when it's over, and it shouldn't be too long," he said, "That way you can tell me everything, I don't want to be distracted with large bits and pieces." he said.

Kiyori nodded, now stressed. She freed his hand and he closed the door.

Kiyori sighed and sonidoed up and around the Central Tower's spiraling floors to her bedroom door. She opened it and turned on her light and was shocked to find a man sitting in one of her recliner chairs.

It was Sylusmaximus.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi, I really don't believe we've been acquainted." he told her.

Kiyori gasped, remembering her nightmare given by the big cat, "What the hell're you doing in my room?" she asked aggressively.

He got up from the chair and walked towards her. Kiyori kept her ground, showing no signs of fear or temptation.

He stopped in front of her and smiled kindly, but it was obviously fake. She grew to hate that smile since the last dream she remembered. He continued to smile, and walked around her.

"You look so much like her," he said.

"I never did find out your name," Kiyori said, "What is it?"

He peeked over her shoulder, his lips close to her ear, "Sylusmaximus."

Kiyori got a short flashback of the large battle in the Underworld, of what Syl had said.

'_"Sylus is my father's name, and you have no right to bring his name into this! You will not call me Sylus, whose name is short for Sylusmaximus, my name is not Sylusmaximus, it is Sylvia, I suggest you stick with that annoying nickname or it'll be 'suicide' for you!"_'

Kiyori gasped, and turned slightly as she spoke, "Sylusma-

She was cut off by him, who placed his hand over her mouth, "Yes." he said in a more relaxed tone. It was full of ambition and something else.

Kiyori tried to break free, but he held her there. She squirmed and tried to get away in all ways possible, but he grabbed a hold of her arms before anything.

He pushed her up against the wall making her squeak and squirm more. Most especially when he placed himself against her backside.

She kicked her right leg back, as hard as she could, and she was let free. She turned around quickly to find Sylusmaximus on all fours.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, furious. He slowly started to get up. This angered Kiyori. She stepped forward and planted her foot into his left cheek, sending him to the opposite wall, leaving an imprint of his body.

He then got up quicker, obviously, angered. His Reiatsu increased dramatically, and he was ready to attack.

But.. Her door opened. And in walked Tokijin who was stunned by this angry atmosphere.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded.

"He started attacking me so I defended myself!" Kiyori said, pointing at Sylusmaximus.

"Really," Sylusmaximus said, "I serve your bloodline, not harm them," he said more to Tokijin than to Kiyori.

"You liar!" Kiyori shouted.

"Kiyori, be quiet." Tokijin said.

"No! How could I? That's Sylusmaximus! He's an enemy!"

"He's not anymore, he's an ally, Kiyori, now silence," Tokijin commanded her.

Tokijin looked at Sylusmaximus, who had a bloody wound on his cheek from Kiyori's heel. He narrowed his eyes at the wound, "Sylusmaximus, go see Ego, she will take care of that for you."

Sylusmaximus lowered his Reiatsu as he nodded. He left the room an innocent man.

Tokijin's attention turned to Kiyori, and she saw that he was rather pissed off.

He turned to close her door and lock it.

"Old Man, how could you just let him go like that?" she asked, angered.

"Do not raise your voice at me," Tokijin said turning to face her. He still looked extremely pissed.

Kiyori marched up to him, "I want an answer! HE attacked me, and you just let him free? You're supposed to kill him for trying to harm me, that's what fathers are for!"

As Kiyori proceeded to yell at him, his fists clenched. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Tokijin quickly raised his hand and slapped her, hard.

Kiyori was stunned. She looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, "Wh-Wh-

He then stepped forward and wrapped his right hand around her throat, throwing her into the wall opposite of the dent in the other one.

Kiyori gasped in pain, and she was now huddled on the floor, still in disbelief.

Tokijin stepped over slowly, making fear form within Kiyori. He stopped in front of her, looking down with anger in his glare. Kiyori's eyes met his.

Tokijin then slowly unsheathed Inazuma.

* * *

><p>As Sylusmaximus walked across an Active Transport bridge, high levels of Spirit energy poured out in strong flashes. He only smiled, evilly in success. as he continued on to the Infirmary.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a few hours after Tokijin had begun. He had broken a sweat too, as he wiped his forehead. He sheathed Inazuma and didn't look back as he left her room, closing the door behind him.<p>

The cool air calmed him down, and he sighed. He looked at the large clock up above at the ending of the Spiraling floors. It was late. It was time for bed.

He walked off to his room, completely forgetting about Kiyori.

A small white cat watched at the very top of the Central Tower closed his bright eyes, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Soon she will see me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short, I'm sorry.<strong>

**I'm also very very very veeeeeeeeeeery sorry for taking so long on updating! I had vacation, then school was starting, and now school started, and ugh. I barely had time to work on my story!**

**Forgive mee.**

**But anyways, Tokijin. WHY? ! And yeah, Yumaki lost her kid. If you're not fond of the idea that I put miscarriage into this story, then I honestly don't give a shit. It haaaaaaaaaas to happen. It's only for future things. Don't worrrry.**

**I'm not sure how long it'll be for the next chapter, but its' probably not going to be as long anyway. Wait.. Idk lol. Probably not long at all compared to the chapters in the first story. But hey. What can I saaay.**

**There's going to be a lot of chapters in this story. And I'm working on emmm! :)**


	6. Remorseful Change

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their _characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>I do however own all of <em>my<em> characters, ideas, territories, and everything that is NOT in the Bleach anime.  
>Enjoy Chapter Cinco, 5, <strong>**_Remorseful Change._

* * *

><p><em>Remorseful Change<em>

Tokijin lie in bed, unable to sleep.

"Did I forget something?" he asked himself as he stared up at the marble paneled ceiling. He thought and wondered. Nothing came to a conclusion.

Perhaps it was all the work being done within the next few days. The meetings were finally over, and now he could relax for a bit.. but something just didn't feel right at all.

He thought. Then he reached inside his shirt. He wore Kiyori's locket now, along with another, older, silver one. He opened Kiyori's by mistake, looking in to find the picture of her and Yumaki, and a clock.

The clock read 6:12, but he thought of his daughter.

"I haven't said goodnight to Kiyori," he said in surprise, "How could I have forgotten?"

He sat up in his bed, wondering why she didn't come and say goodnight like she always had. He then frowned.

Tokijin used his presquisa to locate her, but, he could just barely detect her Reiatsu, and it was fading.

"Kiyori?" he said aloud, worried. He got off his bed, grabbing Inazuma and headed for his door. As he placed his hand on the knob, but received a small flashback of himself beating her severely, with Inazuma.

His eyes widened, and he looked at his Zanpakutou. He then unsheathed it partially, and saw it was bloodied. This made his non-existent heart stop.

He immediately sonidoed to her room, opening her door, quickly entering. Her room was a mess, and everything but the bed was destroyed. He looked around, and the room smelled like decay.

After a few seconds of searching, he found her in a corner, covered in blood and wounds. She was also in the process of disintegrating.

"Kiyori," he said under his breath as he flipped her over. As he stared at her in shock, she didn't even look like herself. Her skin was covered in cuts, blood, and dark bruises, her hair was tangled and messy, she had 2 black eyes and gashes on her face, what looked like a broken arm, and a large stab wound in her chest.

Tokijin was aghast, he couldn't believe that it was _he _who had done this to her.

He quickly grabbed Inazuma and faced the hilt to Kiyori's body, whispering, "Modoru,"

Her spirit energy returned to her body, and she stopped disintegrating. He continued to heal her using his regeneration abilities. Starting with her face.

"Kiyori, I'm sorry. You can't have this injury because you need to look beautiful for your wedding with Jashatirou," he said as he rid her face of all injuries.

He looked at her pained expression as she was unconscious. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

He moved to her chest and began healing it as he spoke, "You cannot have this either. Your dress will get bloody."

He continued on and on with each injury as he healed them.

"Your legs cannot be injured, you need to be able to walk Kiyori,"

"Your arms cannot be injured, or they will be scarred,"

"Your hair cannot be this way, it must stay healthy and protected," he told her, healing her scalp. This left her with only tattered clothing, but completely healed.

He sighed a sad sigh, picking her up and carrying her over to her bed. He placed her in it, under the covers before he got in next to her.

Tokijin then pulled the covers up so the covered most of himself, and nearly all of Kiyori. He used his arms to shield her body from anything, protecting her until she were to wake, and in the process, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kiyori woke up with heavy eyes. They hurt.<p>

As she tried to turn her head, she felt the strong arms of her father, hold her.

She immediately gasped in fear and tried to get away, but was stuck in her place. She still continued to struggle and break free.

"Kiyori," Tokijin said, "Stop it."

She still continued, terrified. It was obvious to Tokijin, and it made him feel even more guilty at her response.

Tokijin held her tight enough so she couldn't move, "Kiyori, please, I'm sorry." he told her. She looked into his eyes, and they stared at each other for a very long time.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Kiyori, do you honestly think that _I_ would have ever done that to you?" Tokijin replied. Kiyori looked at him with doubt in her eyes.

"Kiyori, I'm sorry," he said, "I hope you do remember when I told you about that curse of marriage a while back, and you made me snap into this other heartless_ thing_, and..." he trailed off.

Kiyori frowned at him, making it look as if she didn't quite believe him.

Tokijin sighed, "Kiyori, don't think that I were to ever intentionally harm you. I would not be able to live if I were to lose you, especially by my own hands, Kiyori, you are my daughter, and I love you more than anything. I would never hurt you, You know this, especially not with my Zanpakutou."

She looked at him in a sort of shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You've never told me that you loved me before," she said to him.

He moved his eyes from her's to her shoulder, "I always have."

"Well, I love you too." she said. Tokijin then loosened his strong grip on her for a comfortable embrace.

Kiyori then gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"Happy J," she said sitting up. Tokijin too sat up, "What about Jashatirou?"

"H-He left!"

"What do you mean, 'He left'?" he asked.

"He accused you and me of betrayal, he said that we were plotting against him to get his mask off for his death, I tried to change his mind and tell him otherwise, but he left, and I got that injury and-"

Tokijin cut her off, "He did that to you?"

Kiyori could see the anger building up in his eyes, "It was an accident!" she said, putting her hands over his, "I used Sonido to be in front and above him, but I got too close and his horn impaled me."

Tokijin's rising anger cooled, "So he has been gone for over a month?"

"Yes, he said he was going... _home,_ and he said that he didn't serve the Jin bloodline anymore." Kiyori replied.

Tokijin was stunned, "He did say that?"

Kiyori nodded, and gasped again, "Oh and Yumaki, she, okay," Kiyori stopped and started from the beginning, "When you weren't any help when I came to you, I went to Yumaki to tell her about Happy J, and she said that MiroTano would know, and we went down into the cellar and there was this HUGE room, then a smaller room, but we went to the smaller room, and we found him standing in front of this random door, and he said that we couldn't pass. He then broke up with Yumaki and they got into an argument, and then he hit her in her stomach and she has a miscarriage!"

As Kiyori gasped for air, Tokijin's eyes widened, "She was pregnant?"

"None of us knew until afterwards!" Kiyori replied, "Yumaki went to her room and she cried herself to sleep, and she doesn't want to move, eat, or do anything."

She continued, "When I came to you, you told me to wait here, and when I did, Sylusmaximus was here, and he tried getting all touchy, so I kicked him, then kicked him into the wall, and you came in here and got the wrong idea, and you let him go like he was innocent and you were getting mad at _me_ like it was my fault of something, and you turned into a completely different person, and... Yeah."

"Again, I'm sorry," Tokijin said, "I allied with him because he told me that he had a way to help your mother survive in the Inferno for as long as a Vasto Lordes. She is a human soul, not one of us, she won't be able to survive for as long."

"That's why you have to turn her into a hollow as well, then rip her mask off so she becomes one of us," Kiyori replied.

Tokijin blinked, "What?" he asked.

"Well, I mean if you get someone who is an Original Vasto Lordes to bite Mom, then she'll turn into a hollow too, and since she has high Reiatsu, then she'll more than likely become a Vasto Lordes, we just gotta rip off her mask." Kiyori said.

He seemed sort of dumbfounded, "That answer is so obvious, yet Sylusmaximus wants to go through with a decimation for Fumetsu no Makibi."

"Decimation? On who?" Kiyori asked.

"Well right now it's the Arrancar of Las Noches." Tokijin replied.

"Arrancar?" Kiyori asked, "Why?"

"They have no purpose to us at all," Tokijin said, "Getting rid of them will rid problems for us in the future."

"But we don't have to do the decimation anymore, what if he's lying and he is using it on us for his own needs?" Kiyori asked.

This got Tokijin thinking, "Kiyori..." he said, trying to stop her.

"Well you have a choice, him, or me." Kiyori said.

"I'm obviously going to choose you Kiyori, but if I change sides like that, the meeting we've had with everyone will cause corruption." Tokijin said.

"You had meetings with everybody to get them hooked on the idea of decimation? And it could even be for the killing of themselves?" Kiyori asked shocked.

"That's not what I intended Kiyori," Tokijin said.

"Well if you switch sides, they'll be on his side and not ours." Kiyori said.

"Well it's worth a try," Tokijin said, "I'm going to cut the deal off with him."

"Okay, but what was behind the door that MiroTano is guarding?" She asked.

"That's where it'll all take place," Tokijin said, "The construction is in session of the 10 platforms for the process, and you can't just have anybody going in there."

"Why did he end it with Yumaki?" she then asked.

"Yumaki would be a distraction. He'd let her in if they were still together, but it ended so unexpectedly bad."

Kiyori nodded, and Tokijin spoke, "I'll be back Kiyori, I promise."

He got up off of her bed.

"Old man?" Kiyori asked.

"Yes Kiyori?" he replied.

"Have you ever seen a white cat or big lion thing in your lifetime?" she asked.

He looked over his shoulder in surprise but also with knowing eyes.

"No," he lied.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER! Man. I love you again Tokijin.<strong>

**Shit's about to go down!  
>Who is this mysterious white cat? Why is it following Kiyori? What purpose does it have in this story? When does it come into the story?<strong>

**Idk lol you gotta keep reading/wait til the next chapter, yo.  
><strong>

**It could be some time before I update again. It could. I'm on break sooo... Yeah, we'll just see. I'm definitely going to be working on the next chapter, which should be short too, but I started ch. 7 already so it should be up soon after this next one. It's my fav. one :)**

**R & R!**


	7. Sick Travels

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Seis, 6, **_Sick_ Travels**.**

* * *

><p><em>Sick Travels<em>

Tokijin strolled along the spiraling corridors until he hit the outer halls of the Central Tower. He was debating on whether this was a good idea to cut the deal with Sylusmaximus or not.

But of course, there was no turning back now, not like he could or wanted to. It just seemed like a bad idea, even if Sylusmaximus was up to something. Tokijin honestly wouldn't want to risk Mao's lifespan like that, but Kiyori's proposal seemed to simple. So... _Obvious_.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tokijin found himself asking aloud. He figured that the introduction of Sylusmaximus and his plans was all so sudden that Tokijin was willing to believe that Fumetsu no Makibi was the true way of helping Mao.

The thought of making the love of his life into a hollow frightened him. What if she were to become an Adjuchas instead?

He immediately shook his head. Hakubi-sama would quickly form her into the Vasto Lordes stage.. But how..

The questions all came to a halt as Tokijin turned the corner to the final hall. He walked the way, stopping in front of the door to his office. He sighed and turned the knob, opening it, finding only the small lamp on his desk on.

He sighed and flipped the light switch to 'on', lighting the whole room well. He walked to his desk, standing in front of it rather than behind it, staring at papers.

"Sylusmaximus, you do not have to hide." Tokijin said, slightly turning his head to the right.

"I was only waiting for the appropriate moment to _disturb_ you, Tokijin-sama." Sylusmaximus said, stepping out from near a wall, "How were things with your daughter?"

"They were well," Tokijin said dryly. He turned and faced Sylusmaximus, "I've decided that I would no longer like to use Fumetsu no Makibi."

Sylusmaximus' eyes widened, "What? Why?" he asked.

"I believe that you are going to use it for yourself, using my Titan blood." Tokijin stated, "And you will use it on the residents of Sancre Tor."

Sylusmaximus smiled, "Where did this all come from?"

Tokijin said nothing. "You're sure about this?" Sylusmaximus asked. Tokijin nodded, "There will be no Fumetsu no Makibi."

Sylusmaximus stood in thought for a bit. Their eyes met, and he smiled. Quickly, Sylusmaximus sonidoed behind Tokijin, and stabbed a dart in his neck, surprising him.

Tokijin couldn't move, and he felt a foreign fluid rush through his body. He began to fall forward, onto his knees. Sylusmaximus placed his hand upon his shoulder, keeping him up.

"You have been injected with Nightshade, I'd say you have only a few hours left since you are in fact, of Jin blood." Sylusmaximus told him, "And yes, that is exactly what I plan to do. I shall say that it was you who planned to turn on everyone to have them killed, with your precious daughter helping, making her an enemy as well. I just need to find her so I can end her as well," he said showing Tokijin the dart with jet black liquid.

Tokijin snarls as he is let go, falling to the ground. He watches Sylusmaximus laugh, turn, and leave, closing the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Friends, allies, everyone," Sylusmaximus started, "I have terrible news. Your faithful leader Tokijin has fallen. For I have slain him due to his plans of treachery."<p>

Hundreds of gasps rushed out at once, along with several demands for explanation.

"You see, Tokijin had plans to use you all as targets for the Fumetsu no Makibi process, for his own personal needs, rather than yours. I have decided to take charge, as I know how to resume the technique and allow you all to have share to this." Sylusmaximus said.

"Let's do it right now!" one called.

"No," Sylusmaximus said, "We must find and end Kiyori Kurotsuchi, she was on Tokijin's side, she will carry out this plan. However, she is undetectable. If she were to use any sort of Sonido, our presquisas will detect it. If found, she must be killed. Her body, still in tact. We need her blood to carry this out, understood?"

Hundreds nodded, plenty said 'Yes'. "You may all depart. We must find Kiyori Kurotsuchi. If we cannot, we cannot use this technique. For we must wait."

Everyone began to leave the central building, now in search. Sylusmaximus turned around and smiled, evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Kiyori gasped and the sound of her name as she peered through the small window of the central building. Her first thought was of her father.

'Old man!' she whispered, quickly making her way to the outer edges of the tower.

* * *

><p>Tokijin woke up to his arm being kneaded on. His eyes slowly turned to the small figure to the right. A few seconds passed before his vision began to clear as he squinted his eyes, "Shouji." he said.<p>

"I already know what has happened, Tokijin." Shouji spoke, "And I am here to be a life support."

"No," Tokijin said, "You must help Kiyori to Syl's Fortress. There is where an antidote will be. And it will take several weeks on foot."

"You haven't much time, Tokijin." Shouji said, eyeing Tokijin's now pale skin.

"Still, it is worth a try, and you must get her away from Sancre Tor, somewhere safe, they are coming for her." Tokijin said between breaths.

"I will do what I must, but however, I shall carry your life inside me as I lead Kiyori to the Fortress, guaranteeing time to get the cure and bring it back to you, making your body look deceased until we return." Shouji said.

Tokijin nodded his head, "Pass this information on to Kiyori, and tell her... _who you are_."

* * *

><p>Kiyori made it to Tokijin's door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Soon enough, it unlocked. She sped in, and it closed behind her, leaving her to wonder by who.<p>

She was distracted by Tokijin's body, which she immediately ran to, "Old man!" she said, kneeling at his side.

He was unresponsive. "Old man, please!" she began to shake him. Still, he did not move. She let out a shaky, hopeless breath, embracing him, and adjusting her own position.

"Kiyori." came a deep voice.

She quickly looked up and around, seeing no one, "Who's there?" she asked.

She watched tiny feet turn into one's of a man's. She still couldn't see who it was, but only the feet being lit from the bottom on the office door.

She heard a deep breath, almost as if they were inhaling the scents of the entire fortress. With one quick exhale, he spoke, "We must leave."

Kiyori heard footsteps, and she felt an extreme heat radiating off of the tall figure. She looked up as she felt a stare on her to meet this person's eyes.

He inhaled again, but this time, he jerked his head to his right, then quickly back to Kiyori.

"We must go. Now." he said.

His eyes lit up to be a bright silver, and he grabbed Kiyori's hand, forcing her to stand. She felt small jolts of electricity run through her entire body, and within a flash she felt loads of energy left her off her feet, and zap forward.

Kiyori had closed her eyes for merely half a second, but when she opened them, she was in the Menos Forest, alone, or so she thought.

She looked around for the man, but found him no where. She noticed she was on a path, but was still so dazed from the speed.

"We don't have all the time in the world. Let's go." came the same voice. Kiyori looked around, then down, and saw a tiny white cat.

Her eyes widened, "You're that cat from my dream!" He seemed to ignore her, as he turned around and began to walk along the path.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi, we must travel to Syl's fortress on foot." he said, Kiyori found herself following him. She picked him up and he froze, with his eyes wide. Kiyori turned him to face her at eye level, and she stared at him.

"You're so cute!" she said embracing him, rubbing the ball of short fur to her face.

"Stop it!" he said pushing back, but failing. Kiyori stopped, but still held him, and walked along the path.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Shouji. I carry your father's life with me." he replied.

"He's alive?" she asked.

"Yes. He is. He just looks dead, but I am providing a life support. You should know that whenever a member of the Jin bloodline dies, he is immediately incarcerated in stone below Sancre Tor, and his soul is sent to the Inferno. That is not your father's case."

Kiyori felt so relieved at this fact, "What are you? How did you do that? Who was that man?"

"I am creation of Hakubi-sama." he said, "I was bound to this body by her, and do nothing but serve."

"Jeez, how old is that woman?" Kiyori asked.

"She's as old as life itself, along with her br-" he immediately closed his mouth, "That man, was me. And that technique was inner-stellar flight."

"Not sonido?" Kiyori asked.

"A form of Sonido, it's in process of being perfected by most residents of the Meido district, but is in need of the opposite effect, in other words, an identical opposite charge. Only Hakubi-sama has that..." he said, trailing off, now eyeing her a bit.

"So where are we going?" Kiyori asked him.

"Syl's Fortress. There will be an antidote for the Nightshade." Shouji replied.

"Can't we just do that Inner-Stellar flight?" Kiyori asked.

"No," Shouji said, "Like I said, it's a form of Sonido, and I don't exactly have an identical opposite charge in this form."

"Can't you just change back into a man?" she asked.

"No. Regardless, that was a small portion of Inner-Stellar flight. I used you as my opposite charge, mine being negative, and yours being positive when I grabbed your hand."

"How'd you know I'd be positive?" Kiyori asked.

"Everything created is of a negative charge. Hakubi-sama is a positive charge, and so are you. You are practically identical in appearance to her, and you are the first born daughter of Jin blood. I personally believe you are the reborn figure of Hakubi-sama. Her blood went to you as you are the second born's, or Tokijin's daughter. The Jin bloodline only allows one child, and each child that is born is male, however, Tokijin's parents had a second born, thus, changing that factor. I'd say that you haven't much Jin blood in you if you'd ask me. Just enough to call yourself an heir, and behold Titan blood."

"So basically, I have Hakubi's blood rather than Yusamujin's?" Kiyori asked.

"Ah- well. You are of Jin blood, just very little. Your father has Jin blood, passing on a portion to you. But I take it when you were born you were not born alive?" he asked.

Kiyori's eyes widened, she didn't answer.

"Ah, that means I was right. You were waiting on your negative charge to be born." Shouji said.

"My negative charge?" Kiyori asked.

"Your identical opposite. That means there is another person out there who is the same as you but completely opposite." Shouji told her.

"I don't get this.. How do you know if I even have one?" Kiyori said.

"Because if you didn't, you would have never woken up when you were born." he replied.

"Does Hakubi have an negative charge, opposite person?" Kiyori asked.

"Yes. But I haven't been alive long enough to know who, and if I was, I wouldn't know. But that negative charge is still alive. If they die, then so does Hakubi-sama. Personally, I would choose Hakubi-sama over an opposite. I can only imagine what kind of monster that that negative would be."

Kiyori thought for a bit, "My negative charge is out there still? So I can go out and find my opposite somewhere?"

"Yes, but it would be smart not to. Remember, they are opposite negatives. You are a calm, loving person. Your negative will be a raging, heartless monster."

Kiyori was stunned by this. They came to a tunnel, it was darkened by wilderness and dead wood. Shouji hopped down and led Kiyori through the tunnel with his nocturnal vision.

They walked for a while in silence until Shouji spoke, "What's on your mind, Kiyori."

"Just a friend." Kiyori said.

"Jashatirou?" Shouji asked.

Kiyori was stunned, but she nodded, "Yes."

"He left because he felt betrayed. He kept it to himself because he felt the only ones he could truly trust weren't on his side."

"I never betrayed him though! I don't even know where he thought of the idea that I or the Old man was in the first place!" Kiyori said to him.

"He heard wrong when eavesdropping." Shouji said.

Kiyori only blinked, "I just want him to come back."

"Perhaps he will, then you can resume in your love." he replied.

"You don't know anything..." Kiyori mumbled.

"I know everything, Kiyori. Every single thing about you that there is, I know." Shouji said.

"Oh yeah?" Kiyori asked, "What's my birth date?"

"March 1st, 1902. You were born at Noon and woken at Midnight."

"Who was my previous lover?"

"Kiyori, he wasn't your lover. Grimmjow was never meant to be."

"Who do I love now?"

"No one. You want to. But you're not sure."

Kiyori looked at him for a bit, but gave more thought to his answer, knowing he was right, "How do you know this?"

"A matter of luck." he said. Kiyori knew this was sarcasm.

"Why aren't you sure that you love Jashatirou?" Shouji asked.

"Because.. he left. It gave me mixed emotions if he would ever return. I'm slowly realizing how I feel about him. Love."

"Kiyori. Just lower your expectations when it comes to love."

"I will." she said.

They walked through the woods, passing several low level hollows and Menos Grande. "I think the Menos are adorable, I want one." Kiyori said.

She continued to talk and talk. Mostly about herself, Happy J, and just everything.

"My feet hurt. How much longer is that fortress?" She asked.

"About 1200 more miles." Shouji replied.

"What! 1200? You cannot be serious, we'll never make it!" Kiyori shouted.

"Promise me this, not just me, but your father, Kiyori." Shouji spoke.

Kiyori eyed him, "What?"

"Promise that you will walk at least fifty miles a day, that way each day will be productive."

"That'll take us a little over three weeks to get there." Kiyori replied, "Does the Old Man really have that long with your help?"

"Yes. About a month of life support. Just know this: If I die, that means your father dies. If your father can no longer make it, then I will die. We just need to hurry, and keep me safe, though I can handle myself."

"Okay." Kiyori said in a determined voice.

Shouji sighed. This was going to be a long trip. A long, long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize. lol. I'm sorry this took forever. I updated little by little so this thing wouldn't die on me. It's been really hard to update lately. Like on the realz. Fuck. Okay.<br>****  
>Lord what's going on! Sylusmaximus you shithead. Tokijin, nooo! Everyone is so gullible. It breaks my heart!<strong>

**A lot of you are wondering when Grimmjow is going to enter again. Lemme tell you. Soon. Reeeeeaaal soon. But the next chapter is going to be Juicy. I promise. **

**I'm not going to make false promises about updating because honestly I have no clue to the next time I will, but I will. I promise that I will, I just don't know when. Maybe if I finish my next almost complete next chapter because I thought of that scene before I even thought of a sequel in the first place jiewnjfneuwi.**

**Take care,  
>I love you all, forever and always,<br>Paloma.**

**R&R! **


	8. Heartbroken

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Siete, 7,**** _Heartbroken_

* * *

><p><em>Heartbroken<em>

Kiyori walked and walked and walked.

"This trail does not end," Kiyori said to Shouji, "I'm just about ready to collapse."

"No you are not, you promised Kiyori, that we'd walk at least 50 miles a day." Shouji replied in Kiyori's ear.

"God this sucks, you get to sit here on my shoulder while I do all the work!" Kiyori said with a frown.

"I have to listen to you talk and talk, everyday nagging and complaining." Shouji replied.

Kiyori sighed a frustrated sigh, "How many more miles do I need to walk until that fortress?"

"We've only got to travel 200 more miles." Shouji told her.

"This is going to take forever!" Kiyori said.

"Kiyori, stop complaining, do you want your father to live or not?" Shouji asked furiously.

Kiyori was stunned by his tone, "Of course I do, but at this rate we'll never make it in time!"

Shouji sighed. He sensed a presence, "Kiyori, stop." he told her. Kiyori froze and looked around.

A flash of white came from above and a tall figure stood closely in front of Kiyori.

A Vasto Lordes.

One with deadly white skin and several tribal tattoos among his shirtless muscular upper body. He had a mask and gold hollowfied eyes along with large horns.

Kiyori's face lit up, but she saddened as she got a better look. It wasn't Jashatirou.

The mask had a different shape, and this one's horns were shaped differently. And Happy J only had tattoos on his arms, shoulders, and backside.

"You are to go no further." he spoke. Definitely not Jashatirou. This one's voice was way deep, probably the deepest Kiyori had ever heard.

"What's he saying?" Shouji asked.

"He said we can't go any further." Kiyori replied.

The Vasto Lordes was stunned, "You can speak Mandarin?"

"I can?" Kiyori asked him.

"What he say?" Shouji asked.

"Can you believe it? I speak Mandarin." Kiyori said proudly.

"Where did you learn this?" The Vasto Lordes asked.

"I guess I've always known, I never took any sort of lessons." Kiyori replied.

"But Kiyori you're talking in normal Japanese, I know exactly what you're saying." Shouji told her.

"It was the same way with Happy J, I never knew he spoke a different language until he told me." Kiyori replied.

"Jashatirou spoke Mandarin?" Shouji asked.

"I wasn't sure what he spo-" Kiyori started but was cut off.

"Jashatirou?" the Vasto Lordes asked, "How do you know that name?"

"Well, he's a good friend of mine... Well was," Kiyori told him, "I'm pretty sure he hates me now."

The Vasto Lordes said nothing. Instead he stuck his hand out near Kiyori's right arm, and whispered words inaudible to her.

Half a second later, and bright yellow light wrapped around her wrist and his own, making her gasp, "What the hell!"

"You're coming with me." he said dragging her, making her walk.

"Shouji, do something!" Kiyori told the small cat on her shoulder.

"What the hell could I possibly do?" Shouji asked.

"Attack!"

"Yeah, okay." Shouji replied sarcastically.

For about a mile the Vasto Lordes made her walk until they took a left off the path and into the woods, coming to a tunnel.

"I don't like this..." Kiyori whispered to Shouji.

"I'm no rapist." the Vasto Lordes told her.

"Good." Kiyori replied.

Once they were fully inside the tunnel, it was pitch black aside from the bright gold light the bond gave off, and the Vasto Lordes' eyes.

"I can't see anything!" Kiyori said almost stumbling.

The Vasto Lordes stopped and turned to face her. He bent and picked her up, hefting her over his shoulder, sending Shouji off of her own, and he began to walk.

"Shouji!" Kiyori called.

Shouji sped after them and hopped high up onto the eight foot tall man's right shoulder.

"Kiyori we really cannot have this type of roadblock." The white cat told her.

"Hold on tight." The Vasto Lordes told them.

"Shouji, come over here I gotta hold you so you don't fly off." Kiyori told him as she picked him up and held him.

Before any words escaped the cat's mouth, The Vasto Lordes sonidoed apparently up and out into brighter area. Kiyori looked over just barely to notice it was a large village with a lot of spiritual energy in it.

Before he sonidoed, Kiyori caught his attention with, "What's your name by the way?"

"Kaili." he replied before sonidoing again down the large mountain they stood on. They came to a large wooden wall where big gates stood open. He set Kiyori down, still with the bond tied to her arm as she held Shouji in her hands.

They walked in, him leading the way. Kiyori saw several Vasto Lordes there who looked like Happy J too, whose eyes were on her as they did chores and what not.

Kaili led her to the largest building of the village where several other Vasto Lordes with masks sat or stood in large groups.

Kiyori held Shouji near her face, "They all look like Happy J, this is kinda scary." Kiyori whispered near his ear.

"I know..." Shouji replied. They came to a small set of 'stairs' to a platform with a large chair, probably for the leader. There was railings at each end of the stairs. Kaili released the Yellow bond on his wrist and attached it to the rail on the right side.

"Sit, and wait." he said to Kiyori.

"Classy," Kiyori mumbled sarcastically. She sat down with Shouji in her lap. Everyone stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable, so she resided in petting Shouji without looking up at them.

Kaili left her there to wait, so she decided in searching for a familiar form of Reiatsu.

"I can't find Happy J's Reiatsu, he might be hiding it though." Kiyori whispered to Shouji.

"I can go out and about in here and look for him." Shouji replied.

"Oh please do." Kiyori replied lifting her hands so he can get off her lap. Shouji looked around at each Vasto Lordes, studying them closely. He didn't find anyone that looked like him completely.

As Shouji returned, he found Kiyori sleeping sitting upwards. He sighed and laid in her lap watching everyone around him who were now focused on their own topics. He saw Kaili return into the building with another Vasto Lordes.

As they came close, Shouji noticed the man was Jashatirou, but said nothing.

He saw that Happy J's eyes were unbelievable shocked, and watched them turn into eyes of anger and hatred. He obviously said something to Kaili as he turned his head in the man's direction.

Kaili undid the bond between the railing and Kiyori, setting her free, and Jashatirou bent to pick her up bridal style with Shouji lying on her stomach.

Happy J turned with Kaili and left out of the exit to the left. They walked a ways to the far end of the village near the tall wooden walls where a building was located. The two walked inside and Shouji hopped off of Kiyori onto the compacted dirt.

There were several thick wooden doors with 3 small openings placed an inch away from each other near the top, and a small but wide one at the bottom that he could probably fit through because of his size.

Jashatirou walked to one in the far corner, and Kaili unlocked and opened the door to a tiny room, a cell.

Shouji sped near them to see on the inside. He watched Jashatirou set her down on a gray blanket with a pillow. Shouji then trotted inside and sat at Kiyori's feet.

"Kiyori, get up." the snow white cat told her. Jashatirou was stunned at the cat's ability to speak.

Kiyori opened her eyes and looked around. She looked up to find Jashatirou standing high above her.

"Happy J!" Kiyori exclaimed happily. She immediately stood up to embrace him.

Happy J narrowed his eyes and pushed her away from him, making her fall back onto the blanket with a yelp. Shouji watched Jashatirou's eyes of hate turn to ones of apology for half a second, then revert back to one's of anger.

"Why have you come here?" Jashatirou asked her coldly as Kaili left.

"I didn't even want to come here, Happy J, that 'Kaili' guy forced me to come." Kiyori replied.

"Why were you even anywhere near here?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"I have to get to Syl's fortress, but there's no way in from up above, just this way!" she told him.

"Why are you going there?" he then asked.

"It's for the Old Man, he's really sick!"

Jashatirou paused, "Let him die then."

"Happy J!"

"I could give a rat's ass whether he lives or dies, Sylusmaximus and him wanted my mask off as a death trap, and you were in on it too!" Jashatirou yelled at her.

"I was not!" Kiyori retaliated, "You just assumed I was Happy J, I only wanted it off so you could be my mate!"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not! I was even asking for you to take it off way before that even happened!"

"It matters not now," Jashatirou told her, "I will never be your mate."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiyori asked confused and determined.

"I am happily married now, with a child on the way." Jashatirou said revealing a gold wedding ring on his left ring ringer.

Kiyori's determined eyes turned unbelievably sad at the sight, while Jashatirou watched them do so closely. She looked down at her feet unable to look at him. The anger in his eyes completely disappeared, almost to ones of regret.

"I..I-I-I'm happy for you," Kiyori said shaking her head in disbelief, still looking at her feet. Her watery eyes then met his, "Truly, I am." she said blinking. As she did tears escaped and she immediately rubbed them away.

"Kiyori, don't cry," Shouji said stepping forward near her lap.

"I'm no-..." she stopped herself from denial, "It's- just don't worry about me, I just... Kind of wanted to be in_ her_ position, that's all. But I guess not." she said smiling petting Shouji by his ears before wiping more tears away.

Jashatirou's eyes widened at her words, and was unable to speak.

"I was so close too," Kiyori said, chuckling a bit at her failure, "Because when, Happy J, the last time I mentioned your mask, I was asking you to take it off so you'd ask me why... Instead _that_ happened, and well, yeah."

She sniffled once before rubbing underneath her eye, at her lower eyelashes, "If you had asked me why, I would have told you that the Old Man would arrange for our own marriage if I had gotten it off, and I wanted that so badly - I just had to ask you as soon as I could... And when I did... You left."

Shouji turned his head to look at Jashatirou, and noticed his eyes were full of complete sadness, "Kiyori..." Jashatirou whispered.

Kiyori continued to let tears escape silently, "Things have changed so much at Sancre Tor, and it was none of the Old Man's doing. Once Sylusmaximus figured out that the Old Man wasn't on his side anymore, he injected him with something and now he's been really sick. That's why I'm trying to get to the fortress as fast as possible with Shouji so I can get the cure."

Happy J nodded slowly, now kneeling, "But, tell me, why are you walking the whole way? And why are you by yourself? And what's with the talking cat?"

"I'm walking the whole way because if I were to Sonido, Vasto Lordes from Sancre Tor will come after me, or travel above me to destroy his fortress since they'd know my destination. No one knows where I'm at." Kiyori replied sniffling.

She continued with his next question, "I'm with no one else from Sancre Tor because everyone is on Sylusmaximus' side. He used the Old Man to help gain everyone's trust, but when I changed his mind no one else did. The only one besides him that's on my side is Yumaki, because for a long time she has only stayed in her room, and slept in her bed all day, everyday from what happened just about a week ago."

She sighed before answering the next, "Shouji is a cat from the Meido district, in other words he's not normal. He can talk, of course, and transform into some big ass lion thing. But he also keeps me updated with the Old Man's life force - If Shouji dies, that means the Old man has died. The illness is _that _bad."

"Things must be really bad." he then said with a sigh.

Kiyori didn't say anything.

"What happened to Yumaki?" Jashatirou asked.

"Well, when everyone turned over, Yumaki obviously didn't, so MiroTano had to end it with her. His post was guarding the door to... I have no idea what he's supposed to be because I haven't gotten to the other side, and she started yelling at him, then he punched her in her stomach, and it made her have a miscarriage in front of him, so both of them are pretty depressed since the only thing they wanted was to have a kid." Kiyori told him lying down.

"Kiyori-" Shouji started.

"Not now, I'm tired," Kiyori replied, "I just want to sleep."

She closed her eyes, and entered sleep before them.

Jashatirou sighed. He watched her rise up and down, resting. He looked down at his wedding ring with almost a hint of despise in his stare. He wanted to reach out to her and embrace her, but he chose not to. Not now.

He stood up and watched her for a bit. He turned out the door and closed it behind him, locking it. Shouji crawled underneath the space and tagged along.

* * *

><p>Jashatirou walked along the mountainside of the village while Shouji followed. No words were said as Shouji couldn't understand Mandarin or speak it.<p>

The grass along the mountainside was hard, almost white, and dead. The soil fell apart in your hands, and would make one wonder how the whole thing didn't collapse. Jashatirou sat down in it, facing the village down below.

Shouji then sat next to him. Still, nothing was being said until Shouji spoke, "I personally think you should stay with Kiyori."

Happy J frowned beneath his mask, '_Kiyori and I were never together._' He thought.

Shouji continued, "That woman loves you, but her heart hurts now," Shouji turned his head to face Jashatirou, "You love her too, more than she'll ever understand. I can see it."

Happy J sighed. He did love her, more than he himself even knew. Shouji spoke again, "Now, you are bonded to someone else. What will this mean for the Jin bloodline? Kiyori absolutely refuses to have a different mate."

Jashatirou was stunned at Shouji's words. '_That would mean the end of the Jin bloodline...'_

Shouji sighed, "I personally think you should stay with Kiyori. Forget that other woman, it's all about Kiyori." He watched Jashatirou rest his forehead into his palm at these words, "You've spent a large portion of your life loving her, you shouldn't give up now. And for what reason? None - it was all a misunderstanding. The Jin bloodline's fate will rest in your hands."

Happy J gave a frustrated sigh. He was so confused now. Regardless to the fact that he left Sancre Tor and all of that behind, he still cared for the Jin bloodline. He wasn't one to give up on a task.

Still, he shook his head. He couldn't.

* * *

><p>Jashatirou and Shouji walked back to the jail cells in silence.<p>

When they got there, Shouji walked into Kiyori's cell, while Jashatirou sat on the compacted dirt outside the door, out of view.

"Kiyori," Shouji said, "Wake up, we must leave."

This caught Jashatirou's attention. He listened closer.

Kiyori didn't respond, "Kiyori..." Shouji said again.

"What?" she asked, her voice obviously covered.

"Get up, it's time to go."

Jashatirou sighed inwardly. He didn't want her to leave yet. They've been apart too long, and he missed her.

Kiyori groaned, "Just 5 more minutes..."

"Kiyori, we've wasted enough time here already, we have to get going."

"Why is it that whenever I think that I have the man that will be _the one _they always end up not being _the one _because I get replaced? It's not fair Shouji. I just wish that I had some closure into knowing who the hell will stay in my life and who won't. That'll make my life much easier." Kiyori rambled.

"Kiyori..." Shouji grumbled.

"But wait, my life won't get easier. It'll only get harder, and to make matters worse, Happy J's married and he's obviously not gonna end up being my mate like I wanted and that just means the end of the Jin bloodline, because I already made up my mind. I hate moving around things. I just want it all to end." Kiyori went on, "I just don't think it's fair that Happy J's been my supposed, planned mate and has loved me or something for the past 30 something... 32 years and then like a month later, after he leaves, he's already married and has a kid on the way. I wish that was me. I'm getting old." Kiyori sighed into her pillow.

Jashatirou sighed in regret. _I shouldn't have left._

"We'll have more time to discuss this when we're heading to Syl's fortress, now come on Kiyori." Shouji said.

"Just go away..." she whispered to him. Shouji sighed and he crawled out the door. He looked at Jashatirou, then hopped up and out the nearest window.

Jashatirou took a deep breath. He looked at Kiyori's cell door, hesitating to debate whether he should stay or go. He got up and unlocked it, stepping inside.

Kiyori was face down into her pillow, with the blanket covering her entire body, including her head. Jashatirou walked towards here, barely breathing to hear every sound that escaped her.

He sat down, close to Kiyori. She turned slightly, making a peep hole within the blanket. When she saw Happy J, she sat up, taking the thick gray cloth off of her.

They faced each other, without saying a word, and stared. Both of them had sad eyes, except Kiyori could tell the difference now between is blush and his sadness.

Their hands rested in front of them, but Jashatirou's large hands crept closer to Kiyori's smaller hands, and gently grabbed them, first by her fingers, then her whole hand.

They still stared. Kiyori heard him sigh and he looked down to their hands. He squeezed her hands tightly, but not so much that it hurt. Kiyori wanted to speak. But she didn't know what to say.

He began to pull her towards him, but she let him. He embraced her, and they stayed like that for a long time. Kiyori rested her head in the crook of his neck when he leaned to the wall opposite to the bed roll.

She looked up at his ceramic-like masked chin, then at his soft white skin. She kissed above his collar bone, making him gasp slightly and quietly, then gulp when she kissed it a second time. She rubbed her nose along that same spot, gathering his familiar scent.

Kiyori's eyelids grew heavy. Soon enough, she began to fall asleep. Jashatirou noticed this and hesitated in moving her to the bed roll. He stared at her. After a while, he looked out the window, seeing as it was becoming noticeably darker outside, and it was about that time to leave.

Again he stared at Kiyori. He felt the need for his lips to be on hers, but his mask prevented that. He remembered the first time they kissed, back in the World of the Living. Never would he have imagined that something like a mere kiss would make him crave for more.

_I've never craven for anything in my lifetime._ He thought. But this was different. He knew that if his mask was off, he'd seek pleasure. But his mask was on, so was it Kiyori herself doing this?

He slowly reached his right hand to his mask. He pressed on it, making it glow brightly. At the sight of the glow, he quickly took his hand away, stopping the process before it started, and the glow went away.

At this time, his heart was pounding, "No," he whispered to himself. He stood up and left her cell. He also left the door open, signaling that if she were to wake, then she can leave if she wishes.

He walked in silence back to more civilized areas. He stepped into his own hut, and spotted his wife asleep, her pregnant belly sticking up. He frowned beneath his mask and narrowed his eyes.

_This is not the woman I love._

He stared at her stomach. This definitely wasn't his child either considering he never once slept with her, nor had he ever wanted to.

Thoughts of Kiyori and Tokijin rushed to his head. He sighed a sad sigh. This made him feel the most remorseful. He completely disobeyed Tokijin's orders, and was the real one who did the betraying, especially to Kiyori.

He thought about earlier, watching her cry. He knew he's made her cry before, on her first day of Sancre Tor, but he had never actually _seen _or _watched _her cry before. The topic itself that caused it made him hate himself. Saying '_Happily married_' when he knew good and well it was a lie. He sighed again, "A forced marriage on account of my return was not what I had in mind as an idea of a 'Welcome Home'." he whispered to himself._  
><em>

Jashatirou felt Kiyori's very controlled Reiatsu head towards the village exit. He immediately sonidoed to her location.

She didn't look surprised to see him, and that cat Shouji was on her shoulder.

"You're really leaving?" Happy J asked.

"Yes, I have to for the sake of the Old Man." Kiyori said, sighing.

Happy J's eyes saddened, "Well, there's no way out of this valley without Sonido, so I'll have to take you up."

"Okay, that works." Kiyori said stepping forward and embracing him. Jashatirou let her feet onto his own before he sonidoed out of the valley.

When they finally stopped, they landed at the top of a large slope, where the pathway was visible below, "Well, that's my path." Kiyori said slightly facing it. She turned to face him completely.

They stared at each other for a seemingly long time. Happy J knelt down to her eye level, and she embraced him.

"I love you." she said to him. This made his heart flutter. Before he could speak, Kiyori spoke again, "But I guess we will never be... you have a wife now, and soon a family."

"Kiyori, I do not love that woman. I never have nor could love any other woman other than you. There is no one who exists that I could possibly love more than I have ever loved you." Jashatirou blurted.

Kiyori moved her lips to his mask, where his own lips would be, and kissed him, with a shaky mouth. Happy J eyed her, and saw that tears escaped her eyes. He wiped them away from her face, then placed his right hand to his mask, making it glow.

Kiyori saw that he was going to enter the process of exchange for a Zanpakutou, "Stop it!" she said, her voice full of the strength that lit up the Inferno itself. He immediately stopped, moving his hand away quickly.

He closed his eyes, recognizing that compassion in that voice, as if it came from Matsujin himself, "You will be a great successor, Kiyori." he said.

He then sighed a sad sigh, "I am so sorry that I cannot be your husband, or the father to your future heir, no matter how much I want to. I hate myself for being so stupid and leaving your side, Kiyori."

Kiyori embraced him again, "If there were anything, anything at all that would make you leave this place. Come find me, where ever I may be. I will wait for you, I promise." She told him.

* * *

><p><strong>My oh me. Me oh my. KiyorixHappyj is no more? D: What! This is impossible!<strong>

**Wellp. I'm sorry that it took a while, again, but hey, college ended today, so I was like "AY I Gotta finish this chappie before my readers kill themselves!"  
>So yeah :p Sorry lol.<br>I hope you enjoyed this chapter :o  
>R&amp;R!<br>Love, Paloma. **


	9. Return

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their _characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>I do however own all of <em>my<em> characters, ideas, territories, and everything that is NOT in the Bleach anime.  
>Enjoy Chapter Ocho, 8,<strong>** _Return_.

* * *

><p><em>Return<em>

Kiyori and Shouji traveled and traveled. Their conversations were short, and for the most part, it was silence. No hollows bothered them, and usually moved out of the way.

Shouji's nosed twitched, gathering a smell. Kiyori smelled it too. It was a honey-like scent coming from up ahead. As they walked, the path forked into opposite directions, and the dirt became softer.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Kiyori asked, stopping.

"Yes," Shouji replied, "The fortress is meant to be hidden, so we'll keep heading straight."

Kiyori nodded and began walking again. They walked passed many herbs and flowers for medicine, and several ponds of water. In the ponds and around them were white flower petals. Kiyori noticed that they were from the large flower bed ahead.

The smell was of honey, and became a lot stronger as they got to it, "Do I just walk through em?" Kiyori asked.

"I guess so, but be very, _very _careful Kiyori." Shouji replied.

As they got closer to the center, Kiyori rubbed her eyes, "I'm tired." she said, as a sudden drowsy feeling came over her.

"Kiyori, just stay focused, the fortress isn't that far away." Shouji told her in her ear.

Kiyori began walking, but slower, "I'm hungry." she said looking at the flowers.

"What ever you do, do not eat these flowers Kiyori, they are extremely poisonous, and they're only luring you. Just ignore it." Shouji said.

Kiyori could barely keep her eyes open now, and she was trying her hardest to stay awake. Kiyori then fell to her knees, and into the flowers. Shouji hopped down, trying to get her attention, but her eyes rolled back, and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kiyori," a female voice came, "Wake up, look here."<p>

Kiyori opened her eyes slowly. She was encased in darkness, not being able to see a thing. She looked around, finding nothing.

"Kiyori," the voice called. It sounded like it came from behind her. Kiyori turned around. When she did, she came face to face with a woman with long dark hair, completely hollowfied eyes, and a bamboo hat worn by farmers. Her clothes looked ancient.

She had an innocent face.

"Who are you?" Kiyori asked.

"My name is Kuroji." she replied.

"What are you?" Kiyori then asked.

"I'm a figment of your imagination, Miss Kiyori, you're mind has wandered too far into the negative zone." she said shaking her index finger.

Kiyori was left confused, Kuroji spoke again, "You're not supposed to be here," she said in a sing-song voice, "Go, go away, before you harm yourself, and it would harm me too."

"I don't know how to leave," Kiyori said.

"Well clearly, you have entered a mind that is not yours if that's the case, I was starting to get scared, thinking that it was your thoughts." Kuroji muttered, "That only means you're come across another mind.. my owner."

"Owner?" Kiyori asked.

"You couldn't tell?" Kuroji asked, "I am a Zanpakutou, I am not hume nor hollow."

"Who is your owner?" Kiyori then asked, "Why would I be here?"

"Well, as I've said, you've come across his mind. He must be connected to you in some way, but to keep things safe, I won't give a name." she said.

There was an earthquake like shake, "You must get out of here, he's coming!" Kuroji shouted.

"I don't know how!" Kiyori said to her as the shaking increased.

Kiyori watched Kuroji's eyes widen and look up, and her fists clenched. The Zanpakutou began having short breaths, making Kiyori believe she was having a seizure. Then, around her and on her body, red bolts of electricity began traveling, surrounding her.

Kiyori backed away as the red lightning-like static began increasing. They gathered more near her chest and hands. It suddenly then stopped.

"My owner, is going to release me in a few seconds, it's time for you to go." she said, her eyes turning into red hollowfied eyes. Through her white silky clothes, she saw red light up in the form of a ring and an insignia within it, the same ones on the back of her hands.

_Destroy..._

A loud and deep voice came, then the light surrounding Kuroji darkened to a burgundy color. Both ladies gasped.

"Go," she said.

_... Kuroji._

A massive explosion of fire with red and black like went off, and a huge creature raised out, screaming a demonic scream, and gave off crushing reiatsu.

Kiyori backed a way, but found it hard to as the new wind pushed her in another direction. Kiyori looked at her hands, covering her eyes, and saw that they were deteriorating, and she began to panic.

She looked up at the huge demon-like creature. It had sharp teeth, two arms with razor sharp claws, it's eyes were black with the red hollowfied center, and it took ownership of a tail. It reminded Kiyori of a sort of dragon.

Their eyes met, and it opened its mouth, and a bright beam, sort of orange, but with a white gold center appeared, giving off rays, like a cero.

Kiyori's eyes widened and sensed that it was full of radioactivity and a 100% chance of death with it. She closed her eyes tight and remembered where she was last.

"The flowerbed," she said to herself.

Then she saw white.

* * *

><p>"Kiyori, get up!" Shouji was yelling into her ear, nibbling on it.<p>

Kiyori groggily opened her eyes, "What?" she asked, confused, "Stop it, that hurts."

Shouji hopped down in front of her, and she sat up, still in the flowerbed, "How long was I out?" Kiyori asked.

"Not long, about 10 minutes, what the hell happened?" he told her.

"I don't know, but it was like I was in the other world. I met a girl named Kuroji, and she said she was a Zanpakutou.. I'm sure I entered someone else's inner world if that was the case." Kiyori replied.

Shouji narrowed his eyes as Kiyori said _Kuroji_, "Well, we have to keep going. The fortress is a little beyond these flowers."

Kiyori nodded and stood up, the honey scent embracing her. Shouji hopped up onto her shoulder, and she began walking.

'That_ must have been a trigger event, the flowers. Whose mind did I come across? And why would that have happened if I did?_' Kiyori thought to herself.

The end of the flowerbed was getting near. Kiyori found herself wanting to kill the flowers, no matter how pretty the looked. Every step she took, she sort of grounded her foot into the petals that were trapped beneath her.

Finally, it ended, and Kiyori stepped onto softer dirt again. Kiyori walked and daydreamed. She missed her father, Jashatirou, Yumaki, - everyone. The thought of them turning over so easily, to a plan with killing herself and her own father for immortality made her sick to her stomach.

"Some allies..." Kiyori said aloud.

"Hmm?" Shouji asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of the people at Sancre Tor. They turned against us so easily." Kiyori said.

"Immortality is a one time offer, Kiyori. People will believe anything." Shouji replied.

In the distance, Kiyori and Shouji spotted a large stone building, "The fortress!" Kiyori said to him.

"Yes, now hurry." Shouji said in an encouraging voice.

Kiyori ran, hopping over small branches in the way to the fortress. She stood in front of the greenish-grayish stone slabs.

"Where's the door on this thing?" Kiyori asked. Shouji wondered this too.

"Just travel around and see if you find it." he said.

Kiyori, halfway around, heard 2 voices. She immediately bound herself to the wall, staying low. She looked around through the conveniently placed bushes. She saw Ego and Reiko.

"Dammit." Kiyori whispered to Shouji.

"Ego Cascabel and Rekio Sokutsu." Shouji said.

"Yeah, but the shitty part is, I have to be very, very quiet." Kiyori said, "She also has a good sense of smell, did I mention she was the head of Presquisas?"

"It won't take her long to detect us Kiyori, we need to get out-"

"Who's there?" Ego asked out, sniffling. She stepped forward, looking around. Both Reiko and Ego unsheathed their Zanpakutou.

"Is it a Gillain?" Reiko asked.

"No..." Ego replied, closing her eyes, concentrating. She turned towards the bush that Kiyori and Shouji hid. She stepped forward towards it, cautiously.

"Sonido," Shouji said.

"But-" Kiyori started.

"Just do it. In front of Reiko Sokutsu." he told her.

Kiyori nodded, then sonidoed a few feet in front of Reiko and the fortress doors. Ego immediately turned around, shocked to find Kiyori. Reiko too was shocked, he backed a few steps away from Kiyori.

"K-K-Kiyori-sama..." Ego muttered, still shocked. Reiko looked at her, and they exchanged confused glances.

"Ego," Kiyori said.

"Yes, Kiyori-sama?" she asked.

"You too?" Kiyori asked her.

Ego looked down at her feet, ashamed, "I would do anything for Tokijin-sama, but when he died, I didn't know who else to turn to."

"He isn't dead, Ego." Kiyori said.

"But, he had no pulse! I checked him myself!" she exclaimed.

"This cat is carrying what is left of his life-force as we've traveled here." Kiyori said, "He was struck with Nightshade by Sylusmaximus, and the antidote is in Syl's fortress. I need to get in there so he can live."

Ego looked at Reiko, they both had conflicting looks on their faces.

"S-Sylusmaximus said that Tokijin-sama was going to use the process on himself." Ego then said.

"He was, but he was going to share it all with everyone. He only wanted to save my mom because she's a human soul who wouldn't last as long as a Vasto Lordes in the Inferno." Kiyori said.

"He said the targets would be us!" Reiko said, suddenly.

"That was a lie," Kiyori retorted, "The Old Man would never use any residents of Sancre Tor for such a thing, but Sylusmaximus surely would. He wants to be immortal, the targets being the ones with the strongest and longest life force, Vasto Lordes'." Kiyori said.

They were silent.

"Do you know what Fumetsu no Makibi is?" Kiyori asked, "Do you know how it works? Do you at all remember how the Inferno killed all of the Demons and enemies in the Nightshade District during that war?"

The two looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Kiyori continued, "Sylusmaximus has already used this technique to gain his young self back, but if he uses it again, there is no stopping him. What makes you think that he would want to share immortality? What makes you think anyone would if they didn't have a good purpose?"

"As for Tokijin-sama, why would he share?" Reiko asked.

Kiyori looked at him, "Because he's a trustworthy man from the Jin bloodline. He was the leader for the longest time he practically still is the leader. He would be willing to share because he didn't want to to this in the first place. He only wanted my mother to stay with him."

Ego looked at Reiko, "Let them in." She said.

"Ego-" Reiko started, but Ego had a look of confidence on her face. She nodded, then so did he. Reiko turned to the doors and grabbed a small coin from his pocket.

On the doors were several large circles, with one tiny one towards the bottom. Reiko placed the coin in the small circle and the doors opened slowly.

"Enter." Reiko said.

Kiyori walked passed him into the dusty entrance. The lights flickered, and somewhat shook, "Which way do I go?"

There was two directions, left or right, "Go to the left." Reiko said, "Then you just head straight until you see big red doors. That's where the antidote will be."

Kiyori turned and eyed him, "Come with me."

Reiko seemed kind of shocked at this. Ego looked at him, "Let's go."

Kiyori walked through the hallway on the left. Along the walls were dried blood, and the stone beneath their feet was falling apart, not to mention the ceiling and walls themselves.

"This place is scary." Ego said to Reiko, holding onto his arm.

"I don't like it either. I always wanted to get out."

Kiyori stared at the blood on the walls, "What's that all about?" she said pointing.

"Syl wanted to redecorate and paint the walls red, but she didn't have any paint. She always decided to work on it whenever she was mad..." Reiko mumbled.

"Ew..." Kiyori said, "Psycho much?"

They finally came to the end of the hallway, turning the corner. Here, the walls were completely red, and the smell of decay was much stronger.

The lights flickered again, and they all stopped to look up at them.

"Does this always happen?" Kiyori asked Reiko.

"Not always, but it does happen." he replied.

They walked passed a large door, "That's not it, is it?" Kiyori asked.

"That's the infirmary. That's where you'd think the antidote would be, but we have to go to the Experiment Room." Reiko said.

This made everyone shiver. Reiko spoke again, "Syl was a sort of... Scientist. She always tested on the Adjucha to make them bigger or stronger... _Better_. She would even join two or more together, not enough to make Vasto Lordes', but make them into monstrous _things_. I've only been inside a few times, and it's not my favorite place to be."

"Are there still experiments in there?" Ego asked.

Reiko took a deep breath before he nodded, "Yes. They make a lot of noise when they're hungry, and it... _makes the lights flicker_."

The red doors were now in sight, but still a small ways away. Kiyori saw that the doors were above a small staircase. The rumbling became more and more the closer they got.

Ego closed her eyes, "I'm scared," she whispered to Reiko.

"I know." he said, comforting her.

Kiyori stared at the doors. She thought this whole thing was gonna be easy, but now there were more obstacles. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

They made it to the steps and began walking up them. Kiyori felt Shouji take a deep breath. She turned slightly to see why.

"There are a lot of them in there." Shouji told her.

"Can you sense the antidote?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's behind a big one." He replied.

Kiyori nodded, and they were officially at the large red doors. Reiko touched the coin to the doors and they opened.

Inside there were loud screams. Some sounded more like hollows and others sounded more humanistic. The lights flickered more, and the walls were completely white, but damaged. They walked in, and as they did, they spotted a small woman, but the bottom half of her body was like a snake's.

Her pitch black hair covered her face, though her head was on the floor. Her arms were out, as if she tried to push herself up, and her skin was a deadly white color. Her skin was darkened though, covered in dirt and dried blood. She also breathed heavily, a demonic and hungry sort of breathing.

Kiyori noticed that she was chained up, and tight. However, there was enough chain to let her move about.

Close to the doors, was a glass door to a small area shielded by glass from the room. Reiko beckoned them through the door, and he closed it tight behind them.

"This one is crazy." He said, "She's fast and dangerous, but she still has a feminine side. She likes to sweet talk children and men, and is very jealous of other women."

Ego paid close attention to her. She saw that the thing began crawling slowly towards the glass. Reiko noticed this too.

He moved between Kiyori and Ego and turned on a set of buttons, "What's that?" Kiyori asked.

"Discipline." Reiko replied.

Shouji noticed the wording on the glass. He eyed it, then came to a conclusion.

The woman then slithered, making her move faster towards them. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked up at them.

She had a face of a woman. Her lips were red, but it was smeared, like lipstick.

"Reiko Reiko, welcome back-o." it said.

It's snake body slithered her closer to the glass, in front of Reiko. He ignored her.

"You have company Reiko, or are they dinner for me? You're so sweet, you've brought me food. You truly are my favorite you always have been. I've always taken a liking to you. Always, _wanted you_." The woman spoke deeply, quietly.

Everyone stared at Reiko, studying it for a sign of acknowledgement towards this monster. There was none at all, and he still ignored her.

The woman looked and saw Ego next, "You are quite small, little one. You do know I love children, I have things for you to come and play with if you'd just like to get out of there and step in here for a minute, I'll show you, I swear." She sounded desperate.

Ego squeezed Reiko's hand tightly, and she looked away from the woman.

Now, the thing saw Kiyori, "You." she said with a frown, "You are Kurotsuchi, I know you. Syl always wanted you gone. But now she's gone. You killed her?" Her eyes turned into greedy eyes, greedy for knowledge.

Kiyori nodded slowly.

The woman gave a wide smile. Her teeth were sharp and white, "Finally. She always hated me, I know she did. She tortured me for fun, asking me which hurt more." The woman sort of pouted at this, "When she was a small girl, she was quite the angel. Us hollows raised her, some of the hollows raised her wrong, then she became psychotic, demented and manic. When she felt no need for the good hollows who had raised her right, she condemned us all to these cells. I didn't always look like this. I was a regular Vasto Lordes, but then I was merged with two different other hollows, and now I look like this."

Tears streamed from her eyes, "The fact that she mixed me with two of my dear friends makes me angry. It makes them angry two. Yes we are each mixed with one another, but it does not mean I have full control. My friends became jealous of my ownership, and they often... take over. You are very lucky Kurotsuchi. You have your own body, and have your own looks; it's not fair, but I guess it's not fair to be a hollow in general. It's never fair to die a human soul and never have that same purity again. It's never fair to be born a hollow thinking everything is okay with your life, and then you discover that you are the evil to the society of death."

The woman slumped over and turned around, slithering towards the center of the room. Ego watched Reiko's hand movements. She watched him press a button, remembering how he called it, 'discipline'.

Just as he pressed the button, the woman turned around quickly, "You son of a bitch." she said baring her sharp teeth. She dashed forward, but just as she did, flame from the ceiling crashed down on her, making her scream in pain.

This made Ego jump a bit in fright. Once the flames slowed down a bit, the woman jumped at them, hitting glass. The letters lit up and electrocuted her, making her scream but a sort of hollow scream. Her eyes were hollowfied, and her black hair went crazy. They watched her teeth get sharper, and she was shot back to the corner where she first lay.

"We have to get moving." Reiko said, "The antidote shouldn't be too far from here, maybe in the next room or two."

They walked to the end of the glass hall on that connected to the walls of the rooms and hallways. As the entered a new room the glass continued on, except to a new door. Reiko opened it and led everyone in, then closed it tight.

In this room there was a large red demonic-looking hollow. It had dark horns and laid on its backside, looking dead. It breathed though. In the room, there were Nightshade flowers and seeds everywhere.

"This one doesn't speak much, or move much at all. He personally is my favorite." Reiko said. There was another set of discipline buttons, but there was much more on this one. Reiko put the coin to an engraved circle above the set of buttons, and it lit up white for a few seconds.

In the room with the large hollow, there was a small opening in the wall next to it that opened. There were smaller class hollows, _food_ for it. It immediately sat up and feasted on them.

There was a small microphone near the buttons that Reiko tapped on. The speakers in the room made a tapping noise. The large hollow turned and looked at them. It saw Reiko and gave a small wave.

"The antidote." Kiyori said, "It's there, look." she pointed to the end of the room where the glass connected.

Reiko walked over to several test tubes and vials. It definitely was the antidote as it clearly stated so on the vials. He picked it up and handed it to Kiyori.

"Let's get out of here." she said. They all turned and hurried towards the door. The large hollow turned towards them and waved again, and they each waved back.

They were very quiet when they got to the final glass door that let them out, making sure not to disturb the woman again, and left the Experiment Room.

"Shouji, how much longer does the Old Man have?" Kiyori asked.

"About 3 days." he replied, "We have to hurry."

"We'll never make it in time!" Kiyori said.

"I know a shortcut!" Ego then said.

They turned to face her, "Where?" Kiyori asked.

"Well, I've never been it it, but I know it leads to Sancre Tor, it's a broken passageway." Ego said.

"Broken?" Shouji asked.

"Yes, but only from the top. You have to go downwards to get in, so it still works." She replied.

"Is it far?" Shouji then asked.

"It's about 50 miles from here, right when you reach the bottom of the mount." Ego said.

"That's gonna take us a whole day on foot." Kiyori then said.

"Don't worry, I'll use Sonido, and take you guys there." Ego said. She grabbed onto Kiyori and Reiko and Sonidoed them out of the fortress, then through the Menos Forest.

Kiyori noticed the elevation start to rise, then she saw a huge tower dug into the ground at the elevation. The top half of the tower lay not to far away from it, and it was completely destroyed.

"I wonder what the hell happened to make a tower fall." Kiyori said.

Ego Sonidoed upwards to the nearest window on the tower and levitated. Kiyori stood on the ledge of the window.

"Thank you for all your help Ego, and Reiko." Kiyori said.

"No problem." Ego replied.

"I have one more task for you to do," Kiyori said, "Well, where is the Old Man's body?"

"It's in a room with all these statues where the past Jin Successors are. He's on a slab. That's where this Passage leads to." Ego replied.

"Okay, well I need you to move his body right to the entrance where the passageway meets that room, preferably inside." Kiyori said.

"I'll try Kiyori-sama, security is really high now." Ego replied.

"Thank you again." Kiyori said before turning away to the window. She hopped in, falling completely downwards, holding Shouji close to her.

"We've been falling for a while now." Shouji said to her.

"I know, but I see light down there coming closer." Kiyori replied.

They fell and the light indeed came close. They then fell through an opening to a much larger room. The was a large pool of black liquid. Kiyori chose to land in there rather than the stone floor.

Shouji discovered this, and just before Kiyori was about to hit the pool, he hopped off onto the land to watch her enter.

When Kiyori fell into the water, it immediately became clear, sparkling water. She swam up to the surface and looked around.

"The water changed when I hit it." Kiyori said.

"I saw." Shouji said walking towards her. Kiyori rested her arms on the land, seeing how there was no sort of higher land. The whole pool was a perfect circle, very large, and very deep, almost like a downwards tunnel.

In the room, it was lit up by torches, and it was in a dome-like shape. There was a large statue of a muscular man with long hair. He held out his Zanpakutou downwards in front of him, and the point of the blade touched the slab he stood on.

"Those are Meido Uniforms." Shouji said. The uniforms were very high ranking from the way they looked. They reminded Kiyori of Hakubi's uniform ranking.

"So, he's from the Meido District?" Kiyori asked.

"More than likely." Shouji replied.

"What connection do the Meido District and Sancre Tor have anything to do with each other?" she asked.

"Well, Hakubi-sama created Sancre Tor, and she's the Grand Master of the Meido District. She always has been." Shouji told her.

"I see." Kiyori replied. She turned and looked at the sparkling blue water. "This water is so pretty."

Shouji looked around. There were several murals on the walls, but they were far too old to even read and investigate.

"There's something dark down there." Kiyori said, "The whole thing is lit up, but there's a dark spot, I'm gonna check it out."

She swam down the tunnel. It led to a much larger room, and at the bottom, there was a glossy glass-like flooring that blocked off what ever had been beneath it. Kiyori got to the bottom and touched it lightly. It was warmer than the water.

_Why don't I have to breathe? I should be out of air by now._ Kiyori thought that over and over before she took a chance and inhaled. She was able to breathe, despite the fact that she was underwater.

She stared at the glass. There was nothing but blackness down there. Kiyori then looked at the walls, being well lit by the sparkling water. There were many murals and mosaics that explained fights, dark and light, and all sorts of things such as fire, chaos, and several Meido symbols. The thing that caught her eye was these two monster, dragon-like reptile things baring their teeth, one black, one white facing each other, with a Meido symbol in between them.

Again, she looked down at the glass, but this time, there was a man directly beneath her under the glass. This, shocking Kiyori completely, almost made her scream. She covered her mouth and studied the man.

He looked like he hadn't seen the sun in thousands of years, and his hair was long and his uniform was tattered. Kiyori figured it to be the man from the statue.

_He looks way better in person. But... Is he... Dead?_ Kiyori thought.

She tapped on the glass, and his eyes shot open, almost making Kiyori scream once more. However, she was taken more by surprise as she saw that his eyes were a mint green, just like hers.

He began to speak, but Kiyori could barely hear through the thickness of the glass. Kiyori read his lips, and discovered that he was asking who she was.

She watched him narrow his eyes, and he changed what he was saying. Kiyori couldn't make this one out, so she placed her ear near his mouth to hear. He spoke, "Hakubi?" But in a demanding voice.

Kiyori quickly sat up on her knees and shook her head. He glared at her, in a sort of disbelief, but Kiyori showed him her chest, near her collarbones, revealing no Meido Symbol.

He then believed, closing his eyes. He fell backwards in a deep slumber, disappearing into the blackness once more.

Kiyori stared for a small amount of time before swimming back up, surprising Shouji.

"I thought you died down there, you had me worried." he said to her.

"I could breathe when I was down there, I saw a man," Kiyori said, she looked at the large statue and pointed, "That man." she said. Shouji looked at him, then at her.

"I have to go back down there, I saw a tunnel that leads somewhere else." Kiyori then said. She picked Shouji up, "Let's go." she said, swimming down.

Shouji didn't like the feel of water, but he grew accustomed to it since he could breathe. Kiyori swam towards the tunnel she saw and went through it. It traveled upwards slowly in a slope before it reached a surfacing stop for the water.

Kiyori stepped out holding Shouji, and saw what was left of a tower. It was a new tower, but the inside was dark and completely destroyed, and covered in that same glossy glass-like texture. The only light given was at the top, and it was a bluish-green color, making everything shine.

"Some battle." Kiyori said, looking at all the damage. "Everything looks... Frozen."

Shouji nodded, "Let's go up to where that light is coming from." He said.

They began walking, but not before Shouji shook himself off. They came to a stop. There was no way of getting to the other side without levitating or using Sonido, but that would be a bad idea.

"I'll transform into my larger form and take us up there." Shouji said, "Step back."

Kiyori stepped back, and she began looking at all the things encased in glass. Some of the things were in midair, such as dirt, stone and other unidentifiable objects. Kiyori looked at a large thing covered in glass and it was in the shape of a person. Her eyes widened and she quickly stepped over to it. It clearly was a person as she looked at the face and uniforms, shielding their face with a Zanpakutou.

Kiyori placed her hands on it, and it was warm. She was surprised by this. It had it's own body heat, pulse and as she listened over Shouji's transformation, she heard a heartbeat.

Kiyori turned and looked around, seeing more and more people encased in glass, the light shining off of them. She wondered why she hadn't seen them when she entered this part. There were so many of them, everywhere, shielding themselves. All sorts of people; men, women, children and elderly people covered and frozen.

Kiyori looked at Shouji, who looked back at her, now in his large lion-like form. He saw them too, but ignored them, "Get on." he said.

Kiyori walked over and got on his backside. He easily hopped to the other end that was higher up. He then hopped up, levitating on Spirit Particles towards the light, dodging more glass-covered people who were trapped in midair.

They made it to the light, and eased through the opening to a brighter room, where there was seemingly thousands of people trapped in glass, the light at the top from a broken ceiling shining down on them, making a brighter light.

"How did this all happen?" Kiyori asked, in a sad and shocked tone.

Shouji didn't answer, "We must go up."

As Shouji traveled upwards, Kiyori looked at all the people. Their had looks of fright and fear on their faces, all trying to get away. Their warmth radiated off of them, embracing Kiyori.

"They were all Vasto Lordes', this must have all happened a long time ago if they're down here." Kiyori said.

Shouji nodded, and went through the broken ceiling. In this new room, practically everything was destroyed, and also covered in glass. There was the occasional person trapped as Shouji levitated up but nothing too special.

After about ten more minutes of levitating, they finally reached a ledge with a set of stairs to a circular platform and a ladder to a covered room above. There was a slab on the circular platform. On it, lay Tokijin.

Kiyori gasped and hopped off of Shouji and sped to him. She withdrew the vial of the antidote from her pocket, and kneeled next to him.

"Hang on, Kiyori." Shouji said. He reverted back to his tiny cat size and opened his mouth. A ball of light exited Shouji's mouth and traveled to Tokijin's chest, and lit up before going away.

Tokijin slowly opened his eyes, and the sickness was obvious.

"Kiyori." he spoke.

"Don't speak, here, I have the cure." Kiyori said, opening it, and holding it to his mouth. He drank it, and almost immediately the color in his skin began to return, and he started to look a whole lot healthier.

Tokijin took in a breath of fresh air before sitting up. Kiyori immediately embraced him.

"Thank you, Kiyori and Shouji." he said.

Shouji nodded to Tokijin.

Tokijin then felt his right arm over Kiyori as she embraced him. It stung a bit. He rolled up his haori sleeve to reveal puncture marks. Kiyori caught a glimpse at them as Tokijin studied them. He rolled down his sleeve and sighed.

"Sylusmaximus has already retrieved enough blood from me, he just needs Kiyori now." he spoke. Kiyori let go of him and stood up, helping her father up.

"We have to get away from Sancre Tor. Somewhere safe." Tokijin stated.

"The Meido District is the safest place. They are sure enough allies, and they need to know of this treachery." Shouji spoke.

Tokijin nodded. He kissed Kiyori's forehead, "What was it like?" he asked.

"It was okay, I guess. I ran into Happy J on the way there and other crazy things." Kiyori replied.

Shouji opened a small gate to the Underworld. All three walked through, now in the Meido District. The gate closed behind them.

"Jashatirou?" Tokijin asked, "What happened there?"

"I'll tell ya later." Kiyori said, watching Meido residents head towards them.

* * *

><p>It's been almost two days since we got to the Meido District. They now know everything about Sylusmaximus' plans and what not, and the message now is heading to Hakubi so she can investigate.<p>

The Old Man has been acting weird lately. This morning, he left to the Inferno to 'check something' but he wasn't very specific at all.

That trip was very difficult. Especially seeing Happy J, and leaving. Honestly, I thought that I wasn't going to see him again when he left, but I finally got some closure into my life. It was hard to hear a lot of the stuff, but staying strong was what I had to do.

The fortress itself was pretty crazy. I now see where Syl or Sylvia - whatever, got it from.

I still want to know why the Old man is acting so weird. It just seems like somethings troubling him, and he's keeping it away from me because he doesn't want me to worry.

The sun was setting now. He said he'd be back before night came.

When we arrived, they asked us all sorts of questions. But those questions only came after Sylusmaximus came into topic. Apparently he forced Hakubi into marriage and they had a kid, Syl.

Syl was put away for a long-ass time, but then she broke out, and resided at her fortress, letting those hollows raise her. But obviously wrong.

The reason Sylusmaximus had that big ass whole through his chest was because that was the wound he had gotten when Hakubi shot him. That shot also went through Yusamujin, but killed him. That's the reason why our Hollow Holes are in our heart, because that's where he was shot, and that's where Hakubi's is.

Unfortunately, Sylusmaximus survived, and Hakubi let him get away, but since he went to the Torture districts in that state, she wasn't worried about him ever returning.

I never brought up the whole opposite/negative thing to them. And Shouji kept his mouth shut too about that. I'm not sure where he took off too, but he probably went with the Old Man to the Inferno.

When he returns I'll tell him about the negative stuff, and see if he knows anything about it.

There was a knock on my door before it opened. It was the Old Man. He had a grim look on his face as he closed it. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed I sat on, but across from me.

"So, what's up?" I asked. He didn't look happy at all. He shook his head before making eye contact.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now concerned.

"I went to the Inferno for some tests. It's very dangerous to have such an illness or injury like the Nightshade sickness that I had and recover from it. When I went there, Yusamujin ran the tests, and he said that my lifespan has been shortened by fifteen years." he said quietly.

"What?" I asked, shocked, "How?"

"The illness feeds off of life, and since my soul had been out with Shouji, it fed on my time." he replied.

"That means you have... Thr-"

"Three years, I know." he said over me, "We have to make use of this time, and stop Sylusmaximus and the traitors while we still can. But Kiyori, you have to stay away. Sylusmaximus cannot get to you. He can't complete that process. He is a lot more dangerous than you think. Not only is he an Original Meido fighter, but he already used the Fumetsu no Makibi process once before."

I nodded, taking all this information in. I was still shocked about the loss of time. Three years worries me. We have a lot to do. And so little time.

I wrapped my arms around the Old Man, and he hugged me back.

"It may seem hopeless now, but we will win. I promise." He said to me in my ear.

"What if... you leave before we can defeat him?" I asked.

"Then it'll be up to you. I'll think of something, but in the meantime, don't worry about it." he said.

I nodded into his shoulder and sighed. Things were going to get really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyyyyy finished this Chapter. How intense :o<strong>

**NO! Tokijin is leaving EARLY! Oh the horror! I know there was a lot of foreshadowing and confusion and what not, but I cleared up a lot of things if you could possibly remember from **_Forever and Always_**. More stuff will be cleared and everything will be happy, and you'll be like "I GET IT NOW!" :D  
><strong>

**AY at least Ego and Reiko are Kiyori's allies. And now Tokijin's okay, except for the part where his life is cut by 15 years.**

**XD-kaycee: **I know that's confusing :p. Happy J thinks to himself A LOT. So whenever it's in italics. He's just thinking to himself. Shouji and him never engaged in any sort of conversation. Shouji only gave advice :D

**R&R!**


	10. Nothing

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Nueve, 9, **_Nothing_

* * *

><p><em>Nothing<em>

Yumaki stared outside her window from her bed. She stayed in that bed all day, all night, unless potty breaks got the upper hand.

Everything that crossed her mind she teared up about. The plans of Sylusmaximus, Kiyori leaving unsure of her return, and most importantly, losing her child. She thought of MiroTano. What was he doing? How did he feel?

She missed him. They had never been apart for this long. She missed him more so when she'd see him walking back to his room at night across the bridges. She sighed.

Yumaki's eyes began to fill with tears, but then there was a knock on her door. She chose to ignore it. She heard a key enter the knob, and her eyes shot wide. She got off the bed, and grabbed her Zanpakutou. The door opened quietly, and someone entered, closing it quietly.

The person turned on the light and walked around the corner. It was MiroTano.

The two locked eyes, and she saw that he sort of gasped at her sight. She too gave that same gasp.

"Where is Kiyori." he demanded.

"I don't know." She said, placing her Zanpakutou aside on top of a dresser.

"You do know. She paid a visit to you before she left, I can still smell her scent." He said.

"Well she's not here." Yumaki said, "What are you really here for?"

"Just answers." he said.

"Well I have nothing more to say to you." Yumaki told him. She turned and walked to her bed, getting in it. MiroTano quickly turned off her light, then walked to her bedside.

He got on top of her, even if she had been on her side. Yumaki didn't move. She sensed no danger. What would MiroTano possibly do to her? She found herself uncomfortable and turned onto her back, so he was completely on top.

He breathed into her neck. He couldn't contain himself. He missed her scent and her comfort.

"I'm sorry." he said. He sounded like he had never apologized once before in his life. But he hadn't not for something like this.

"Sorry isn't good enough..." Yumaki murmured.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say after killing our kid?" he yelled. Yumaki quieted and shrunk down, making MiroTano lower his tone.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I'm just sorry. You know that if I knew I would have never put our child in danger like that, _you know_ that!"

Yumaki breathed into the side of his face, gathering a glimpse of his sad expression. MiroTano continued, "You know that all I wanted was to start a family with you, and I ruined that."

Both of them closed their eyes. MiroTano then moved off of Yumaki, now beside her. He stared at her face, examining the way the moon gleamed off of it, creating a milky outline through the slopes and curves of her lips, nose, eyes, and brows.

He ran his finger along her lips, making them slightly part with a somewhat natural resistance of stick. Her lips were dry, but not chapped. He longed for his own set to be where the belonged again, but held back.

MiroTano wasn't sure if Yumaki had forgiven him yet, or even if she had, was he allowed to do that yet played over in his mind like a repetitive chant.

He sat up on his right elbow, and played with her honey hair. It was particularly a mess, something he wasn't used to. He was so accustomed to the way Yumaki had done her hair everyday, making it into luscious curls. This hairdo was more like sex hair. Just without the sex.

He missed that too. When they would have sex, he didn't even think of it as sex. It was the baby-making-process.

"I was alone for the longest time before you came to Sancre Tor." MiroTano said to her, quietly.

Yumaki looked as if she was ignoring him, but she surely wasn't. MiroTano had doubts about her listening at all, but he had the need to talk. The kind of talk he'd talk when she would dream at night.

"Now that you look at it, I guess I was like a lonely and lost puppy," he said, slightly shaking his head, "I was in need for the nearest, most loving person to give me attention. When you showed up, I didn't know what to think. I was instantly drawn to you, and I had to have you one way or another. Sure it took me a whole.. nearly two weeks to finally have anything happen, and I'd watch you and stuff before I ever had you. But damn, something about you kept me wanting more."

Yumaki sighed inwardly at these great memories.

"When I say more, I didn't mean lusts." MiroTano said, "It was like I found someone who had cared to listen, and I just grew attached. I waited all day sometimes to talk to you or see you, even though most of our conversations weren't very long, it was just so worth it. You were worth it, you _are. _When I had helped you that day, the day us two became one, I knew I wanted to make it last, to make a family."

Yumaki opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were closed, even if he felt her stare on him, he kept them shut. He began to speak again, "I've been alone too long," he said, "My whole life basically, all throughout my residency here, until I met you. The only thing I want to do now is settle. My life is so content with you here with me, and it'd be complete if we had a child."

Yumaki's eyes saddened. He felt her nuzzle into him, comfortably.

"I don't want immortality anymore if that means we can't be together. That would mean to live forever, but to live forever without the woman that I love and be happy isn't true happiness." He said.

"You're going against Sylusmaximus' plans?" Yumaki then asked.

MiroTano opened his eyes, "That'd be stupid to do that now," he said, "I know you'll side with Kiyori. I plan on sticking by your side, so I guess that means I'm on her side too."

"Why'd you ask where she was?" Yumaki asked.

"Two reasons," MiroTano said, "One was to tell her that I'm on her side with you again, and another was just an excuse to come in here to speak with you for a reason."

Yumaki raised an eyebrow at him. MiroTano sighed, "I guess I have been since earlier this morning, I opened the door for Ego and her little boyfriend so she can move Tokijin-sama's body for Kiyori so she can revive him."

"You what?" Yumaki asked sitting up. MiroTano too sat up, he nodded, "Yeah, apparently he's not dead, and never has been. So now, he's up, alive, and healthy."

"How?" Yumaki asked.

"An antidote or whatever Ego said." MiroTano replied.

"I should let Kiyori know that you are on her side, but I have no idea where she is." Yumaki said.

"The safest place for them would be either the Meido District or the Inferno itself, but they're more than likely at the Meido District." MiroTano said back.

"Should I go?" Yumaki asked.

"No,'' he said. He pulled her closer to him and connected their lips. As much as he expected rejection and resistance, there was none at all.

Yumaki wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer, and they continued. This went on for several minutes. She was surprised that he hadn't even made a move to get her clothes off like always. But this satisfied her even more.

When they stopped, MiroTano nuzzled his nose into her face,"Now you can go,"

"I gotta shower." Yumaki said.

"Yes you do," he replied.

Yumaki pushed him away with an offended frown, "Whatever." she said getting up, heading to her bathroom. MiroTano too got up and followed her inside, closing the door and locking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

Grimmjow wasn't feeling right for the past month and a half. He felt as if... something was missing. Someone, but who?

He didn't want to ask anyone, hell why should he? He hated everyone here. And as for the people he could tolerate, such as his Fraccion, he didn't want to speak to them about it either.

This should be something that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques could handle on his own. He did everything on his own. It was just, some things were blurred out.

When he injured Mila Rose for following him around the halls, he remembered that. But what made him forgive her? Grimmjow never just forgave anyone, he only settled things.

There was a room with beads broken everywhere in this labyrinth territory. Why? Apparently he was incharge of it? Why? What? When?

He knew when, it was only about a month ago, but this explained nothing. Aizen left, along with Ichimaru and Tousen to the Soul Society. It would have been easier to ask that little brat, _Gin_ what the was missing than any of those too, let alone any Arrancar here.

He smelled the scent too. But of who? He was almost sure it was a person, and no other person was able to enter his room without his permission. It definitely wasn't one of the female Arrancars, but it had a feminine smell.

This had been bugging him. _No one was to come in my room, let alone use my tooth paste!_

Grimmjow started to become more and more frustrated over time. His room had looked like a natural disaster had passed by a couple times. The walls had several indents and cracks, and tons of furniture was broken._  
><em>

His knuckles hurt. They only hurt when he was pissed and couldn't get his way. He could not get his way with this. Who was this person with the feminine scent in his room, using his tooth paste?

Grimmjow had been sitting on his bed, the only thing not completely broken in his room. He felt Reiatsu pass his door, now walking down the hallway.

He got up and slammed it open to see who it was. It was Nnoitra, and his little bitch, Tesla.

They turned at the sound of a slamming door. He eyed them, but chose to ignore them.

"Where's that lovely lady you had with you all the time, Grimmjow?" Nnoitra asked.

This caught his attention, "Who?" he asked, as calm as possible, keeping his composure steady.

"That one girl, with the long brown hair, the bright green eyes. The one with a killer body and angel face, Grimmjow, how could you forget? I surely didn't." Nnoitra replied laughing, with his tongue showing.

He was still confused, and Nnoitra saw this, "What was her name... The Vasto Lordes girl, the one from Sancre Tor... Hmm," he paused. Grimmjow turned to face him completely. He stepped closer, making Nnoitra smile, "Ah yes, I remember her name, it was Kurotsuchi, Kiyori Kurotsuchi."

Kiyori Kurotsuchi. The name repeated in Grimmjow's mind several times. It was so familiar. Suddenly a headache grew in his head, almost as if it was trying to keep the information away from him.

"She was here not too long ago," Nnoitra stated, "You were all over this girl on her first visit, and then you had Syl up your sleeve. You betrayed a fine prize, Grimmjow, I certainly would never."

Grimmjow snarled, and Nnoitra laughed and turned away with Tesla, continuing their journey down the halls.

_That one girl, with the long brown hair, the bright green eyes. The one with a killer body and angel face._

_The Vasto Lordes girl, the one from Sancre Tor._

_Kiyori Kurotsuchi._

"Kiyori." he said aloud, slowly beginning to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYY Another chapter down. MiroTano and Yumaki are one again, Yay :D Grimmjow's finally in my story lol.<br>****Grimmjow is starting to remember! No, this doesn't mean he has all his memories back, that will be settled later. They'll come over time, believe meeeeee.**

**This chapter was short, I know, and I guess it could be called filler, but, whateeeeva. More Grimmjow soon though!**

**Gracias for Reading, I love you all! Forever and Always,  
>Paloma<strong>

**R&R!**


	11. Memories

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Diez, 10,**** _Memories_

* * *

><p><em>Memories<em>

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi," Grimmjow said aloud in his destroyed room. This name was so damn familiar to him. He thought and thought. A man entered his mind. He didn't know him either, but this was so familiar.

As he tried to remember, a flashback entered his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Run, kill, run, kill.<em>

This had been Grimmjow's strive. Vasto Lordes' across the halfway point was a task that the Arrancar had to take care of.

Aizen had made it clear that no Vasto Lordes from Sancre Tor was to be spared.

Sonidoing to other Arrancar in a group away from the large battle, they looked exhausted.

"Their leader is there, there's no way we can kill him!" Grimmjow heard one say.

In this group, Neliel, Nnoitra, Tesla, and other lower powered Arrancar stayed together.

Neliel spoke up, "I.. hit him with all that I had, there wasn't a scratch." she said. She had been stunned, and confused.

As Grimmjow looked, he saw that most of the Arrancar had broken off into groups.

_Cowards._

"Who is the leader?" Grimmjow asked.

"The one in the middle, his name is... it was... Tokijin, correct?" an Arrancar said.

Neliel nodded, still stunned. She stared. The strongest were towards the center. A man with no shirt and brown eyes accompanied him at his left, and a man with a shirt and blue eyes was at his right.

Neliel couldn't forget those eyes that Tokijin had. They were lonesome eyes, mint ones. For some reason, they struck fear into her. He would no doubt kill her the next time she were to get close. He looked heartless. The power just radiated off of him.

"These Vasto Lordes' aren't like any of the ones I've seen before," Nnoitra stated, "It's like they're on steroids or something,"

"They've been tamed and trained," Grimmjow said.

Barragan Sonidoed over to them, "That Tokijin is apart of a Bloodline, they're all too much for us now. We need to enter our released forms."

The Arrancar nodded and complied, releasing their Zanpakutou's abilities.

The Vasto Lordes' of Sancre Tor stopped. There were only three, and it was more than they could even handle.

They watched them unsheathe their own Zanpakutou. A wave of fear spread throughout the Arrancar, Neliel in particular.

Grimmjow snarled at their fear. This was like a sort of drug to him, a whole new level of ecstasy. He eyed Tokijin. He wanted him gone first.

One Arrancar with stupidity dashed out towards them. This would mean bait, only to see what they would do.

Grimmjow, along with everyone else, watched the Arrancar in its released form, open its jaws as it pounced towards Tokijin.

He pulled back his Zanpakutou, and lashed, barely touching the Arrancar. Instantly, the Arrancar lit up a bluish white color, almost as if his veins were the ones lit up. Instantly, the light shot out of his body in forms of static electricity, disintegrating the body in loud high pitched screams, creating a large explosion of light.

Everyone covered and shielded their eyes with their arms or hands. They watched the light enter the hilt of Tokijin's Zanpakutou. When it went away, into the hilt, so did the Arrancar's Reiatsu.

_A single cut._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was a bit dazed. He remembered this, he remember Tokijin, but only small bits. He began to think more of Tokijin. There was way more than this to know.<p>

None of this explained Kiyori Kurotsuchi.

Another flash came.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow opened his eyes groggily. He was in a stone room, with only a torch in the corner lighting it.<p>

"Get up." Came a voice.

He looked around, seeing a dark figure. The light was behind him, making this person's front, dark. Grimmjow stood up to face him.

As he did, he recognized this face. It was Tokijin's.

"I didn't have to revive you. Now you listen to me, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Tokijin said, turning around towards a thick wooden door. In the corner of the room was a masked man with deadly white skin, sitting on a chair.

Grimmjow growled, "What?"

"Your need to kill was very impressive," Tokijin stated, "So therefore, I have a task for you, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Why should I follow an order from you? You're from Sancre Tor." Grimmjow flatly said.

"What difference does that make? You like to kill, and I have someone for you to kill." Tokijin said, leaning slightly on a desk.

"What's in it for me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well for one, you will stay alive." Tokijin said, placing his hand on this hilt of his Zanpakutou, "And we will leave your allies and territory alone."

Grimmjow bared his teeth, "Who exactly do I have to kill?"

"My daughter." Tokijin said.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Grimmjow then asked.

"She is in the World of the Living. I am unable to go there." Tokijin said. He continued, "Her mother is a human, therefore she is a Half-Hollow. If you kill my daughter, her human side will die, thus making her a complete Vasto Lordes."

"Anything I should know about her?" Grimmjow asked, "I don't want to have to deal with some crazy fucking chick. You said it'd be easy."

"I unfortunately have never met her before." Tokijin replied quietly, "I know nothing at all. She does have my eyes though, as she is apart of the Jin bloodline."

"That helps a lot." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

Tokijin handed him a small piece of paper, "Here are the coordinates to where she lives. If you see an older woman with light hair, that is not her whatsoever. You do not lay a finger on that one, if you do, I will make sure you have the most painful death you can even imagine."

"That's supposed to be her mother, I'm guessing?" Grimmjow said, smirking.

"Yes." Tokijin said with narrow eyes.

"I won't touch her. Just the other one." Grimmjow replied. He opened a Garganta and stepped in.

"Oh and one more thing," Tokijin said, "Her name is Kiyori Kurotsuchi. Do not get involved Grimmjow. That will ruin all of my plans for her."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as the Garganta closed. Why should he have to be following his orders?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's eyes widened. He remembered it. Tokijin was Kiyori Kurotsuchi's father. He remembered going to the World of the Living to kill her. He remembered it all.<p>

He remembered that he did kill her. He had gotten feelings for her. He remembered it. It was coming quickly now.

Why was there feelings? The only sort of _feeling_ Grimmjow ever got was the one of lust. If not, blood-lust.

"She was young too. Sixteen was it?" Grimmjow asked himself, "That was some time ago, so she's much older now."

He thought again. He remembered her day at her human school, and how long it took for him to kill her. He remembered that creepy guy that looked at her all weird. Also that painting. Her smiles.

Her lips. He'd kissed her before. She was a Half-Hollow at the time. Then she died, he killed her. He remembered.

It was a while before he saw her, but she had always been on his mind. All the time.

Grimmjow subconsciously reached into his pocket, finding nothing. Something was missing. It was...

'_Her locket!_' Grimmjow thought. The locket had a picture of her and someone else... It was her female friend, the one from Sancre Tor. He couldn't put a finger on what either of them looked like.

Yes... He remembered her too. Mori Yumaki.

He remembered Kiyori visiting, that night. Their ending was very intimate, and she left for a long time. Fifteen years, and during those fifteen years, he found Syl. Well. Syl found him.

Syl was the only ally who hadn't been an Arrancar to be apart of Aizen's army.

For some reason he despised her. Why? His head was pounding. A war, and a plot to kill Kiyori. That was already dealt with, but now Kiyori wasn't with him?

This could have only meant that she had dumped him. But he betrayed her, that must have been why.

Dammit, if only he had a picture or something to make him remember her face! That would make things so much easier to remember!

_She had been the one to use my toothpaste!_

This was starting to make sense. Everything was falling into place, but nothing about her could he remember.

So far, she was the Vasto Lordes girl from Sancre Tor, whose father sent him to kill. He kissed her a couple of times and killed her, then later they had sex and she used his toothpaste. She took too long to return, so he slept with that other one, Syl, and she returned and dumped him, and now he can't remember shit about her.

That's all, but that explained _nothing_.

"I need to get out of here." Grimmjow said. He walked to his window, punching the glass, breaking it. His sore knuckles bled.

He ignored this and hopped out, levitating before he touched the warm sand of Southern Hueco Mundo. He Sonidoed away from the building until it was small in sight.

When he stopped, he was in the middle of no where. There was tall tower-like rocks, and other smaller green ones. He stood in the shade of one of the tall rocks, though far from it - towards the end, and growled.

This frustration was getting old.

He sat in the sand, and looked up at the towers, on top there was a figure. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the thing, but stayed quiet, levitating up, slowly.

This definitely was a person, and they surely had a feminine scent. She faced the moon, just like Grimmjow, who was only able to see her backside.

In the distance, a sandstorm was forming, making the winds stronger. The woman's long dark hair began to move in the wind's direction, along with her white Haori.

She had a Zanpakutou, but on her right side, making it look weird to Grimmjow. It made him wonder why he wasn't able to detect her. He frowned, slowly becoming angered at himself. Was he really that weak? Or was this female just naturally suppressing her power?

He was almost convinced he was _that_ weak. But if he had been _that _weak, would he not be an Espada? Grimmjow shrugged this off.

In that instant, the woman turned, slowly facing him. Her bright green eyes, gleaming off the moon, and she looked completely shocked to see him.

Grimmjow looked her over. From her boots from Sancre Tor, to her tanned legs, and bottoms, more than likely covered by her white Haori that was tied tight. Her brown hair got in the way, blocking the full whiteness of the torso.

_That one girl, with the long brown hair, the bright green eyes. The one with a killer body and angel face._

_The Vasto Lordes girl, the one from Sancre Tor._

_'Kiyori Kurotsuchi.' _played in his mind.

"Grimmjow," she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh Boy :p<br>****You wanna know my motivation for typing these up? Reviews. Yeah. You guessed it :p Because of reviews I write faster because it makes me think people actually want to read this hoe. But anyways, yay. Finished. This was short I know, but yeah.**

**Flashbacks were from '**_Gold and_ _Green_**' I know I haven't even typed up the majority of that story, but yeah, it goes from the meeting of Tokijin and Mao, til scene right before Kiyori and Grimmjow even meet. Then it's **_Forever and Always_ **And now it's **_Her Destruction_. **:D The other two guys in the flashback were - if you could remember, 'Teijo, and MiroTano. Happy J's in there too.' lol yay.**

**I understand that you'll forget about Grimmjow, but honestly, I do too, because I lost interest in adding him into this.. lol. oops. That's probably because I like my story better without the interference of Arrancar, and since Grimmjow had lost his memories, I had no reason to have any more Arrancar enter, but since everyone was all**

**'omg wtf where Grimmjow at cuh'**

**I had to add him back. Anything for youuuuuuuuuuu (less-than symbol, three) :o**

**Well, anyways, I would love to upload the next chapter, but I would love more for you guys to review and give me tips and what not, your opinions and all of that good-good. I need it lol. It gives me motivation.**

**OH! - **_If you guys are wondering why Kiyori is even there, that's gonna be explained later. So. Yeah lolloloololol._

**R&R!**_  
><em>


	12. Him

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Once, 11, **_Him_

* * *

><p><em>Him<em>

I wasn't sure what to say, let alone think. Seeing his face was definitely not something I had planned. Hell, I was practically convinced that the last I had saw him, would surely be the last time I saw him, but I guess not. Now that I faced him.

The only thing I could say now was his name. Did he still remember me? Or was he clueless as to who I was? But for some reason, I couldn't shake the fact that he knew who I was. Like he was slowly gathering back all the memories from before.

Giving him my attention just now was the worst thing I could have possibly done. I should have ignored him, or fled. Because with those eyes, he won't be able to escape my mind, and now I'm surely not going to escape his.

I stepped back, putting space between us, but allowing him to step onto the tall rock I stood on. The tops were flat, and somewhat circular.

"You're Kiyori, aren't you?" he asked me.

Should I answer? Should I say yes? I accidentally nodded. Dammit. Too late.

"You've been on my mind lately," he said, "I want you to give me some answers."

So he was remembering me, but obviously not completely. Something must have triggered it. For some reason, I was glad that he was remembering me. I didn't really have any luck when protesting against my Old Man's doings.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked plopping down onto the rough rock below me. Grimmjow kneeled down, accustoming to my eye level.

"I want to know if we had something," Grimmjow said.

"I assumed we did, but," I chuckled a bit, shaking my head, "I was stupid. Stupid, young, and naive of it all."

"But there was no doubt action taken, some sort of feeling between us?" he asked.

I thought a bit. I thought of the many times being caressed by the man across from me, whether it may have been sexual or just comforting.

"I guess so." I replied, turning away slightly. What was this? A feeling of being ashamed? Of my stupidity? I think it's because it's not the time to see Grimmjow's face. It never is the right time to see him anymore. It's just so wrong.

"I may not remember half the shit that went on between us, but I want to know why you won't stay out of my Goddamn head!" Grimmjow said with a low growl.

"I just tend to do that," I replied, "It's like you can't get enough of me."

He snarled at me, "I don't see why you're so great."

"I don't either, but you keep coming back for more." I said, standing up. He stood up quickly, standing taller than me, and for some reason closer.

He looked as though he were going to pounce on me. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were full of ambition, like he wanted something. That was it, he wanted something. I was able to tell the difference between his lusts and other desires. This was another desire.

"I remember how you didn't want to fight me," Grimmjow said.

"Do ya now?" I said, grinning slightly at the past.

"Yeah, and since I know that, I want to kill you more than ever." He stated, stepping forward. I didn't move. I wasn't impressed whatsoever.

This was so boring. For some reason, I wanted to get away. I turned to the edge of the large rock. I looked down, it was quite a ways down.

Surely Grimmjow hadn't known that it would be a bad thing for me to when it came to using power. It would be smart to tell him.

"Grimmjow," I said, "It wouldn't be smart to make me use power."

"Then just relax, killing you won't be hard if you just relaxed." Grimmjow sneered. I rolled my eyes. When I was in the Meido District, I finally got a chance to talk to the Old Man about the whole negative thing.

When I brought it up, he seemed clueless. Apparently it caught Hakubi's attention, and she talked to me about it. She said that I sure was a positive, and it was because my birth messed up the Jin cycle.

I had asked her about being her reborn figure, and she said nothing about it. She only smiled and said I had quite an imagination.

I stopped talking to her about it, because it looked like she was getting uncomfortable speaking about it, even when she barely gave any information about her own opposite. But I tried.

When I told her about a man that I saw below Sancre Tor, along with the murals and glass covered people, she said I was seeing things. Shouji wasn't there, so he couldn't back me up. And for some reason, it was like he _was_ there. But he was no where to be found.

The only good knowledge that I got out of that, was the fact on why I regenerate so quickly and come back from the dead and all that stuff. It's because _my _opposite won't let me die. If one of us dies, then we both die. If one of us are injured, it becomes unbalanced, and is quickly restored, or regenerated.

"You can't kill me Grimmjow." I said to him.

"Would you like to see me try?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Not really." I said. He marched over to me, growing pissed. He sure had that same temper. He reached out and grabbed me by my throat, lifting me up above him, now over the edge of the rock.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the sand storm getting closer. It was a big one too.

He started to squeezed the air out of me. The fact that I made no effort to stop him must have pissed him off even more, because he narrowed his eyes, and snarled deeply at me.

He had blood on this knuckles of the hand that was wrapped around my windpipe. They slowly began to regenerate as his hand had made contact with my skin, "Tch." I heard him make.

I paid close attention to his free hand. I knew something else was coming.

With that hand, he smirked, and impaled me through the chest, spilling blood on my haori and his uniform. It didn't hurt. I stared at him lifelessly.

"Is that all you got?" I asked. His eyes widened, then immediately the anger poured into them. He retreated his hand, pulling back to give me another sort of _injury_, but the second his hand came back, I stopped it, gripping it with my hand.

It was hard to keep him from moving that arm. He had gotten much stronger. It's like he was getting stronger with every breath he took. He was surprised at my sudden move. His destination for impalement next would be my non-existent heart. He had forgotten all about that too.

He still squeezed the life out of me. He got distracted easily, since he had somewhat loosened his grip. Regardless, I had no trouble multitasking.

"You can't kill me Grimmjow." I said again. He growled, and was willing to take that bet. In that instant, the blood on his uniform and hand, along with the blood on my Haori began to return in the wound he had given me, closing up, completely healing over.

His eyes were wide. He dropped me, and I landed, barely on the edge of the rock.

"What the hell are you?" he asked, his azure eyes looking down into my mint ones. I turned my head slightly and looked at him. Now, I'm not quite sure.

He reached for the hilt of his Zanpakutou, quickly withdrawing it, lashing it at me. I instantly unsheathed my empty katana out halfway, catching his steel with mine.

Sparks were made at the quick and harsh friction. From then on it was equal with a blade, meaning our strengths.

It was risky to use any sort of power, but what other choice did I have? Grimmjow pulled back his Zanpakutou, readying for his next swing.

I turned my head. The sandstorm was only meters away, and the wind was intense. I Sonidoed far away, more towards Las Noches. Grimmjow obviously followed.

He immediately swung his Zanpakutou at me, "You thought you could get away?" We connected our blades again, but he only continued to swing at me. I blocked all of his attacks, and I watched him charge his Cero from his free hand.

I sighed, knowing I would have to do something about it. As it formed into the powerful red ball in his palm, he slashed at me again. I blocked it with my blade, and he raised his left hand to shoot it at me.

I switched my Zanpakutou into my own left hand as quickly as possible, raising my right hand when he shot his Cero, point blank at me.

As it shot, I stopped it with my right hand. The Spirit Particles gathered in my palm, creating heat. As I closed my hand around it, it got hotter and more hard to control, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. It gathered more and more, making a cracking sound as I rejected it.

Some of the anger built deep inside me from Grimmjow's betrayal told me to fire it back at him. He scowled at me, putting more power into it before I narrowed my eyes.

To my surprise, his Cero crumpled up into a small red bead, about the size of a marble. It's intensity cooled, and the bead looked like a stone that shone beneath the moon.

This looked far too sketchy. Grimmjow too, was surprised by this. I wouldn't know what would happen because it's never happened to me before, but I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen.

I immediately threw the little red Cero bead as far as I could, and it exploded, unleashing the compacted power, sending gusts of sand in our direction. I was right.

Grimmjow and I Sonidoed even closer to Las Noches now. We stood in a fighting stance ready to attack, but this fighting was growing old. Because honestly, why were we even fighting again? _Exactly_.

We stared at one another, "This is stupid." I said, sheathing my Zanpakutou. I was tired now. I wanted to sleep. He was sort of stunned by this.

"You're just giving up like that?" He shouted at me, now baring his teeth.

"Not giving up, just being mature, Grimmjow put the weapon away, and let's just talk these things over. Your memories still have little holes in them." I said.

"Memories?" he then asked. He was particularly interested in this, "What exactly do you know about my memories?"

"Well, allow us to go somewhere more comfortable than this hell-hole," I told him, "Las Noches, somewhere with a bed."

The word bed must have made him jump to conclusions, "A bed?"

"I'm tired." I said.

"You're always tired." he replied. His eyes then shot wide, he looked down and frowned in confusion. He shook his head slightly.

He sure was remembering things. This made me smile a bit, only because it was true. I was always tired.

Grimmjow sheathed his Zanpakutou. He walked over to me, muttering to himself. How adorable. It was so cute to see him clueless or confused like this.

He snatched my left hand and tugged me along, "Come on," he growled. He used Sonido, taking me into the Southern Fortress, Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. Whatever. It was only to have them connect for the first time, whether it be their blades or by speech.<strong>

**I'm posting this, while saying that I'm probably going to be busy this week. I have certain plans with the boyfriend. So yeah. The next chapter will probably be longer than this.**

**Anyways! Reviews are what I'm feeding off of. I need to know your opinion and if it so happens to be like a whole year before I update. Then maybe you should review giving me your input. I'm jk, I won't take that long. I'd just like to know what you all THINK. I have my own doubts on carrying this story on, but the reviews keep me going.**

**I appreciate those who HAVE reviewed, thank you thank you!**

**R&R Por Favor,**

**Love, Paloma.**


	13. Feelings

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Doce, 12, **_Feelings_

* * *

><p><em>Feelings<em>

Grimmjow led me to Las Noches. Oh the memories. It was a tongue shriller than all the music calls me. Back in Sancre Tor, there was no getting lost, but here - the hallways moved.

I noticed Grimmjow would get pissed as they did over time, back when he had his memories. It was like they were being controlled. It made me smirk to the fact that he was once angry. He still is angry, angrier than ever before.

Apparently, Aizen, Tousen, and little Gin were at the Soul Society, so no one ran Hueco Mundo really except for the Espada. But that never changed the fact that most Espada were actually disobedient and probably the most corruptible team put together via Hogyoku. What good are they anyway?

We entered through the front doors, which were smaller than I had expected. As we walked through, stepping on the blue tile was the only noise that was made.

I didn't volunteer to speak, and knowing Grimmjow, he wasn't one to start a conversation unless something interested him. But we all know how uninterested he is in anything but sex or fighting.

There was sand everywhere along these halls. Probably because the doors would fling themselves open and a whole stampede of rebellious pebbles of sand gathered and morphed in without permission. The sand here was free. You couldn't sleep here without it secretly hiding in your bed sheets, disturbing your hollow-beauty-sleep.

The sand near Sancre Tor barely moved or changed shape unless it was windy. But even if that was the case they stood their ground. They chose to huddle close and tight together as if they were penguins trying to keep warm. You best believe it's cold as shit up North. Not now though.

Grimmjow walked with his hands in his pockets a couple feet ahead of me. I kind of miss walking beside him, it's a shame to say but it's also the truth.

I stared at his backside. His Hollow Hole and his '6' inked near it. I'm kind of jealous actually. The thought lingers in my mind of what life would be like if I had a Hollow Hole, or at least if mine wasn't covered. But then again, thinking of having a hole in my body scares me.

Hakubi told me that when people join the Meido District, their soul belongs to her. Everyone, aside from the Original Registered fighters, had to trade their hollow hole for a Meido Tattoo if they wanted a life of happiness and prosperity. The thought is kind of cruel. I told her that, but she said that me not using Honorifics is a cruel thing.

Sometimes I get so frustrated with that woman. She can never take me seriously. She has one hell of a poker-face too, and I always wonder if she's hiding something. I know she is when it comes to the man below Sancre Tor and the Glass people. I know it.

Grimmjow stopped suddenly, and me being lost in thought as you could tell from above, nearly bumped into him.

He turned slightly to face me, but looked at a darkened hallway. This was obvious a gesture saying that, 'Yeah, we're going to walk through this dark ass Labyrinth, pray we don't get lost and die.'

Most of the lights were out, leaving a lot of the hallway nearly completely black. He began to walk towards the hallway. I caught up to him, and now walked beside him.

"You're not a talkative person, are you?" He grumbled.

"Oh, believe it or not, I am. You surely have forgotten that too." I replied, looking up at him.

As I said that, we reached a much darker part that the light failed to light up. He looked at me with only his eyes. His azure eyes sparkled even in the darkest and blackest parts of Las Noches. His brows stayed knitted together. It was like they were always that way. I don't ever remember them _not _being like that either.

"You honestly need to relax, Grimmy," I spoke, "Your aura is full of nothing but Frustration and Anger and it depresses me."

"You think I give a shit about how you _feel_?" He asked, loudly.

"I see you clearly forgot to care as well, or did you ever?" I replied.

He ignored this with a frown, "As for that annoying nickname, you can take that and shove it down your throat as to where it came from, along with your _feelings_."

"Oh Grimmjow, you're only getting me excited, stop it," I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at this, or so I thought. I surely would have, but when I looked at him in the corner of my eye, I saw his famous trademark smirk on his perfectly chiseled face with a piece of mask glued to it.

We were finally reaching the darkest part of this hallway. Neither of us said anything.

As I stepped into the pitch blackness, the light that wasn't working, lit up brightly. Grimmjow looked up, stunned at this. He looked at me, then at the light again, confused. I paid no mind though.

We continued to walk. As we got further away from the light that I had unintentionally lit up, it began to darken. But no worries, as we got closer to a flickering light that looked as if it were about to die, it lit up brightly.

It was like I was a powerhouse, giving off energy to these hungry lights. Grimmjow stopped now, looking directly at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, stopping, a bit ahead of him.

"Don't 'What' me," he snarled, "What the fuck are you doing with the lights?"

"Well if it bothers you that much, then why not use Sonido and take me to God knows wherever you please!" I replied, hands on my hips.

He took in a breath and walked towards me, stomping in a way. He snatched my right hand and Sonidoed to his room.

When we arrived, he opened the door. He then walked in before me. So much for Ladies First... I tagged along into his darkened room. I was completely aghast. I've never seen a room so messy before.

Everything was destroyed. The door closed, leaving only the light that was being emitted from the moon shining inside through the large window. That was also broken. The only that was really intact was the bed.

Grimmjow turned around and faced me. His darkened blue eyes pierced through my skin and into my body for the answers to his questions. That was a terrible analogy, I know, but I'm just tryna explain how it felt.

I couldn't be in a room like this, the mess was unbearable. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Nightshade seed that I had received from Rasajouji after graduating from the Inferno Training.

I shot only a tiny bit of Spirit Energy into it, just enough to clean up this room, and not enough to detect on a Presquisa. Immediately, wood and metal began to return to their rightful homes, piecing themselves together as a family, repairing as one.

The glass on his window returned, making the room completely solid again. The room was much more cozier now.

When I looked at Grimmjow, he was completely shocked, "What the fuck is that!" he shouted at me, pointing at the Nightshade Flower as it returned to its natural black seed form.

I really don't recall ever showing this to him, and even if I did, he surely forgot about it too. I definitely would act this way out of confusion if I had never saw such an amazing tool.

"It's a Nightshade," I said, "It has special abilities, one of them being Rejection."

From this point on he stared at me. I walked passed him and sat on his bed, patting on a spot next to me for him to sit.

He growled at me and walked to his bed, but he lied down in it, the right way, his feet barely reaching the end of it. I turned to have eye contact, but his eyes were closed.

"Well?" He asked.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him. He opened one eye and spoke, "Every-fucking-thing."

"Well what _don't_ you know?" I asked.

"I don't know why my memory is fucked up like this, but you do." He said in a semi-softer tone.

"Well, my father removed your memories so you would stay away from me and Sancre Tor." I said.

"I wouldn't doubt that, but why?" He asked, sitting up slightly.

I adjusted myself comfortably on Grimmjow's bed, now across and facing him. He moved his feet out of the way as I did that.

"You got in the way," I said. He snarled, and I continued, "Back in the World of the Living when I was still a Half-Hollow, you were given the task of killing me so I could return to Sancre Tor. No questions, nothing more. However, you and I got awfully close, spending nearly a whole day together, so obviously you and I began some sort of liking. Yes, we kissed like five times before you killed me, and I guess that I became something you wanted more of."

"I figured as much," Grimmjow stated before I spoke again.

"What we had, wasn't suppose to happen. I'm apart of a bloodline, the Jin bloodline, and my mate was chosen before I was even born. But it wasn't like I was going to be forced to do anything. Since I was all in love with you, it messed up the whole mate cycle thing. I visited you one more time before I left for the Inferno Training, and we spent all that time together, feelings became deeper and all of that. Yes, we had sex, once though. Then I left."

"What about the toothpaste?" he asked, with narrow eyes.

"I used it during that visit, I practically spent the night, since I arrived all late and everything. Anyways, I went to the Inferno to train for fifteen years, and you never stayed faithful, finding Syl or Sylvia a mere two months before my return. I visited once more, finding that information out, and it took us a while to make up. This is where you became more on the abusive side. But it didn't mean you didn't choose Syl over me." I said, "You started getting suspicious of Syl and you secretly allied with Sancre Tor in defeating her in the World of the Living, however, she survived. Because she survived, it caused this whole war in the Underworld. You weren't there as you were here, being in charge of guarding me while I was imprisoned within that room of beads, and during that time, I dumped you."

I could practically see the memories returning to him, I spoke again, "After that war, upon my return to Sancre Tor, within hours, you showed up, unbalancing everything. My father nearly killed you, but I made him spare you instead, but the cost was to remove your memories."

Grimmjow nodded slowly. He sat up completely, still facing me. He was closer to me in a way.

He opened his eyes and had this look on his face, a face that only looked at me before the memories were gone. He remembered it all. Had I restored them? And if I did, was it a good thing?

I watched him reached left arm around me. I was unsure of what he planned on doing, but he then pulled me to him, forcing me into a kiss.

I wanted to get away from him, as far as possible. His strong left arm kept me in my place, and his other one massaged my left cheek. The longer we stayed in the kiss, the more I longed for it. Soon, we kept kissing, more and more. This felt like extreme Taboo.

What if the Old Man found out? What would he do to Grimmjow? I wasn't even supposed to be in Hueco Mundo, but I decided to take in the last of it while I still could. The Old Man was away, back at the Inferno, so I knew I'd have time to myself.

God, I felt like a teenager who would sneak out when her parents were busy. I was truly done for if the Old Man knew anything at all.

Grimmjow and I kissed until our lips were sore, and I lied down beside him. He was tired, so he slept, and I soon joined him.

* * *

><p>I woke up, still next to a sleeping Grimmjow. I looked at him to be sure that he was asleep. He was.<p>

I looked around his room, starting from the ceiling to the door, to the furniture, to the end of the bed. I nearly screamed as I saw what I had seen.

It was Shouji. He sat lifelessly at the edge of the bed, and the light of the moon made his silver eyes sparkle brightly.

It was time for me to go. I levitated up, lightly and quietly away from Grimmjow, over to the flooring at the edge of his bed.

Shouji looked at me with the most disappointed eyes I had ever seen. I looked at my feet shamefully.

He hopped up onto my shoulder, and opened a small, soundless gate to the Meido District, and we walked through into a new world, the gates closing behind me.

The sun shone, further away from the Meido District, meaning the sun had been setting.

"I have never been so disappointed in my life, Kiyori." Shouji said.

I didn't speak, I knew it was a bad thing to do, but I chose to return to Grimmjow.

"What about Jashatirou?" he asked, "You're not supposed to downgrade, Kiyori, I know that he is married and has a child on the way, but that doesn't mean for you to crawl back to Grimmjow!"

I felt like a child getting scolded. But Shouji was right, it was like he was always right.

"I'm not sure what you did there, but I swear to you, if you had any sexual actions with that man, especially at your age where the older you get, the easier it is for you to get pregnant, I will destroy that man and his deformed child."

I was stunned, "We didn't do anything!" I said, stunned. How he was like the Old Man. I knew that he was going to find out, so I may as well Woman up to it.

"Your father should have killed Grimmjow when he had the chance, because this was something we cannot risk happening." Shouji said.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" I asked.

"Of course I'm going to tell him!" Shouji said, "Why wouldn't I? I know that I couldn't stop you from returning to Hueco Mundo, but your father can."

"Please, please don't tell him, Shouji, he'll be so pissed at me!" I pleaded.

Shouji merely shook his head, "It's the consequences, Kiyori," he said, "If I don't tell your father, you will only continue to pay visits to Grimmjow. I was lucky enough to have caught you early before anything else happened."

"Oh please, I'm not that stupid!" I said to him.

"You're not stupid, but you do stupid things. I told you to lower your expectations on love, and Grimmjow is clearly not the one for you, he never has, but you're only being brainwashed into thinking he is, and now he has his memories back, which will only make him strive to see you more and more." Shouji said hopping down from my shoulder as I reached my new room.

I opened the door with the key as Shouji spoke, "I will be back to see you with your father. He will sort this all out."

I rolled my eyes and entered my room, slamming my door shut. I walked in towards the bed and kicked off my boots into the corner of the room near a closet.

I belly-flopped onto the soft bed, and stayed that way, with my face buried deep into a pillow. I yelled into it in frustration, knowing what was coming.

Dammit, I was so stupid! How could I have returned to Grimmjow like that? How could I let him kiss me? Or even worse, why did I kiss him back and stay? Why did I even go to Hueco Mundo? The Old Man told me to not return unless it was with him or with Shouji and I deliberately disobeyed him.

I groaned and got under the blankets, wrapping myself up into a compacted ball, and soon enough, I dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH! Don't Worry, Tokijin's not gonna do anything bad.<strong>

**But man oh man, Grimmjow's got his memories back, and Kiyori and him kissed a bit.  
>The next chapter will be up this weeeeek! I had a great mini-vacation with my own man, but I'm back before I have other plans to do. It's still early June, so I don't see why I'm doing all this stuff. But why not, it's SUMMER. Yay lol.<strong>

**Oh and fear not, some questions that you may have about this chapter will more than likely be answered in the next!**

**Please Review, I appreciate those who have, and it only makes me want to update faster and satisfy the hunger that my readers have! Thank you Thank you!**

**Ta, come back again :) I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma.**

**R&R!**


	14. Impossible

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Trece, 13,**** _Impossible_

* * *

><p><em>Impossible<em>

Kiyori woke to a hand placed on her backside over the thick blanket she covered herself completely with. She shifted her position and opened her eyes, though her face was still shielded. She knew it was her father's hand.

The hand rubbed her backside comfortingly, "I know you're awake," Tokijin said. He watched Kiyori though the blanket tense up into an even smaller ball.

"Kiyori, I'm not mad," he said, reassuring her, "Come out of there, we must talk."

Kiyori hesitantly pulled herself out of the blankets, peeping out finding Tokijin sitting at her bedside, with Shouji not too far from him on the floor. She huffed silently at the sight of Shouji, but it only made her feel like a little kid who couldn't face the path full of adult troubles that she was most certain she could handle.

Kiyori looked at her father who wore a calm face. She was too afraid to look him in his own Mint Eyes, so she resided in looking at his left shoulder. His face seemed to have said one thing, but his eyes were full of demands, or far worse, they were disappointed.

She had never known for her father to ever have been disappointed in her, and this possible being the first was already too much or her. She curled her toes together, pulling them back in fright. She felt so small sitting before her father and a tiny white cat with the brightest silver eyes.

"Kiyori, you went to Hueco Mundo without me or Shouji, and I told you not to," Tokijin said.

This was a song being overplayed in Kiyori's mind. You did this, you did that. You weren't supposed to... On and on. If Kiyori hadn't been so careful, she would have rolled her eyes, but ever since Tokijin's little mishap - She chose to be cautious when he talked seriously.

It seemed that now, there was that sudden fear of what her father would do if she messed up. Kiyori had messed up a lot in her past. She had been such a disrespectful child and a terrible excuse for a daughter, and yet Tokijin loved her no less. It made Kiyori feel bad at the thought that she had put him through so much in her time having spent with him over the years. The thought of pain being brought upon her by her father once more made her shiver and feel lightheaded as she stomached that particular thought.

It seemed like he was getting fed up with it all, and that beating was the wake-up-call for her to grow the hell up and at least be a modest little Successor while he still had but three years left, if that didn't pain her enough.

Kiyori nodded to him, undoubtedly guilty at her action.

"Why?" he asked, "What made you think it was okay to go out and defy me?"

The way Tokijin had said it made her feel, what was close to what seemed like impossible, much worse than Shouji had. At the time it didn't seem like a bad idea, it's not like she had any intention into running into Grimmjow or anything.

"It's not how you think it to be," Kiyori said quietly, her mouth covered by the blankets making her voice become soft mumbles. Tokijin lightly pulled the thick fabric from her face, revealing her lightened pink lips. Kiyori nearly flinched as he moved them away from her. The softness of his action told her otherwise and she chose to not grow fear.

"You also paid a visit to Grimmjow," Tokijin said.

"It wasn't like that!" Kiyori said sitting up, "I only went to Hueco Mundo to suck up that last I'd probably ever see of it, and all of a sudden, he showed up out of no where, and a ton of his memories were back. He remembered who I was!"

Tokijin placed his right hand on her left to calm her, and succeeded in doing so. There was a short silence before Tokijin spoke, "But in the end, you were in his bed."

Kiyori almost protested against that, but it had been true. She looked away from him, ashamed. She had never felt so stupid in her life. Kiyori frowned and pulled a sheathed, but empty Katana out from her sash under the blankets. She stared at its hilt.

The thread was fading, though it was still a noticeably mint green in color, and the chained silver ring dangled off preciously.

Tokijin nor Shouji knew quite what she doing, or why her Zanpakutou had anything to do with Grimmjow. Tokijin found himself staring at the Zanpakutou, remember how he was once her Zanpakutou before they were forced to break the merge.

Kiyori sighed and unsheathed it halfway. Unlike Tokijin, she wasn't surprised to find the many small ridges there were, and by the looks of it, they were new.

"There was a battle there, you fought him?" Tokijin asked.

Kiyori nodded, still looking at her reflection on the shining blade, "Only for a little, there isn't much I can do with an useless Zanpakutou."

Tokijin stared at her and knew what she meant. Because she was born a Half Hollow, she wasn't given any opportunity to manifest her own Zanpakutou out, and when they had merged, Tokijin himself became her Zanpakutou to substitute for it. But now since they weren't merged together, Kiyori had still yet to find her true Zanpakutou within her.

He looked at Shouji with questioning eyes, but said nothing. His eyes were fixed on the bright-eyed cat who seemed to not even be there. The cat paid no sort of attention to the fact that Tokijin stared at him. He watched the small being stare at Kiyori who concentrated on her Zanpakutou.

He sucked in a breath, "Kiyori," Tokijin spoke, "You did not... Do anything with Grimmjow did you?"

Kiyori broke her stare with her empty blade and looked at her father, "No, I wouldn't have gone that far."

"But you have before," Tokijin stated. Kiyori was stunned at this, she hadn't been aware that her father knew about her and Grimmjow's doings. It was like the blood rushed to her face, making her feel flushed. It wasn't right to talk about such things with her father.

Kiyori nodded, embarrassed.

"I'm just thankful that you didn't get pregnant the first time, it would be dangerous to have a child with an Arrancar, noting the fact that the infant would be in danger due to the Hogyoku's power. It wouldn't be a problem if he had not been an Arrancar, because if that were the case, the Jin Bloodline would be safe." Tokijin said as Kiyori sheathed her Zanpakutou.

Kiyori sighed. It was full of sorrow, and other mixed feelings that she had running around in her head, "I would never let a man like Grimmjow be a father to the next heir," She said in a serious tone.

The amount of compassion in Kiyori's voice surprised Shouji. He seemed confused for a second staring at Kiyori, almost like he was unsure of who she was. Thoughts entered his head, but he quickly terminated them, allowing himself to believe that this surely was Kiyori Kurotsuchi talking.

"You say that, and yet you risk it to happen." Shouji said, startling the two with his sudden words. Kiyori knew the tiny fur ball was right.

"Tokijin, perhaps you should have killed Grimmjow instead of removing his memories," Shouji spoke, hopping up on the bed between father and daughter, "That way, we wouldn't ever have had to worry about this mess."

"Kiyori would not let me-"

"Yes, yes, let's just blame everything on Kiyori," Kiyori said, who was clearly not amused with them talking of her like that. It wasn't right, but Kiyori had started to grow a sort of disliking towards Shouji. He only seemed to be there to boss her around and mock her - to make things worse.

"Or perhaps to make things less bloody," Shouji said, eyeing Kiyori, "You should have wiped both of their memories of one another instead of risking another incident."

Kiyori burned with anger. The hotness from it made her feel as though she were growing a fever. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and her eyes teared up, but the Blue Marks on her cheekbones refused any tears or weakness. Slowly as Tokijin and Shouji chattered on Kiyori's bed, the anger slipped away, along with Kiyori herself to the nearest window.

She looked out at the starry sky. There were many moons in the sky, some different colors than the one in Hueco Mundo, and even in the World of the Living. She saw other distant planets and even galaxies. Little Supernovas and Clusters of stars shaded in colors of bright magenta, gold and cyan colors caught her eye. It made her wonder if there were clouds in Outer Space.

Kiyori stared at the gardens and statues placed so delicately around the Meido Districts central level. She wasn't on a very high up floor, but a few stories up above their bridges to the Central Hall. She watched people begin to return to their rooms. Soon enough, more came to relieve their places for a night shift.

This place was so colorful to Kiyori. It was very lively and welcoming unlike Sancre Tor. The people here were peaceful and happy, regardless to the fact that for this happiness, their soul was to be given to Hakubi.

Kiyori thought about it more. They couldn't possibly have given their souls to Hakubi, for they would be dead. Perhaps Hakubi had control over their souls?

Sooner or later, she was going to have to go into training with the woman. That only meant that she would be bound to learn more things about Hakubi and her opposite, along with herself and her own opposite. It dawned on Kiyori: Learning about her opposite. Was it true that he was really a monster?

Kiyori looked over her shoulder, not bothering to listen to Tokijin and Shouji's conversation. She sighed, silently forgiving Shouji, and cursing herself to have those thoughts about the small cat. He had helped her save her father after all, and he clearly didn't have to as he had stated many times along their journey.

She couldn't help it though. He reminded her of her father, except with a smart ass mouth. Tokijin knew how to shut his mouth. He was raised with proper skills by his parents, taught how to speak properly, act properly, even breathe properly.

The more she thought of his nobility skills, the less she recognized them over the years. It was like he had grown comfortable with Kiyori. But if that hadn't been obvious enough, it had seemed as if she had loosened his proper grip over the time they had spent together.

She slowly remembered her first day at Sancre Tor. How proper her father was. Kiyori frowned, noting the fact that he was still a tight ass in general. She shook her head, he was lucky to have parents to have taught him right. It was like now that they were talking about her mess-ups. Not to mention her first years of life, those were anything but.

Kiyori thought a little bit. Her father never spoke much of his parents. More his mother than his father. She remembered his father at the Jin meeting from a few years before, and he hadn't said much to either his sons or Kiyori. In fact, Kiyori wasn't sure if any word was even directed towards Tokijin.

Her father's eyes were averted elsewhere, such as on his older brother, herself, or Yusamujin. Probably the only people important to him. She had known the story, of course, the fact that Tokijin's father was at his 73rd year when Tokijin was born, and when he was seven, almost eight, his father had to leave to the Inferno with his mother, leaving Jashatirou to be his Jin Guardian until his older brother returned from finding a suitable wife, or he grew old enough to take care of himself.

By then, Tokijin had turned fifteen already, and was completely raised by Jashatirou. It was his time to go to the Inferno and be trained by his father, and if that was not hell enough, immediately after the training, his brother Ketsujin and Sister-In law both died. One by murder, the other by practical suicide.

So it must have been Jashatirou to raise him partially, teaching him right from wrong. Kiyori thought long and hard about Jashatirou. It only saddened her to think of him. He would have been a good father to an heir. She looked again at her father, who this time she caught eyes with.

'_The Old Man is surely a good father; he clearly knows right from wrong. I can look to him for anything, and he knows just what to say._' Kiyori thought. She looked back out the window, leaving her father confused at the glance, but he chose to ignore it and leave her be.

"Kiyori," Tokijin said. Kiyori slightly jumped at the voice. She turned from the window to Tokijin who now stood up. Now that he had her attention, he spoke, "I will not permit any visits to Hueco Mundo from this point on."

Kiyori nodded, but Tokijin was caught in disbelief. Kiyori spoke, "Grimmjow will surely look for me at Sancre Tor,"

"Then his fate will fall in the hands of Sylusmaximus," Tokijin replied.

"Either way, you shouldn't have to worry, Grimmjow wouldn't have a clue as to where you went. He does not know of the Meido District or even the Nightshade District. But that still shouldn't affect anything, as an Arrancar, he only knows how to open Gargantas. Those only lead to the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo itself, or the Soul Society." Shouji said.

"So, that will only mean no more trips to Hueco Mundo, or any visits to Grimmjow," Tokijin said. He eyed Kiyori who saddened a bit, "Promise me that you will not return."

"I promise." Kiyori said looking at both her father and Shouji.

Tokijin nodded before he spoke, "Well Kiyori, while I was at the Inferno, I had a talk with Yusamujin-sama and Hakubi-sama."

"About?" Kiyori asked, curious.

"In a few days, you're going to start training with Hakubi-sama. She says you have a lot to learn, and her training you will change that." Tokijin replied.

Kiyori groaned, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Sancre Tor.<strong>

Over the next few days then weeks on end, Yumaki and MiroTano continued their visits, though in secret. Very few of them were sexual, since many of the visits had to be short. People would start to become suspicious if they sensed their Reiatsu together, and they would most definitely notice if one of them disappeared.

This explained why Yumaki hadn't been able to go to the Meido District to tell Kiyori what had been happening, but she still wasn't sure if her friend was even there.

The residents of Sancre Tor were growing impatient. It was taking much longer than expected to locate Kiyori Kurotsuchi, and this also fired up Sylusmaximus. Something else that had pissed him off was the fact that Tokijin's body was missing from the platform that was inside the room for the Fumetsu no Makibi process.

His first thought was MiroTano, but MiroTano argued saying that it clearly only would have happened when he wasn't at his post, which was at night when he'd be resting in his room. It angered Sylusmaximus to the fact that there was a Coup in his own conspiracy.

And to make things worse, Tokijin was alive. He knew that something was wrong when his body wasn't incarcerated in stone like the other past Jin Successors. Because it hadn't, the man was clearly not dead, but he was. If anything, Tokijin would return with a fight. That itself made Sylusmaximus shiver.

That Zanpakutou of his was a powerful force to be reckoned with. A small cut could kill anyone, and he was personally happy to the fact that Tokijin had used Inazuma with Kiyori, but for some reason it was like the power worked slower on her, almost as if it didn't want to take it.

Sylusmaximus thought of Tokijin ever releasing the Zanpakutou. It made him take in a deep breath, wishing it to be something he never lived to see.

For a Vasto Lordes who has removed their mask in exchange for a Zanpakutou, their release was not like an Arrancar's. Releasing a Vasto Lordes' Zanpakutou meant that the power of their blade would become one with them, not unlike how Kiyori and Tokijin had merged together. While Tokijin was apart of Kiyori, Kiyori still had control of her body.

Whatever power the Zanpakutou possessed would be in the power of the beholder, making them much, much stronger. The Vasto Lordes would have control, but not full control. A Vasto Lordes is never meant to remove their mask, and one who was born without one had to suck up their fate. Once the deal is sealed to remove the mask, the Vasto Lordes must agree to the consequences of release.

No Vasto Lordes would want to stay in their released form, for fear that their Zanpakutou would take over. One usually relies on the blade and their own skill instead, and it's uncommon to find an unmasked Vasto Lordes who released their Zanpakutou unless they were extremely angry. However, it is easy to tell when they have released their Zanpakutou because their eyes would be hollowfied and their Reiatsu would be extremely crushing. That only depends on the person's own Reiatsu, their power, and how strong their Zanpakutou is.

Sylusmaximus placed Tokijin's Reiatsu, along with his power, and how strong his Zanpakutou was together in a pot within his mind. He subconsciously gulped. But then again, Tokijin was very hard to anger, but the thought of the marriage curse upon him would make him easy to anger.

The only time he would have ever stumbled across the fact that the man was ever angered to the point of release was when the newest Successor was born and his Garganta powers were taken from him, allowing him to never be with his own heir. It was recorded that hundreds were killed that day, and the anger flowed out from him in large waves. Especially after the power had been taken from him.

Sylusmaximus figured that Tokijin would have released Inazuma when his Garganta powers were gone, making it harder for the residents of Sancre Tor to restrain him. It had been Teijo, Tomi Umino, and MiroTano who had to put him down together.

But now Teijo was dead. _What a good apprentice he would have become_.

Earlier that Afternoon, Sylusmaximus had called for a small group to retrieve Yumaki Mori from her room and take her to be interrogated. Sylusmaximus had interrogated her many times before, and still had come across nothing. But the two women were so close, she was bound to know something.

Sylusmaximus had called MiroTano to come with him to the room in which the interrogation would take place. As they entered, Yumaki was already there, sitting on a white chair facing the door that the two men entered. Yumaki and MiroTano exchanged glances at one another, though he stayed near the door.

Sylusmaximus made his way to a chair across from Yumaki. There was a small desk between them, and other than that, the room was completely empty. The echos themselves had already grown annoying to her.

"Yumaki Mori, it must be obvious as to why I called you here, and you do know that I would like some answers," Sylusmaximus started.

"And in each of those meetings, I have given you the same answer, I know nothing." She retorted.

"You were Kiyori Kurotsuchi's so called, 'Best friend', true?" he asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that she told me anything or where she had planned to go." Yumaki replied.

Sylusmaximus sighed. His chin had been resting in his palm and he knew that these constant meetings and questions were getting him no where in locating the Heir to the Successor.

"Yumaki, stand up would you please?" Sylusmaximus said, standing up. Yumaki narrowed her eyes and slowly stood from her chair. He walked over to her, now standing in front. They stared at each other before he spoke again, "MiroTano, come here, behind Yumaki Mori."

MiroTano studied the man, but followed the order, moving the chair Yumaki had sat in out of his way. Now, Yumaki stood between the two men. Sylusmaximus nodded once to MiroTano. MiroTano didn't like where this was going, but he still complied. He gripped Yumaki's shoulders, making her tense up. His thumbs massaged her shoulder blades, making her relax.

Sylusmaximus stared at Yumaki, who was only a third of the size of the large and muscular man behind her, "I don't know why I didn't try this the first time," Sylusmaximus said. He looked down at his right sleeve, it being white in color, and smiled slightly.

Sylusmaximus pulled his fist back quickly and sent it towards Yumaki's face. She flinched, closing her eyes tight, but felt nothing. She felt one of MiroTano's hands move from her shoulders the second Sylusmaximus had pulled back.

Yumaki opened her eyes and saw the fist only inches from her face, and MiroTano's hand was enclosed around Sylusmaximus' wrist, preventing the move. Yumaki moved back away from the fist, only to bump into MiroTano from behind. She moved out of his way, looking at him, who stared at Sylusmaximus with fierce and protective eyes. Sylusmaximus stared back, but was caught in a sort of surprise.

"MiroTano, I had not suspected you to do this," Sylusmaximus said, pulling his fist away. Yumaki stayed close to MiroTano who too pulled back.

"I will not allow any harm against Yumaki," MiroTano said.

"Ah, that's right," Sylusmaximus replied, "You love this woman."

MiroTano narrowed his eyes at Sylusmaximus, "If she says that she does not know where Kiyori is, then she does not know. I have interrogated her myself, and it's still the same answer."

Sylusmaximus sighed, "Very well then," He turned to leave the room, "The platforms for Fumetsu no Makibi have been completed, therefore you no longer have to guard that door."

"What does that have to do with anything?" MiroTano asked.

Sylusmaximus opened the door, but stopped and looked over his shoulder, "That means that you two can continue your relationship, because Yumaki will no longer be a distraction."

Sylusmaximus caught a glimpse of their shocked expressions before he left the room. He smiled a bit at their reactions. For some reason, he liked to make people feel happy. Sure, in this situation he was the bad guy, but that didn't mean that in general that he was. If he wasn't fighting for immortality, this whole thing would be different.

This happiness for MiroTano and Yumaki wasn't going to last, because Sylusmaximus' happiness came first in his eyes, and in the end, only he would truly be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

'_That bitch!_' Grimmjow thought to himself. He had only woken up a few minutes prior to the realization that Kiyori had left again, except this time there was no note, no nothing. Grimmjow took in angry breaths in an effort to keep his composure. He was quickly angered again at the thought of her not waking him up to tell him that she had gone. He couldn't sense her either.

For that matter, who knows where the hell Kiyori left to. She could still be in Las Noches, or perhaps hiding under his bed. The only reasonable explanation would be for her to return to Sancre Tor. He wanted an explanation, or better, for her to return.

Now that his memories were back, he wanted to continue where he left off, and that was to get Kiyori back to his bed. He snarled at himself for not doing so when Kiyori actually was in his bed, but exhaustion wrapped their arms around him and consumed him in much needed sleep. The headache he had while trying to remember Kiyori and everything had left when his memories returned, along with the Impure Jasmine herself. But now that she is gone, that headache returned.

Grimmjow still sat on the edge of his bed. He would have heard her leave if she had gone through the door, so that obviously wasn't the case. He got up to search every inch of his room. Nothing. She was gone.

He gritted his teeth in frustration with the woman. She was driving him mad. He sighed, calming. He'd simply just go to Sancre Tor and retrieve the girl. It'd be that simple. He turned to face his window, staring at the many white dunes of Hueco Mundo. He narrowed his eyes and Sonidoed out of the Southern Fortress, across them quickly.

He Sonidoed without any troubles, reaching the halfway point between Sancre Tor and Las Noches. He continued to Sonido, noticing how the sand began elevating upwards. Grimmjow then stopped, noticing a large patch of stone shifting downwards into the dunes that elevated up, it clearly having been covered before. The stone patch was Sancre Tor's stone.

By this point, he could see Sancre Tor, it was a few miles away, but not far away. Why was its stone all the way out here? He ignored it. Why should he give two shits? He continued to Sonido until he was just outside the mile high walls of Sancre Tor. He levitated up until he was meters above and away from the edge. At the edge were the same columns of women who held their arms open, welcoming Vasto Lordes'.

He saw a group of Vasto Lordes' gather out on the large pathway of the wall, demanding what he wanted. He wasn't shocked or surprised when the Head of Security Sonidoed up a few feet from him.

Tomi Umino.

"What business do you have with Sancre Tor, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Umino asked. His arms were crossed, and the springtime winds blew harshly against the two men.

"I want to talk with Kiyori." Grimmjow stated flatly.

"So your memories have returned," Umino said, more to himself than Grimmjow, "Kiyori hasn't been here in nearly two months, unfortunately."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked, "She was just with me earlier!"

Umino's eyes shot wide, "What!" he practically shouted, "Where has she gone?"

"How the fuck should I know? I came here to look for her!" Grimmjow replied.

"Dammit," Umino grumbled. He thought for a bit, looking at his boots. He looked up at Grimmjow who was growing impatient, "You had no sort of idea where she might have gone at all?"

"No, I immediately suspected this place, but it's not like I can detect her or anything," Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes.

"Nor can any of us," Umino said, "We have been searching for her for ages."

"What for?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's classified," Umino said, turning around to levitate down onto the Pathway of Sancre Tor's Wall.

"Classified?" Grimmjow asked, "Who am I gonna tell?" Grimmjow slowly levitated towards the walls.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, if you step a foot on these walls, I will kill you, I have been given orders to obliterate anyone from outside of Sancre Tor who lays a finger on the walls."

Grimmjow smirked, and Sonidoed onto the walls, a few feet away from Umino. Umino narrowed his eyes and immediately unsheathed his Zanpakutou, lashing it out at Grimmjow. Grimmjow was quick enough to catch his blade with his own Zanpakutou.

Umino pulled back his blade, and during that time Grimmjow struck his steel against Umino, at his neck making a loud metal-like crashing sound. However, Grimmjow was shocked to see no injury at all. Umino only glared at him.

"I do not wish to fight you, but that would mean to go against my orders, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Umino said, "I must add that you need study your opponents more before you engage in a battle with them."

Grimmjow snarled, he should have known. Tomi Umino was the head of Hierro. It was nearly impossible to kill the man with an injury to his skin. The man's life would surely have been ended long before if it hadn't been for the strength and anti-pierce power of that Hierro.

Umino had no doubt been cut before plenty times in his lifetime, seeing the several scars on his arms and face, but none that brought him death. Grimmjow personally thought that to be unfortunate.

If Grimmjow's first attempt at a cut didn't work, why would any of the others? He honestly didn't feel like fighting anyhow, he wanted to find Kiyori. He found distaste in being within or at least at Sancre Tor's walls since Kiyori was definitely not here. Though he did want to know why they were so focused on finding her themselves.

To both men's surprise, Sylusmaximus himself Sonidoed to the wall, between but away from them.

"Who is this?" Sylusmaximus asked Umino.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow spoke for himself.

"You're an Arrancar as I can tell from your mask bit," Sylusmaximus said, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see Kiyori, but I guess she ain't here." Grimmjow said.

"No, she isn't. But I have figured her to either be in the Meido District or the Inferno for safety and security." Sylusmaximus said.

Umino sheathed his Zanpakutou and stood up straight, "Grimmjow here said that Kiyori was with him not too long ago, however she left, and he came here to look for her."

Sylusmaximus' eyes widened, "It would only make sense for her to be on the Southern side of Hueco Mundo," he said quietly, "Have a search team set out beyond the Halfway point, near the Las Noches base, both the surface and Menos Forest."

Grimmjow sheathed his blade, seeing now purpose in fighting. _Who is this guy? Was he their new leader or something?_

"My apologies, where are my manners," Sylusmaximus said, "My name is Sylusmaximus, and you have no purpose being here. Please return to Las Noches, or anywhere but the Northern Fortress."

Grimmjow growled and found himself complying to that statement. The name seemed awfully familiar though the more he though of it. He walked to the edge, but turned around to face Sylusmaximus and Umino again.

"What do you want with Kiyori, anyway?" Grimmjow asked.

"Her blood." Sylusmaximus simply said.

"Her blood?" Grimmjow repeated, "Well good luck with that, it always returns to her. There's no killing that girl. Even earlier I planned on mopping her up in a pool of her own blood, but it just went back into her."

This confused Sylusmaximus, but Umino knew what Grimmjow meant, and he swore under his breath.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Sylusmaximus, nodding slightly at the idea that popped in his mind, "You're Syl's dad aren't ya?"

Sylusmaximus was stunned at the name, "Syl...via's father, yes. She is-"

"Dead I know, I don't care, and I don't mean to make anything awkward but... I fucked your daughter." Grimmjow said flashing his teeth, canines and all. Sylusmaximus' eyes shot wide and poured full with anger.

Sylusmaximus dashed towards him. No one was to dare talk of his deceased daughter in such a way, sure he had to when gaining Sancre Tor's trust, but not this Outsider, this _Arrancar_. Grimmjow smirked and Sonidoed away, long gone.

"I will Remember your face Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! I only pray for you to return to this Fortress once again, for that will be the end of your days! Never shall you meddle with Vasto Lordes affairs, and never shall you speak upon with disrespect towards my deceased heir!" Sylusmaximus screamed out, powerful Reiatsu growing with every word. You could practically see the smoke rushing out of his ears, but he wasn't willing to put up a fight, now here, not now.

Umino tugged on Sylusmaximus' arm, getting his attention. Sylusmaximus stared at the Head of Security, perplexed. He sighed, letting out one more breath of steam before he regained his composure, calming. Still, he was angry. He gritted his teeth and freed himself from Umino's grip.

People along the walls and some on the bridges watched, quietly at Sylusmaximus' rage. He Sonidoed away to some place else, leaving people shocked at his sudden anger over who was once their enemy.

Amaya Sonidoed down to the bridge next to Umino, where they embraced, "Grimmjow was here?" she asked.

Umino nodded, freeing her, "Looking for Kiyori, of course."

"His memories are back?" She asked, "Who would have known."

"I chose not to kill him, even though he entered." Umino said.

"Why was that?" Amaya asked.

"I wanted to interrogate him further, however, I do respect Kiyori's wishes in not having the man killed." Umino said.

"I don't see how we're supposed to be on Sylusmaximus' side, but yet we would easily switch sides and go against him," Amaya stated quietly.

"Nor can I," Umino said, "But neither of us like him," Amaya nodded, and added, "Never have, never will."

"Right," Umino replied.

"Oh yeah, Yumaki-san and MiroTano are finally back together again," Amaya said cheerfully.

"At least there is some good news here." Umino said sitting down on the edge of Sancre Tor's wall, facing Hueco Mundo's white dunes.

Amaya nodded, too sitting down. She kissed his cheek continuously, and he closed his eyes to her light touch. She stopped and there was a silence, but their bodies still communicated with their closeness.

"I just hope that Grimmjow does not return again." Amaya said with a sigh.

"If he's smart, he won't. He has all the time in the world to search Southern Hueco Mundo for Kiyori, but if he comes across the Halfway point, Sylusmaximus is sure to kill him. He has no business with Sancre Tor anymore." Umino stated.

"So if he shows up here, would it be an order for us to kill him?" Amaya asked.

"Yes." Umino said, "Grimmjow was never welcomed here from the point to when he lost his memories 'til never. If he is sighted or sensed. It is his own personal death-wish."

"I take it then it'd be impossible for him to see Kiyori again?" Amaya asked.

"Well, there's no way he could get to the Underworld, and none of us besides Yumaki or Sylusmaximus could open a gate, but that would be the stupidest idea trying to invade the Meido district." Umino replied, "Especially with Hakubi-sama out of the Inferno, it'd be suicide!"

"Ah, no wonder why we haven't searched there." Amaya said. Amaya tended to have those blonde moments when it came to strategies and organizing plans. Umino nodded.

"Tomi?" she asked, looking at him. Umino's gray eyes met hers, "Yes?"

"Whose side are we on?" she asked.

"For our lives, Sylusmaximus', when Kiyori returns, then her's." Umino said. Amaya nodded, grabbing his hand and holding it. Their relationship was still fresh. Umino blushed at this. He wasn't into the lovey-dovey things that Amaya was, and whenever she did stuff like this, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"You always blush, Tomi," Amaya said giggling, "I love it!"

He looked down and away as the blush increased. Amaya's smile widened and she freed his hand, but wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him all over. Making him grunt in response. What made him fall for such a woman, he hadn't a clue. But despite all this discomfort, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>God, you haven't a clue as to how much this chapter pissed me off. At one point, I typed a whole bunch, then tried to save, but FANFICTION just HAD to log me out, so I had to start all over again. FML. Well now this hoe is over with and I can finally relax.<strong>

**The last part of the chapter dealing with Umino and Amaya was kind of filler, but it's still important for future things, and also for preventing future confusion within your bodies. Idk lol. Well yeah.**

***Also! Keep in mind that what is said about Vasto Lordes Zanpakutou's. Tis be verry in important. I don't just add info like that. Well. Yeah I do. But usually it's important!**

***Hmm, this may be the last you see of Grimmjow for a bit in this story. I'll be sure to add him again in later chapters, but its coming to the point in its all OC. So if you don't care for a story without Grimmjow for a goodass while, which was pretty much this whole story (lol) then stop reading or prepare for another long wait to see him again!**

**I feel like I talked a lot about Tokijin in this chapter. You guys know hardly anything about him, it'd be different if I actually typed up Gold and Green, then you guys could read that and be like 'omg'. But part of me wants to just write out all my OC's stories and how it all contributes to my story, dealing with who they are and why they are that way blah blah. But yeah.**

***Next chapter will more than likely be short. Like really short. It's gonna be filler, so you have been warned. However, it IS important. A lot of the small things and what not are important, so be sure you actually read everything carefully before you get caught in a ball of confusion. I typed a lot. lol. Damn.**

**Apologies! But yeah, Thanks for the reviews, I ppppreciate it. :)**

**Feel free to review, golly I don't mind, it only makes me want to write more and faster! :D  
>R&amp;R!<strong>


	15. Once More

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Catorce, 14,**** _Once More_

* * *

><p><em>Once More<em>

It had been about two months since Tokijin and Kiyori had first arrived at the Meido District. Kiyori had proceeded in her training with Hakubi, yet for some reason, Kiyori found none of this to be useful. It was like Hakubi had been teaching Kiyori things she already knew how to do, just more '_gracefully' _or '_better_'. Kiyori often groaned upon the days she had to train with the woman._  
><em>

July was nearing, and the Meido District's summers were hot, and the days were longer. Kiyori ended up switching her Sancre Tor uniforms for Meido uniforms, one's that would let air circulate easier and prevent a heat stroke.

Tokijin wasn't fond of the revealing uniform Kiyori had chose, but Kiyori's excuse was the heat. No one else surely minded, but that's exactly what the thing was.

For some reason, Hakubi insisted that Kiyori get a Meido Symbol tattoo, but Kiyori would always refuse. She knew what Hakubi wanted, and found her sick to have requested such a thing. Kiyori had asked what Hakubi wanted and what it meant, and Hakubi said nothing and only smiled, making her all the more suspicious.

Regardless to the fact that Kiyori was suspicious of Hakubi, she still got along with her quite nicely. It was like an exact replica of herself, just more secretive, mature probably, and older looking. Hakubi only looked to be in her late twenties, while Kiyori looked to be in her early twenties. Sometimes Kiyori just felt sick around her.

Hakubi reminded Kiyori of Aizen. She wasn't sure how either mind worked, but they always had something up their sleeve, something else on their mind. You never were quite sure what they were going to do next.

Kiyori sat across from Hakubi. They were dangerously close to the Inferno in it's spinning form. The heat made Kiyori keep her eyes closed halfway. The two women faced each other, with crossed legs with about three feet distance between themselves.

No words we being spoken, and Kiyori saw that Hakubi's eyes were closed. She sat up straight with her head held high and her nose pointed slightly upward. Hakubi was closer to the Inferno, to where her backside faced it, hair blowing forward towards Kiyori. Kiyori's hair flew back behind her.

She wasn't exactly sure why they were there. Hakubi had said something about being near where she originated from would help her soak up her inner power.

"The Inferno's flame doesn't hurt us?" Kiyori asked.

Hakubi smirked, "No dear," she said, "Yusa would never let it affect me. Either that or my Hierro's strong enough to have no sort of affect whatsoever."

"What about me?" Kiyori asked.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Hakubi asked, her eyes still close, "You have the Fiery Phoenix within you. A Phoenix who is already aflame can not be ignited if the bird herself is still on fire."

"I don't get it though, what does that mean?" Kiyori asked.

"In due time you shall know," Hakubi said.

Kiyori groaned. Hakubi always made her wait for things, but she wanted the answers now. It wasn't like she had all the time in the world to wait.

"I'm pretty sure Sylusmaximus knows that I'm at the Meido District," Kiyori said, sighing, "But yet he hasn't come for me."

"He's scared of the Meido District," Hakubi purred, a small smile curling upon her lips. Kiyori studied Hakubi. She hadn't once opened her eyes, and she looked as if she could sit in this spot for all eternity. Kiyori wasn't sure how, but it was like Hakubi's eyes rolled to the back of her mind in thought. The woman's head tilted upwards towards the sky.

Hakubi took in a breath of the burning air, seemingly tasting it. In that instant, her eyes shot open and wide for half a second. She narrowed her eyes, and the Mint orbs looked over her shoulder at the blaze behind her.

"The Inferno is weakening," Hakubi stated. Kiyori was stunned by this and her sudden seriousness.

"Weakening?" Kiyori asked.

"Yes," Hakubi stated, "That would only mean either you or your father is dying. But it is obviously him, it just seems as though... his fate is falling sooner than three years."

Kiyori's eyes widened, "What? How?"

Hakubi stood up, looking in the direction of the Meido district. The two women were considerably far from it, and Hakubi had little patience.

"You're father's life is much shorter than we thought," Hakubi said, helping Kiyori to stand.

"You mean he's dying right now?" Kiyori asked, worried.

"No," Hakubi stated, "It means that his life will end soon, not within a day or a week, but soon."

"A month?" Kiyori asked.

"That looks about it." Hakubi replied.

"His birthday is exactly one month from now!" Kiyori exclaimed.

"Then that is his eightieth year," Hakubi said.

"How do you know?" Kiyori asked, her eyes unwillingly becoming full of tears.

"When you help create a great bloodline, you just know. It is in the smell of the Inferno." Hakubi stated. She closed her eyes and took in another breath of the burning air.

"Does that mean that the Inferno will gradually become weaker?" Kiyori asked.

Hakubi shook her head, "No, but that will only mean that on the day of incarceration, you will become weaker. The Inferno's power will rest on your shoulders. But however, my husband is still alive, so it won't be long before he will power it completely."

"We have to tell my Old Man." Kiyori said.

"Come," Hakubi stated walking passed her. Hakubi walked in the direction of the Meido District. She grabbed Kiyori's hand an tugged her along.

"We're walking?" Kiyori asked, before being completely shocked. That same electric feeling that Shouji sent to her before they even met. This time, Kiyori kept her eyes open.

Kiyori watched Hakubi ready herself for take off. The way she did it was without a doubt _graceful_, and Kiyori felt herself shoot forward with Hakubi. With Kiyori's eyes open, she stared at her surroundings. The colors began to blur and make her feel like she was being sucks into them. The two women were surrounded by a glowing light, reminding Kiyori of a star.

The colors that began to blur, became brighter, twisting into smaller shapes the glowed and sparkled, surrounding them, making Kiyori feel slightly dizzy. It was like they were in a tunnel of little stars leading to a bright white ending. Kiyori glanced back to see that there was a trail of light, somewhat like a shooting star.

She was in love. If Kiyori could use this technique all day, everyday, she would. She'd never stop only because the beauty of this Interstellar Flight was so intoxicating.

They reached the white at the end of the sparkling tunnel, and Hakubi pulled Kiyori closer to her, more near her left side. There was a flash, and the two women exited the sparkling tunnel and into the Meido District. They were high up, so they levitated down into the plaza with the gardens and statues.

Several Vasto Lordes' came to them, bowing low, but Hakubi dismissed them, "This is a private matter,"

Kiyori followed Hakubi as she maneuvered through the flowery gardens, heading towards the Meido Central Building. Both of them were completely captured in their sweet scents. Hakubi stopped at a lonesome stone slab and stared at it.

"That's-" Kiyori started, but stopped herself as she saw Hakubi form a small smile.

"Yes, him," Hakubi cooed, "It's a shame that he is not a statue like our friends here," She said, gesturing her arm to the many other statues of the Original Registered fighters. Kiyori stared at each one of them, remembering them from the War that seemed so long ago.

"Shall we continue?" Hakubi asked. Kiyori met eyes with her and Hakubi smiled, turning towards the Central Building. She began to walk, and Kiyori followed close behind. The two women entered the large building. It was well-brightened by the many windows, and it shined with flowers and sparkling water. The many people attending the flowers stood and bowed to Hakubi before returning to their duties.

Hakubi looked up at the Spiraling levels of floors. She grabbed Kiyori's hand and Sonidoed upwards until she reached Tokijin's own room. Hakubi then knocked lightly. The two ladies waited for a bit of time until it opened, revealing a tired and distressed Tokijin.

"Tokij-" Hakubi started.

"I have some questions for you," Tokijin said cutting her off, "Come in, please." He moved out of their way, and Hakubi frowned but walked in, Kiyori following.

"I apologize for being so rude," Tokijin said, closing his door, "But this is very important."

"Oh it's fine," Hakubi said, "Go right ahead, speak of the news."

Tokijin nodded and the two women sat in the white and polished chairs nearest to them, "As you can tell, I just woke up. No, I did not because of your presence, that was just a coincidence."

"Was it a dream?" Kiyori asked.

"Yes, but more like a nightmare." Tokijin replied.

"What was it about?" Hakubi asked.

"There wasn't much, only fire. It started as a small flame that was far away, but then it grew closer, and hotter. I was going to be engulfed in it but I had awoken." Tokijin said.

Hakubi narrowed her eyes in thought, now nodded as she took this all in, "So then I was right,"

"What did you come to see me for?" Tokijin asked.

"Tokijin you're lifespan is a lot shorter than we had predicted." Hakubi said. Tokijin's eyes widened, the Mint Orbs themselves asked '_By how long_?'

"Unfortunately, I predict that you are left with a single month of life. The dream that you just had only proves this statement: In the last weeks of the Successor of the Jin bloodline, they will see fire." Hakubi said.

Tokijin sighed, now full of stress. Kiyori found it hard to breath, and she subconsciously went to him.

Hakubi stood up, and stared at them, "I do not believe that Sylusmaximus will be killed within a month," she said, "Therefore, Tokijin, you do have plans to seek out your wife?"

"Yes," Tokijin replied, "She is a human soul."

"You shouldn't have to worry about her in the Inferno," Hakubi said, "We've never had a human soul there, so if anything does happen, my husband and I will be able to maintain it or make any necessary changes."

Tokijin sighed a bit in relief. Kiyori saw that it was a big weight lifted off of her father's shoulders, seeing that he was content, but only slightly. If it hadn't been for Sylusmaximus and the obvious upcoming problems, he would have been fully content, but that wasn't the case.

"Kiyori, you have no Zanpakutou," Hakubi said, "I will train you in due time to help you manifest it. I have a hunch that it will have to be you to kill Sylusmaximus,"

"Why can't you do it?" Kiyori asked, now curious.

"Oh heavens no, dear I cannot go to Sancre Tor. It is far dangerous for me to even touch the stone of that Fortress." Hakubi said.

"I thought you created Sancre Tor?" Kiyori asked.

"I did, but not for me," Hakubi said. She began to walk towards the door before she leaned in and whispered into Kiyori's it, "Let's just say that last time, it was _pure destruction_."

Kiyori was completely confused by Hakubi's words, "What do you mean?" She asked turning around towards Tokijin's door, seeing Hakubi open it, and walk out. Hakubi held it open and she spoke, "We will talk about it further upon your training sessions with me."

Kiyori groaned, again she would have to wait. She looked at Tokijin and saw that his eyes were already focused on her. Neither of them said anything. Perhaps Tokijin had been in thought? Kiyori noticed that he'd think a lot lately. Whatever it was that he thought about, Kiyori would either never find out or be given small hints.

She sighed and embraced her father, knowing what was soon to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Sancre Tor<strong>

Yumaki felt sick again.

MiroTano and her were allowed to finally be together once more, and for the past two months, they engaged in sexual activities. The two couldn't contain themselves. It was like they had made up for the month that they were forbidden, and the time where the wanton desire was there afterwards.

MiroTano however had many meetings. Yumaki didn't want to attend any of them because she had better plans. The two when it came to everyone else played 'secretive' when it came to their sexual relations. They'd make sure that people saw them completely suppress their Reiatsu before entering one of their rooms.

This made people believe that they wanted peace and quiet, though they could clearly see what they were up to. They obviously did have sexual relations, just with suppressed reiatsu. Whenever Vasto Lordes' of Sancre Tor noticed that their Reiatsu was missing, they'd assume that they were getting down with the get down.

That evening, MiroTano had to attend a meeting. Yumaki and him had made plans for her to go to the Meido District to tell Kiyori of everything, but the meeting came along, so she waited.

Yumaki was sitting on MiroTano's bed. She had been feeling sick, however she wasn't throwing up. Yumaki had considered the possible pregnancy, but when she did, it was too early to tell.

"That was a few weeks ago..." Yumaki murmured to herself. She was scared. What if she were to be pregnant again, and Sylusmaximus wouldn't allow it?

She sighed, rolling her eyes back to enter her inner world. As she entered with a bright flash, within milliseconds she felt a tiny heartbeat. Yumaki immediately returned to real life with a high pitched gasp that sounded more like a mixture between a covered scream and a loud squeak.

She immediately got up and paced with sort of stressed eyes. She was happy as fuck but she was scared. She felt like she was going to faint from the sudden excitement. She had to tell MiroTano now!

Yumaki took a gulp and calmed herself, taking heavy and steady breaths, repeating "Relax Yumaki," over and over again.

She then nodded with determination and Sonidoed down to the main level of the Central Building where the meeting was being held. People who were talking were immediately silent and Sylusmaximus was also stunned. Yumaki spotted MiroTano and pulled him aside.

"What?" He asked, still stunned by her sudden arrival, '_I'm pregnant_.' she mouthed with her eyes wide, squeezing his hands tight with excitement. His brown eyes widened and it was easy to tell her was trying to hide his own joy.

He sighed, remaining calm, "We'll talk about this when we're alone, okay?"

"When's this freakin' meeting supposed to be over?" she asked.

"I'm going to try and get away from it as soon as I can, but for now, remain calm, and just got back to my room and wait." MiroTano replied, kissing her.

Yumaki nodded, Sonidoing back to his room.

MiroTano sat back in his seat. There was a pause before the meeting continued.

About ten minutes passed by, and Sylusmaximus had kept his eye on MiroTano. MiroTano sensed it, but kept his eyes away from the pale ones across from him. Eventually, they did connect.

"What was that all about?" Sylusmaximus asked, smirking.

MiroTano hesitated, "Yumaki - she's pregnant."

"Pregnant you say?" Sylusmaximus asked, stunned. The people attending the meeting were also stunned. MiroTano nodded, unsure of what to expect.

"Congratulations," Sylusmaximus said, smiling, "It is about time after all."

MiroTano sighed inwardly in relief, "Before hurts herself from this excitement, I must ask to be excused to tend to her,"

"Absolutely, you just keep that little growing infant safe." Sylusmaximus said, still smiling.

MiroTano immediately Sonidoed out of the room. Sylusmaximus smiled wide. He kept his laugh within himself.

This was a plus. A pregnant woman at Sancre Tor, who is in her first Trimester. Within the time it would take for her to have that child, the Fumetsu no Makibi process would be finished and Sylusmaximus could finally obtain full immortality. That's it. He would wait for the infant to be born, use everyone else as subjects to the process, and keep the child for himself as his new apprentice. This plan seemed perfect, however, with immortality, would he need an apprentice?

He would have the regeneration abilities of Hakubi herself, so he could never die. But he would never age as well. Perhaps he should. He may get lonely on his long voyage. But this adventure would lead to another one. One in which he will learn to destroy the Fumetsu no Makibi process. The ability to kill those who have the second use of it, those who shall never die. Those who he knew of were the Fiery Phoenix himself. Then, he could finally be with his beloved Hakubi again.

Once he is with her, he can unlock all of her secrets. He needed to know everything.

He felt MiroTano and Yumaki's Reiatsu disappear. He slightly rolled his eyes, but knew what they were up to. What better way to celebrate anyway?

Little did Sylusmaximus know, Yumaki and MiroTano had left Sancre Tor, now in the Underworld. The Meido District and Kiyori had to know everything. The meeting that MiroTano had attended let him learn some important things. None of those things would change despite Sylusmaximus's plans for Yumaki's unborn child, that was later, and this all was now.

And now, things were going to be bittersweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this took me a while to update. Stupid Internet. Stupid boyfriend. Jk baby I love you. I spend a lot of time with him, so. Ye. lol. He kinda messes up my schedule, or at least... intensifies it. ;)<strong>

**lol anyways, YUMAKI'S PREGNANT AGAIN! AAAAAAAHH! :p**

**Hakubi is such a confusing lady, but when you're old old old old old, you gottttta be. In later chapters, you'll discover plenty things, and yeah. But anyways,**

**HOLY TITS TOKIJIN'S LEAVING! In a month! As from this point on, the date in my story is July 3, 19.. Idk. Idk what year it is honestly. It's a midpoint between the Pendulum Arc and modern day Bleach, which happens a little before, wait no.. After? Wait. What! Kiyori is born at around that time (Early 1900's), and she's 32. I know I/She mentioned she was 33, but I did that on purpose though.**

**Sylusmaximus is a sick mother- ye. Everyone just wants to know about Hakubi lololol. She's just so great. She reminds me of Aizen, like I said UP^there.**

**Anyways, it's like 2AM. I stayed up to type the rest of this chapter, despite how much I didn't want to.**

**I appreciate the reviews! Thank you Thank you! My heart goes out to you!  
>R&amp;R some mo'. This next chapter ain't too happy. It's pretty depressing.<strong>


	16. Departure

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Quince, 15, **_Departure_.

* * *

><p><em>Departure<em>

Tokijin was stressed. He had a good reason to be stressed this time too. In only several hours would he be sent to the Inferno. The thought made his heart drop when the sudden realization of the fact that he was _actually_ leaving came to mind. As much as he didn't want to go, he had to. He was scared to leave his daughter here all alone - how he will miss her.

Tokijin would never really perceive his daughter as strong. He has obviously, but in this case, it was as if she wasn't strong enough. Even now, Tokijin lied on his bed next to Kiyori whom was fast asleep caused by a headache from crying so much. This was a weakness. If she were strong enough, she wouldn't be acting in this sort of way.

Tokijin sighed, he knew Kiyori's emotions well. She couldn't help herself. He studied the position she'd face when he left and gave her sympathy. Her future would he hard, and she was still so young. The worst part of it all, was him not going to be there for her in the ways a father should be. He sighed and got out of his bed.

To his pleasure, Kiyori did not wake. She needed all the rest that she could get from this point on. Tokijin swiftly stepped into his bathroom, closing the door silently behind him. His his right hand, he massaged his two temples. He wanted to be the father that was apart of Kiyori's life. The one who was able to help her onto her feet whenever she stumbled. He wasn't one to have that, so it was what he strove for, and now...

He sighed again, and thought back to his own childhood. He did appreciate his parents, but mostly his mother. She usually did more for him - put more effort. It was like his father had given up on raising him when it was clear that he wouldn't be raised properly because of the Eighty years nearing as Tokijin's once young self aged on.

Takeshajin. Every look that man ever gave Tokijin was one of disappointment. He had been so proud of successfully raising a first born, that he wasn't ready to have a second, only because of the few years he had left. Tokijin always found himself jealous of Ketsujin, but upon his years, he discovered that just like Kiyori, his brother had trouble manifesting his Zanpakutou.

Tokijin found his Zanpakutou at an extremely early age, according to his mother - when he was two years old as he was in a coma for about a week. He saw it in his father's eyes as well. Tokijin would have been the perfect son if he were born first, but that didn't break his pride as he was able to unleash Ketsujin's power.

The only way Tokijin would be able to find out how to help Kiyori with her Zanpakutou, would be to ask his own father on how he helped his older brother. But, the only way of doing that were to be sent to the Inferno self. Every Jin meeting is every twenty years, and it has only been sixteen years since then.

He regretted not asking or even speaking to his father then. He needed this information more than ever, and now, it was too late. Hakubi would eventually be able to take care of this, but she too was having trouble. Perhaps if Kiyori was completely taken under the woman's wing.

Kiyori just seemed so close to finally achieving this. The answer was right in front of her. When Tokijin and her had merged together, he was able to meet her true Zanpakutou. If he had told her all of the answers, then it would ruin her chances of manifesting it, as her Zanpakutou made it clear not to do so.

He thought of how he managed to manifest his own. If only he could remember how he did it. Tokijin sat down on the floor, concentrating on entering his Inner World.

Slowly, he entered the gray place.

Tokijin's Inner World was one of dark gray, stormy clouds. Below them was blackness, and he could only go higher. In this place, it was windy, but warm. There was loud thunderous sounds and bright flashing lights within the clouds. Tokijin turned to face his Zanpakutou, who was a few meters away on another cloud.

Tokijin Sonidoed over to his Zanpakutou. It was a woman with long silver hair. She looked fairly young, at about her mid-twenties. She had several blue, green, and purple tattoos that were lines upon her milky skin. Her eyes had no color, only white, completely. She wore a purple and blue Kimono, and around her arms draped a large furry coat-like cover that was white as snow.

Her face tilted up at him, revealing the blind-looking woman. Her top lip was black and her bottom was a bright and shiny purple, she also had purple tattoos on her cheeks, much like Kiyori's herself. On the center of her forehead was a little blue zigzag, looking light a bolt of lightning. This zigzag was much rather a polygon since it was a closed figure.

"Inazuma," Tokijin said.

"Yes, my master?" Inazuma asked, purring.

"I need to ask you how I found you." he replied.

She sighed happily and tilted her head away at higher clouds, closing her white eyes, "You never found me Tokijin, my sweet boy." She said, "I found you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When a Vasto Lordes has not found their Zanpakutou, the Zanpakutou is allowed freedom. It is the greatest years of their lives - to be without an owner. When you were born as a second child, you were born with Epilepsy, prone to having seizures."

Tokijin seemed shocked at this. He never knew of this information, "I do not have it now?"

"That is because I saved you, my sweet boy." Inazuma said, grinning, "Regardless to my freedom, I was still forever bound to you, if you were to die, then so were I. I had to protect you some how."

Tokijin was still stunned at the fact that he had been born with Epilepsy, Inazuma saw this and spoke, "Do not feel burdened by your once epileptic self, it is a Godly thing. Those who have it are granted unimaginable abilities - I see you were struck with it as you were a Second born of a Titan race. The trait of it still runs within you, you're daughter slightly suffers, and her heir will truly suffer." She giggled in a high-pitched tone.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tokijin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"My sweet boy, do you not know how you ended up in that Coma when you were so young? Did they feed you lies?" Inazuma asked.

Tokijin rolled his eyes slightly, "Probably... And I'm assuming you know?"

Inazuma nodded with a small grin, "On your father's 75th birthday, there was a Jin meeting. He had no choice but to take you, and during that time, you all - including your mother visited the Meido District. It was a particularly stormy day, and I too danced with those storms. This was your first time seeing the Inferno, you were so fascinated by it's blaze. You begged to be set down from your fathers arms, and as you finally stood by his side... You began to have a seizure.

I took that opportunity before you could fall into a scary sleep to catch you and save you from another attack from your Epilepsy, and I struck you with lightning, finally entering you to put you out of your own misery."

Tokijin's eyes went wide, "That's how?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Your father was sure you would have died, but even in your tiny tattered self, you formed your regeneration abilities."

"Why did I?" Tokijin asked.

"Because, being so young and so hurt, you chose to save yourself rather than trading such abilities in for strength." Inazuma replied.

Tokijin nodded as he studied this information, "How can I help my daughter manifest her Zanpakutou? I have met it, and I have seen it, it watches over her like you watched over me, only because it is free. How can I bring them together?"

"Your daughter is a reborn figure, she should ask her true being. Within the true being, lies the secrets to your daughter's Zanpakutou." Inazuma said.

"Does that mean that Hakubi and Kiyori have the same Zanpakutou?" Tokijin asked.

"It is only a thought, but in my opinion, yes."

"That would make only a little sense... Hakubi is still able to use her Zanpakutou, and yet Kiyori's Zanpakutou is free?" Tokijin wondered.

"My sweet boy, it only matters whether you can release your Zanpakutou. Hakubi's Zanpakutou was never made for a sheathe, therefore it has a larger form and a smaller one to rest it. That never meant that Hakubi has been able to release her Zanpakutou. Who knows, when Kiyori was born may have been that woman's last time of ever using her Zanpakutou." Inazuma replied.

Tokijin sighed, Inazuma spoke again, "How often do you see your daughter's Zanpakutou?"

"All the time, daily even." Tokijin replied.

"Does this Zanpakutou ever get confused between Kiyori and Hakubi?" Inazuma asked.

"I've seen it a couple times, but Kiyori does not. It's like she looks right through her Zanpakutou. I want to urge her to look harder, but it will ruin it all." Tokijin said, "It's just so frustrating, I can see her Zanpakutou trying to reach out to her, but it is as if she is blinded."

"That's odd," Inazuma replied, "She is of Jin blood, and yet she only sees what her eyes want to see."

"You do not have any idea how my father was able to help my brother, do you?" Tokijin asked.

"I do not, my apologies my sweet boy." Inazuma said with a small sympathetic frown.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I am to be sent to the Inferno in approximately fourteen hours."

Inazuma pouted slightly, "It was a pleasure to serve you for these many years, Tokijin."

Tokijin saddened, he didn't seem ready to part ways with his Zanpakutou just yet. Regardless to the fact that Tokijin did have a mother, this woman played more roles than she did in his lifetime. He did love his mother, but he also loved Inazuma and saw her as a motherly figure.

Inazuma wrapped her arms around the much larger body before her, sending her familiar stinging and zapping feel to Tokijin. Tokijin embraced her tightly. Inazuma tilted her head up, allowing Tokijin to tilt his head further down.

The Thunderous sounds and the lights grew silent upon the gray clouds, "Farewell, master." Inazuma whispered before kissing Tokijin's forehead. He turned his head away from his Zanpakutou, and eyes opened, unwillingly filling with watery weakness. Through blur, he watched the dark clouds grow lighter. The storm was leaving.

He felt the familiar sting and zap begin to fade away, "Thank you," Tokijin whispered. The small woman faded and completely disappeared into the form of a Zanpakutou blade. Tokijin held it in his hands, squeezing the blade, despite it's sharpness before he sighed a sad sigh. His hand was cut, and the blood leaked onto the steel.

Inazuma's powers were gone. He sighed and regenerated his hand before he sheathed his once trusty companion. With another sigh, Tokijin closed his eyes, concentrating on returning back to real life. When he finally returned, he was happy to see that he was still on the floor in his bathroom, alone.

Tokijin looked down at his uniform, seeing several seeped in spots of liquid. Tears.

* * *

><p>As little to Kiyori's desire, she had to 'Train' today. For what?<p>

It was still a couple hours before her father were to leave, and Hakubi wouldn't let her spend that time with him. This slightly angered Kiyori.

Kiyori walked along an Active Transport bridge, when suddenly the dimensions tore open in front of her. Kiyori backed away until the blur of the opening went away. Inside were two people, Yumaki and MiroTano.

Kiyori was in complete shock, especially when Yumaki threw her arms around her dear friend, "Y-Yumaki! And MiroTano?"

"Kiyori! I'm so glad to see you!" Yumaki exclaimed, breaking the embrace. Kiyori smiled happily, "So am I," she said.

"I like you're uniform you got there," Yumaki said, winking. Kiyori shook her head, "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"MiroTano and I are on your side, him and I are back together," Yumaki said. She saw Kiyori's disbelief in MiroTano's conversion.

"Oh stop it, Kiyori, he let Ego and Reiko into that room so they could save your dad!" Yumaki said.

Kiyori believed, but she saddened when Yumaki mentioned Tokijin.

"What's wrong?" Yumaki asked.

"Well, the Old Man is going to be sent to the Inferno in a couple of hours," Kiyori said quietly.

"What!" Yumaki and MiroTano said together.

"How?" MiroTano asked.

"It was because of what Sylusmaximus injected him with, the Nightshade stuff, and it fed off of the life that he had, and now he's going to be leaving tonight, and Sylusmaximus is going to take advantage of that and he's gonna-" Kiyori babbled out quickly.

Yumaki cut her off by putting her hands on Kiyori's shoulders, "Get a hold of yourself woman!"

Kiyori took a deep breath and Yumaki spoke again, "You can't just rely on your dad all the time, you're powerful, everyone knows this! So start acting powerful or people like Sylusmaximus are just gonna walk all over you, and I won't let that happen! Also! I'm pregnant!"

Kiyori's eyes widened throughout Yumaki's wisdom, and even more so at her last statement, "Pregnant? Again?"

"Yeah!" Yumaki said, "Oh yeah, MiroTano and I are back together again. And we're not supposed to be here, everyone thinks we're having delicious, celebration intercourse."

Kiyori rolled her eyes and embraced her friend, "Congratulations you two!" Kiyori said, she turned and faced MiroTano, "Kill that baby again and I'll kill you."

"I won't, fuck." MiroTano growled.

"Anyways, why are you guys here?" Kiyori asked.

"Sylusmaximus has plans to come to the Meido District and kill Tokijin, but since you say Tokijin leaves tonight, I'm not sure what Sylusmaximus will plan to do next." MiroTano said.

"Why did he want to kill him?" Kiyori asked.

"He was afraid of him and his Zanpakutou." MiroTano said.

"I've never been sure of what his Zanpakutou's abilities were completely." Kiyori stated.

"You don't want to know," MiroTano replied. There was a small pause, and Kiyori was about to speak. She was cut off when Meido Fighters came to them.

"Yumaki?" One of the men asked. Yumaki nodded to him and he spoke, "You must be interrogated... You must understand."

"It's fine." Yumaki replied.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then," Kiyori said to Yumaki and MiroTano.

"You're not coming with?" MiroTano asked.

Kiyori shook her head, "I have to train with Hakubi," She said. Yumaki looked in awe at that statement, "Oh how many people would die to be in your position, Kiyori."

Kiyori didn't say anything. Everyone but her Sonidoed away, and Kiyori carried along with her journey. The sun was setting already. The day had gone by fast to Kiyori, but only because she stayed in bed with her father for the majority of the day. She didn't want him to go, it was too soon.

Eventually, Kiyori reached Hakubi. The mirror image of herself stood in the sand, facing the Inferno that seemed so far away.

"You're finally here," Hakubi said as Kiyori was directly behind her.

"You're despair is quite noticeable, Kiyori Kurotsuchi, it must stop now." Hakubi then said.

Kiyori narrowed her eyes. Every time she went into training with her, Hakubi criticized her weaknesses. It would be evil of Kiyori not to be sad of her father's soon departure.

"I have a reason to be in such a way." Kiyori said quietly.

"I understand that," Hakubi replied, "But if you are being so weak now, what makes you think you will be strong enough to face Sylusmaximus?"

"Is it really a sin to be sad over my Old Man having to leave because of a Bloodline you created allows him to only have eighty years?"

"I didn't come up with such rules, but when a single person has so much power and potential, they must die." Hakubi replied, turning around.

"That's not fair," Kiyori said as she clenched her fists.

"What's not fair about it? To be born with an amazing power, with Titan blood is a blessing. Those who are born without such abilities, they sure believe to be weak is not fair. To be born an insect or to be pushed around for the color of your skin or the way you look is not fair. To be born a Hollow is not fair. You are a Vasto Lordes - a Hollow, you are the evil of this world. That itself if not fair, but you were born with Titan blood, born into a powerful bloodline, while everyone else is weak and not given that advantage. Yet you say that it is unfair."

Kiyori was unable to speak at Hakubi's words. Words from a woman who was naturally bubbly and sugary sweet spoken in such a way was a surprise. Kiyori was quite unaware of Hakubi's wisdom. It was almost as if Kiyori had forgotten how long Hakubi had lived.

"You were a living human once, correct?" Hakubi asked. Kiyori slightly nodded, avoiding eye contact, "I hope you did not expect to live as long as you would have in your human form than in this state."

Kiyori shot Hakubi a dirty look, and Hakubi purred at it, "You see, being a positive with a limited amount of time over your head is something I've been waiting for. I would love to see how it plays out. I'm not sure if you would be able to go to the Inferno. You're opposite is not of Jin blood, and he will not let you die, so would that mean you would pass up the Eighty years and live on?"

Kiyori's eyes widened, "Why am I even a positive?"

"We will get to that later, just stay blessed that you were given such a great gift." Hakubi said turning around to the blazing Inferno again. Kiyori groaned.

* * *

><p>Tokijin walked out of the Meido Central Building. He had just witnessed an interrogation on Yumaki Mori and MiroTano.<p>

He wondered how Sylusmaximus' plans were going to change when he realizes that the Inferno was calling his name already. He hoped the best for Kiyori. She would have to be strong and stay strong. He was glad that his time wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. He would finally be reunited with Mao, and he wouldn't die at the hands of Sylusmaximus.

Not saying that he ever would if his time wasn't up - just because Inazuma was now useless, didn't mean that Tokijin's actual power was. He didn't need to rely on Inazuma unless he had intentions of ending people once and for all. It was a foreign thing to him, but he didn't feel much different. Perhaps a little lonely and depressed that his Zanpakutou's ability was gone, but not too different. Was this how Kiyori felt?

He arranged with Hakubi that she were to take her away from the Meido District and train her elsewhere for a considerable amount of time. By then Kiyori would be able to manifest her Zanpakutou.

He thought of his daughter's future. She would still need an heir, and Jashatirou is no longer in the picture. It made him sad to know that he would never see his good friend again, and that Jashatirou would not be the one to father Kiyori's future children.

There were still many possibilities ahead. Tokijin was unable to be mad at Jashatirou for not following his order. He knew that the man wanted to, maybe not as soon despite the whole mask dispute, but without a doubt it was happening sooner than he had expected.

The man practically raised Tokijin, teaching him of honor and respect. He was thankful for having Jashatirou in his life as a sort of Older Brother.

Tokijin sighed and reached inside his torso, revealing Kiyori's locket. He opened it and the time read 11:22PM. In less than an hour he would leave. This made his nonexistent heart race. He wasn't sure what would happen now.

He walked towards the many gardens and statues. Torches lit up the pathways and closed little flower buds, but most of the light came from the night sky, making everything a tint of blue-violet. Tokijin walked until he reached an area in which meetings were probably held and many people could stand. There was a level higher than the one he stood on, probably for the speaker. He decided to sit there.

Tokijin sat there in thought, only to be interrupted by people who said their goodbye's to him. Kiyori soon showed up, along with Hakubi. Within a matter of moments, a whole crowd was there, around him.

Tokijin didn't say anything, and Kiyori sat beside him. He reached in his shirt and pulled out Kiyori's locket again, looking at the time which read 11:48PM. Kiyori was stunned to see her locket.

Tokijin embraced Kiyori tightly before kissing her cheek several times. Tears streamed from Kiyori's face, making a ringing noise from her marks. Tokijin looked at them, seeing the dark blue marks glow a faded lighter blue.

"You stop crying now," Tokijin said. Kiyori only buried her face into Tokijin's chest. Tokijin sighed.

"Be sure not to be in such a way when you're time has come, you will take Kiyori with you." Hakubi said.

Tokijin nodded. He was well aware of how this process happened, and what _not_ to do. He put space between himself and Kiyori, wiping away her tears. Tokijin then reached around his neck and took off an older silver locket. He put it around Kiyori's neck, and she opened it, finding a picture of her mother, Mayuri when he was normal looking, and Ouji when he was a baby. On the other side said, 'You are Forever in our hearts. Always' in cursive. Kiyori closed it with sad eyes.

There was a small silence, "I love you Kiyori, you must stay strong now. You will be a great successor - just stay strong."

Kiyori nodded, "I will. I love you too Old Man." She replied.

He smiled at her, giving her some comfort. It was like they had completely forgotten about the people around them.

In that instant, the sky grew cloudy and bright. The clouds were full of storms and were a burnt orange color. Kiyori recognized these clouds from a dream. Tokijin stood, quickly helping Kiyori up with him. People were at awe at the sky's change and the sudden noise.

Tokijin felt a tingling sensation at his feet. He looked down to see smoke coming from them, then soon a small flame. This flame was painless to him, and as it traveled up, it revealed his feet to be covered in stone. Tokijin's eyes widened, but he was calm.

He looked at Kiyori who looked as if she were about to start to cry again, "Kiyori, no more crying." Tokijin said, "There are Jin meetings, we will not be apart forever."

Kiyori blinked. That much was true, and it gave her a wave of relief.

The flame traveled up quicker, now at his waist, "I am very proud of you, and you will only continue to blossom more. You have made my lifetime worth living and I thank you for that."

Tokijin found that he couldn't move his hands that were at his side. His eyes looked down, seeing they were covered in stone, "You stay strong now," he said, the stone reached his neck now, "Successor." He gave her a reassuring smile before the flame quickly engulfed him, incarcerating his body in stone completely.

There was a pause, and Kiyori felt no emotion whatsoever. She touched the stone, it was warm but cooling down.

"Kiyori, move away from him," Hakubi said. Kiyori met eyes with her, then moved toward her and the crowd of Vasto Lordes'.

"What's happening?" Kiyori asked Hakubi quietly.

"The stone is killing him so his soul can be set free." Hakubi replied, "When that happens, the Statue will go below Sancre Tor."

Kiyori nodded. Seconds went by, and Kiyori immediately felt weak. The Inferno itself must have been sitting on her shoulders. She fell to her hands and knees, struggling to breathe.

Kiyori looked up at the statue of her father, when from it shot up a massive flaming Phoenix. People were in great shock as they saw the blazing bird unfold its wings, screeching, sending hot flares and sparks down upon them. The Phoenix lit up the sky even brighter than before. Kiyori stared up at it in awe. She watched its black eyes look down at her, before making another loud screech before flying off away - towards the Inferno.

The statue glowed a mint green, and shot up into the clouds, disappearing, leaving only them there. Kiyori turned and watched the Phoenix from within Tokijin enter the Inferno, never to be seen again.

_I will be strong._

Hakubi watched Kiyori for several long moments before she spoke.

"It truly is a beautiful thing whenever a Titan died, most especially a Fiery Phoenix."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY FINISHED<strong>

**NO TOKIJIN NO! Farewell Tokijin, but it won't be the last of him, but it practically is because you won't hear from him til pretty much the end of this story hohohohahahehheh.**

**GOODNESS GRACIOUS When is Kiyori gonna see her Zanpakutou? Very soon. I'm giving hints to Hakubi and Kiyori's connection, but when the shit goes down, then you'll understand and have a happy face on your happy faces! :)**

**Anyways, I know that this may be confusing how Yumaki and MiroTano walked in and you thought Tokijin had one month left and then when they arrive, he all of a sudden doesn't. Yeah well excuse me for confusing you. I had quite the typo.. or not the typo, more like I forgot to add information.**

**I SHOULD have said that one month had past last chapter, but I fo'got. :p Oh well.**

**By the way, if you've ever wondered why I spell 'Vasto Lordes' like that, and not like 'Vasto Lorde' because, I really don't give a fuck how you spell it. If it bothers you that much, then just.. IMAGINE that the s is silent :p Either way, I like Vasto Lordes better!**

**Such a depressing chapter. I've already began working on my next one, yay! :D**

**I appreciate the reviews, Thank you Thank you!**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma  
><strong>

**R&R!**


	17. Hakubi

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Diez y Seis, 16,**** _Hakubi_.

* * *

><p><em>Hakubi<em>

It truly was a beautiful thing whenever a Titan died, most especially a Fiery Phoenix. From the look she gave me when I said just that thing, I could tell that she was quite angered. I ignored it though, I for one did not care for the nasty face she had given me.

"With an expression like that, one would think of you as the opposite of lady-like," I spoke to her. Kiyori Kurotsuchi softened her expression, but was still without a doubt, infuriated.

It wasn't my fault that she took my words the wrong way. All eyes were on us, and the tension was in the air - I could sense it with all of my senses. I stared at the little Jasmine before me, and she stared back. If she hadn't been so important for the upcoming events, I would have already implanted the insignia upon this child, and disciplined her correctly.

In due time, that will come. Kiyori Kurotsuchi was still on the ground. I felt the Inferno upon her. This was impressive, as weak as she was, she still maintained a vicious glower towards me. I would no longer allow her to be weak. A mirror image of myself to be so low in such a way is something I will not live for.

I unsheathed my Zanpakutou, and people knew to move away from us. Kiyori Kurotsuchi's eyes widened.

"Stand up." I said. Regardless to all of our training sessions, I never once drew my blade to train her in combat. She struggled to stand, but found the strength to be able to stand upon two feet.

"Draw your Zanpakutou." I said. She complied slowly. In between the crowd of people around us, I spotted Shouji peep in through the tall legs around him. Kiyori Kurotsuchi too saw him, as her eyes averted from me to the tiny white cat, but then quickly back to me.

I held my Zanpakutou out, making the many bells ring at my movement. Kiyori Kurotsuchi stood up straight as the point of my blade nearly touched her throat. I brought it upwards to touch her chin, tilting her head upwards.

"From this point on, you are my pupil. I shall teach you everything I know, and give you every bit of information I have." I said.

She narrowed her eyes and I spoke once more, "Our training will be squished into seven months - proceeding within the Second and Fourth Districts."

Everyone around us seemed shocked. Their faces showed the same question of 'Training in a Torture District?'.

"Yes," I said, "A Torture District, you will not die, but it will force your eyes to finally see the things you need to see."

Kiyori Kurotsuchi didn't speak. I didn't care what she had to say anyway, she had no choice.

"Shouji shall aid us there," I said, looking in his direction. Among the people he slipped through, passing their feet and met up to me. The small white cat hopped up onto my left shoulder, turning to face Kiyori.

"I will not go easy on you like the way I have so far, things are going to be far more serious," I then said, bringing my blade away from her.

She finally spoke up, "When will we go?" she asked. I could see that my husband began to control the Inferno again, slowly lifting the weights off of Kiyori Kurotsuchi's shoulders.

I looked at everyone around us. Some already made their leave, but many stayed until they heard the command, "Leave, all of you."

It was just us now: Her, Shouji and I. I held my blade out to the left of me, letting a small amount of energy go into the hilt of my Zanpakutou. Behind me, a large portal began to form. It was black and smelled like death, dying, and decay. It formed by spinning, looking like a pinwheel of black smoke before it completely opened to reveal the seemingly unbearable District Four. A district that bordered the Inferno where the majority of the land was influenced by the largest and widest portion of the Dying River - The highway to Hell in literal sense - where Hollows and such traveled to the Seventh Torture District.

I turned around to face it, studying it, then quickly examined Kiyori Kurotsuchi closely. Her eyes were wide at the portal, but probably more so what she saw was going on within it.

She looked as if she couldn't go in there. She shook her head and backed away, "If there is one thing I despise about you, it'd must be your weakness."

"I can't train with you there," Kiyori Kurotsuchi said, "You're nuts if you think I will!"

"You don't have a choice." I said. I watched her gape at me for a few short moments, but then I turned around and entered through the portal, which sounded sort of like the sound of a Cero.

From within the Torture District came storms, loud cries of agony and screams for help from below. I levitated above a pit of the tortured hollows, those who committed devilish crimes in their human life who paid the price now. I gave them no pity.

I could tell Kiyori would not come in, from my view on this side of the portal, it was slightly hazy. I felt as if I were taking ownership of a drunk's vision. I narrowed my eyes, and raised my spiritual pressure. As I did, the screams increased.

I let my power increase enough to cut off all the screams, giving them the torture of another lifetime. I sheathed my Zanpakutou. I hadn't the need to worry of the Guardians in this Torture district, Dai shi gōmon. There were no Heroes who stood near this pit of death, for it would mean their own death. The Guardians only forced those into torture who committed cruelty from beyond.

This was when I wondered why they did not attack me? Either that or it was because of the agreement of letting me enter here with little to no trouble, for I would have given them a painful treatment beyond all of the other six districts put together.

I forced my Reiatsu out of the portal into the Meido District where Kiyori Kurotsuchi still stood. I saw the level begin to shake, and she began to struggle with foot placement. I inhaled the air around me, seemingly sucking my Reiatsu back into the portal. Kiyori Kurotsuchi was too sucked with my energy, forced into the portal.

She was breathing heavily. She also looked as if she were about to jump back out the portal, but her dreams were crushed when it closed on cue. As she looked around silently, I stared.

She had a vague look on her face. Perhaps she expected worse?

"You must remember how large these districts are. There are areas in which are nearly livable and without Hostility." I said to her.

"What is this place called?" She asked.

"Dai shi gōmon." Shouji said for me.

"Why here?" She then asked.

I thought for a bit, "Come," I said. I Sonidoed to an area that resembled the edge of a cliff. It indeed was a cliff, and on the other side were bodies, reaching out to Kiyori Kurotsuchi and I for life.

Kiyori Kurotsuchi was indeed frightened by this. It was a sight that clearly the average person could not bare to see. Her eyes were shifted away from the bodies of hollows and persons. They were red, tan, and even a dark brown in color. The rest were a charcoal shade. The large faces of suffering and anguish on their faces shone brightly like stars.

"Look at them." I said.

Kiyori Kurotsuchi closed her eyes and shook her head. I was growing impatient. I grasped her jaw firmly, turning it towards the river of the tormented, forcing her to look at each and every one of them.

Her eyes were wide and full of shock.

"You see, they have no eyes." I said. As I had said this, Kiyori Kurotsuchi looked at them to see a face with eyes missing, their eye sockets were completely hollowed out.

"Their vision never died with them when they were sent here, instead it is within the atmosphere," I spoke, letting her jaw go, "They can see more than you can, your vision is far worse than their's."

She seemed confused, and I let words leave me again, "You only see what you choose to see, and here, you will not be allowed to do that. Within seven months time, you will fully be accustomed to viewing the world around you as it truly is, and here you will connect with your Zanpakutou."

She did not have a choice. I would no longer let her be weak. And when she can unlock and manifest her Zanpakutou, then I can as well. It has been too long. Soon enough, she will be stronger. Strong enough to end this all with Sylusmaximus and Sancre Tor.

No. I will deal with Sancre Tor. I have no interests whatsoever in being anywhere near that pest. I had someone else in mind. When it is finished, then _I_ can finally rest.

* * *

><p><strong>This is quite short. Yes. But why would I want it to be long? The next one will be, and you'll finally begin to you know, understand.<strong>

**Kiyori's finally gon' train with Hakubi in combat. There won't be too much action within these few segments, but there will be action, soon. :D Yay for action. I won't focus much on what Kiyori's going to train on when it comes to combat, because that's for you to decide. If you want me to, then okie :o**

**Oh, and I'm personally going through a midlife crisis. Well I'm not exactly in a midlife, I'm young, one of them college gals. So I may forget to... Update. Eeek! Sue me. I'm sorry. It won't mean that I'll forget about this story or anything. When have I ever? It's just these things come first, and I decided to update before I go crazy with all of this. I shall never leave you hanging!**

**Review Review Review! I appreciate those who have, Thank you Thank you!  
>Before I add anything too exciting, give me your input, I would surely love to know what you thiiiiink!<strong>

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma**

**R&R!**


	18. Wisdom

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Diez y Siete, 17,**** _Wisdom_.

* * *

><p><em>Wisdom<em>

Kiyori lied in her bed, her new bed that is. She wondered why she had once thought that a Torture District would be so bad. Hakubi surely wasn't lying when she said that there were livable places here.

This place was like a large Medieval mansion. It wasn't too big, it was just tall. The windows were stained glass, with little pictures. The pictures were a little brutal to Kiyori because in each of 'em, someone always appeared to be dying.

The house was quiet. Hakubi always left to be by herself sometimes, but she would never go far. Kiyori often wondered where she would go, but Kiyori hadn't the balls to leave this house for fear of the unknown things out there.

She found it hard to sleep in this District. The sky was always red with large yellow and black cracks in the sky. The house had a touch of pure male, and no female. There was hardly any decorations.

Hakubi had told Kiyori that there were many females in the Underworld, mainly because most of them that lived in Hueco Mundo were usually killed off. When a Hollow dies, they go to the Underworld, they however aren't sure on where they'll land. It could be a Torture District, or a passive one. But there were only two of those.

Kiyori found herself bored. She couldn't sleep and she had nothing to do to entertain herself. She got out of bed and retrieved her clothes, changing out of the night ones that were given to her, but she was sure the owner purposely gave her these ones. They were more like lingerie if anything at all.

When Kiyori finally finished putting on her clothes and boots, she turned to a mirror to check her appearance. When she looked she gasped in complete shock, but blinked in the process.

She could have sworn that when she looked in the mirror, she saw Hakubi's face and not her own. Kiyori personally could tell the difference, but that was because she was a professional of her own face. When she had blinked, she saw herself. Kiyori cursed the mirror and left her room.

The door was surely old, even the squeak sounded ancient. Kiyori closed it as quietly as she could, and tiptoed down the hallway. The whole place was made out of stone, and the windows were like windows in a church, and along the middle of the floor was a long red carpet. Occasionally, there was a statue or a chandelier that dangled from the ceiling as she walked along.

Kiyori sensed Hakubi's Reiatsu from around the corner and through two large doors. Kiyori peeped through a window that was near the doors and saw that it was a Balcony setting, and Hakubi sat there alone. Kiyori headed for the doors and opened them.

Hakubi faced the Inferno that bordered the end of this district. Kiyori noticed that the Inferno was very far away from them, but it still nonetheless, reached beyond the skies.

Kiyori walked slowly towards her, and the doors closed by themselves.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Hakubi asked.

"I'm not exactly a kid." Kiyori replied. She walked and sat beside Hakubi. In front of the woman was a Meido Symbol, and her Zanpakutou in her lap. Kiyori stared at the symbol.

"What _is _the Meido Symbol anyway?" Kiyori asked, shifting her eyes to the Inferno.

"The Meido Symbol is the symbol for Negatives and Positives."

"Let me guess, you made this too?" Kiyori then asked.

"Not by myself of course," Hakubi said closing her eyes, "I do have an opposite, you know."

"Right." Kiyori replied.

"Kokuryu is his name."

"That man below Sancre Tor?" Kiyori asked.

Hakubi sighed, "Yes."

"Why is he down there?" Kiyori asked.

"He's sealed for everyone's safety," Hakubi said, "If I go to Sancre Tor, that seal will break, and I will be forced to fight him."

"He didn't seem so bad when I saw him," Kiyori said.

"That's because I wasn't there. If I even touch the stone of Sancre Tor, the seal will be broken, and he along with his power will be set free." Hakubi started, "He knew he was powerless. He couldn't hurt you or anyone under there."

"Would that mean that _my _opposite would be just like him?" Kiyori asked.

"Probably, but the difference between us and our opposites is the fact that mine is my blood relative, my own brother." Hakubi said.

"You have parents?" Kiyori asked.

"No." Hakubi replied, "My brother and I were born from the same drops of blood in the Meido District. I was the first to be formed, which is why I am a positive, and he followed close behind, but as a negative. When we were born our tails were attached."

"Tails?" Kiyori asked.

"Yes, my natural state was a dragon, as was he." Hakubi said, "Anyways, we were only small infants, slowly forming our scales, wings, and movements, and in the process of our blood-drenched bodies, we rolled around, trying to separate. Since I was born first, my wings grew first, so I flew, detaching our tails. He could not fly yet, so I carried him with me wherever I went. It is my earliest memory, looking below me as I flew, seeing this very symbol made from our blood.

Kokuryu took a very long time to develop his wings. He was still so small when I became full grown. He would beg me to take him everywhere I went, and he annoyed me. Whenever I left without him, he would bicker with me, becoming angry. He was quite the brat. I grew tired of his attitude and I left him to die. Little did I know, that I would not allow him to die, for it would mean my own death.

Finally, when he developed everything, becoming as big as I, if not larger because of his male form, he found me. He was angry that I left him. I was his sister, and I abandoned him because he was weak. He was willing to prove to me that he was not weak. He surely wasn't, though he was immature, and could not control the anger that was built up over the years because of me.

The fighting stopped when I was stabbed through the heart by him, and in my last dying movement, I did the same to him. I was the one first to go down, obviously, and then he. Hollows feasted on us, and thus, I was reborn. I went through several transformations, along with my brother, who rose around the same time that I did. Before I knew it, I was stuck in a state in which I could only see. I could not make a sound, I could not smell, I could not speak, I could not hear. It was not a state I was willing to stay in. I knew I had a mask upon my face, but I had the body of a human. I watched Kokuryu form into the same _thing _that I was. I put my hand to this mask and I was rid of it, allowing another transformation.

That transformation was into this very body, and my Zanpakutou was formed and shot out of my Hollow Hole. It was the same thing with Kokuryu, but he was after me."

Kiyori was stunned at all of this information, "Wait, what exactly were you before a Vasto Lordes?"

"I'm not quite sure, my husband believes that I too was once a Titan, but I'm not too sure." Hakubi replied.

"Was he alive yet?" Kiyori then asked.

"No, but he would be very, very soon." Hakubi replied, she continued, "So there I was, a small female in my naked glory, only a few meters away from my brother who was in his own nakedness. I didn't think anything of it, I had no idea what they were, and everything was so new to me. He and I decided to travel together. We killed many, eventually learning the names of our Zanpakutou, and unleashing their powers."

"How long were you guys naked?" Kiyori asked.

Hakubi rolled her eyes and smiled, "We met two folk who danced, they were Titans, very small and human-like. Their names are forgotten but they went by-"

"Man and Woman." Kiyori said, "I didn't know they were Titans!"

Hakubi nodded, "They are, and they treated us with hospitality, giving us clothes and comfort."

"My brother and I settled in the Nightshade District for a small amount of time. This is where I met Rasajouji in the prime of his life. He told me all about the Titans and why they were so important to the Underworld, and how he feared that they would soon be killed off. I told my brother of this information, and yet he seemed uninterested. His eyes were more focused on a lovely female named Ame. The two eventually married, but that's a long time from this specific event.

At this time, Hollows and demons and such roamed freely, and more started to become Vasto Lordes'. Those who did become Vasto Lordes' took advantage of their power in effort of becoming the strongest. Gangs of Vasto Lordes' formed and started taking out Heroes, then Guardians, and suddenly, Titans. I pleaded with my brother to help me stop them, but it turned into an argument that quickly went bad.

When I had that talk with Rasajouji, he was always one to give gifts. He gave me the Meido Tattoos that I have now." Hakubi said, holding out her hands, she continued, "He looked into my mind and saw that image and found it needed a purpose. The power of these Tattoos will allow me to put an insignia on anything, and give it life and make it mine. This was where one of our fights came. When I had received those tattoos, he did also. He was clueless to what they meant and how to use them.

Our fight proceeded along with our Zanpakutou, and each of us released it, unleashing all of our power. I knew not to keep it going, for fear that my Zanpakutou would take over. He kept his going, and his Zanpakutou took over his body. He always lets this happen too. Every fight we have, he releases his Zanpakutou, and he let's it win. He knows that if he does that, it will soon go away. After his takes over, then so will mine. As he will settle down, he will then realize that he cannot stop the power of a Positive because he is negative. This will lead for everything around us to be sealed."

"Sealed?" Kiyori asked.

Hakubi placed two fingers on the carved Meido Symbol in front of her, and it changed to the same glossy glass that froze the people underneath Sancre Tor.

She gasped, but before she could speak, Hakubi continued.

"Our Zanpakutou's abilities along with our own were equal. They would cancel each other out, so the battle would continue on and on. The affects of these Tattoos would often give things life without claiming them every time, the Fiery Phoenix himself. My brother in his released form created the Abyss, destroying several things and animals, and a baby phoenix fell between our attacks, killing it. As it's tiny body fell into the Abyss, it was given life again, but with power. Fire. And thus the Inferno was born, protecting the baby Phoenix Titan.

Our fight finally stopped when his power ended, and he stabbed me before mine could start. I of course stabbed him so he was immobilized. When we healed up, Kokuryu stayed away from me, and stayed near Ame. Hundreds of groups of Vasto Lordes' came to me, begging me to become their leader. I agreed, but to be sure that they would never turn on me, I gave each of them a Meido Tattoo. Whenever I didn't want them to move, they weren't able to. Everything about them, their mind, their bodies, everything was mine and in control of me if I pleased.

I decided to construct the Meido District in the form of the Meido Symbol that Kokuryu and I had formed as bloodied infants. The first set of towers, the ones you will find set up like at Sancre Tor are the main buildings, then there is a wall separating them from the other less important buildings, then another wall. It sits on an elevated area."

"The elevation in the Meido District is very noticeable, but not at Sancre Tor?" Kiyori asked.

"That is because due to fights, it has sunk in on itself, leaving many buildings to be buried or broken." Hakubi replied, "The heat in the Meido District would prevent this from happening. Anyways, I tested everyone's energies and came up with a group of people to be the Original fighters. Rasajouji had told me that my tattoos were the symbol of the Meido, so we became the Meido District, a passive district sworn to protect the Titans."

"This is how Sylusmaximus was entered in?" Kiyori asked. Hakubi shook her head.

"No." Hakubi said, "Sylusmaximus was a leader of one of the little gangs that refused to join the Meido District. His was a very strong group, and when the Guardians of the Meido and Nightshade District, along with the Heroes, they began to fight and kill of the Titans one by one. As my fighters fought the Guardians back, we were still struggling. Time and time again, I would ask Sylusmaximus to join the Meido District, but he refused unless I were to marry and bare his children. I could not win without him, so I agreed. However, I gave him a Meido Tattoo, so he is mine.

For the most part, he was an exceptional man. He was young, and very handsome - a prodigy in fighting. I let him become one of the Original Registered fighters. At this time, before the marriage and after that bloody war that dyed the sands of the Nightshade District, I took a trip to Hueco Mundo. It was cold, and never ending. My brother was becoming bothersome again, so I decided to build another Territory when I found the Elevated area which Sancre Tor would be built. It would be the exact same map plan as the Meido District. It still is the same, but over time it has changed.

Sancre Tor was an unfinished project for me. Sylusmaximus only got in the way of my plans, especially when we married and Sylvia was born, but I did manage to make the bottom of Sancre Tor, where you say you visited. My brother and I nearly got into another massive fight, but I bounded him to the cellar. He was there for a good while too.

I stayed away from Sylusmaximus and his wretched daughter, and devoted my time to the Titans. Every time I was near the Inferno, I felt eyes on me, powerful ones. They were obviously Yusamujin's. There was a point of time in which I felt those eyes on me non-stop. But by then I was used to them, I really didn't mind.

It was only about two years after I had sealed Kokuryu away, but I discovered why he had been so angry to begin with that nearly started our battle. Ame and him had married, but she was killed by Sylusmaximus, shortly before he joined the Meido District. He blamed me, saying it was all apart of my plan. If there was anything that I could remember about that Ame woman, it would be her eyes. They were the color of the bluest Sapphires.

As I began to travel throughout the Districts, I came across a small boy who struggled with life. I saved him and forced him to be my traveling buddy, but it was strange. He had a Meido Tattoo already, but he was not apart of my District. He told me his name, and it was Ike. You should remember him from that war, he grew up so much. He has those same eyes of his mother, because the Mint eyes of my brother and I are a Recessive trait.

Sylusmaximus of course grew jealous of all the time I was not devoting to him. He threatened to kill Ike by throwing him into the Inferno, so I shot my Spirit Energy into him, giving him a large hole in his body. It hit his Meido Symbol, but not completely, so it took away hundreds of years of life that he should not be reliving now. It explains why he was so old looking. I hadn't known that I killed the fiery Phoenix with that shot until the Inferno dropped. I saw Sylvia run to her father, but I ignored them and went to Yusamujin who stayed above the Abyss. Most of the flame was gone on his bird body, and there was a large hole through his heart.

I knew what my blood could do, so I used it to revive him, and when my blood touched him, the bird form begin to crack away. After that misty explosion, I went to him again, except he was naked, so I zapped him some clothes, and saved a shirt for later. With that hot body, it was practically illegal for him to have any torso. I went to him and proceeded in healing him, and when he opened his eyes, there was no color until it slowly began to turn mint green like our own. He was unbelievably pissed off, so I got away from him.

I got to Sylusmaximus and Sylvia, and I broke them away from each other, sending Sylusmaximus into the Gōmon chiku daini. The second Torture District. He would not survive there with such an injury, and to my surprise, he actually did. Then, I locked Sylvia away in the Tenth level beneath the Meido Central Building.

After that I just began working on Sancre Tor. I learned that my buildings should be in Seki-Seki when they collapsed on each other, so only the main buildings have them. Yusamujin and I began forming a sort of.. Acquaintance thing, but only because he was following me. He'd stalk from the Nightshade District to even Hueco Mundo while I was alone. Him and I would have small talk, and he always threatened to kill me, but he never did.

I loved to flirt with him. He was so prude and he would get embarrassed when I pointed out that he blushed. I teased him so much, I almost feel bad now. I would always invade his space, but it was adorable because it was like he had no idea what to do or if he wanted me to stop. Our relationship developed when I decided to teach him how to become more human-like. I did wonder how he knew how to speak Japanese, but I figured that he always knew. It was a Jin gift.

I spent a lot of time in Northern Hueco Mundo. It wasn't healthy, literally. I was always with a fever because I was not used to the cold. Still I would often flirt with Yusamujin. He even showed me his _nest_ in the Inferno... That was before he kicked me out. I returned to my unfinished Sancre Tor to touch up the outer buildings, when a massive Sandstorm came. I was fucked, the speedy coldness got the best of me, and froze my joints easily, knocking over one of the Towers in my direction. I thought I was going to die by being crushed by this massive thing, but Yusamujin saved my life.

That was where I fell in love with him, in that very moment. I forced my lips on his and he went with the flow, but the cold got the upper hand once more and I passed out. The next thing I knew I was in the Inferno, warming up in his own bed. After that, him and I spent a lot of time together, but not too much. I was a busy woman.

I freed my brother from his bindings, and we almost fought again, but he was calm once I said I saved his son. I told him he would lead Sancre Tor. There were already hundreds of Vasto Lordes' there. I sent Ike to stay with him at Sancre Tor so they could be with each other once again. Then the Council was born, but only for Sancre Tor."

Kiyori took in all of this information, "When did all of those people below Sancre Tor get... Sealed?"

"Kokuryu planned several attacks on the Meido District for.. God knows why. I myself went to Sancre Tor to see what business he had with us. It led to another fight. He released his Zanpakutou, letting it take over, and when it did, it destroyed a whole bunch and killed a whole bunch as well. Everyone fled away to the outer parts of Sancre Tor, and when Kokuryu finally calmed down, but it's a Domino affect. As I've said, after him, it's me being forced into release then everything is sealed. I knew this was going to happen, so in the process with my Zanpakutou's strength, I forced him to the bottom of the elevation, forcing Sancre Tor to collapse on itself, explaining why it is sunk in. It however is crooked, meaning that the buildings will soon slant and fall off of the Elevation and into the Blackness. I imagine it moves daily...

Luckily, the Seki-Seki stayed put and wasn't sealed up by it. As for everyone else and everything else, they were sealed. It wasn't until years later when Sancre Tor was restored. And by then, Yusa and I were preparing to get married. When we did get married, everyone was there. It was crazy. People bowed to us and everything. It was quite a while before we actually did have any sexual interactions, but I drove him crazy enough. So much so that he pounced on me onto his bed and off were the clothes and right after that, I was pregnant with the very first son of the Jin bloodline."

Kiyori remembered that scene from her dream, but decided not to speak out about it, "When did you guys come up with the eighty year thing?"

"It was before our children were preparing to have grandchildren. Only one of our sons initially had a child, which explains why there was no female in the Jin bloodline until you. He was our first born, and he married after his heir was born, and yet he still chose to have a child. He went insane, killing his new wife and himself, letting our second born take care of the little one." Hakubi said. Her voice was sad when she talked of this.

There was a long silence. The two women stared at the Inferno. Kiyori looked around the balcony area, "Where's Shouji?"

"Who knows where that cat runs off two," Hakubi said. She stood up, then helped Kiyori up, "You my dear must get some rest now. I expect you to be up and on your feet for more combat lessons in the morning."

Kiyori nodded. They had been there for four months already, and she had learned so much that she never thought she would have ever learned, especially with a touch of Hakubi's '_Grace_'. Hakubi had told Kiyori that the Inferno training did help Kiyori, but just that alone wasn't enough.

Kiyori often asked about her Zanpakutou to Hakubi, but she told her that she could not tell Kiyori anything for it would ruin the chances of her ever manifesting it since they had the same one.

Kiyori had always been meaning to ask Shouji about her Zanpakutou in case he had seen it around as it was quote: 'Free'. But she never remembered or training got it in the way.

'_Maybe tomorrow after training,_" Kiyori thought to herself as she stalked down the long hallway to her room in the Medieval mansion. She would do her best to sleep now.

All of the information Hakubi had given in such a short time meddled in her mind. Kiyori could tell that the woman left out a bunch of information, but now she understood so much. She couldn't help but feel like Hakubi's words only sugar-coated the real deal. By the look on her face, it was like it was a troublesome time period. It only went away when she mentioned Yusamujin.

How lovely those two were. Together for so many years and still so in love. Kiyori thought about them for a bit as she drifted off to sleep. If only a love stayed in Kiyori's life.

She fell asleep thinking about her lost lover and friend. Jashatirou.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWW YE. That was a lot to type.<strong>

**Okay, so if you didn't feel like reading everything Hakubi said up there. Then, you may as well just give up on this story now, because all that is important, and if you choose not to read that, then you'll probably never get what'll happen later.**

**Hakubi's opposite actually has a naaaaaaaame. And a past! If you don't remember '**_Ike_**_' _or '**_Rasajouji_**', then just go back to **_Forever and Always_. **Anyway yeah. Ike's basically the Meido District's second in command because Hakubi is always at the Inferno or away. So yeah!**

**Also, if you remember back in an early chapter where Happy J said that Sancre Tor was moving away from the moon and more towards the Blackness of Hueco Mundo? Great job, and up there explains why! :p**

**I appreciate the reviews! Thank you Thank you! My heart goes out to you!**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma**

**R&R!**


	19. Zanpakutou

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Diez y Ocho, 18,**** _Zanpakutou_.

* * *

><p><em>Zanpakutou<em>

Kiyori and Hakubi continued training that morning after all of that information from the night before. The two women, along with Shouji left the mansion they stayed at to a more hostile area.

The two had their Zanpakutou drawn. There was a few meters of space between them, while Shouji watched from a large rock a ways away. He watched Hakubi swing constantly at Kiyori, who was unable to swing back, but only block Hakubi's attacks. This was Child's play to her.

The amount of force from each of Hakubi's attacks brought up masses of sand, blinding Kiyori. It was hard enough for her to block these swings, but now she couldn't see at all. The only thing she could do was listen to the bells of Hakubi's Zanpakutou that rang with every move she made.

"You only see what your eyes want to see, you are of Jin blood, you have the eyes of the Fiery Phoenix!" Hakubi said to Kiyori, again going for another attack. Kiyori still could not see, but was able to block the blade of Hakubi's Zanpakutou.

Hakubi narrowed her eyes at Kiyori's failure to use her abilities. Now, Hakubi constantly swung at her. Kiyori could only sense where the woman was from the constant rings that dangled from that hilt. When Kiyori heard the bells at her left, she swung her Zanpakutou, and it clashed with Hakubi's. Hakubi obviously had more strength into her attack, and the force sent Kiyori back out of the blinding sand and onto her butt.

Hakubi quickly Sonidoed in front of Kiyori and readied for another attack, but a loud crackling sound made her stop. They both looked at the source, and it was Kiyori's Zanpakutou, cracking with a bright glow. The glow quickly faded before the Zanpakutou, hilt and all crumbled into pieces. Both women were shocked.

Kiyori couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say now. Hakubi sighed, looking at Shouji who still sat high on a rock, "Perhaps we should take a break."

Kiyori was silent and stared at the pieces of her blade that was no more. Hakubi Sonidoed to Shouji, and placed her own Zanpakutou into the rock, hilt up, "Come Kiyori, you look hungry."

Kiyori didn't speak. Instead, she stood and Sonidoed to Hakubi. Shouji studied Kiyori's expressionless face, "Tokijin has been broken, hasn't it?"

"What?" Kiyori asked, confused.

"That was the Zanpakutou you received when you and your father merged together, therefore it was the name of your Zanpakutou. It has been empty for quite a while now, so it was weak. It was bound to break, but if you are able to find your Zanpakutou within you, then your new one shall arise. However, if your Zanpakutou confronts you, and you have yet to find its name, it will give up on you." Shouji said.

"Have you seen my Zanpakutou, Shouji?" Kiyori asked. Hakubi turned around and faced them both, watching them.

Shouji was silent, and Kiyori took it as a yes. She groaned and Hakubi spoke, "Shall we return now?"

Kiyori nodded and Shouji hopped up onto Hakubi's shoulder. Kiyori eyed Hakubi's Zanpakutou which stood alone on the rock, "You're leaving your Zanpakutou here?"

"If anyone touches it, they will be sealed," Hakubi said, "No one else can, so I am not worried about its safety. We will return soon anyway."

Kiyori nodded finding this completely understandable. The two women along with Shouji Sonidoed to the Mansion that they stayed. They greeted the owner who said they were just in time for lunch.

Each meal they had was a feast, but that was because the man had many children. And yet, no wife. Kiyori shrugged off and dove into the heaven that she called food.

Hakubi and her sat at the end of the table, while along the sides, the children sat, eating silently. At the head of the table was the owner, and in his hand was a big ol' goblet of ale. Every meal they had together was awkward.

All of the children had bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes. They reminded Kiyori of Ego Cascabel, but this was indeed the Cascabel household. Hakubi told her not to mention Ego or her eldest brother to the father whatsoever, and she was never sure why.

Kiyori finished her food, but stayed put to be polite. That didn't last long though, the silence was too much for Kiyori, so she excused herself, thanking the Head Cascabel for the meal.

Kiyori Sonidoed out of the house to the large rock in which Hakubi's Zanpakutou stood. She eyed it in curiosity. Hakubi's words played over in her mind, but the fact that she also said that they had the same Zanpakutou made her curious.

Kiyori reached her right hand out slowly to grab it, but a small pressure landed on her shoulder, and a deep, "What do you think your doing?" shocked her.

Kiyori pulled back, frightened. The voice was Shouji's on her shoulder, "Hakubi-sama clearly stated that whoever touches her Zanpakutou will be sealed!"

"Yeah, well she also said that her and I have the same Zanpakutou, so why should I be sealed?" Kiyori retaliated.

"Grab it then." Came Hakubi's voice. Kiyori turned around to find her there with her hands at her hips. A smirk was smug on her face. This was fishy to Kiyori.

"I'm not so sure that I want to anymore." She muttered.

"Oh, come on." Hakubi pouted.

Kiyori narrowed her eyes, suspicious of her. Kiyori slowly turned and faced the blade, taking in all of its features. Kiyori stared at its red hilt and the diamond pattern. Even the guard itself was a Meido Symbol. The blade was shiny enough to mirror everything around it, and it was very thin. Dangling from the hilt were those damn bells.

Kiyori slowly wrapped her hand around the hilt, forming a good grip.

"So you weren't sealed!" Hakubi exclaimed while laughing, "So it was true, we do have the same Zanpakutou!"

"You weren't sure that we really did?" Kiyori asked, offended.

"Well, I had to find out some how, and this was the perfect way to do so," Hakubi said.

Kiyori rolled her eyes and tugged on the blade, lifting it out of the rock. Shouji found it unpleasant to stay on Kiyori's shoulder with all of her movement, so he hopped to Hakubi's hands and resting in them.

"It's heavy." Kiyori said, "Why?"

"I don't think it's heavy at all," Hakubi said, "I think you're just not used to the weight of a real Zanpakutou."

Kiyori shrugged and hopped down to the sand below, and Hakubi stayed put with Shouji. Shouji looked up slightly at Hakubi, "What do you think she's going to do down there?"

"Who knows," Hakubi replied, "Probably try to learn more about it... Practice or something."

Shouji stared at Hakubi, "Do you think she'll be able to do it?"

Hakubi nodded, "Yes, it should be any minute now,"

"I don't feel it." Shouji muttered.

"Well. Go then." Hakubi said.

"You're kidding, right?" Shouji asked. Hakubi shook her head.

"How do you think Tokijin found his?" Hakubi asked, "He didn't. She found him."

Shouji hopped from Hakubi's hands, grumbling, and Hakubi only smiled.

"Toodles." Hakubi sneered. Shouji rolled his eyes and hopped down to the closest rock while descending. After that rock, he transformed into his larger form, and hopped down onto the sand below. Kiyori was a ways away.

Kiyori was minding her own business until she heard loud and quick steps headed her way. She immediately turned and was shocked to find Shouji running in her direction and not slowing down, "Shouji what are you do-"

Kiyori was cut off and Shouji rammed right into her, knocking her off of her feet. Kiyori felt as if she was pushed out of her own body. Her vision started blackening, and she was unbelievably confused. Kiyori had blacked out before, but this was different, it was like she was... Hollowfying?

She closed her eyes and the blackness of this Hollowfication was far darker than even with her eyes shut. She was out of energy, and still so confused of why Shouji did such a thing. Once Kiyori found the energy to open her eyes, she found herself in a completely white setting.

She was going crazy. That was her thought at first until she turned to find a man. He was very tall, muscular, and wore a bamboo hat with silky ancient clothes. He looked up at her, although his eyes were closed. He didn't move or speak.

Kiyori was confused again. Why was she here? Who the hell was this guy? Then it hit her.

"You're Hakubi's Zanpakutou!" Kiyori shouted, her voice echoing within the whiteness, "But then that means... You're my Zanpakutou!"

The man still didn't move or speak. Kiyori stared at him. In his hand was Hakubi... Or _her_ Zanpakutou. Kiyori still held her Zanpakutou in her hand, so it _had _to be it.

"What's your name?" Kiyori asked. She watched the man lift up the Zanpakutou in his hand, and pull it back before lashing it in her direction. As he did that a powerful white light flashed in her direction. Kiyori's eyes shot wide, and she quickly lifted the heavy Zanpakutou to block this attack. As the two connected, there was a loud screeching noise, and small amounts of red electricity traveled up Kiyori's Zanpakutou, giving her an electric shock in her hands.

When the bright light disappeared, there was a cloud of smoke. The attack itself had great energy in it. She felt it again, but was unsure of what direction it was coming in. Kiyori immediately turned to her right, just in time to catch the attack.

She was surprised how she knew it was there. She was just following her instincts. But that was just it, wasn't it? Kiyori was supposed to be following her instincts all along.

This pattern continued on and on for seemingly centuries, and Kiyori was finally getting the hang of this 'Bird's Eye View' thing. Kiyori turned and expected another attack, but instead she was only centimeters from the man's body, feeling his extreme heat. She looked up at him, and his eyes were still closed.

Kiyori wondered why he had yet to attack. She could hear and practically feel him breathing because he was so close to her. She felt and heard him sigh and he shook his head. Kiyori inwardly gasped and she knew what it meant.

She was so close, he couldn't give up on her now!

The man slowly turned away from Kiyori and began to walk. Kiyori then gasped aloud and grabbed his hand, stopping him. His hand felt electric and sent small jolts into Kiyori's body. Kiyori recognized this, along with the extreme heat that radiated off of his body.

Kiyori's gaze was on his hand for a few short moments until she looked up and met his open, bright silver eyes. Kiyori looked into them, seeing the Meido Symbol faded within his iris'.

It took every ounce of energy to speak because of the shock that overcame her.

"Shouji?" Kiyori spoke with wide eyes, "You're... My Zanpakutou?"

She watched him blink then nod, "Yes."

"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me!" Kiyori yelled at him.

Shouji hid beneath his large bamboo hat, "Sorry."

"This all makes so much sense now! This is how you knew my Old Man! And why you always followed me, and how you knew all of that stuff!" Kiyori said.

"I tried to make everything so obvious to you, you just never caught on, Kiyori." Shouji said, sitting. Kiyori too sat down next to him.

"So is that it?" Kiyori asked. Shouji shook his head.

"What is my command?" he asked.

"Ugh, why can't this all be so simple, I don't know your command." Kiyori replied.

"Do you remember when you collapsed in the Flowerbed on our way to Syl's Fortress?" Shouji asked, "You said you met a girl, a Zanpakutou named Kuroji. What was her command?"

"It was 'Destroy'," Kiyori replied, "Is that Kokuryu's Zanpakutou?"

"She told you, eh?" Shouji asked, "And yes, Destroy. Hakubi-sama must have told you that her brother's Zanpakutou abilities equal to her own. Kuroji and I aren't opposites, but we are of the same power. Our differences between us is our owners and our genders."

"So would your release command be 'Destroy' as well?" Kiyori asked.

Shouji nodded.

"So what would happen if I released you now?" Kiyori asked.

"Don't do it. You watched Kuroji become that thing, is that what you want?" Shouji asked, "You're new to this, you must train with me and Hakubi-sama to be able to master using me. It would be dangerous for you to release, especially when you would be unaware of how to exit your released form."

"Okay then," Kiyori replied, "Now how do I get out of here?"

"Concentrate on where you last were," Shouji replied.

"Will you still be with us?" Kiyori asked.

Shouji shook his head, "Only unless I manifest myself out. You have found me Kiyori. It has taken your whole life, but now you and I are one again."

Kiyori nodded and concentrated, closing her eyes. Soon enough she was back where she was: Lying in the sand with Zanpakutou in hand.

"Well done!" Hakubi exclaimed heading to Kiyori, "You have done it!"

Kiyori sat up and Hakubi helped her up and embraced her. Kiyori could feel the excitement rolling off of Hakubi in waves.

"I can't believe it was Shouji this whole time..." Kiyori mumbled.

"Yes," Hakubi said with a smile, "He was very good at keeping his mouth shut,"

Kiyori studied Hakubi, "Why don't you or I or... whatever, how come we don't have separate Zanpakutou?"

"That is because we have the same, my dear!" Hakubi said, "You can't just make two of one when it comes to such things,"

"What will that mean for later battles?" Kiyori asked.

"We'll just have to manage. We will train in our Inner World, and when fighting Sylusmaximus and probably Kokuryu too, we'll just have to switch off. But you're a strong woman, I'm sure you can fight off Sylusmaximus, especially with this thing here gone." Hakubi said, reaching to Kiyori's necklace. Kiyori often forgot about the power seal that she wore.

"Who knows how powerful you truly are with this seal of yours gone!" Hakubi said.

Kiyori ignored this, "Will we always be stuck like this? With a single Zanpakutou?"

Hakubi looked down, "I've been meaning to speak of this, but I think that my time needs to end, and you will carry on in my footsteps."

"W-What?" Kiyori asked, now stunned.

"I've been wanting you to get a Meido Insignia for some time now, obviously, and with that you'll gain all of my Meido abilities, information, everything. Plus, Shouji will still be alive, since he originally is my Zanpakutou, but I fear not for his life now that you have found him. I just think it is time for me to rest and spend my time with my Husband."

Kiyori stared at Hakubi's large Meido Tattoo. It was different from the rest that she had seen on regular residents. Around Hakubi's was lettering, more than likely Kanji, but Kiyori was not willing to read. The thought of her belonging to Hakubi made it seem so sketchy but with this information now, it just seemed as if Kiyori wasn't ready.

"I can tell that you will say no, at least for right now," Hakubi told her, "I will get you though, when the time has come for me to go. But when I go, so will my brother. That will mean he will go with me into that rest. So, after I grant you this Insignia, you will have to find your own opposite. Unless of course, he finds you first."

"Why?" Kiyori asked.

"Well, you see I would like to give my brother some peace and justice, so you must grant your opposite, _Kokuryu's_ reborn figure, his insignia. But with the tattoos, it should be easy enough." Hakubi replied.

Kiyori nodded slowly.

"Well, if you'd like, you can take a nap before we continue training with Shouji." Hakubi said.

"No," Kiyori said, "Let's train now,"

Hakubi nodded. She grabbed Kiyori's hand and slowly entered the white world again. Kiyori was still in disbelief in the fact that Shouji was her Zanpakutou. Who knew! Kiyori guessed that everyone knew, and she was glad that she found out in such a way.

And now that they were finally going to train with a Zanpakutou - _HER_ Zanpakutou, Kiyori could not wait until this training was finished so she can finally end Sylusmaximus once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Another chapter down! Finished at 3AM, you know how I do.<strong>

**Shouji? SHOUJI? Golly. If I hadn't already given you guys enough hints. (Nudge, Wink, Chapter Seis!) That last part of the chapter was important by the way, so just keep it in mind. **

**This might be a gateway for a Threquel but I'm tired of writing these stories lol, I just wanna finish already! Which is why I'm on a roooooll!**

**Even though it would be nice to write another story after this one. But God. I wouldn't even know what to write about. I have every chapter practically mapped out, but not really? I just know what's gonna happen in my mind and I can maneuver around it and stuff, but like I wouldn't know where to add another opening for another story.**

**We'll see though. We. Shall. SEE.**

**I also mentioned Ego up there, IF only I had the energy and desire to write about each of my OC's history, I so would. It would come in handy. Because it's the whole thing where I'm the author, and I know everything about my OC, but you guys don't, so it'll be confusing to you, but it'll make so much sense to me! UGH.**

**I'll just add a FAQ at the end of this story too.**

**Anyways, I appreciate the reviews, Thank you Thank you! My heart goes out to you!**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma**

**R&R!**


	20. Destruction

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Diez y Nueve, 19,**** _Destruction_.

* * *

><p><em>Destruction<em>

**This Morning...**

Wait. That's all Sylusmaximus had to do now. Over the past several months, he watched Yumaki Mori's stomach grow larger. He himself was probably more excited than the unborn child's parents. He wasn't able to show that excitement of course, and he didn't pay Mori many visits at all, for she would think it weird. The closer the child would be born, the faster would he gain true immortality.

There was a wave of good - no, Amazing news at Sancre Tor. Mainly for Sylusmaximus when he watched Tokijin's regal statue stand proudly below Sancre Tor. Now Kiyori Kurotsuchi was no longer able to hide behind her father. This made everything a lot more flowing and easier for him, knowing that he wouldn't have much trouble getting the girl's blood.

Those words still rung within him, how that feral Arrancar spoke of Kiyori's blood being able to return to her. Sylusmaximus thought for a bit, seeing how this past 'Year' of him being at Sancre Tor. Kiyori must have used this time to her advantage. Without a doubt, he'd expect her to be stronger. Without her father, who would train her?

Sylusmaximus was completely aggravated and caught in his own pique and he saw that residents of Sancre Tor were remorseful at the true fact that Tokijin had died. Why turn against Tokijin in the first place if they were just going to get all guilty when he actually _did _die.

Whatever.

If they were going to bitch and cry about it in their own apparent taciturnity, he'd let them. They're going to die along with their old leader anyways.

Sylusmaximus sighed in frustration. He turned his thoughts back to Mori's unborn child. He'd at least have to give the thing a day or two to adjust to the cold of Northern Hueco Mundo. Or at least let everyone live until Kiyori came, but of course that's exactly what he's been doing. Tokijin's blood is not enough.

Sylusmaximus had been sitting in his room, alone and in a comfortable chair. The thought of having to raise a child was pain itself. He didn't want to play 'Mommy' for the first possibly thirteen or so years of his future apprentice's life, but it seemed unavoidable. He wasn't one to know how to raise a child, since his deceased heir was a psychopath.

What the hell are children anyway?

That itself was simple, of course. They were... Well... They... Hmm. _Children_. Sylusmaximus, after a small period of time in thought, came to a conclusion that children were beings with little maturity, skill, and ambition. And not to mention tiny bodies. He understood that he created a child, but he only saw Sylvia once or twice a week. Other's cared and tended to her.

He remembered when she was little. Another thing popped in his mind. Children sure do grow fast.

One day she could barely move, then the next she could walk! And boy, would she run all over the place. The many chases throughout the Meido District for a measly little girl were very memorable. The next time he saw her, she stood nearly to his knees. Surely he wasn't apart from her _that_ long.

When he last laid eyes on Sylvia, by God, was she a woman! If it wouldn't make things completely awkward, and she wasn't his daughter with a twisted mindset, then he would have surely made his way with her. At first, he didn't believe her when she said that she was his heir.

The cheekbones gave it away. They were high cheekbones, just like her mother's. But that had to be the only thing that Sylvia inherited from Hakubi. The rest was from himself.

The only person that had everything of that woman's was Kiyori Kurotsuchi. Those two were identical, minus the blue marks on Kiyori's face. If it hadn't been for them, Sylusmaximus would never be able to tell them apart. He didn't understand _why_ though. The only one who could possess such features could only be Kokuryu, and who knows where the hell he disappeared off to.

Perhaps he's dead.

Good.

Sylusmaximus never liked the man anyway. Was it because he was afraid of Hakubi's twin brother? He surely was angry all the time, and had a power unlike he had ever seen before. Hakubi's was much equal, but her's hadn't been evil. Only until later in life did he discover that he had killed Kokuryu's wife on a Nightshade District raid. The brat child ran away, just like his mother told him to do before Sylusmaximus had his way with her and tossed her aside to die.

For what had been beyond him, Hakubi and Kokuryu always fought. Then he just went missing. He didn't doubt that Hakubi had killed him, knowing her power.

The more he thought about his lost lover, he yearned for her more. When he finally gains immortality, he will begin to work on destroying the Fumetsu no Makibi process, destroying those who have used it - that is in the Titans who still stand today. That means he could end Yusamujin, giving him the unimaginable death he deserved for taking Hakubi.

She could resist all she wanted, she could fight and try to kill him and he will never die. He will never give up until she finally learned her lesson and stayed by his side again. They had a deal, after all.

Sylusmaximus smelled the air that poured in from the open windows of his room. Kiyori Kurotsuchi would come soon. He knew she would. The why in that matter? He did not know. But he could sense Titan blood. It was faint, but he could sense it. That's what the Meido Clan existed for.

For the first time, or maybe the second and not the last surely, would he go against the Titans. Even if it were a mere Vasto Lordes of Jin blood.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Hakubi is so going to kill me for this.

I had left the Torture District without telling her, and I brought Shouji with me. If he were his cat form or even just manifested out, he would have yelled at me too.

I trained with Shouji and Hakubi practically non-stop for the past three months, and learned so much more. The thought worried me though, to only use a single Zanpakutou while trying to fight off Sylusmaximus, and if Hakubi showed up, Kokuryu will come out too?

You can't be serious! This was exactly why I took off with Shouji in the first place. I wanted to try to get rid of Sylusmaximus before Hakubi tried to retrieve her - OUR. Notice how I say that in full Caps. OUR Zanpakutou. Regardless to the fact that we shared Shouji now, she was still rather bossy over it.

I felt like a teenager under the pressure of a bossy mother who limited my fun and play time. That fun and play time was very valuable to me.

And on top of this all, I calculated that Yumaki's baby would be born soon, like now. I had to be there for my best friend, and I'm practically going to be an aunt! I first thought Yumaki would be the girl who got pregnant in high school, and I'm completely in the place of saying such things. I'm her best friend, therefore I have the right. But she's always been fascinated in having kids, and wanted them.

At this current time, I was waiting for the dimensions to tear so I could enter Hueco Mundo, with the coordinates set underneath Sancre Tor, where I found the Old Man when he had been sick. When Shouji and I saw him there, there had been a ladder that led up to a covered floor. It was obviously the Central Building's cellar. I hadn't had the chance to look up and see what was in there, but I didn't have the time.

I thought about the people sealed down beneath there. They were so bunched together, and everything had been destroyed. But it was because Hakubi made Sancre Tor sink in on itself. Was this what Shouji was capable of? Sealing things? Or was it just Hakubi?

I always found myself confused at that part. Hakubi just didn't make it easy when explaining things. What happened if I cut someone? Would they be sealed? Was it like the Old Man's Zanpakutou? I shrugged upon the opening of the dimensions.

They opened slowly. I knew I had become way more powerful and stronger than before Hakubi's training, and I still wore the seal. I thought about taking it off, but if I did that, the power would leak out completely and I'd be discovered. I didn't want that just yet. The tear opened completely and I stepped out, recognizing the slab that my father had once rested on.

I looked around, sensing no one, and spotted the ladder. I stepped to it lightly and placed my hands upon the cold and thick metal. It took a few seconds before I reached the top, then I just hung there, wondering how to open it.

I put my hands to the top, and it slightly moved. It was like I was in a sewer, and the thing above me was the cover. It was heavy, but I pushed hard enough to move it up and out, so I could get out. I climbed up more and peeked around, to find I was far from a large doorway to the Central Building Cellar. I was more astonished by what was in the room.

I saw what was like Hundreds of Statues, lined up in several rows, facing away from me. They were of men, and some were extremely muscular. Matto'fact, they all were. I climbed out of the hole and put the cover on it, looking around again. The room was circular and had the blue tint of Sancre Tor's stone lighting everything up.

I cautiously walked through the statues, studying each one, trying to figure out their names. Some of them were smiling, and some had more sad expressions. Others just looked pissed off while the rest had no expression at all. I guess you could say I was checking out all of my Ancestors.

I walked to the final row, the one closest to the door, but still a long ways away. I cut through between a HUGE guy and another big guy, and I looked at them both. The massive one had to have been Matsujin. Goodness gracious, each of his arms must have been two of me's put together. Three? I shrugged.

I looked at the guy next to him. This had to be his son. Happy J once told me how he was an abusive one because he had a kid and then he got married. That kid was the Old Man's padre. Poor thing.

I looked at what would be, my Grandfather, the mighty Takeshajin. He still had scars on his face, but he was still without a doubt, unbelievably attractive. At the Jin meeting that I had attended, I hadn't a clue what he looked like. I was more focused on Ketsujin, whose statue stood as well, next to this one.

I looked at Ketsujin's statue for a small amount of time before moving onto the Old Man's. I sighed a sad sigh before touching his chest on the statue. It was cold. I stepped up onto the slab in which he and everyone else stood. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my exposed body from the Meido Uniform be burdened with an arctic feel. I wanted and hoped for the stone arms of my father to wrap themselves around me, but they didn't.

I put space between us, and stared at him. He had the same expression from when I watched him turn into this very statue. As I stared, a large hand reached around me and covered my mouth, making me shriek, creating a small echo. The hand was powerful enough to pull me down with the man against his broad chest and shoulders. I struggled to get away, but he quickly turned my body, and forced my front side up against the nearest wall.

I kicked, but was immobilized as my body was forced into a tighter position against the wall. My head was turned to my left, and the man peered towards it. My eyes met his.

Tomi Umino.

I sighed and stop struggling, and he loosened the tight hold on me, turning me around. I was still forced against the wall, "Welcome back," he said, quietly.

"Umino," I replied.

He nodded, "What brings you back here, Kiyori?"

"Yumaki's baby," I told him.

"Right," he replied, "And to kill Sylusmaximus?"

"Correct," I said.

He looked down at my uniform, then at my Zanpakutou. His eyes met mine, "I'd mistaken you for Hakubi-sama had you not been hugging Tokijin-sama's statue."

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You looked me over, checkin' me out, eh?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "No, you just look awfully a lot like Hakubi-sama. You even have her Zanpakutou."

"It's my Zanpakutou." I said.

He let me down, moving our once equal eye levels down to him towering over me. He nodded slowly, "Well what're you waiting for?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Go and kill him already. I can tell that you've gotten much, much stronger," he said, "Plus, right now there is a large meeting, not to mention Yumaki's having all of these contractions."

My eyes widened, she couldn't have the baby now! There's gonna be this big ass battle! Who knows what'll happen, and the weird thing is, why did Sylusmaximus allow a baby to be born in the first place? As I exited the room with Umino following close behind, I thought of all the explanations. Nothing made sense.

Eventually I was directly beneath the opening to the main floor of the Central Building. I could hear Sylusmaximus' voice above me, echoing throughout the large cellar that was once filled with bones. Umino walked to me, and bent so he could speak in my ear.

"I must leave, Amaya and I are with you." he whispered.

I nodded, and he Sonidoed away.

I chose to sit tight and listen to what this meeting was all about.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

That morning when Yumaki woke, she felt different.

Of course she did her daily routine of waking up next to MiroTano, kissing him, and rubbing her now large belly. She had wanted this for so long. To finally have a child, and she hadn't a clue on whether it was a boy or a girl. How she hoped it was a boy.

She had lied in bed for a while now, and was ready to shower. She got up from MiroTano's bed slowly and carefully, and walked to the bathroom. Once she entered, she scowled at her unattended appearance in the mirror, and began to take off her night gown. Upon lifting it above her belly, she smiled at its bare self. She rubbed it and wished to have the ability to kiss it.

Yumaki resumed in taking her shower. She sighed beneath the hot water, and cleaned herself. She thought about Kiyori. She shook her head in disbelief, '_Training, with Hakubi-sama! That's insane, who knows how strong Kiyori'll become!_'

She missed Kiyori though. She knew there would be no problem in Kiyori killing Sylusmaximus, but... What happens if she's too late, or not nimble enough? Sylusmaximus would surely use the Fumetsu no Makibi process if he got to her, and who knows when this baby was ready to see daylight... Moonlight. Daylight. Moonlight? Yumaki shook her head, why would she want this kid born here? It was cold as fuck! Well not really, it was just chilly kinda not really.

Yumaki honestly preferred the Meido District. That way, she can get Hakubi-sama to get the baby a Meido Tattoo so he or she too can serve the District. Yumaki massaged her scalp, that was something she had been meaning to bring up to MiroTano. He never was fond of the Meido District, so who knows what he'll say. She rolled her eyes and smiled, thinking of him being an over-protecting father. MiroTano as a father! Now she was smiling widely. She calmed herself down before getting too excited, she wasn't exactly in the shape of hopping around, and definitely not in the place.

_Pop._

"What was that?" Yumaki asked aloud, looking down. She saw a sight and she almost fainted.

.

MiroTano was just barely awake when he heard a piercing scream from his bathroom. He immediately shot up out of bed and got to his bathroom, practically breaking down the unlocked door. He cursed not using the knob but was also impressed with himself. He smirked and flexed before turning to Yumaki who had a towel already wrapped around her.

"What?" he asked. She screamed again, but quieter and in a more freaked-out tone.

"Speak woman!"

"My water broke!" Yumaki shrieked.

"What's that?" he asked.

Yumaki face-palmed herself, "Never mind, we just need to see Ego, now."

"Is it the infant, it's coming now?" MiroTano asked.

"Not necessarily, but we have to go!" Yumaki said.

MiroTano stepped forward to hold her and prepare for Sonido, but she backed away, "Wait, I have to fix my hair and makeup."

"Are you serious?" he asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yes, I can't look like this and go outside! It's a baby, not an apocalypse." Yumaki said, walking over the broken door towards her arrangement of makeup on MiroTano's dresser. MiroTano soon followed her out and turned on the light. He then went and gathered her some clothes, helping her dress into them.

"Thank you," she said kissing him. He said nothing, but was growing curious. He stood next to her in front of a mirror, watching her apply makeup, and putting her hair into curls.

"What's a water?" he asked.

Yumaki stopped and nearly stabbed her eye out with a mascara brush, she was speechless, so she only smiled. She giggled and turned to him, "You're cute. Yes you are." she said pinching his cheek.

MiroTano frowned and brushed her off of his face, "What is it?"

"It happens to pregnant women before or after contractions, and in my case, it is before." Yumaki said.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

Yumaki laughed, "You're like a little kid, how adorable!" she said, "Well, a baby is surrounded by a sac of fluid in my belly, and if it breaks, it means I'm ready to go into labor. I'm probably not going to for a couple of hours, but I need to get to Ego soon, after my makeup of course."

"Is it really water?" he asked.

"More like liquid, and membranes, and slimy red stuff." Yumaki replied smiling, "It's what I saw in the shower, but it washed away."

"Oh gross!" He exclaimed.

Yumaki laughed, "Yeah I know, but giving birth is a beautiful thing." Yumaki hummed.

"Seems pretty disgusting, and from what I've heard painful."

"My mom said it's not that bad, but my older sister and I were little babies, so it wasn't like a 10 pound baby that had to be pushed out of her vagina." Yumaki replied.

"Can we stop talking about this?" MiroTano replied.

"No way! We're gonna be parents in a few hours! You'll have to be there with me!" Yumaki said.

He nodded, "Well are you ready?" he asked.

Yumaki nodded, and she took his hand. MiroTano Sonidoed them to Ego to prepare for labor.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... <strong>_Just after Umino and Kiyori's confrontation._

Many gathered in the Central Building for an important meeting. People were now sketched out with the length that this process was taking. They were losing hope more and more by the second because Kiyori had not been found.

A lot of people didn't even attend this meeting, they were just fed up with Sylusmaximus' false promises. None of them aside from MiroTano and Yumaki knew what he was truly trying to do, and Sylusmaximus had no clue of that. Everyone was convinced that the targets would be from Las Noches.

Vasto Lordes' talked among themselves, and Sylusmaximus waited patiently for them to quiet down. Once everyone sensed that he wished to speak, silence grew over them.

"Vasto Lordes'," Sylusmaximus started, "I have pulled - at least - most of you here on the account of Kiyori Kurotsuchi being near. This more than likely means that she is coming, if not already here. Find her, but do not kill her."

"You can't kill her." Tomi Umino said as he Sonidoed near Sylusmaximus.

"Oh? And what proof do you have of this?" Sylusmaximus asked.

"Because if she was able to be killed, she would not return at all." Umino said. Before Sylusmaximus said anything, he spoke again, "Like the Arrancar said, her blood returns to her, we've all seen it for ourselves, and we need to be more realistic about this plan."

"This is as real as it gets," Sylusmaximus stated, "It's a fast process, probably faster than her regeneration."

"We'll see." Umino replied.

"Why are you here in the first place, Tomi Umino? You never attend meetings." Sylusmaximus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I was just going to report that Yumaki is preparing for labor." He said.

This made Sylusmaximus nearly shout in excitement. It was all falling into place! Kiyori had to have been here, and the infant would be born in due time! But if Kiyori is near, then she would surely not give in without a fight. But that could put Yumaki Mori's child in danger. Sylusmaximus studied this closely. He'd have to make sure that nothing goes on anywhere near the infant.

That did not explain Tomi Umino's attitude. What has gotten into him, Sylusmaximus was not sure. Probably the lengthiness of this whole search and process. He truly never seemed ambitious for immortality, but it was not like he'd get it in the first place.

The Fumetsu no Makibi process was indeed a fast process. It only allowed one person immortality, but of course, only he knew that. A lot of people were skeptical, he figured that. He just could not stand another day with these people, constantly trying to convince them of this process and more. But with Kiyori here, it would all come to an end.

He just had to find her now.

He could sense her Titan blood, he just wasn't able to put a finger on her location. But for now, what he would do is check on Yumaki Mori's progress.

He stared at Umino, and people were still silent.

"This meeting is over; I expect you all to look for Kiyori Kurotsuchi, she could be anywhere. She is here."

Just after Sylusmaximus spoke, people began to leave, searching for Kiyori.

* * *

><p><strong>Sancre Tor's Cellar...<strong>_  
><em>

Kiyori's eyes widened at Sylusmaximus' words. They were going to search this place? Fuck! There's no way out of here but from the Cellar top, or by Sonido (Unless the opening is locked), but if she used Sonido, they'd detect her. She didn't want that just yet. She had to get to Yumaki soon, and since Umino said Yumaki's having contractions now, Kiyori was all the more worried, especially if the battle began and Yumaki was in the middle of giving birth!

Kiyori sighed silently in frustration. She looked up at the Cellar door, it being a large round brass-looking circle with many little openings, letting in light, and noticed something strange. The shadows of feet stepping on the openings of the round door began moving away from it. That of course, meant only one thing.

They were going to open it! Kiyori cursed under her breath and stood up from sitting cross-legged. Four equal pieces of the pie broke away from each other, sliding under a space for the cellar to open completely. Kiyori listened closely, and heard a voice echoing from above.

"It's best that we search in large groups with extra perspectives and plenty of eyes for double checking. This half will search the first floors of rooms, and we will search down here. The doors should be expected to unlock, so there should be no trouble. Let's move out."

Kiyori felt several hundreds of Vasto Lordes energy part away from the large group that stayed. Instantly, people poured in to the bottom of the cellar via Sonido, around Kiyori. When eyes were on her, people were shocked. None moved or spoke, and Kiyori only stared with her eyes narrowed.

"K-Kiyori-sama," she heard one say. The male voice echoed in the large room. Kiyori didn't say anything, instead, she turned, looking in the direction of the voice. It was a lower class Vasto Lordes, a messenger.

They stayed like that for several long moments, Kiyori spoke, "Don't be shy," She turned again, giving eye contact to everyone. Again, no one spoke, though she heard a few whimpers. Kiyori walked around in a circle, staring each and every Vasto Lordes down, the fear within them as apparent as black on white.

"It was my blood you wanted? And yet you do nothing to pursue what you desire? Immortality?" Kiyori asked them.

The only noise was the slow clicking of her heels. Not an unfamiliar sound to the residents of Sancre Tor.

"You're stronger, but none can sense you." Came a voice. Kiyori faced the sound.

"You have all turned against me and my father for a man who you can hardly trust. There is a consequence for such an action, however I will not kill you. That will end things quick, and plenty of you do not fear death, nor do I who cannot die. There is a reason why for those who fear being apart of Sancre Tor, why it is feared, why _Hakubi-sama herself_ is feared. There is no death, but there is an endless supply of torture. To feel and be trapped, to be pitied, to be whirled around in despondency is a true torture than one can ever experience. These will be the consequences. Why would I ever let you carry on with the Fumetsu no Makibi process? To make a single man immortal, giving up your lives to live another man's for an endless amount of time? I will _save_ you all in time, let you stay in your independence. When he who is free looks upon you who are trapped, you are given hope. There is no true despair without hope."

"What the hell are you talking about!" One shouted out, Kiyori decided not to turn to him.

"There are only men in this room." Kiyori said.

From the Vasto Lordes' in her view, many faces were confused.

"Men are greedy, not all, but in your cases - yes. Greedy, Gluttonous, and _Gullible_. When something like Immortality comes across your minds, you turn into savages. _Dogs_ - _hungry ones_. Immortality comes once in a lifetime, and yet you all believe you will become immortal? I understand doubting such an offer by a man who is surely suspicious is present, but that has not changed the fact that you have sinned and betrayed your leaders. You will all be punished, soon - _not now_, I'm quite busy. You know your tenets, yet you've broken them. Sancre Tor feeds on Organization. Its ancient walls are crying from corruption within. This corruption is only to be cleansed by your misery."

Kiyori knelt to the floor, and ran her fingertips across Sancre Tor's cold stone beneath her and everyone.

"You can feel it," She whispered, though it still echoed, "She is angry. Whatever emotion within the walls, you can feel it."

"Or perhaps it is me," she finished almost silently. Kiyori stared at her fingers on the floor. She felt the vibrations of someone nimbly stepping towards her in a speed of attack. Kiyori immediately stood, spinning on her right heel to turn and face him, shocking him. In one swift motion, she kicked out, using her left foot to hook around the neck of the man, slamming him down into the cold stone floor.

The breath was knocked out of him, And Kiyori temporarily cut off his air by placing her left heel at his windpipe, "Stupid move. You cannot kill me, nor catch me off guard. Nor will you take my blood. My words must have not reached your tiny brain, you fool." Kiyori eyed the small syringe that was a distance away from his hand.

"I will not kill you, you do not have my permission to perish." Kiyori said, taking her heel away. The man took in a large breath, his hand quickly rubbing his throat.

"Another thing about men. They do not know that if a woman chooses to fight in heels, then she can fight quite well while wearing them."

Kiyori looked up at the light being emitted into the room from the Central Tower's main floor. She levitated up, knowing that she will be soon tracked.

"You all will be given a form of immortality soon, one that you will suffer with - your gratitude is not necessary, but you are all very welcome." Kiyori said, her voice echoing as she left the cellar, leaving the Vasto Lordes' there. Kiyori stepped near the edge, looking down at their faces who looked up at her, "You will only get in the way."

She stepped on the curving ledge, that forced the four sections of the circular door to slam shut. There was no way to open the door from the inside. It was locked.

Upon her speech, she searched for a face with meaning to her and yet found none. She recognized many, but was torn away by their betrayal. She had to keep reminding herself that these residents wanted her dead for the sole purpose of their own death. She could forgive them for that, but among the tenets of Sancre Tor's residents, those who betray their leader shall receive the worst punishment. Kiyori herself was lenient, choosing their torture by being sealed. Soon. Not now.

Hakubi will come, for it would be too hard for Kiyori herself to do it. That was the one thing different about the two women. Hakubi was heartless, and Kiyori was not. Hakubi was never lenient, and would never hold back. She would kill thousands of young children in a heartbeat if she had to, and would shed no remorse in doing so. Both treated everyone equally, yet killing them equally wasn't certain.

Kiyori was known to spare life, even now she spared life. Hakubi would have obliterated them. What would this mean for Kokuryu? Did this mean he _had _a heart? Kiyori shook her head, from what she's heard about him? That would make no sense. To be a monster but with a care to spare? That's impossible.

Isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Beneath Sancre Tor...<strong> _Kokuryu POV_

It's been so long since I've last seen the light. This is not even a true light, and yet it brings me comfort. This comfort is quite sickening. So much so that I refuse to look at this poor substitute, as it is blinding.

That girl. She looked so much like her. How I've missed her so, despite my rage. I know nothing of what goes on above me, but the girl truly gives me hope of being freed from this prison. Over the hundreds of years of being imprisoned, I have chosen to not have hope whatsoever.

I am able to move freely from below this seal, Inshō it's called. But it truly is not enough. That girl. Her name escapes me, though I do believe I've met this one before. She is a Positive. Everyone is a Negative charge, they are incomplete, with no Opposite charge. Those who are born Positive _will _no matter what, have an Opposite charge. It is impossible to be born without one if Positive, for without, they would not be Positive at all.

She is quite similar to Hakubi. Even their energies, it is nearly the same. I was not thinking at the time I laid eyes on the Positive girl, for when she placed her hands on the Inshō, I could have been free if I had touched it.

Then was not the time. Time rings within me whenever it allows me to become free. So far, there was no signal. I will only rise when my sister has come from hiding to let me leave this dark prison.

I may use the words 'Dark' and 'Prison' for this area in which I am forced to stay, but it is really a _Sanctuary_. I've spent enough of my immortal life here, which is why I have the dire need to leave. I will stop her. I know she has that vendetta of hers, and I will end this grudge she has.

I know we will meet again, I just pray I do not stop the wrong Positive. _The light is quite blinding_.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Infirmary<strong>

It was quite awkward to be in the same room together - Sylusmaximus with Yumaki and MiroTano. Ego was also there as well, and felt this tension. Why was he here? What did he want? Contractions were present.

Sylusmaximus spoke not to those two, but to Ego, "When do you are able to deliver the infant?"

"That's quite up to Yumaki-sama's body, but she does not have control. I would estimate within this hour or so. The contractions are becoming closer and closer since this morning."

Sylusmaximus turned slightly as Ego talked, and looked at MiroTano and Yumaki. Yumaki was in a bed, slightly raised up, and she had a blanket over her. In the chair beside the bed was MiroTano, letting his hand be squeezed tight by his woman.

What a lovely, _lovely _sight.

They stared back, and over Ego's voice, he spoke, "Your friend has returned."

Despite all of her pain, Yumaki's eyes widened at his words, "Kiyori? She's back? Now?"

Sylusmaximus nodded, "Perfect timing, eh?" he made his words sound sarcastic. Everyone must have agreed, and Ego went to Yumaki's side, opposite of MiroTano to stabilize the contractions.

They then felt it.

Then heavenly Reiatsu that was unmistakably Kiyori Kurotsuchi's. The power in it was magnificent, and Sylusmaximus' small grin turned to a large one, "_Perfect timing_."

He marched out of the room at a smooth pace, feeling bunches of other Vasto Lordes' Reiatsu gather around hers. They must be confronting her. Sylusmaximus trailed down a hallway until he reached the main entrance to the Infirmary, and left the large room onto the breezy bridges of Sancre Tor.

It was like Kiyori was tracking him, as she was headed in his direction.

'_How nice of her_,' Sylusmaximus thought, '_Now I don't have to go looking for this little girl_.'

Sylusmaximus caught a wonderful view of Vasto Lordes' gathering around her, Zanpakutou drawn while giving demands. As he grew a little closer, he finally was able to lay eyes on the mirror image of his true love. It ales him to have to go against one of Titan blood, especially one who resembled his lost love.

The Meido Tattoo on his chest made him feel sick with its disapproval in actions, but he was burdened with it forever. Why? He did not know, but it was not able to stop him from going against what he vowed to serve.

Soon enough, Sylusmaximus and Kiyori were only several meters away from each other, and in perfect view. She stared at him with a vicious glare, one he had not forgotten since his earlier days. She wore a Uniform quite similar to Hakubi's, very high ranking, with the white draping over her shoulders, crossing her backside beneath her long dark hair. The red and silver cloth near the collar bones of that cloak, her silver and red breastplate, showing her very tanned body. The thigh high heeled boots that were black, but were lined with silver. The only thing missing was the Great Meido Symbol on her chest, and the other two on her hands.

She even had... Hakubi's Zanpakutou?!

Sylusmaximus took in a short shocked breath, but he refused to show any emotion. '_What was this girl doing with that Zanpakutou? She knew nothing of its abilities! Or did she? How could she have obtained such a Zanpakutou? Hakubi would not have just given her the thing surely. Had this girl stolen it?_'

How idiotic of him. She could not use it. A Zanpakutou would refuse to be controlled by he who was not the owner. The abilities are from within the Vasto Lordes themselves, and are given that sole purpose when the removal of their mask or a successful manifestation.

"It has been a while, Kiyori." Sylusmaximus spoke with a smile.

She only narrowed her eyes, which made Sylusmaximus smirk, "Have you come to surrender? To finally give up your blood to us?"

"I'm not that generous." Kiyori replied.

Sylusmaximus gave a mordant laugh, "Well aren't you precious."

'_Perhaps she grabbed the Zanpakutou of Hakubi by its sheathe and not the hilt, and if I could just get her to unsheathe it... Then it would make things easy. But if she were anywhere near Hakubi... Then was it _her _who trained Kiyori?_'

He would find out soon enough, "Amaya," he spoke. One of the Vasto Lordes' among the group was Amaya Yukari, the Weapon's specialist and the head of Fighting Technique. If anything, this woman could go up against anyone, regardless if it were Kiyori Kurotsuchi or not. He'd love to see a cat fight.

She peered down at him, along with several other Vasto Lordes', "Yes?"

"Why don't you step on up for a duel against Kiyori?" He asked. More like commanded. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to say no. The vexatious look in the redhead's eyes were present, making this more interesting for him.

Amaya levitated down and faced Kiyori, her backside turned to Sylusmaximus. Kiyori was emotionless and Amaya had a look of apology on her face. Amaya unsheathed her Zanpakutou, it's thread of the hilt being a salmon pink color, and the blade a spotless shiny metal.

With one last look of sadness, Amaya Sonidoed to Kiyori, lashing out quickly. She was sure that she would hit her, but Kiyori... Dodged? Kiyori has moved to the left of Amaya. She quickly turned to lash out again, but this time, she paid attention to Kiyori's movements. She dodged every one by moving out of the way.

Amaya switched her Zanpakutou to her left, and swiftly whipped her blade at Kiyori, but was caught in a familiar iron sound.

Hierro.

Amaya's blade was at Kiyori's jugular, but had not cut her. The length of her hair that sat in that spot had fallen to the stone of the bridge. It disintegrated, and quickly grew back to it's natural length. Amaya was completely shocked. She had struck with an amount of force to slice through anything! Anything meaning everything but the skin of Tomi Umino or the Seki-Seki that built Sancre Tor.

It was the reason no buildings could be destroyed, no doors could be busted through, and no bridges could be broken. And yet, she could not cut Kiyori Kurotsuchi?

Kiyori's mint eyes stayed on Amaya's gray ones. Both women then felt two small powers coming both sides of the bridge. Kiyori averted her eyes towards the Infirmary before switching them towards the Central Building. In that time Amaya pulled back and swung her Zanpakutou at Kiyori.

Kiyori blocked the steel with her right knee, and used her arms to block the other two Zanpakutou. She looked at both of them. The very familiar twins with light pink and light blue eyes. The two who spoke the same words.

Sylusmaximus watched, and at this, he smirked. La and Li, the two obedient little ones who followed his every order. They were much like Gargoyles. They only watched on top of the towers, and now they were here, against their finder.

The little ones pulled back again to attack, and Kiyori put space between herself and Amaya, before turning on her heel, quickly, landing a powerful blow on Amaya through her Zanpakutou with a kick of her foot, sending the redhead back towards the tower that was a ways behind her.

In truth, Kiyori kicked her a lot softer than she should have. La struck first, but Kiyori caught the little blue-eyed girl's Zanpakutou, forcing her to travel with it. Kiyori swung her into her sister, who prepared to lay an attack on her. This sent them flying in the direction of Sylusmaximus, who merely moved out of the way so they flew into the wall of the Infirmary.

'_Dammit, she didn't use the Zanpakutou at all_!' Sylusmaximus thought to himself, _'I guess I have to take matters into my own hands then_.'

For a few seconds, he felt Umino's Reiatsu near them, but more near Amaya's. He subconsciously rolled his eyes because for a small moment, he thought the man would join this battle too. But of course he cared more about that woman.

Sylusmaximus unsheathed his Zanpakutou, and let the bundled amount of Reiatsu within him free. He would not hold back, and if he had to kill her, he would. All he needed was her blood. In his left hand was an empty syringe.

Kiyori was a bit stunned by his Reiatsu. It was more powerful than she had suspected, and she would surely have to use Shouji for this one. The very second the thought processed in her mind, Sylusmaximus had Sonidoed, and was only a couple feet away from her, in the process of swinging his Zanpakutou.

In what seemed like slow motion, he watched Kiyori reach for Hakubi's blade, '_Perfect_,' he thought. However, to his displeasure, she successfully unsheathed the blade, just barely in time to collide with the steel of his Zanpakutou. She pushed him back a step, but he caught himself early and swung again. The blades clashed loudly, again and again, and Kiyori was being pushed back towards the Central Building.

Several times did he attempt to take Kiyori's blood with that syringe, but she dodged it just in time, only to be forced back with his Zanpakutou.

"Tell me, Kiyori," Sylusmaximus spoke as they fought, "Where is your true power, you really cannot be so weak!"

Kiyori said nothing, as she was too busy dodging and blocking attacks. Sylusmaximus laughed, manically. This was not unlike his daughter's laugh.

"You look so much like Hakubi, why? What tricks have you pulled child?" He then asked.

Kiyori was expecting their blades to crash together once again, but Sylusmaximus had disappeared within a blink of an eye. She instantly remembered how those of the Meido District had the speediest Sonido, explaining why Yumaki was so fast.

She turned around to see the shine of his blade off of the moon already headed for her neck. She immediately leaned back to dodge, and as she did, her necklace followed her momentum milliseconds afterwards, and in that moment, his blade connected with the small blue seal.

It sliced completely through, but the incision on the tiny blue ball was glowing white, before that white cracked away in complete freedom. Everyone close enough to see watched this, including Sylusmaximus and Kiyori, who did so closely.

With a loud, eye-twitching noise, the ball completely shattered, shining bright then disintegrating along with the thin silver chain it was attached to. Kiyori's Reiatsu poured out in powerful waves, forcing those who levitated in the air down onto the bridge. Sylusmaximus' pale eyes widened, and from Kiyori's view, all of the rooms with windows shone brightly.

What caught Kiyori's attention the most was Sylusmaximus' Meido Symbol. It glowed a bright red, and from what she saw, it caused him much pain. He backed away, clenching his chest.

Kiyori's Reiatsu still had not poured out completely, and she felt Sancre Tor rumble. She planted Shouji into the ground and balanced herself with his hilt. She looked around at the walls, seeing the familiar statues or (columns) of women who held their arms open to those outside of Sancre Tor.

This particular time when she looked at them, they faced this inside of Sancre Tor, and their stone eyes shone red. They no longer held their arms open, but out to each other, as if they were attempting to reach and hold hands to form a circle. This made it look like they kept things inside - from leaving.

"That... Power!" Sylusmaximus snarled between breaths, "That is not yours! It is Hakubi's! I know it, of all men, I would know this power!"

Kiyori looked at him as if he were stupid, "This is my Reiatsu, mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Infirmary...<strong>

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-"

"Yumaki-san, please, relax!" Ego said, placing her small hand over Yumaki's as she continued to repeat 'fuck'. She was clenching onto the rail of the bed for dear life.

"Do you want these contractions?! Do you?!" Yumaki screamed at Ego. The little girl shrunk back, "N-No, I'm sorry!"

Yumaki relaxed slightly down into the pillow, taking pregnant lady breaths, "Oh, I feel like the baby is coming now!" She groaned and moaned loudly. She turned her head and looked at MiroTano who stare sympathetically, but also very impatiently.

"I love you!" She said, her eyes wide.

"I lov-"

"Oh God, I think I'm dying, I wish this kid would hurry up already and get out of me!"

"You're not dying Yumaki-san, it's just a contraction," Ego said, hurrying to the front side of the bed. She checked to see what was up, and gasped, "It is coming!"

MiroTano gasped, as well as Yumaki.

"Yumaki-san, please push!" Ego exclaimed. Instantly, the room lit up brighter than it had ever before. Yumaki had been staring up at the light, and was the first to notice, but seconds later, so did the other two.

Just a few moments after that, Yumaki's Meido symbol glowed a bright red, giving her an immense amount of pain in her chest. The blue eyed beauty screamed in pain and tugged on the metal rail of the bed, bending it. MiroTano stood to aid her and calm her.

"Yumaki-san, push! Now!" Ego cried.

Tears streaked down Yumaki's face, "I can't, it hurts too much! It's hard to breathe, and I need all the breath I can get!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beneath Sancre Tor<strong>

It was dark, lonely - but not cold.

Kokuryu lied at the bottom of his... _Sanctuary_. Despite how much he despised the sparkling water that gave off the bright blue light within this deep darkness, he stared at it.

Something was off in Sancre Tor. He could feel it.

He let his left hand lift up as slowly as this water would let him. Bubbles formed around at his movement, and he twitched his hand. At this action, a sheathed Zanpakutou floated to him, slightly spinning. It stopped above his hand, and he gripped it.

How long it had been since he last held Kuroji. It was many centuries ago that he stopped trying to break free from here. This was true torture, and he embraced it as if it were a mother to him. Others surely wouldn't be able to handle the Inshō like he, but he wouldn't be afraid to admit that it would have been the death of him if he hadn't been so calmed.

Kokuryu thought of his son. It was something he did a lot down here. Think.

What was the boy up to? Surely he wasn't a boy anymore, now a man. Was he dead? No. He'd be able to feel the emptiness within him. He often wondered if his son remembered who he was. Yes, he was old enough to do plenty things a young boy would normally do. That was so long ago.

He must have forgotten him.

That must have been it. The sorrow that surrounded him kept him calm. It was why he had been in this resignation. The loss of his wife did much, and of course, he was separated from his son. He would end Sylusmaximus if he ever saw him again.

He had felt him here, alive. Only time and Inshō parted them.

The blue light from the sparkling waters above his Sanctuary grew brighter. Why? For the majority of his stay down here, his eyes were barely open. They widened when he felt it.

Suddenly the dark waters were invaded by the sparkling ones, slowly surrounding him and lighting up the blackened parts. He slowly began to float upwards, still holding his Zanpakutou. He looked around at the waters. Nothing was dark now, and everything was sparkling blue. Why?

He looked up at the seal. It was gone.

Kokuryu immediately Sonidoed out of the once dark place and into the brightness. He looked around and watched the many murals on the walls light up red, and then his Meido Tattoo. His had been the exact same as Hakubi's.

This light didn't harm him whatsoever. In fact, it angered him. This would happen only if Hakubi was here! But.. The energy it wasn't as powerful. Hakubi wasn't able to weaken, and this just seemed like the full potential.

Was it the girl? He did not know, and didn't consider it either. He was blinded by the thought of a regression of Hakubi.

He Sonidoed out through the room nearby and left the water. He took his first breath of real air, which was stale and dusty in this broken tower. Kokuryu then looked at his hands, expecting them to be waterlogged. They weren't. How strange.

He looked around and saw the Meido symbols of many still trapped in Inshō, glowing a bright red. His too still glowed. He would find his sister and end her now. She had no purpose of being here at all. She must reside in the Meido District, and he must reside here - it is to keep things balanced, and if she did not want them to be balanced, then he would sort it out himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

Sylusmaximus was stunned at Kiyori's words. This Reiatsu couldn't have been hers! But.. it was being emitted from her, so... What? This was so confusing to him, and more than likely to everyone else.

He was still in immense pain. And if he was, then that meant Yumaki Mori was too. She'd be in the process of giving birth by now! He swore under his breath, and finally the last of Kiyori's Reiatsu was set free.

The pain was gone now, but it definitely would have taken a large tole on Mori. Perhaps she had reached the limit of pain and died? He could barely feel her Reiatsu, but it was no different from the many times he had felt it before.

Without thinking, he lashed out at Kiyori, who easily blocked him. Now that her energy was free, who knew what she was capable of? She was much stronger, and it pissed him off to have seen she had the grace of Hakubi. How? He growled as it was him being pushed back now.

As the two fought once again, the black sky ripped open, revealing a red opening. It was a gate to the Underworld. The two postponed their fighting to stare up, and twelve powers fell from the sky.

Sylusmaximus put space between them as he recognized these powers. Each one landed on a tip of a tower, but avoided the Central tower's tip. Another power levitated slowly from the redness.

Sylusmaximus smiled widely when he recognized it.

Hakubi, and the Original Registered fighters from the Meido District.

In that instant, before the woman was near the tip, Kiyori felt an evil and strong energy above her. She had been staring at Sylusmaximus, and she saw his expression go wide, despite the fact that he had been smiling at the sight of Hakubi. Kiyori quickly turned around and looked up, seeing the familiar face of Kokuryu a ways away, but with his Zanpakutou unsheathed.

Hakubi's words from their training ran through her head again, '_If you ever face him, you cannot stop him without Shouji. That is the only thing that will balance his Zanpakutou_.'

Kiyori swung her Zanpakutou in time to meet his. With a loud screech, and the shine of black and white from the clashing of the blades, the power was balanced, sending shaky amounts of voltage out. Kiyori backed away a bit, and noticed that Sylusmaximus was gone. Son of a bitch.

Hakubi touched the tip of Sancre Tor, and the whole fortress shook, all the cracks in the Ancient buildings glowed bright red. The rumbling persisted, and even worsened. It shook so much that it felt as if the whole place would fall apart, but instead, Kiyori felt the place shoot upwards, standing taller.

She looked around, and saw many towers repairing themselves, and the sand below the bridge leaking out, lowering. This revealed many people encased in a seal, their Meido Symbols all shining bright red. Kiyori's eyes widened, and Kokuryu too stared at them.

Kiyori could practically feel the anger from the man radiating off of him as he stared at his comrades from so long ago, stuck in a torture forever. Sancre Tor, now sat high on a mount like it had before it was sunk in. There was no calming Kokuryu now. What else was there to lose now? He had already lost his wife, his son, and now his Territory.

Kiyori averted her eyes from the damned to meet his angry mint eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw they were being hollowfied. Only seconds later did the mint change to a bright red, and his Meido Symbols turned from the faded red that is was (Even upon Hakubi's appearance), to a blood red light.

His Reiatsu turned into a crushing force and scarlet bolts of electricity traveled up his body, ripping his torso and lighting up mainly around his Meido Symbols. If Kiyori hadn't been so scared, she would've thought this was hot, but now was definitely not the time!

Kiyori Sonidoed towards another building to put distance between her, but she immediately felt him behind her. She turned around and she was just barely able to meet his blade, but his had far more force than the last one, and it sent her flying down towards an Active Transport bridge. She crashed into it, and to her surprise, the whole thing was completely obliterated - also, she was stuck beneath several large slabs of stone.

Not to mention the pain from the force. Almost immediately, Kokuryu came to her quickly, and pulled back his Zanpakutou letting a black light form around it. Kiyori felt Shouji fling out of her hands and she watched it fly quickly to Hakubi.

Kiyori's eyes widened as she lied in the rubble of Seki-Seki. She then felt amazing power fly towards both of them, and Kokuryu turned to meet it, but lashed the power of his blade at the screaming white light that came from Hakubi. His power was black, and the two spun together and cancelled each other out, sending large gusts of winds everywhere.

He looked towards Kiyori, and she was struck with fear. He Sonidoed in front of her, and moved the rubble away, lifting her up by the whiteness of the cloak, "Where is your opposite?" he asked, his voice covered because of the release.

Kiyori was stunned and speechless. But it was like she couldn't speak. His voice was so intimidating yet calming at the same time, giving her a safe feeling - unlike the one she felt with Hakubi. Kiyori quickly shook her head and stared.

"I cannot stress how important it is for you to find your Negative Charge. But for now, you will stay out of the way. I must send my Sister back where she belongs before she destroys Sancre Tor." Kokuryu said before his release gained the upper hand, making his Reiatsu even more powerful, and his muscles larger. He looked at her again, before Sonidoing away.

She then watched Hakubi leap off of the Central Building's peak to join this calamity.

Kiyori was left confused, '_Destroy Sancre Tor_?_ Why_?' She shook her head and Sonidoed to the Infirmary. She traveled to the room in which she felt MiroTano's Reiatsu, as it stood out more. She was surprised to find a barrier around them, shining blue. Kiyori stuck her hand through it, and then her whole body to test. It allowed her in.

Yumaki was in the process of labor. Kiyori gasped and went to her side near MiroTano.

"Kiyori!" Yumaki exclaimed, despite the pain.

"Don't focus on me woman, push that baby out of your vagina!" Kiyori said loudly.

"I'm trying, it isn't coming out!"

"It is Yumaki-san, you just need to push harder." Ego replied.

Kiyori looked out the window, watching Kokuryu and Hakubi duel, constantly cancelling each other out. Despite Kokuryu's release, Hakubi still maintained on her own, unlike Kiyori herself. But of course Hakubi's strength seemed limitless.

If what she remembered what true, then Kokuryu's release would end soon, but it would force Hakubi into release. That would mean everything would be sealed. Kiyori thought of the many people still sealed around them, and probably the many more still out there from Sancre Tor's restoration.

Kiyori wouldn't let anyone she cared about be trapped here.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... <strong>_Hakubi POV_

Only clashing, crashing, and lashing was happening. We were fighting, my brother and I - yes, but it was a happy feeling to see him again. That happiness was only encumbered with the release of Kokuryu, and the feeling of Sylusmaximus following me.

Kiyori had not defeated him in time, but I felt her power, and I knew Kokuryu would be set free. I had to come. Knowing Kiyori, she was not powerful enough to balance him out completely, and nor was I. Not in this state. She surely was not, but I can carry out this task alone.

"That girl, she is a positive, but she looks much like you?" Kokuryu spoke to me as our Zanpakutou's blades were connected.

"My husband and I had made a deal, that every born Successor would be born a Phoenix man, however, if one who was not born a Successor shall kill the cycle, and there will be a reign of Positive women." I replied.

"Sylusmaximus?" He asked, his voice deep with fueling anger.

"No, you moron." I spoke. Our blades unhooked before quickly coming together once more, "I had thought I killed Sylusmaximus, and eventually I remarried. My husband is Yusamujin, the Fiery Phoenix."

"Sylusmaximus is alive! You spared him, you did to let him live on!" Kokuryu said, pushing on his Zanpakutou, making me go back a ways away. He shot the black light of Kuroji towards me, and I shot the white light of Shouji to the attack, cancelling it.

"If you are so concerned for Sylusmaximus, why don't you go ahead and kill him? He is here after all." I said.

Kokuryu snarled and glowered at me, "I want you gone first, you will destroy my home!"

His release took over completely now. I sighed a sad sigh, and Sonidoed quickly to him, kicking him in the stomach to send him into a tower, and that is exactly what happened.

I levitated down to the nearest bridge, and I looked to my right. I saw Sylusmaximus, staring at me with a somewhat shocked or excited expression.

"It... Is you. Hakubi." He said, walking to me. His Zanpakutou was in his hand, and an empty syringe was in the other. I let him get close, he was able to reach his hand out and touch me now. I stared at him lifelessly.

"It has been so long, and yet you let me live. I have wondered why for what seemed like an eternity. But I now know that it was for us to meet again." Sylusmaximus spoke.

"Don't flatter yourself, you only were lucky." I said.

He chuckled, "You're still as bittersweet as you've always been."

"You know nothing about me," I replied.

"That may be so, but who said we couldn't resume our lovely fantasy?" He said.

"Fantasy, something that is not real. Something that will never happen." I then said.

"We even had a child," he asserted.

"True, but due to my reborn figure she is dead, and her soul is trapped in the worst eternal hell imaginable, the Inferno." I purred.

I watched his eyes shoot wide. He obviously lacked this information over his crazed heir. I watched him swing his Zanpakutou at me, but his arm stopped in midair, unable to move.

Because of his Meido Symbol, I have control. A Meido Symbol on a victim makes them mine to do whatever I want. Whenever I didn't want them to move, they weren't able to. Everything about them, their mind, their bodies, everything was mine and in my control if I pleased.

His Meido Symbol was lit up, the brighter, the more painful. His pale eyes moved from my Mint ones to his Tattoo. He grit his teeth in pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked.

He didn't speak, so I did, "Remember how I agreed to bare your child in exchange for you to join the Meido District and get a Meido Tattoo? Surprise surprise. Guess who is really in control? Did you think I was really that ignorant?"

Still he didn't speak. I increased the pain on him more, making him grunt loudly. I laughed, "I hope this is as much fun for you as it is for me."

Kokuryu Sonidoed behind me, and I could tell he was preparing for attack, "Now would you really attack me before the man who killed Ame?"

I was still facing Sylusmaximus, and I watched his eyes grow impossibly wider. Kokuryu relaxed the attack and moved to my side. Sylusmaximus must have already decided his fate, because he began to talk of the things he did to Ame.

"That woman, Ame. Now she had the most delicate pair of breasts. I had never touched a finer woman other than your dear sister." He spoke.

I knew exactly what he was doing. I watched Kokuryu become extremely angered. Sylusmaximus was just adding gasoline to the flame. Clever bastard.

Like me, Kokuryu was able to control those with Meido Symbol's as well. With my hold on Sylusmaximus' life, Kokuryu added on another set of strength to that grip, but it was increased tenfold. The man before us squirmed, painfully, and he fell to his knees.

"I truly savored every moment I spent torturing her. I created art with her blood, and unfortunately, I wasn't able to reach the boy."

Just after he mentioned Ike, Kokuryu shot a large amount of his energy at him, not unlike how I did hundreds of years ago. This energy, mainly because Kokuryu was in release, utterly destroyed Sylusmaximus, leaving nothing behind.

Sylusmaximus was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Infirmary...<strong> _Kiyori POV_

What! No way!

"Guys! Sylusmaximus was just killed by Hakubi's Opposite!" I shouted back to MiroTano, Yumaki, and Ego. They all looked cheerfully confused.

"Opposite?" They seemed to ask at the same time. Yumaki was taking a break, but was still capable of giving birth. She wanted to do it in the Meido District.

Sancre Tor rumbled again, making the light flicker, I spoke, "Yes, Hakubi is something called a 'Positive', and every Positive has an Opposite charge, that charge being that guy down there, Kokuryu. He's been below Sancre Tor for the longest time because Hakubi trapped him down there for everyone's safety but..." I trailed off.

_He didn't seem so bad_.

I mean c'mon, he didn't kill me! He could have, especially in that state, but he didn't. He was so powerful. He threw me into a bridge, (Ow) and it was destroyed. That's Seki-Seki! You can't break Seki-Seki! I know, I've tried. But that doesn't change the fact that he spared me.

Spared. That echoed through my mind. It was something Hakubi wouldn't have done. I was slowly starting to piece together their differences. But like Shouji had said, they are identical, but they're completely different. It confused me, and I wasn't ready for another headache.

"So he's a Negative?" MiroTano asked, "If we're not Positives, then are we Negatives? Would that mean that we have Opposite charges?"

I shook my head and turned from the window, "No, only born Positives have an Opposite charge to balance them. Hakubi was born Positive, so Kokuryu was born Negative to balance her. You guys were born Negatives, and have no known Positive charges. So maybe, but you would usually know by now."

"I take it you're a Positive?" Yumaki asked me.

I nodded, "I don't know why either. Hakubi never explained much about it."

"She's a mysterious woman, Kiyori." Yumaki replied.

Yeah... Her opposite was also straightforward with his words. Or at least the words he spoke to her.

"I'm just glad that Sylusmaximus it gone." Yumaki grunted, either in pain or just the way she said it.

I looked out the window. It was practically impossible to feel the Reiatsu when we were in this bubble-barrier thing. Hakubi and Kokuryu resumed their fighting, and Sancre Tor rumbled more.

"I think we should go to the Meido District now," Ego said.

The second she did, Sancre Tor rumbled worse, and the light flickered, "Go." I said.

"You're not coming with?" MiroTano asked.

"No," I replied, "I'm gonna stay and watch."

"But Kiyori-sama," Ego started, I stopped her.

No one else spoke after that. I felt the heat of a gate to the Underworld, and they left, rolling the bed through the portal.

"Wish me luck!" Yumaki said, "And be careful!"

"Oh, I will." I said, however the portal had already closed.

I watched Hakubi and Kokuryu fight, and soon enough, the barrier faded away, making large masses of Reiatsu flood the room. It barely affected me though. I felt so free with my Reiatsu no longer bundled. Hakubi's Reiatsu was changing, and Kokuryu's Reiatsu was weakening.

Oh shit.

I Sonidoed out of the Infirmary and onto one of the bridges that weren't broken. From the view of the window, Sancre Tor didn't look so bad, but from this view, that was a whole different story. I looked up at other towers, seeing the Fighters still standing there.

Why were they here? They weren't doing anything.

I watched above me, Hakubi go in for an attack - as did Kokuryu, and they dodged one another, sending themselves at different heights and ends of Sancre Tor. Hakubi stood at the wall's walkway, and Kokuryu was at another part of the wall, but far above it. She faced towards the dunes, but turned around quickly, shooting her Spirit Energy in his direction.

It was like Lightning. So fast, and if you weren't watching, you didn't see it travel. I fortunately was watching. I watched it fly to Kokuryu, and go right through his Meido Symbol, creating a large flash, but it was stuck there, like a white string still connected to Hakubi's fingers.

I watched blackness form at the end near Kokuryu. It traveled up the line quickly, and returned to Hakubi, shocking her.

Now, Hakubi's Reiatsu completely changed, and Kokuryu's Release had ended. This meant that Hakubi would be forced into Release! Good thing Yumaki and them got out of there by now, but there were still others here.

I watched Kokuryu Sonido in front of Hakubi, and her Meido Symbol lit up for the first time. I watched her, and saw her eyes starting to change color and Hollowfy.

Aw shit aw shit aw shit aw shit. I jumped over to the nearest bridge, which was slightly ahead of me, and I looked at a red glowing light forming from Hakubi's left hand. Milliseconds later, it shot right at me, hitting my chest painfully. I looked down and saw a Meido Symbol.

This one was different, it was like Hakubi's, and then it hit me. She was giving me her power? What did that mean? Pain formed on the backs of my hands, and I saw two Meido symbols form on them. I looked up and heard a loud noise, as if it were from a large ancient wind chime.

The tip of the Central building glowed red. My eyes widened. Fuck! The whole place was gonna collapse! Just like Kokuryu's release, Hakubi had red electricity travel around her. I Sonidoed to her, and saw that her Meido Symbols were missing.

She looked at me with Mint eyes, surrounded by the blackness, and they soon enough turned red. She quickly handed me Shouji, and I sheathed him.

Kokuryu pulled Hakubi into an embrace, even though she struggled to maintain composure. With his free hand, he forced his Zanpakutou, Kuroji, into my hands, "Find your opposite, and balance this, or you will be corrupted."

I noticed that _his _Meido Symbol was also missing. During that small amount of time I was there, the light of the Central Tower had gone to three other ones, and it was moving fast. I nodded and Sonidoed to where I felt Umino's Reiatsu.

The whole place was still rumbling, making it hard to stand. He was with Amaya, and I also saw Reiko there. Why wasn't he with Ego?

"Kiyori!" Umino called. I looked at each of them, seeing Amaya injured still from our previous battle. It was a lot worse than I thought. I didn't mean to kick her so hard. I thought it was a soft kick. She had been all bloody, and pale looking.

"It's time to go! Let's get the hell out of here!" I said, helping Amaya up, regenerating her in the process from my touch. I luckily, upon my training learned how to open and portal to the Underworld, but only to the Meido District. It opened slowly, and Sancre Tor rumbled loudly. I felt Hakubi's Reiatsu spike, and a loud gust of wind passed by. I looked over at her location watching everything be covered in 'Inshō', Shouji's words, not mine.

Sancre Tor began to fall.

The portal opened completely, and everyone rushed inside, entering the Meido District. Just as we entered, behind us as the portal closed, the stone we had stood on was sealed, and Sancre Tor had fallen victim to Her Destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I finished this chapter. It took me forever! Well like 4 days. I got back from vacation on the 3rd, and then I had to register for more classes. Ew school. Jk, more like Another year of College. Making me a Junior. Whaaaaddup!<strong>

**So like yeah. Thanks for being so patient :p I hadn't planned on taking so long, but I hope this was worth the wait. There are still a few more chapters left in this story, but it is nearing the end, and I hope you really like it as much as I do.**

**So yeah, R.I.P Sancre Tor. It is now officially ruins. :( And if you were confused, then last chapter.. I think.. Hakubi talked about her time ending, and Kiyori walking in her footsteps because she wanted to live the rest of her life with her husband, yeah, that just happened. So basically Hakubi just died. Along with her brother. But her power still lives with Kiyori!**

**So no Kiyori has all of Hakubi's abilities and Secrets, but of course many things are secrets for a reason right? This will have an effect of Kiyori, and now she has to find her opposite. I won't have that happen in this story, it may be a possibility for a threquel, but.. fuck that's so much work! I don't have the support I desire for another story, and the way I plan on ending this one may just be the end.**

**May.. Just.. Be ;)**

**Maybe! Idk. That's up to you. Whatever you guys waaaant.**

**I do appreciate the patience and PM's with encouragement, Thank you Thank you, I heart goes out to you!**

**If this chapter confused you in any way, then just feel free to ask questions and I will respond to them ASAP, I will be ending this story with an FAQ, but that's then and this is now.**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma**

**R&R!**


	21. Birth

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Veinte, 20,**** _Birth_.

* * *

><p><em>Birth<em>

"What a beautiful baby boy! Oh goodness, he looks just like his father." One of the nurses of the Meido District spoke as the newborn infant was wrapped up in baby attire and a blanket. Upon his tiny head was a white hat, as the rooms in the Meido District were quite chilly.

Yumaki held him for the first time, sitting up in her bed as she was given medicines which would certainly make her drowsy. She smiled up at MiroTano who stood and stared, wide-eyed at the child.

Her smile turned to a frown, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head before smiling, "It just seems so unreal, I am a father."

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked. He nodded and she carefully held out the quiet child to him, "We never did talk about names for the child."

Yumaki laughed nervously, "Yeah... I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" he said, his eyes still focused on the infant's closed ones.

"Well, I was wondering if you know... he could get-"

"No."

"Aw, please?" she asked, giving him a pouty face. He merely shook his head.

"We should decide on a name before such things," he replied, "What would you suggest?"

"Tanoshi." Yumaki said almost right away. MiroTano was stunned, but felt mocked at the same time, "Of all names, you want that one?"

"Yes, I know the name is dear to you." Yumaki said.

The little infant in MiroTano's arms opened his eyes. MiroTano stared deep into their brownness. The boy definitely had his eyes. And his nose. Maybe his ears. He couldn't help but have the strange butterflies that lived somehow within his stomach flutter. This was _His _son.

MiroTano then nodded, "Tanoshi then."

"You're okay with it?" Yumaki asked.

MiroTano looked away from his son to his woman, "Yes."

Yumaki sunk into the large and soft pillow she was given. She was still in a large amount of pain, just covered with medicines and the sight of her new baby boy, Tanoshi. How she wanted her first child to be a boy!

First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child. First child.

She subconsciously shook her head. Like hell would she ever only have one kid. Pffshhshh, one was not enough! But she was definitely content for now, as it was hard for her not the squeal in delight. The drowsiness didn't exactly let her either. The nurses in the room were just waiting for her to pass out so they could do more tests on baby Tanoshi.

'Just a little long...'

Out.

"Yumaki?" MiroTano asked as he averted his eyes to his lover.

"She'll be fine, it's just the medication." One of the nurses told MiroTano, "You've decided on Tanoshi? Tanoshi Mori?"

MiroTano nodded, and the nurse spoke, "I'm sorry for being so sudden, but your son is in need of a few small tests to be sure he doesn't have any certain disabilities or late reactions. They're going to be quick and simple, and then you can tend to him as you please."

MiroTano nodded and walked out the room with one of the nurses, taking his son with him. He already gave off that naturally protective aura. Among the tests, he felt Kiyori's Reiatsu, along with Umino, Amaya, and Ego's boyfriend enter the Meido District.

He had the urge to Sonido now, but Sonidoing with a newborn would be quite dangerous, despite the fact that the child was a Vasto Lordes. Also, Tanoshi was taking tests. The nurse touched Tanoshi's feet, and his toes spread automatically.

Such tiny toes! Did they even make boots that small? He was sure they did. He remembered when Tokijin-sama was a newborn. Yes, he was a lot older than Tokijin, and even older than a lot of the people who once resided at Sancre Tor. He and Jashatirou arrived at around the same time, luckily speaking the same language (Mandarin), and becoming friends.

While he was forced to learn Japanese because that's all everyone spoke in Sancre Tor, Jashatirou had the pleasure of not speaking at all. Lucky...

Such childish thoughts.. MiroTano exhaled over humorous memories. Though he spoke nothing of it, he did miss his dear friend. He never thought that Jashatirou would leave so suddenly. Why they got along, he never knew. They were complete opposites. While Jashatirou chose not to look upon women with pleasure, MiroTano took pleasure in looking upon women.

That is if he ever saw one. And if they didn't look hideous. Now, he didn't think of women. He cared not for anyone aside from Yumaki's attention, and now his newborn son Tanoshi. What a future he would have ahead of him. He sighed inwardly. He hated kids, and yet he wanted them. Of course he did not hate Tanoshi, how could he?

He knew he loved whatever was growing within Yumaki's stomach the second she first told him. Especially now since he was out of her body and new to this world.

Such small ears he had. MiroTano's voice was often loud. He wasn't sure why, it was just naturally that way, unless he wanted or had to be quiet. He didn't want to hurt the little one's ears when he spoke.

He watched the nurse weigh the boy. 7 lbs (3.18 kg)! For the love of god! Seven pounds of flesh/bone/whatever babies are made out of came... Out... of Yumaki? He praised her for being so strong silently, for he knew he'd never be able to do such a thing.

In no time at all, baby Tanoshi was given to MiroTano, who only studied the boy. What he had wanted for ages was finally in his arms, and he couldn't wait to get started.

"We have a large amount of baby uniforms, for it is rare that we do have an infant guest born here." The nurse said, "Along with everything needed to raise a growing child."

"Thank you." MiroTano mumbled. As much as he didn't want to have to part ways with Tanoshi, he had to. He had to see Kiyori and learn what had happened.

"Where can I leave him?" MiroTano asked, "I have certain business to take care of, and I do not wish for Tanoshi to be in the middle of any of it."

"Yes, absolutely. We'll have him stay in the nursery until you are ready to take him elsewhere." The nurse replied. Yumaki was quite familiar with this nurse, but he couldn't remember her name. She was a short girl. Her blonde hair was in a bun, and she had forest green eyes. She seemed trustworthy enough.

Not that he thought she was untrustworthy, he just had to trust few with his son. And he trusted few with himself. His mind spoke to him: And yet you threw yourself at Yumaki the second she first got to Sancre Tor.

MiroTano sighed and handed over Tanoshi, and the Nurse held him carefully, turning to a room attached to the one he was in. There was a window so he could watch her every move, and several empty tiny beds. She placed Tanoshi in the one closest to the window, and returned to the room, "I will monitor his every sound and movement."

He told his mind to fuck off about being so un-trusting. He nodded without thinking, and saw the woman turn on some sort of machine with several buttons and lights, "This will inform me of his heart rate, breathing patterns, or if he begins to cry."

Crying. Fuck. MiroTano totally forgot that babies cry. Thank God this kid was quite silent. The boy had been crying upon arrival to this world, but afterwards he stopped, and since then there was nothing but small sounds. With one last look at Tanoshi from through the window, he turned on his heels, thanking the nurse again, before leaving the room.

He checked up on Yumaki, who was still passed out from the drugs. He kissed her forehead and Sonidoed to where he sensed Kiyori.

* * *

><p>Upon Kiyori's arrival, several residents of the Meido District met her. They were slightly confused, especially when they saw her new Meido Symbol.<p>

Many had bowed low, automatically thinking, 'Hakubi-sama', before their Presquisa's turned their straight faces to ones of vexation. "Kiyori-sama?"

Medics took Amaya straight away to the large infirmary without question, and Umino decided to stay put. He stood near Kiyori, along with Reiko who seemed uncomfortable.

A Vasto Lordes Sonidoed to her location. It was Ike.

"Kiyori? What are you here for? And that - Meido Tattoo?"

Kiyori nodded, "Yes. There's a lot I must explain." She replied. Ike nodded and dismissed the many residents who gathered. Once they dispersed, he beckoned her to follow him. She did, and he led her to the Meido District's Central Building.

"What has happened?" he asked turning around suddenly.

Kiyori looked deep into Ike's eyes. They were dark sapphires, and he did resemble his father. He was a lot taller than her, and looked to be in his early thirties. However, when you are a Vasto Lordes, age doesn't follow you the way someone who lived did.

"Sancre Tor... Has fallen." Kiyori spoke.

"Fallen?" He asked. Residents who were in the room too seemed slightly shocked, now eavesdropping. Kiyori nodded. She held out Kuroji to him. The color of the hilt had faded, and contrasted from the Sheathe, which was a bold scarlet. It was shaped the exact same way Shouji was.

Ike frowned in confusion at the Zanpakutou. He grabbed it slowly.

"I think you would be the right one to hold on to this." She said.

He stared at it, finding a form of familiarity in it.

More people gathered in the room around Kiyori and Ike, "Sancre Tor is no more. Hakubi-sama has given me the Meido's Great power," she said slightly touching the fresh red Tattoo on her chest, "She is gone too, but she did leave with a peaceful cause."

Vasto Lordes' were too stunned to speak. Kiyori felt MiroTano's Reiatsu peer at the nearest door, too listening on this, "Her power lives on with me, and... I guess that means I'm in control."

"What of Hakubi-sama? What was her fate?" Ike asked.

Kiyori faced him, "She is dead, by seal with her brother, Kokuryu."

"Kokuryu?" he asked. He looked down at the Zanpakutou, narrowing his eyes, "Where did you get this? From who did you acquire such a weapon?"

"Your father." Kiyori replied. Ike seemed to slowly remember as he stared at the Zanpakutou, "I see." He said.

Kiyori nodded.

"Since what you say is what I am assuming, true; You also have the Great Meido Symbol to prove this. This will call for a new coronation." Ike said. He knelt to the ground.

The residents that filled the room too knelt with their heads low. She felt each of their Reiatsu's rise, and their Meido Symbols shone brightly. Kiyori then left the room, parting between them. She greeted the gardens, and many residents were outside, too kneeling. Their Meido Symbols were glowing as well.

Kiyori wasn't sure why she had left the room, she just had a feeling that it was the thing to do, and something was telling her to do it.

She levitated up quickly, passing the many windows on this Central Building. Kiyori looked down, seeing people gathering outside, or already facing her direction. She continued to travel up, getting closer and closer to the tip of the building.

She hadn't a clue why she was going up here, but the Meido Symbol was tugging on her, calling her name by guiding her up to the tip of the building. As she reached it, she looked down, seeing a height that comforted her, one that she knew and had grown accustomed to.

She pressed the center of her boot on the dull and tiny tip, and balanced carefully. She pulled her other leg that didn't touch the tip to her, so she stood straight and firm. The air at this point was thin, and a lot cooler than down where everyone else was.

Kiyori looked ahead of her, seeing the Inferno a ways away. She was almost sure that she saw within the fire, the silhouette of a Fiery Phoenix. She blinked, not thinking of Yusamujin, but rather her father, Tokijin. This alleviated her, but longed to see him again.

She closed her eyes, letting her Reiatsu run freely. She was the Grand Master of the Meido District now. Her Meido Tattoo lit up, signaling her coronation.

* * *

><p>"Oh, he has your eyes!" Kiyori said softly to MiroTano.<p>

That night of the coronation, there was a large feast that everyone attended to. Yumaki had awoken, and she cared for baby Tanoshi. Her first thoughts about attending a feast without her newborn baby seemed like torture, but one of the nurses provided little ear coverings. Some sort of technology that would prevent any damage to the boy's ears.

So she too had attended. Since the feast had ended, and everyone was settling in their rooms. Kiyori was in Yumaki's room, along with MiroTano and of course, the baby.

The tiny baby looked up at the large people in confusion.

"Does he cry a lot?" Kiyori asked.

"Well he is a baby Kiyori, of course he cries a lot." MiroTano replied.

"Or... Fine, has he cried a lot?" Kiyori then asked.

"Not a whole lot," Yumaki replied, "Only a few times, but he hasn't done much but sleep and take in Spirit Particles."

"Oh right... That's how babies or Vasto Lordes' who don't want to eat... You know, eat." Kiyori said.

"Yes, and Kiyori," Yumaki started. Kiyori locked eyes with her dear friend, "MiroTano and I have discussed it, and since you do have the power to do it, we were wondering if you could give Tanoshi a Meido Tattoo."

Kiyori blinked, "I have no idea how to do any of that stuff."

"What? Why not?" Yumaki asked.

"Well, it's not like Hakubi gave me a book or manual on how to be like her and how this power works," Kiyori replied shrugging.

"Oh man," Yumaki sighed, "Well whenever you figure out how to do it, then please do."

"Why do you want to give him one?"

"Well I figured to raise him here, and he can't be a resident unless he has one, so he needs one as soon as possible." Yumaki replied.

"What about MiroTano? He doesn't have one." Kiyori then asked.

"As much as I may not like it, I'll have to get one too," MiroTano said, "I'll feel a lot more comfortable since you're the leader of this place."

"I'll try and figure this out by talking to Shouji," Kiyori said.

"Alright Kiyori, thank you." Yumaki said.

Kiyori nodded, "Why did you pick Tanoshi?"

MiroTano spoke, "Well, it was a little bit before you were born, but Sancre Tor had a small child Initiate. He had to have been a Toddler, and I watched over him. I don't know why I did, but I felt as if I had to. His name was Tanoshi, and I guess you could say I warded off the bullies. I was his body guard - savior, you get what I mean. And, one day there was a raid by a large amount of Adjucha, Ketsujin obviously died, and so did a lot of Vasto Lordes'. One of them being that boy, Tanoshi."

"Oh, I see." Kiyori replied awkwardly. Had MiroTano ever spoke more than that to her in one setting? Her mind wandered off for a bit, "You speak Mandarin right?"

"What does that have to-" He sighed, "Yes."

"So you were able to understand Happy J?" Kiyori asked.

MiroTano nodded, thinning his lips, "I was his only hope for communication."

Kiyori sighed, "I miss him."

"You had said he returned to his village? Then Kiyori, I suggest you should look for another guy to make an heir. Mandarin Vasto Lordes tribes don't just let you leave. Jashatirou was lucky enough to get out because of Matsujin-sama, but he was able to return because of that sole purpose." MiroTano replied.

"Does that mean I won't see him again?" Kiyori replied, her eyes wide.

MiroTano shrugged, but Kiyori knew what it meant, "Honestly, I don't know. But that's why I said look for another guy. I highly doubt that Jashatirou would kill his whole village to escape from them. It's his home, and they welcomed him. It brings him honor to be welcomed."

Kiyori sighed a sad sigh. She got up and looked out the window, seeing the bright starry sky.

'_Maybe I should just give up my fantasy of marrying Happy J,_' Kiyori thought to herself. As much as the markings on her cheeks protested, a single tear was shed in memory of Jashatirou.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter finished! Still a couple more, but as I've said, it's coming to an end.<strong>

**I haven't really decided if I want to make a Threquel or not. I mean if I do, then Idk what it would be about or who it would be about for that matter.**

**But YE! Tanoshi Mori is born! He will play Key roles in this story, but that's later, not now :) Yes, that little story that MiroTano talks about a little kid doesn't exactly happen, but it is mentioned in Gold and Green, however I haven't the strength to write and update that story right now because I'm... Working on this one! :D**

**After this one I'll work on Gold and Green and you'll have a whole Kiyori Arc trilogy or whatever lol.**

**Yes this chapter is quite short, but hey. When you write a big ol' chapter like last one, you gotta back it up with what happens afterwards, then another filler kinda chapter kinda, then another Amazing one, then a nice one, then whateva.**

**So, ye :) I appreciate the reviews, Thank you Thank you, my heart goes out to you! (The last time I wrote this, there was a typo, and it said 'I heart goes out to you.' lol ew, but I won't change it, because I'm a normal person too, and I make mistakes, and it's just proof that I'm human.)**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma  
><strong>

**R&R!**


	22. Glistening

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>******I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.****

****Enjoy Chapter Veintiuno, 21,**** _Glistening._

* * *

><p><em>Glistening<em>

Kiyori and Yumaki cheered on the little one as he held onto a small table, standing on his two feet. He looked scared and out of breath, his brown eyes scowling at the two women. Goodness, he was his father's son.

"Come on! You can do it!" Yumaki cried.

The two ladies sat away from him, urging him to walk for the first time without holding on for dear life to something.

"Where's MiroTano? He should be here for this stuff!" Kiyori said to Yumaki.

"Daddy! Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Tanoshi cheered.

"Yes, Daddy," Yumaki said smiling at her son. She turned to Kiyori, "MiroTano is out and about somewhere, but I must agree. It's his son after all."

There was less talking and more encouraging for Tanoshi. He refused to let the grip of the furniture he clung onto. The more Yumaki tried to beckon him, the more stubborn the boy got. He sat down with a thud, frowning.

"Oh don't give me that face, you're so close! And you're just gonna give up?" Yumaki said. In a way, he was also like his mother.

"No!" he said.

"Well whatever," Yumaki said, crossing her arms and looking away, "I guess daddy will have to teach you."

"Daddy!" Tanoshi exclaimed happily.

"Goodness, does he favor MiroTano?" Kiyori asked.

Yumaki chuckled and shook her head, "No, he's just not used to his father being away for more than a couple hours. He does the same thing if I'm away. I'm sure he'll start walking when both of us are here."

"Oh, I see," Kiyori replied.

Yumaki nodded, "When do you plan on finding someone to have a family?"

Kiyori was mentally pained when she heard this. She didn't want to think about starting a family with a man who only looked upon her with desires and not love. Many men heard of her needing an heir, and plenty of them only wanted to oblige in helping her create one.

Men often tried to court her, but she turned them down. It had almost been a year since Sancre Tor had fallen, and longer since she could ask advice from her father.

"I don't know." Kiyori sighed.

"I know it'll be hard for you, but you've got to sooner or later."

"I know that, but I just don't want children right now. I'm fairly young." Kiyori replied.

Yumaki nodded and swooped up Tanoshi, who invited her to do so. Kiyori thought of how lovely it would be to have a family, but now was not the time. She'd have to start over. Thanks to Sylusmaximus and his once existing self, everything was completely ruined. Sancre Tor was ruins.

She hadn't been exactly sure that Sancre Tor was completely destroyed. Sure she felt things fall apart, but at the same time, Hakubi's seal could have stopped it?

Kiyori removed the thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think about such things anymore. She watched Tanoshi in Yumaki's arms, "When do you think a growing Vasto Lordes child manifests their Zanpakutou?"

Yumaki thought for a few seconds, "Well the children here usually develop their Zanpakutou at around the first ten years of age, so I would imagine at around that time."

Kiyori nodded.

Yumaki pondered a bit on Kiyori as her dear friend sat on the floor silently, "What's it like?"

"What do you mean?" Kiyori asked.

"Having that power," Yumaki replied simply.

"It makes me feel weird. I feel like I have control over everyone. People seem scared of me almost slightly, as if they tried their best not to make the wrong move. It's like they think that I'll kill them because I do have control now. Also, it's not just Hakubi's power, it's Kokuryu's too. Occasionally I can feel his aura inside me, telling me to find my opposite, but I have no idea where I would search!"

"What if... He were in Hueco Mundo? Or even in the World of the Living?" Yumaki asked abruptly.

"That would seem likely, as he's not here. But the world is a big place, and I'd have to search three, if not four of them."

"Four?" Yumaki asked.

"The Soul Society."

"Ah."

"I truly doubt he would be there, unless he was purified by a Shinigami, but that's quite unlikely." Kiyori said.

There was a pause, "I kind of have the desire to see what Sancre Tor has become." Yumaki poked quietly.

"Yumaki!" Kiyori gasped, "That's dangerous, who knows what it looks like there. Plus - Tanoshi?"

"Of course 'Who knows', no one does know unless we look. So let's go shall we?" Yumaki replied, opening a Garganta.

Kiyori stood up and joined her friend. She sighed in frustration.

"Why are we friends." Kiyori said rolling her eyes.

"Because there's people like me in this world that enlightens others who are too afraid to go places." Yumaki said, her eyes twinkling.

Kiyori wore a sweat drop, but still stepped into the Garganta with Yumaki and Tanoshi in arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sancre Tor Ruins.<strong>

"Oh wow," Yumaki spoke softly, stepping out of the Garganta. Kiyori looked around, shocked. She levitated out, and stayed that way for fear of touching the surface of the stone.

Everything was covered in Insho. Sancre Tor looked as if it had been in the process of falling apart, several towers were broken and the debris were trapped in midair. Everything shined so brightly off the moon.

"Wow!" Tanoshi said, copying his mother's words. It had been his first word, and he usually said it when he saw something large or something colorful. But normally whenever he'd never seen something before.

As debris got in Yumaki's way, she levitated up, staying near Kiyori.

"It's so... Quiet." Kiyori said quietly, afraid to talk loud for fear of Sancre Tor overhearing her. She looked up at the towers that were caught in the process of falling. The Original Registered fighters still stood there on the tips of the towers, frozen.

"The Originals?" Yumaki asked, rhetorically.

"They must have been here to slow down the destruction," Kiyori said, "They only stood there, doing nothing."

Yumaki gasped, "What about the Jin Statues?"

Kiyori's eyes went wide, she hadn't thought of that. She stared at the central building, seeing that the majority of it was sunk in, and from her point of view, it tilted dramatically towards the right. It only stood because of the seal, if you could actually call that standing.

The two women levitated around the building, dodging the broken bridges and other things in their path. Kiyori felt large Reiatsu's and some faint, but were unaware of who or what they were. Upon rounding the curve of the Central Building to the side that shone brightly from the moon, they heard sounds.

Growling, whining, biting, and yells. Yumaki and Kiyori slipped inside the nearest window, entering a bedroom that was tilted almost completely sideways. It was dark, but they were still able to see around. The bedroom was quite large and unfamiliar to the two.

"What were those things?" Yumaki whispered. She stood on the side of a large bed.

Kiyori shrugged, "They sounded like Hollows to me," Kiyori sat on the side of a vanity

"That's what I thought, but what Hollow sounds like that?" Yumaki then asked.

Tanoshi cooed, and Yumaki shushed at him quietly and desperately. His brown eyes narrowed at her, but he complied before turning and gazing at the sealed bedroom.

Kiyori climbed to the window, avoiding the light even if she didn't need to. She peeped out, looking over the curve, and her attention went immediately downwards towards the ground. On the ground there was much rubble, including people sealed in fright. They however, didn't keep Kiyori's eyes. Kiyori was more focused on the tall white creature-man-thing that examined it.

As it turned to view turned towards a sealed victim in the tower's direction, Kiyori's eyes widened. It had a mask. It was a Vasto Lordes? An Original? Kiyori's heart fluttered, but it wasn't Happy J. This one was thinner, and its horns were flat and went directly to the left and right sides, ending with a sharp point.

She turned back into the room.

"What is it?" Yumaki asked.

"It's an Original!" Kiyori replied, "But I really doubt it was talking to itself," Kiyori thought about it. The Reiatsu's were further away from this one, but still at Sancre Tor's Ruins. Who could the Original possibly be talking to?

"Should we go talk to it?" Yumaki asked.

"Are you nuts Yumaki?! You have a baby with you!" Kiyori said, gaping.

"So, I can protect him. Besides, most Originals aren't violent." Yumaki said, "Well from what I know."

"No, no way. Not all of them are the same." Kiyori replied.

"Oh come on, what if he's a nice one?" Yumaki asked.

"What if he's not?" Kiyori asked.

"Well go find out so we don't have to hide out in here." Yumaki then said.

Kiyori faced the window nervously, "Okay."

Kiyori Sonidoed out of the room, and onto the glossy tower's side, it tilted so much that Kiyori would be able to walk on it until she got towards the bottom. She chose to slide down the clean surface slowly, while watching the Original Vasto Lordes. Piles of rubble were gathered at the bottom of the tilted building, so Kiyori chose to hide behind them.

Kiyori peeped over to find the Original taking off a large pack from around its shoulder. It seemed quite full, and he set it down with great care. The pack was leaning up against some rubble, and the Original had made sure it was adjusted just right.

She watched it start to turn to her direction, or possibly the Tower's. She ducked her head behind the rubble that she peeped and stayed there before looking up to find the Original gone. Kiyori's eyes shot wide, and she looked around, finding him no where. She quietly stood up and she climbed down the rubble onto the shining floor of Sancre Tor. Hey that rhymed.

Kiyori traveled quickly over towards the pack, what was inside - she had to know. As she grew close, a large hand grabbed her right wrist, spinning her around to face the tall Vasto Lordes. Kiyori yelped and it tried to grab her other arm. Kiyori backed her left side away from the Original, however he pushed her back while still holding her arm, forcibly into a wall of rubble. Afterwards he pinned her there and screeched his Hollow screech loudly in her face, making her ears ring and pop. Kiyori's eyes squinted at the noise, and also at the bright red light that formed when the Original opened its mouth. Upon its opening, Kiyori saw a second, but smaller mouth that formed a Powerful Cero.

Her eyes widened, and she hit and kicked all she could before -

"Hey!" came a familiar female voice. The Original stopped his Cero and turned, facing the interruption. His eyes were full of shock as he spotted Yumaki, holding up the large pack, and baby Tanoshi on her hip.

"Yumaki," Kiyori mumbled. She heard the Original growl at her.

Yumaki shook the pack a bit, "You probably want this back, huh?"

The Original let Kiyori free from the wall, however he still kept a tight grip on her right arm. He was tall, if not taller than Jashatirou, so he lifted Kiyori up roughly to a height that pleased him rather than straining his own arm.

"I'll give you this for Kiyori." Yumaki then said, holding it out. Again, a growl, but he complied, holding Kiyori out beside Yumaki before dropping her. Kiyori landed on her feet, turning around to face him. She narrowed her eyes and rubbed her arm.

The Original slowly and softly grabbed the pack before gently moving it up to sit on his shoulder. His eyes were red, and his mask was rather narrow towards his jaw and mouth, but the cheeks were high and full. There were thick black lines over both of his eyes that trailed down the mask, and those eyes met Tanoshi's brown one's.

He stared at Tanoshi, who gazed back, "Wow!"

You could practically see the light bulb that went off above the Original's head. He lowered the pack so it sat on his arm, and he opened it. When he did, he revealed a tiny little Original Vasto Lordes baby. Kiyori and Yumaki's eyes widened.

"A baby?" Yumaki asked.

"Yes." The Original spoke with a heavy accent.

"Holy Accent," Yumaki replied.

"I apologize, for Japanese is not my Native Language."

"What do you speak?" Kiyori asked.

"I speak Mandarin," He answered.

"Mandarin? So you're from a Mandarin tribe?" Kiyori asked, "Do you know one named Jashatirou?"

"I _was_ from a Mandarin tribe. And yes, that name is familiar to me. However, I am not sure of his existence." He said.

"W-What do you mean?" Kiyori asked.

"Forgive me, my name is Han, and this one here is Yun. She is very sick." He spoke.

"I am Yumaki Mori, is that... Your daughter?" Yumaki asked. He shook his head, "I found her, and I could not abandon her."

"What happened?"

"In our tribe, we hunted. I and a few others went out to hunt, and when we had returned, our village was completely destroyed and afire. Many were dead, probably everyone. There were mainly infant survivors, and their conditions are not well. I did share this tribe with the one you speak, Jashatirou. However, hardly anyone survived, let alone the men. I fear he has been killed." Han spoke.

Kiyori's eyes filled with water, but the marks on her cheeks did not allow her to shed tears. She sat down against a small wall of shining rubble, and pulled her knees to her chest. Yumaki crouched down next to her, setting Tanoshi down close to comfort her.

Han stepped closer, but six more Originals came.

"We sense that there was trouble, Han."

He shook his head and spoke in Mandarin to them, "Everything is fine here," His speech confused Yumaki, but not Kiyori.

The Originals eyed Kiyori and Yumaki, especially Tanoshi. Each of them carried a pack with a child in it, but the children were exposed. Some looked extremely ill and others badly burnt.

"These women speak not of Mandarin, but Japanese, however this one named 'Kiyori', speaks well." Han then said.

"I know you." One of the Originals from the back said, walking towards Kiyori. Kiyori stared at him, too recognizing. It was Kaili. He carried an ill infant.

"You're... Kaili!" Kiyori said, standing. Yumaki also stood, and Tanoshi tried, but held onto his mother's leg instead. Kaili stared at them before nodding, "Why are you here?"

"That's what I want to know from you guys," Kiyori replied.

"These Statues of people, they have life in them. We sensed them, and hoped they could help the little ones, however when we came, this famous place 'Sancre Tor' was nothing but this." Kaili replied.

"I can help them," Kiyori said, "I have regeneration abilities, and they can cure an illness. I can't even remember the last time I got sick."

Each of them held out the children, and Kiyori took the closest to her into her arms. The child was immediately healed, and upon losing its fever and entering the chill of Northern Hueco Mundo, it shivered before opening its eyes. The same thing repeated with the ill children and the injured ones. They all stared at Kiyori while the adults bowed and thanked her.

The little ones either had gold or red eyes, and undeveloped horns and other features. They were all deadly white, and their fingers and toes were sharp.

"Where will you guys go now that you're all healthy? You're village is gone." Kiyori asked.

Each of them thought for a bit, "We are not sure," Han said. He looked at the other Originals, glancing at them with questions without words.

"You could come to the Meido District and be residents there," Yumaki said, shrugging.

Kiyori nodded.

"The Meido District of the Underworld? But why?" Kaili asked.

"It's a safe place and a wonderful home. You'd be accepted there and fit in quite nicely, however you would require a tattoo like this," Kiyori said pointing to her own Meido Tattoo, then at Yumaki's, "To ensure that you stay true allies."

They all looked at each other before nodding, "Very well then."

* * *

><p><strong>The Meido District. <strong>_Kiyori POV_

__It truly wasn't something I wanted to hear. I think that, if I hadn't heard it, I wouldn't feel so... Depressed? But of course, that depression would only be gilded by the wait for nothing. And when talking to Jashatirou, I had told him, 'If'.

If something made him leave.

I didn't want to pressure on him to leave his home, even though he probably wouldn't have if I did. I should have at least tried, but it's not like I can predict the future, now can I? This made me think back to a painting from so long ago. Why did I paint such a masterpiece? I wasn't even good at painting in the first place. Stick-Figures all the way.

This made me think of Grimmjow, but those thoughts were cut short. He was the last person I wanted to think about.

Oh God, did I say Happy J's full name? No... Yes! I did. Ew no. Happy Jashatirou. This made me chuckle, but then soon frown. I wish I did something. Forced him to come with me, or just stop him before he left. But of course I tried. Ended quite badly.

Anyways, we returned from Sancre Tor. The main reason why we went was to check out what had happened, and of course the Jin Statues. When we got into the Central Building, it was quite difficult to open the cellar doors, and even when Shouji helped me unseal the doors, those who were still down there and clung onto the doors, begging for freedom got in the way, making a tight space for us to get into. That's what she said.

When I had entered the room of the Jin Statues, they were all gone. Where? Well, I'll tell you. Apparently, upon the destruction of Sancre Tor, the Jin Statues went to the next home opposite of Sancre Tor. That means they went to the Meido District.

Sure enough, when we had checked the cellar of the Meido District's Central Building, they were all there, giving me the greatest relief. Without the Jin Statues, or if they were destroyed, then so would the body of the soul that once lived within them. So basically, if I were to blow up the Old Man's statue, he would be blown into pieces. His soul would remain in the Inferno, but he just wouldn't be able to communicate or any of that.

Now, I sat in the gardens of the Meido District. I picked flowers and pulled the pedals away for some unknown reason, and almost immediately, they grew back. How lovely.

"Why might they do such a thing?" Came a deep voice. I turned and saw Kaili standing slightly behind me.

When the Original Vasto Lordes' came to the Meido District and got their tattoos, some decided to be rid of their mask for whatever purpose. One of those Vasto Lordes' was Kaili. He was tall and well tanned, and very muscular. When I say very, I mean like... Matsujin, but smaller.

It was weird seeing the Transformation, and now he didn't know much of what average people did with their faces.

He sat down next to me, and picked a flower. It was white - A gardenia. He sniffed it, "They do not smell quite like the ones of the Menos Forest, however they do resemble them ."

This reminded me of the Flowerbed, "Oh, that big patch of flowers by Syl's Fortress?"

"Yes," He said, "They are quite evil."

I nodded. I was tired, and the sun was only setting.

"You say you are from a Bloodline, the... Jin?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied tiredly.

"Ah," He said, "And Jashatirou was your quote 'Jin Guardian'?"

I nodded.

"Perhaps I can fill his place," Kaili then said, "It was always my duty to do the bidding of Jashatirou."

"I really don't know if I need one anymore," I replied, "I mean, I am the Successor now."

"True, but you have no heir yet." Kaili replied.

I sighed, "I know..."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, Happy J was supposed to be my mate and husband and all of that, but..." I stopped.

"Then I shall fill his place."

"Oh, whoa whoa," I said turning to him with wide eyes, "I'm not looking to have any kids now, and I barely know you."

"It matters not what time, only whether it will happen in your lifetime." Kaili said.

I shook my head. I had no idea what to say, "If I knew you better, and longer, and probably liked you at least a little bit, then maybe."

Kaili nodded. It was that 'determined' nod and face that he had on now. Great... Not saying that it was bad or he was or anything. But it's just I don't need this now. Don't get me wrong, Kaili's cute and all. I'd put him as a 9.5, then it's be Happy J with a skull-splitting 10. Then Ketsu-san with a 10.4.

Awkward.

Awkward.

That's my uncle supposedly.

Awkward.

Eh, oh well. I'm just glad that the Old Man and I split a long time ago. Because lemme tell you. My mind, is crazy. My thoughts, are disgusting, perverted, freaky, and everything wrong. My internal state wasn't made up of the ingredients to form the Powerpuff Girls, no no no.

This is probably why Kaili's looking at me like I'm an idiot, because right now, I'm smiling like a dumbass. Well, smirking. Oh fuck, stop smiling! He'll think that I want to be his mate! Well I... I don't know! Not now, I mean I ugh. I need Shouji.

Like I've said before, he reminds me so much of the Old Man. Too bad I have to go inside my Inner World, (Which is so bland), and find him and talk. I wish he was his cat self again. The only way that'll ever happen is if there's an heir born positive.

Fuck.

"I must get going," Kaili said, "But I will see you around here, and fulfill my duty as your Jin Guardian." He stood up, nodded, and carried on away.

I rubbed my eyes, now I was really tired, "My days are going to consist of Kaili now, aren't they..."

Wait, how old was he? I shrugged and got up to prepare for bed, continuously looking over my shoulder in case Kaili was-a-creepin'.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay SugarAngelCakes, this took me so long to do, and this last part I just typed whatever really was on MY mind, instead of making something so crazy.<strong>

**I'm literally tired as shit, and since School started, it's hard to write and all of that, so if I don't post as often as I used to, then forgive me. Education is important, but I shan't forget about you.**

**Oh, and yes. Happy J is dead. So sad :'( Some of you will hate me for this. I know how badly you wanted Kiyori to be with him, but ay. This story twists and turns, so you never know what will happen.**

**There might be a possible threquel, might. I'm not making promises, but I do have some ideas. Whenever Kiyori says that she's tired, it's actually me saying "Hurry up and finish, I'm sleeeeeeepy", so we're both tired then. Holy tits I forgot I had homework. Eh, it's a project. Eh, it's due next Tuesday, Eh, I don't feel like doing math anyway.**

**Lol omg let me tell you about my first day of college. So no professor showed up! Wtf?! except for maybe the P.E one, because Apparently, I need P.E credits this year as well, and my P.E class is at night, so the sprinklers are on, and we have to run, and I get like mauled down by these jet-powered sprinklers. I have a bruise from them on my thigh.**

**Can you say, Hashtag Intense? We don't do anything. It's just show up, run, then chill. Except for last year, where like my P.E guy coach teacher or whatever made us run so much, and we'd have to do this Olympic training work out. Crazy bastard. Then he got fired for Sexual Harassment. I'm pretty sure he's in prison now.**

**Anyways, why am I talking about school. Oh ye, because it's why I haven't updated in a while. I'm so tired dude. It's 11:43, and I got back home at 7 something, and I ate dinner. I had Pizza Hut, Hashtag Fatty, Idk. Today was alright. Just long. There's always this girl who looks super cute, but she's like the 'aww look' kinda cute, like a 4 year old, and omg. She's so cute I just wanna punch myself in the face.**

**She's Asian. Not that Asians are bad, I mean like, sheeeeeit, I was illegal for the longest time when I came here. Not saying that she's illegal. I should stop lol. **

**Well! I appreciate the reviews and the patience! Thank you Thank you! My heart goes out to you!  
>I love you all!<br>Forever and Always,  
>Paloma.<strong>

**R&R!**


	23. Meadow

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Veintidos, 22,**** _Meadow._

* * *

><p><em>Meadow<em>

It was nearing two weeks since Kiyori had found out of Jashatirou's death. Her depression clung onto the Meido District, making the lively place a very dull one. The Residents all knew of her sorrow, and plenty wanted to cheer her up, but failed.

When looking upon her, she seemed as if she didn't want to be there, if not alive. Something inside of her was telling her to leave, but she had not a clue where to go.

Kiyori lied in her bed, her eyes tired, her mind and heart exhausted. A knock came to the door, "Come in," Kiyori said.

The door opened and Yumaki walked in without Tanoshi, "Kiyori," She said, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge, "I hate seeing you like this."

Kiyori shrugged, "It's just hard," she replied.

"I know it is Kiyori, but sooner or later you're going to have to move on," Yumaki then said.

Kiyori didn't say anything, but she did know that it was true. Kiyori closed her eyes, but then Yumaki got into bed next to her, "What about Kaili? He was trying quite hard to be with you."

"I turned him down and told him to leave me alone," Kiyori said, "I don't want an heir right now. I don't want to do anything."

"Why?" Yumaki asked.

"I didn't want him to try and get involved with me and make him feel like he's getting somewhere, so I just stopped it before it started." Kiyori replied, "Also, why would I want to do anything?"

"Kiyori, this isn't you. I miss my best friend." Yumaki then said.

Kiyori sighed, "I'm sorry Yumaki," she said, "I'm sorry if I seem bipolar. It's the Negative charge that's mixed inside of me. It has bad affects, and the news about Happy J is just adding on."

"You need to get away," Yumaki said, "Like... Literally get out of here and go somewhere else."

"Where?" Kiyori asked.

"I don't know, the World of the Living maybe? You could always go to the cabin that your mom and your dad always went to for her safety, and for our family vacations." Yumaki replied.

Kiyori remembered these things. The cabin by the lake, so far from the city. Kiyori's mother Mao and her brother Ouji, along with Yumaki's mother and her older sister including themselves would always go together back when they were small.

"I think I'll just go home." Kiyori said.

* * *

><p>Kiyori awoke to a bright morning peaking through the window across from the bed she lie in. The bed was extremely comfortable, and it had been so long since she last touched it.<p>

For the past few days, Kiyori had stayed in her home. This home being the one she grew up in with her mother and brother. Now, she lie in her mother's bed, in her mother's clothes, and not in a faux body.

Kiyori had no need for one. Shinigami never came anyway, so why should she have to wear one?

Kiyori got out of bed, walking slowly and tiredly to her mother's closet. Everything in this house had great value to her, whether it be a piece of fabric or a piece of metal. She looked through her mother's old wardrobe, specifically at the dresses. Most of them were old-fashioned, but her Mint eyes were caught by a white dress.

Kiyori lifted the hanger it rested on and held it up to her body, examining it. The dress was a pure white color, and came up to Kiyori's knees, also having to tie around her neck, forming a halter.

She took off the night clothes that belonged to her mother and put on the dress. Kiyori stood in front of the mirror provided in the closet, and found it to be a perfect fit. She stared at herself, finding her image dull, but she didn't care. The color seemed to have been drained from her skin and lips, and her eyes were slightly red from exhaustion.

She rubbed her eyes and reopened them, seeing no difference, but feeling it. Kiyori searched her mother's closet for more things, and found a large sunhat. It too was pure white, and around the dome was a white ribbon that was fashioned in a bow.

She never did remember her mother wearing it, she didn't even know that her mother owned sunhats. But then again, she wasn't allowed in her mother's closet. Kiyori put on the hat, arranging her hair with it. She moved her bangs away towards the side of her face (where they were supposed to go), and smoothed out the rest. Had it gotten longer? Great.

Kiyori rubbed the silver locket that her father gave her before she had left. She hadn't worn it up until she had lost her seal during that battle, but now she found it more valuable to her than anything.

Kiyori then left the closet to her mother's bathroom, finding an arrangement of makeup. Right now, she hadn't any interest in putting any on. Maybe for her cheeks and lips, but that's because she looked like she was dying. She easily did that, and it gave her some sort of life to her skin.

Kiyori left her mother's room, and stepped down the stairs. The house was dark, despite it being daylight. The blinds and shutters were closed, and Kiyori found it to be her duty to open them all. Upon doing so, she discovered that the sky was nothing but light gray clouds, and it was drafty out.

She sighed, not caring. Kiyori unlocked and opened the backdoor that was near the kitchen, and walked out to the backyard. She closed the door and looked around, her eyes stopping on the spot she would lie by the fence.

Memories rushed through her, but gave her the greatest comfort. She realized that she hadn't put on any sort of shoes, but didn't care. Kiyori didn't worry about what lurked in the Meadow, and none of the things that grew within it were harmful.

She walked forward, towards the gate of the fence. She opened it and stepped into the first steps of life within the Meadow. The grass was tender, it being Gold and Green. It was dry luckily, for the clouds hadn't rained upon these grasses yet.

Kiyori looked towards her right, seeing the large oak tree that sat alone. She walked in its direction, but not to it. The walk was a ways away, and when walking, a warm feeling grew inside of her. Great memories had been made here. She could remember them almost as if they were yesterday.

She closed her eyes while walking and she could have sworn she heard the laughter of children. She didn't open her eyes, since these giggles were quite familiar. They were of herself, Yumaki and her brother Ouji. Possibly Yumaki's sister who had babysat them many times.

Kiyori opened her eyes and saw silhouettes of these memories. Each of them running after one another in little games of tag, while Yumaki's sister begged them to be careful or else she won't get paid for the day.

As Kiyori walked on, she grew close to the tree. Now she saw Yumaki and Ouji sitting close to one another behind it from her view. They must have been making out or something, because at the time, their little love had blossomed like their mother's hoped and dreamed when Yumaki was born.

As Kiyori rounded the tree, she only saw them cuddling. They seemingly looked up at her, but Kiyori was completely sure when they waved with happy smiles before vanishing into thin air. Kiyori stepped towards the bark of the tree, noticing their names engraved onto it, separated by a heart.

There had to have been several of them on there from what Kiyori remembered, but they were scratched out. Ouji was a little player, and Yumaki was an innocent victim.

Poor girl.

Then she died.

Poor girl.

It must have changed Ouji a lot, since he's all married now and has two daughters. Kiyori ran her fingertips over the engraved message before turning and walking further right.

She put her hand on top of the sunhat to keep it calm from the gust of wind that passed by. The gust of wind however was full of Reiatsu. Kiyori blinked, and found herself surrounded by Shinigami. She stopped walking, an estimated that there were about fifteen of them.

"That's the Hollow?" One of them asked another Shinigami.

"It says so on the radar, but this is a woman!" Another replied.

"But she has no doubt an amazing amount of evil energy." Said one behind Kiyori. Kiyori smirked slightly, she was the evil of this world under these eyes, wasn't she?

"Well what the radar says, goes. Kill her!"

They all charged at her, their Zanpakutou already drawn. Kiyori didn't move. They couldn't do anything to her anyway.

Their battle cries and their feet came to a sudden halt. Fear was written all over their faces, and they looked at each other in approval for retreat. Immediately, they opened a Senkaimon, and left, also leaving Kiyori confused.

She watched the Senkaimon disappear and her eyes stayed there.

She felt a presence behind her, but didn't look. She couldn't sense this person, but sooner or later she would find out. Kiyori closed her eyes, and felt the person's body heat. A shiver went down her spine when two large arms wrapped around her from behind, enclosing loosely around her neck.

Kiyori didn't dare look now. This person could be anyone.

The grip of the arms tightened for it to be more like a hug from behind, but the person was quite tall.

Kiyori opened her eyes, losing a bet with herself in not looking. She turned and faced the person, and was stuck in an unbelievably shocked state. There was no way? How could they have ever known?

"I've looked everywhere for you, Kiyori."

Kiyori could not speak, the only thing she could manage to get out was a name, "Happy J!"

Kiyori immediately embraced him tightly, and tears formed in her eyes. Her marks prevented them, making a ringing noise, but she didn't care. She let him kneel down to her level so she could kiss his mask all over, and when her lips were sore, she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I thought you were dead." Kiyori said quietly.

"What made you think that?" Jashatirou asked.

"There were survivors from your village that were at Sancre Tor, and they said everyone had been killed." Kiyori replied.

"That is true," He spoke, "They are all dead."

"You survived, I'm so glad you did." Kiyori said, burying her face.

"Kiyori..." he spoke, "I was the one who did it."

Kiyori gasped and she lifted her head so her eyes met his gold ones, "Why?" she whispered.

"You cannot leave a Mandarin Vasto Lordes tribe. I killed them all so I could find you and be with you."

Kiyori was speechless. Jashatirou held her tightly before he felt the first of raindrops.

"We should go inside your mother's home." He said. Kiyori nodded, and he Sonidoed them to the house. Kiyori opened the back door, walking in, and Jashatirou ducked so he could step in. Kiyori led him into the foyer so he could stand at his full height. Again, Kiyori embraced him. She let the warmth of his body massage her. She had never felt so complete, and that depression has seemed to disappear.

Jashatirou sat down, and Kiyori sat in his lap, lying against him with her eyes closed.

He moved his right hand to his mask. He pressed against it, making it glow. Kiyori's eyes shot open, and she stared at him, "Happy J, no."

The glow went away just after she spoke, and she softly moved his hand away from his mask. His gold eyes stayed on her Mint ones and when a '_Crack_' sounded off, her eyes widened in shock.

Down the center of Jashatirou's mask was a long and narrow black crevice that reached from the top of the mask to the top of the teeth of it. "Happy J!"

Jashatirou grabbed her hand, and led it slowly to his mask for her to touch it, but she gave off resistance. He tugged, and successfully pulled her hand so it touched his mask. The crevice glowed more, and more cracks spread. Kiyori lifted her hand quickly in fright, but only a short distance. She touched his mask again without Jashatirou's help. His arms moved to his sides, allowing Kiyori independence.

When she touched a particular spot, his right cheek area, pieces of the mask fell, revealing soft pure white skin. Kiyori's eyes were full of vexation, and Jashatirou chose to close his own at her touch.

Kiyori was definitely curious. Her hand moved down towards his jawline, and those pieces fell. She touched the virgin skin. It was slightly moist, and softer than satin. She let her hand glide across his mask, over the teeth, towards his lips. Pieces fell between them, but faded away.

She reached the corner of his mouth before she stopped and stared. She hadn't told her hand to move, but it did for her, running over his mouth and lips softly, while small pieces fell and faded. When she had revealed them completely, she was astonished. They had no color.

Kiyori looked at Jashatirou's eyes, seeing that they were shut, the little gold lines visible to her. Her eyes then moved to his lips. She leaned forward, preparing to his them, but the sight of Jashatirou's eyes open made her stop. He stared at her while she awkwardly stayed close to his lips.

She blinked and slightly started to move back, but Jashatirou's left arm wrapped around her neck, pushing her lips to his for the kiss they both longed for. Kiyori's eyes feathered shut and her nonexistent heart fluttered crazily. She could only imagine how Jashatirou felt.

The force of the kiss made the rest of his mask fall and fade away. They broke from the kiss, only to join their lips again and again, eventually having Kiyori end up on top of Happy J. The mask and horns were completely gone now, and the Hollow Hole in his chest glowed white.

Their kisses were temporarily cut off when Kiyori was forced off of Jashatirou, and a Zanpakutou lifted out of his Hollow Hole. Immediately, his whole body glowed, and the transformation took place.

Kiyori stepped back from his body, and watched it grow shorter. When the light faded, the Unmasked Jashatirou was completed. He lie face up on the floor, and was staring at the ceiling. Jashatirou's skin was noticeably darker than Kiyori's, and his tattoos were still there, and his clothes looked far too big on him. He frowned, but didn't say anything.

Kiyori inched over to him, and he sat up, being rid of the torso he wore. Sweat dripped down from his body. When Kiyori was close to him, she could smell the scent of Mint. Jashatirou's eyes met hers, and they pierced her with their forest green color.

Without thought, she returned to her spot in his lap, letting the smell of mint and the feel of sweat consume her. She embraced him, appreciating the muscles that wrapped around her. She kissed his collarbone, making him jump slightly, then gulp.

Kiyori smiled, "I love you."

She felt the pace of his heart increase, "And I love you, Kiyori."

"Forever and Always?" Kiyori asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e :D Omg.<strong>

**Are you guys serious? I would never kill Happy J! I luh him and Kiyori together!**

**Okay so, there's a lot of symbolism in here, as my English Professor would say, and it's up to you to decide what it meaaaans. I finished this chapter at 7:30 AM, before class lol.**

**This Story ain't over yet! Nope nope noooope. Not yet. Still like 3-4 chapters, Idk. We'll see. But ye. Reunited at laaaaaast! :)**

**I tried to go into a lot of detail, but you know meee, always in a rush. I live the fast life. Jk wtf.**

**AAAAAnyways, I would very much appreciate it if you guys reviewed! I would love to know what you thiiiiiink. And for those who have reviewed, I love you.**

**My heart goes out to you, thank you thank you!**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<strong>

**Paloma.**

**R&R!**


	24. Love

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Veintitres, 23,**** _Love._

* * *

><p><em>Love<em>

Kiyori and Jashatirou soon after the transformation decided to return to the Meido District. Everyone was shocked either for the reasons of Jashatirou being alive, or Jashatirou being alive and unmasked. Residents also noticed Kiyori's change of mood, and found themselves thankful for it.

Jashatirou chose not to tell people of why he was alive, only simply by saying he survived. His people, most especially Kaili were surprised of his return.

"Jashatirou, you are alive?" Kaili asked as Jashatirou and Kiyori walked along a bridge. He was behind them, so the two stopped and turned around to face him.

"Yes Kaili." Happy J replied.

"But how?" Kaili asked.

"I am not sure, but I am alive. That is all that matters to me." Happy J replied. Kaili stared at them, feeling a hint of jealousy. Since he had thought Jashatirou to be dead, he would fill in his place of being Kiyori's mate. He had grown a liking to her, even when she had told him to back off. Jashatirou's return meant it would be a complete cut off between the two.

Kaili sighed inwardly, he wasn't too affected by it. The Jin bloodline was no longer in jeopardy, and Jashatirou was alive. He bowed low at the two and turned away.

Kiyori and Happy J carried on. "You've gotten much stronger," He told her.

Kiyori nodded, "My seal is gone, and now I have Hakubi's power."

"I missed a bunch, didn't I?" Happy J asked. Kiyori nodded and held onto his arm tighter. Their arms had already been hooked, but Kiyori felt the need to be closer.

"Happy J?" Kiyori asked.

"Hmm?"

"Now that your back, what are we?"

"Well," Happy J said, "I guess we could be considered mates..."

"But we haven't mated yet," Kiyori replied. Happy J blushed, but Kiyori hadn't been paying attention.

Even though Jashatirou wasn't as tall as he had been when he was masked, he was still much taller than Kiyori. He hadn't lost any muscle, and Kiyori appreciated that greatly.

"Kiyori," Happy J started.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I don't like your clothes." He said.

Kiyori looked down at her Meido Uniform, "Oh, it's quite revealing eh?" She asked. Happy J nodded and she spoke again, "Well if you don't like them, why don't you just take them off?"

Happy J's blushed reddened as Kiyori winked at him. She smiled as she saw his blush, "I'm kidding Happy J, but I'll change into better clothes soon."

They walked along the bridge, finally entering the Central Building. "You need new clothes Happy J. And a Meido Tattoo if you want to stay here."

"Okay." He replied.

* * *

><p>This world is far different than the one I had lived while masked. Everything is so strange, and I feel small.<p>

Kiyori led me to her room after we visited another room for a new uniform. I picked one not unlike my old one at Sancre Tor, which I still had worn regardless to being in my tribe. She gave me a Meido Tattoo, which still aches red on my chest.

Now, Kiyori naps on me, and we are in her bed. I can't find the ability to sleep just yet, nor do I want to. I have the need to explore what the world is like, as if I have never been in a world before.

Things are confusing now. And I had not asked Kiyori any questions of what had happened since our last meet, so I know nothing of the present time. As she lies on me I feel two energies. Her's and one with horrible intentions. I haven't felt both of them at the same time like this, but I've only held Kiyori once since I have been unmasked.

I've tried hard not to stare at Kiyori, but my eyes do not listen. I feel it is far more difficult to remove my eyes from her now, and I know it is because of the loose leash on desire now. This desire can run wherever it may please, even now they scan carefully over her body that's curled up against mine.

I snapped my eyes shut. No. No no no.

I had to get out of here, just away from Kiyori for a small amount of time. I got up and moved her gently from me, lying her on her bed where she remained asleep. I walked to the door, and left.

I looked around, eyeing the night sky. There wasn't anything more beautiful that I have ever seen, unless it had been Kiyori.

I strolled across the hall until I could enter the inside of the Central Building. There were several amounts of flowers spread around the inside, and a large table where Registered Fighters would sit. The table was empty, except for two seats. Yumaki Mori and MiroTano sat in them, and sitting in MiroTano's lap was an infant boy.

"Jashatirou?" I heard MiroTano say. I faced him and walked to him, "You've returned."

I nodded, "You don't need to speak Mandarin, I do know Japanese."

"I never suspected you did, you didn't speak a word of it for all the time I've known you, old friend."

I shrugged, and MiroTano spoke, "This is Tanoshi, my son."

Tanoshi's brown eyes met my green ones, "Wow!"

"That name does bring back memories, does it MiroTano?"

"Shut up."

"Very pleasant that you chose not to forget the important things that your life consisted of."

"And I refuse to."

"Welcome back Jashatirou," Yumaki interrupted. I nodded and thanked her, "I must go to the cellar of this District.

"What for?" Yumaki asked.

"I have something I must take care of. I sense that the Jin statues are down there." Jashatirou replied.

MiroTano nodded, and stood with Tanoshi and Yumaki. He placed his son on his hip and the two walked with me to the center of the room to where the Cellar opening was. It was the exact same as the one from Sancre Tor. Or was the one in Sancre Tor the exact same as the one here?

Yumaki stepped on several panels around the circular door, and upon the final step, four pieces sectioned off and away from each other, going into their places, opening a dark downwards tunnel. The hall was completely black around until the very bottom, where it was lit up by several torches.

All of us, mind the infant, Sonidoed down to the bottom.

"The Meido District cellar is a lot different from Sancre Tor's. There are different levels, but the Jin statues still have their own room. They'd be down that hall." Yumaki said, gesturing to a darkened hall. I walked there, meeting darkness, but was greeted by the blue light that was familiar to me from Sancre Tor.

Soon, I entered the room. It was large and cooler than most areas. The air was stale, and regardless to the hundreds of statues, the room was dull.

The statue directly in my direction was the mighty Matsujin. I gulped at the sight of the statue. Regardless to the fact that it was only a statue, I still found himself cautious and slightly afraid.

I then sighed. Everyone was afraid of that man, even though he did prove to be a decent man.

Even his wife was afraid.

* * *

><p><em>Jashatirou sat in one of the chairs that belonged to a councilman. There was no meeting, and no one else was there, so he decided to sit. He had never sat in such a high ranking official's chair before.<em>

_He had never even seen one up until he was taken from his village by that monster, Matsujin they call him._

_Now it was his duty to serve him and his 'bloodline', he called it. Jashatirou shrugged, he didn't care much. As long as he wasn't put to death._

_Matsujin had searched through more tribes in the Menos Forest, and this time, he actually had brought back a woman. She had no mask, and her face was just gorgeous. She was quiet, and she didn't move much, but she had a motherly voice and touch. He could understand her too! She spoke Mandarin._

_He hadn't seen much of her, but whenever he did, she seemed full of sorrow and she moved slow, as if she were hurt. She probably was, knowing what things Matsujin had done to her._

_Jashatirou upon thought had failed to realize that she had sat down at the end of the table, a ways from him. She was silent, but someone joined her. It was a lower class Vasto Lordes. He set down in front of her, a bowl of food, probably soup._

_Her hair was light brown and curly, and her eyes a forest green._

_The Vasto Lordes next to her sat to the seat beside her near the end of the table. He picked up the spoon and guided it to her mouth. He was feeding her? How pathetic, could this woman not feed herself?_

_Jashatirou shook his head in disbelief._

_"What's the matter young Jashatirou?" she said._

_He jumped slightly at the sound of her soft voice, and he shook his head again._

_"You look unnerved, tell me what is wrong." She spoke. Her voice was very dominating for such a small woman. She had the voice of a queen. Perhaps she was a queen? Well clearly not anymore, but the royal voice she spoke still stood strong while she looked weakened._

_Perhaps she felt she needed someone else to feed her instead of herself. Jashatirou finally spoke, "Are you too good to feed yourself, woman?"_

_She raised an eyebrow, and immediately he regretted what he said. What if she told Matsujin? What would he do to him?_

_She laughed, it was heavenly. She stood, smiling, "How can a woman with no hands feed herself?"_

_"No hands?" Jashatirou asked. She nodded and lifted up her arms, letting her long sleeves fall onto her forearms. There they were, or... Weren't. She had no hands! They were gone, but bandaged! Did this just happen?_

_"But... How?" Jashatirou asked._

_"Sweet Jashatirou," She spoke, this time coming close to keep quiet, "My husband. He doesn't like when people touch him. But he likes when I do on certain occasions. He is a tense man, and my touch once relieved him. But I was bewildered when he was angry, thinking that if I went to his aid, with my touch, it would soothe him. But he cut them off as a punishment."_

_Jashatirou was speechless. She spoke again, "How can a woman with no hands do anything for herself at all? I used to have to do everything for my husband. I'd have to dress him in the mornings, but I couldn't touch him. If I did, he would be angered, but I knew he would love my touch. Now I cannot do anything for myself, let alone him. So now, he takes care of me."_

_"When did this-"_

_"About... A month ago. Things then were a lot worse. I used to have to sleep on the cold floor, and the beatings were constant."_

_"Why do you stay?" Jashatirou asked._

_"Something called Love."_

_"Aren't you afraid of him?"_

_She nodded, "Not all the time though. He has a hard outer shell, but on the inside, he only wants to be loved, so I do love him. For a man who doesn't like to be touched by any other than his wife who cannot touch because he took away her hands out of anger, his sorrow must be greater. I can only join him and do my best to make his days better, even though I know that now I am a burden."_

_Jashatirou looked down at his hands, feeling grateful for them. He looked up and met her eyes, but his snapped wide with shock at the sight of Matsujin standing behind the chair she sat._

_She turned and looked up, meeting his narrowed mint eyes._

_"Why are you not eating?" Matsujin asked, his voice low. It was a question that she had to answer carefully._

_"I wanted to speak to this boy." She replied._

_"You do not speak to the Jin Guardian. He does not speak until he learns to bless my ancestors." Matsujin spoke._

_She stood up from her seat quietly. She looked tiny compared to Matsujin. She looked up at him and smiled a small and innocent smile, making him sigh. His hard face and churning anger was gone instantly, making him looked calm and soft._

_"When would you like me to return?" She asked._

_"As soon as you finish. I will be waiting for you, you must read." He said, she nodded, "Yes."_

_He dipped down and nuzzled his nose into hers, resting it there for a short moment before Sonidoing away._

_"That's the only open affection I get." She chuckled, walking to the seat beside the silent Vasto Lordes. Jashatirou had completely forgotten that he was there._

_"He does love it when I read. He cannot read books of Mandarin language, so I read them to him. He still is a child, believe me. He may seem rough, but he is soft. He was only taught that way. The man may have spent forty-five years in the Inferno for training, but he never learned to have emotions other than anger. Never learned what it was like to be an innocent child, never learned to live. He's so serious, is he not?"_

_Jashatirou nodded and paused before speaking, "What's your name?"_

_She blinked and smiled again, "Oh that's right, I never did tell you my name."_

* * *

><p>Jashatirou sighed at the memories. So many people have left his life that he did indeed love. Of course, the way he loved Matsujin's wife was not like the way he loved Kiyori. Matsujin's wife was more of a mother to him than anything.<p>

He eyed the statues of the heirs after Matsujin. There was Tanojin, then Takeshajin, then of course Ketsujin, and... Tokijin?!

But.. How?

Jashatirou quickly strode to Tokijin's proud statue. It _was_ him. Did someone kill him? Jashatirou shook his head. No one could possibly kill Tokijin. Even if the man had not been paying attention, the Zanpakutou that was in his possession kept its eyes open.

Jashatirou himself had seen Inazuma before, just slightly. It made him wonder if one truly needed their Zanpakutou to operate its abilities. It was truly an unbelievable sight.

A goddess-like woman with silver hair, transparent, wrapped her arms around a young Tokijin whenever he was not skilled enough to keep his Zanpakutou in his own hands. Men would often attempt to steal it for themselves, then kill Tokijin to become almighty. Some succeeded in taking it, but that was when Jashatirou figured Inazuma to be with Tokijin.

With the mere touch of a defenseless toddler boy who had the blessing of their Zanpakutou, he was an unstoppable force.

_Blessing._

Jashatirou was reminded of why he was there. He reached his right hand out and touched the stone of Tokijin's chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, the slab Tokijin stood on glowed a bright white for a few seconds before fading.

Silently, Jashatirou apologized to Tokijin.

"Happy J?"

Jashatirou turned to meet the voice. It was Kiyori, obviously. No one else called him 'Happy J'.

"Kiyori," He said.

"What did you just do?" She asked.

"I've blessed him." He replied.

"Blessed?"

Jashatirou nodded, "When one goes to the Inferno, they tend to go mad from being away from the life they were so used to. Blessing them means to give them contentment."

Kiyori took in the information, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, I try to forget that this all happened."

"Don't be sorry." Jashatirou replied, "How did he come to death?"

"The Nightshade ate away the remaining years of his life." She said.

Her eyes went to her boots. She was wearing more appropriate clothes now, but she was no doubt about her being over-heated in these ones. Jashatirou walked to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The fabric of her new clothes were extremely warm.

"You're sweating." Jashatirou said.

"I know. I don't know why though." Kiyori replied.

Jashatirou thought on it, "Perhaps you need new clothes."

"Or none." Kiyori murmured. Jashatirou rolled his eyes and pulled away.

"Well, since you are a Fiery Phoenix, you need to be in cool temperatures."

"It's hot down here." Kiyori said, observing her ancestors. Jashatirou nodded, but noticed Kiyori was acting strange.

Kiyori looked down at her attire. It was like a haori, but it had buttons. It was all white, and draped down just above her knees. He saw that Kiyori was also wearing more comfortable boots, that were shorter.

She began to unbutton the buttons, and Jashatirou frowned, "What are you doing Kiyori?"

She didn't respond, but only unbuttoned frantically. Kiyori was then left in her undies and boots because who knows where she tossed the torso she wore.

"Kiyo-" Jashatirou started, but was cut off when Kiyori pounced on him, making him fall to the ground directly in front of Tokijin's statue. Jashatirou was unbelievably stunned. He couldn't bring himself to move, and his hands were away from Kiyori as she violated him. He had no idea where to put them that would deem appropriate, or wouldn't encourage her.

"Kiyori, stop-" Jashatirou tried to get out when Kiyori moved from his lips to his neck. He shivered when he discovered that he was much more sensitive in this form, especially _there_. Jashatirou sighed, defeated as he knew what was coming. In the back of his mind, a big fat 'Finally' cheered on. This would mean that he was going to enjoy what was to come.

Jashatirou opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Tokijin's statue. The greatest of Taboos. He shook his head and grabbed Kiyori's hips, Sonidoing to her room.

When inside, they were standing. Kiyori, after a moment tried to take control again, but Happy J held onto her arms. He backed her into a wall to stop her struggling. When that didn't work, he pressed his entire body against her, finally ending them.

"Kiyori, that's enough." Jashatirou said, "I will not allow you to do things to me against my will."

Kiyori frowned, but it curled into a smirk, "That's what you _say_ but truly you want it as bad as I do."

"You know nothing." Jashatirou replied.

"You make it seem as if I can't feel your friend down there." Kiyori said, now smiling widely. Jashatirou's eyes widened and he blushed.

"That's the product of your doing, not mine." He said.

"But Happy J, I want you now." Kiyori whined.

Jashatirou's blush reddened. He shook his head.

"Why?" Kiyori asked.

"Not now." He said.

"Please?"

"No, Kiyori."

Kiyori began to throw a childish fit. She whined and bounced.

"Kiyori, stop." Jashatirou said, mainly because of the unwanted pleasure it gave him. He didn't want to move away for the fact of the show it'll give off. He loosened the grip on Kiyori's arms so that she could wrap them around his neck. She rested her chin on his left shoulder, and he grabbed her thighs to pick her up off of the wall.

As he moved away from the wall and pulled Kiyori closer to hold her up, then came... The moan of _sheer motivation_.

Jashatirou froze. He knew that _he _was directly beneath _her_, but he didn't think _movement_ would _trigger_ any_thing_.

They were only about a meter away from the wall. "Please, Happy J." Kiyori begged. Jashatirou shook his head. He couldn't. Not that he didn't want to, clearly. It was just a big deal for him. This was Kiyori we were talking about. And on top of that, they weren't married yet. She'll be stuck with the marriage curse god-forbid she were to get pregnant.

"I must make you my wife first."

Kiyori looked up at him, the lust in her eyes faded away. The marriage curse completely escaped her, and the memories of the actions from her deceased and beloved father rushed in. It was not a risk she was worth taking.

Kiyori then nodded, "Soon."

* * *

><p>"Bid you ever part shall you always remain faithful underneath all existing circumstances. Bid you ever part shall you never lose love, shall you return in arms dead or alive, shall you stay true to this word for all the life you live and from then on to the next?"<p>

"Across the deadliest of dark shadows upon the two of you, do you persist to be the light that promises to guide each other out of the darkness and into the pursuit of happiness? And if a child shall come, not to let the child burden your love and stress your hearts?"

"When death comes upon you, thus you will remain in arms in the deepest of hell or in the highest of the Inferno's flame. That is _if_ it shall come upon you. But until then, you must promise to keep yourselves dutiful to one another through these rings. If not, then the deadliest of Insho take you to the horrors of true desperation."

"Do you promise, Kiyori?"

"I do." Kiyori replied.

"And as for you Jashatirou?"

"I do." Jashatirou replied.

"Then may you two seal the bonding of the undead life you shall live as one with the kiss to be forever named in the book of marriage."

Jashatirou pulled Kiyori close before leaning down and kissing her. Kiyori wrapped her arms around his neck, and around them, she felt everyone kneel to pay respects. There were thousands of people there, gathered to catch a glimpse of the Successor and her new husband. Many of which were not from the two passive districts, but were permitted for this particular event.

The ring on Kiyori's finger adjusted to her size, as she found it didn't quite fit at first. Jashatirou pulled away slowly, before holding Kiyori tighter. Men and women then stood quickly, applauding and cheering, creating a loud celebration.

"I love you," Jashatirou said under all of the commotion.

"I love you too." Kiyori replied, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god I'm sorry it took me like exactly a month to update. But hey, at least I did.<strong>

**I had to start over like 50 million times because I kept getting logged out.. fml. But ye. This chapter is scented with lemon. Not a lot. At all. Like literally not at all. It's like the class after the class after the class you go to when you know that the teacher ate their stanky lunch in their room so it stays in there, but since a few classes have passed, it isn't as strong. Ya dig?**

**Lol anyways, Yay, Happy j and Kiyori are finally marrieddddd! Don't expect me to write a lemon, cause I'm not going to. I'm awkward enough, okay. I just can't. I made a few in Gold and Green, which I still haven't typed up, and that was just omg lol.**

**Ye. There is a flashback in this chapter that actually is from Gold and Green, so props to that story. But it's a flashback in Gold and Green too, so I was just like * ***

**Guys, there are only 4 chapters left eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'll try to finish them asap, but like I said. School's in session. Expect a chapter(s) to go up this November, because we do get a break for Thanksgiving, and then maybe one weekend between then and Christmas. I just need the motivation**

**That motivation comes from YOU! Yes, you, reading this. Do me a favor, write a review, I rrrrrreally appreciate it. I worked hard of this story just to make your brains send pleasure hormones throughout your bodies! :)**

**Thank you all who have reviewed! I appreciate it very much! My heart goes out to you, thank you thank you!**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<strong>

**Paloma.**

**R&R!**


	25. Heir

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>******I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.****

****Enjoy Chapter Veinticuatro, 24,**** _Heir._

* * *

><p><em>Heir<em>

Jashatirou and Kiyori were finally married. It seemed as though Jashatirou was impatient afterwards, because he wanted to 'Go to bed'. This rose that one and only suspicion.

Of course, the lovebirds did exactly what one may think.

A lot.

Eventually, Kiyori ended up getting pregnant.

"I don't know, Yumaki, something just doesn't seem right." Kiyori said.

"What do you mean? You got a little peanut inside you, what could be wrong with that?" Yumaki replied.

"It hasn't kicked. Not once!" Kiyori whispered.

Yumaki was silent and speechless. They sat in Kiyori's empty bathtub in her bathroom, facing each other as both females sat at the ends.

"Well you can't deny that it's still growing." Yumaki replied after short moments. Kiyori nodded, "It still worries me. It seems like something's wrong."

"How?" Yumaki asked.

"It's just, I have both Hakubi and Kokuryu's power mixed in me. Kokuryu told me to find my opposite or I will be corrupted, and I haven't found him yet. I've barely searched for him." Kiyori replied.

"Well after you have your baby, you should." Yumaki replied.

Again a silence.

"If it's a girl, Tanoshi and her will be destined lovers." Yumaki said.

"Oh jeez, Yumaki." Kiyori replied smiling, "That's you and Ouji all over again."

"Except this time, it'll work. Because we have men who stand by our side and a lovely environment." Yumaki declared.

Kiyori nodded. It would be only a matter of weeks before this baby was here, another addition to the bloodline. Kiyori thought of her father. What would he think when he found out that the next heir was born? The next time she could see him would be in less than two years from now.

She'd have to bring the baby with as well, because it will be apart of the Jin bloodline. That seemed difficult to keep up with, but it without a doubt had to be done.

There was a small knock on the bathroom door, "Mommy?"

Yumaki spoke, "Yes?"

"I found you!" It was definitely Tanoshi.

Yumaki got out of the large bathtub and opened the bathroom door. Tanoshi stood there and looked up at his mother, "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to Kiyori, what are you doing?" Yumaki asked.

"I'm looking for people, Daddy and Ego-sama are teaching me P-" He struggled, "P-re." He stopped.

"Presquisa?" Yumaki asked, smiling. Tanoshi nodded, and Yumaki picked him up, "Goodness, you're so heavy now."

Tanoshi didn't respond, and Yumaki brought him with her back into the tub, rejoining Kiyori. Tanoshi waved at Kiyori.

"Hi Tanoshi," Kiyori said, grinning.

The young boy placed his little hand on Kiyori's stomach, "When is it going to come out?"

"In a few weeks," Kiyori replied. Tanoshi continued to feel it, "It's big now."

Kiyori nodded, "You know, this baby will be intertwined with you for the rest of your life, Tanoshi."

"Huh?" He asked.

"If it's a girl, she'll be your wife one day." Yumaki then said.

"Wha-No!" Tanoshi shrieked.

The two women laughed, "Oh we'll see." Yumaki said. Kiyori nodded, and Tanoshi frowned.

* * *

><p>"You do not know how to listen, do you, Kiyori Kurotsuchi?" Said a voice.<p>

Kiyori looked around, discovering that she was in her Inner World, but it was extra foggy. She could barely see what was in front of her.

"Find your opposite, find him now!" The voice yelled.

Kiyori's eyes widened, she was speechless. The voice continued to chant, "You will be corrupted, corrupt you will be!"

Kiyori was confused, she wasn't exactly sure what Hakubi's opposite meant by 'corrupted'. He left her no details, and this voice surely didn't either.

"Hurry Kiyori Kurotsuchi, you don't have much longer!"

* * *

><p>Kiyori woke from her dream with a gasp, waking Jashatirou.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked, aiding her immediately. Kiyori shook her head, and felt pains coming.

She looked down at her covered pregnant belly and held it with her left hand, "Something's not right."

"Is it the child? It's coming?" Happy J asked.

Kiyori shrugged, "I don't know, but it hurts."

Jashatirou looked out the window, noticing the light of dawn, "Well, let's go to the infirmary just to be sure."

Kiyori nodded and got out of bed with Jashatirou helping her. He Sonidoed both of them to the Infirmary.

The two were immediately greeted by a nurse, "Is everything alright, Kiyori-sama?"

"I'm not sure." Kiyori replied.

The nurse nodded, "Well we'll check on everything," She beckoned them down a hallway.

Kiyori hooked arms with Jashatirou and followed the nurse into a well-lit white room with a bed against a wall. There were two windows about a meter away from each other on the wall to the right of the bed, and a curtained area with machines behind it that faced the foot of the bed.

Kiyori walked to the bed with Jashatirou and sat on it, breaking their hooked hold. The nurse went behind the curtain to grab things for her patient. Kiyori met Jashatirou's nervous and tired eyes.

"You should go back and get some rest," Kiyori said.

He shook his head, "No way, I cannot leave you."

"If you insist," Kiyori replied.

The nurse came out with hospital attire. She handed it to Kiyori, who left to the bathroom to the left of the bed to change.

Kiyori came out a minute later wearing the attire.

"You can lie down now," The nurse said. Kiyori complied silently.

Several minutes past, and the nurse did many tests. She didn't speak, making them impatient for the news.

Kiyori caught the confused face that the nurse wore when she had tested for a heartbeat, "What is it?"

"There's no heartbeat," The nurse said, starting to panic, "For either of you. Well, you have a pulse, just not a-"

"There's a pulse for me, but not for the baby?" Kiyori asked.

"It has just made me believe that maybe your child isn't alive." The nurse replied.

Jashatirou seemed shocked, but Kiyori was the least of it, "It is alive."

"Kiyori-sama, I don't think you understand-"

"Understand? You doubt my knowledge?" Kiyori interrupted.

The nurse was speechless, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Kiyori-sama."

Kiyori felt slight pain in her lower body. She looked at the clock between the bathroom door and the exit and saw that it was 7 in the morning. If this was what she expected, then she'd be in here for a while.

"I'm not going into labor now, but I do wish to be alone with my husband." Kiyori said.

The nurse nodded and quickly left.

Jashatirou sat in the nearest chair, and scooted close to her.

Kiyori sighed and rubbed her eyes before accepting Jashatirou's hand to hold.

"She said it had no pulse or heartbeat, but you were unfazed," Jashatirou said, "What do you know?"

"Well, Shouji told me that I was born at Noon and I woke at midnight. I wasn't alive when I was born, and that was because I was waiting on my opposite charge to be born so I would be balanced." Kiyori explained, "So I'm guessing this baby will be born at noon, and she or he will be take his or her first breath at midnight."

Jashatirou nodded, "You're hoping it's a girl?"

Kiyori nodded with a slight smile, "Yes,"

"Me too." He said.

"You too?" Kiyori asked surprised, "I figured you would have wanted a boy."

Jashatirou shook his head, "I doesn't necessarily matter to me, I just feel that there's something off about the Jin bloodline now, and that more females will be born."

"I feel the same way." Kiyori replied. Their hands squeezed together tightly and Jashatirou kissed her's near her wedding ring.

* * *

><p>No one seemed to have believed me when I said that the baby was alive, but it was obvious that if they questioned it or thought me manic, their life would end. No, I was not becoming some sort of dictator, this is actually the only form of threat I've put through to them, and they still had doubts.<p>

The baby was born as suspected at noon. I felt no pain when giving birth, and I had not used any drugs whatsoever. And any injuries healed almost immediately. Of course, the baby wasn't crying. It wasn't alive, but regardless they still prepared it for its first breath.

It was a girl.

Happy J was more excited than I would've thought, even though she wasn't breathing. During that time, we chose to come up with the name.

"Yua," Happy J said.

"Yua?" I asked.

He nodded, "It is the name of Matsujin's wife, and it was she who gave me a code of honor."

I loved the name, and it fit perfectly, despite the fact that she had hands, and Matsujin's wife did not.

Midnight took forever to come, but it eventually came. When the clock struck twelve, she opened her mint eyes and cried for the very first time. She stayed with Happy J and I for a few minutes before the nurses took her to another room to run tests.

I felt the Inferno grow stronger, but not too much. I knew that now I had to keep Yua and myself from danger until she is old enough for Inferno training. Tomorrow, she would get a Meido Tattoo so she can become a resident here and grow up.

After a few weeks, I will have to carry on a journey to find my negative charge to give him the other half of the Meido's power that belonged to Kokuryu. I feel that corruption is something that I don't want to go through, especially when I'm not entirely sure what it means or what will happen.

But until then, the next heir Yua Kurotsuchi will be spoiled and adored by a new and loving mother, me! And of course, her daddy, Happy J. I'm happy, I really am. The next Jin meeting is coming up, and Yua will be able to attend and the Old Man can meet her too, which also excites me. But however, that's in two years.

Possibly this little one's Terrible Two's. Oh well, I love babies, but this one more than anything already.

Yua Kurotsuchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha no lemon.<strong>

**I'd rather not. I know you all encouraged me to, but that's like getting a 10 year old boy to smoke a cigarette because all of his friends were encouraging him because they wanted him to.**

**lol jk not really kinda maybe sorta.**

**Yayyyy el bebe is born. Yua Kurotsuchi! Is this another positive? Fuck yeah it is. Is this one gonna look just like Kiyori since Kiyori looked just like Hakubi? Nope. I need to make an FAQ. This story has like what, 3-2 chapters left? So I'll just start working on it.**

**So like ye, I'll work on the next chapter this week, since I'm not really doing anything, and my man and I are having a little scuffle. Can you believe it? Why someone who you devote yourself to so much could possibly keep things from you because they are afraid of the consequences? Like wtf, tell me now instead of having me find out later from a friend and causing a fight. MAN THE FUCK UP. Can't leave though. Not that I want to. I mean thas ma bebe! I love him enough to stay and work things out. No he didn't cheat on me or anything crazy like dat lol. Cause I'd kill him, and her. And I'd go to prison, and I couldn't finish this story, or school, eeeeeeeeee**

**Anyways, back on topic. What the hell was I talking about. Oh ye, so stay tuned. I wanna finish this story already and possibly move on to a sequel**

**POSSIBLY.**

**I appreciate the reviews! My heart goes out to you, thank you thank you!**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma**


	26. Destiny

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy chapter Veinticinco, 25,**** _Destiny_.

* * *

><p><em>Destiny<em>

The Inferno is and has always been a legendary piece of life. It gives safety and security with the greatest of ferocity imaginable. The flaming wall stretches beyond the eye's vision upwards and to the sides, however it isn't actually a single wall.

The Inferno acts as a wall, but simply surrounds the Abyss to protect the Phoenix's nest or home. The Abyss is a square shape that naturally only takes up half of the area the Inferno surrounds, and is centered across the Meido and the Nightshade Districts.

Without the Inferno walls, the passive Districts would fall to the freedom of the Torture Districts. This is why the lives of those who reside in these districts are so thankful to the Titans and the Inferno, and they choose to protect them. Rasajouji, the Superior, disguises himself as an elderly man and stays in the Nightshade District's central plaza to keep order and teach about the Inferno and why life must surround it.

Fire is destruction, but it is life and energy. If you embrace fire, it embraces you but with welcoming arms.

When Yusamujin first freed himself from the Inferno, he was indeed welcomed, as were and are the Heirs over the many centuries. The respect for them is extreme, for most know that the burden a member of the Jin Bloodline will wear for their protection - with a shortened life.

Every twenty years, there is a meeting for the past Successors and the living heirs in the Inferno. These meetings are for reuniting and to give direction upon news.

It's already been twenty years since Kiyori's last visit to a Jin meeting, and she was taking her daughter of two years, Yua, with her.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Kiyori said while embracing Jashatirou. She kissed him before picking up Yua and placing her on her hip. Jashatirou bent to kiss Yua's forehead, and the little Mint eye'd girl smiled up at him, "Bye daddy!"

"You both stay safe now, I love you." Jashatirou said, preparing to return to the room he shared with Kiyori.

"I love you too." Kiyori replied.

Kiyori Sonidoed away from the Meido District's main fortress to lower sands far from it.

"Mommy?" Yua asked.

"Yes Yua?" Kiyori asked, meeting her eyes.

"Are we going in there?" She asked, pointing at the spinning Inferno walls. Kiyori nodded, "We sure are. You're gonna meet my daddy and everyone else."

"What was your daddy's name?" Yua asked.

"His name was Tokijin. You might even meet my mommy too." Kiyori said, smiling.

"Okay!" Yua said excitingly.

Kiyori took off, Sonidoing closer to the Inferno's flaming walls. She felt Yua shrink back into Kiyori's side, "There's nothing to be afraid of Yua, the Inferno is good. It won't hurt you. You're of Jin Blood."

"It's big." Yua said quietly.

"It has to be. Without the Inferno, our lives would be very different and dangerous. It's up to us to keep it alive to protect everyone else." Kiyori replied. They were directly in front of the fire, though unaffected from the great heat and force of the flames.

Yua whined as Kiyori grew closer, so she slowed down, "It' okay, just watch."

Kiyori levitated with Yua through the flames, both feeling no pain when entering, "See?"

Yua stared at the fire behind them, "Why?"

"We are of Jin blood. No one else besides us can do that." Kiyori replied.

"Not even daddy?" Yua asked.

Kiyori shook her head, then shrugged, "Well I don't know, he _is_ a Jin Guardian."

"What's that?" She asked.

"They protect the Heirs of the Jin bloodline until they are old enough for Inferno Training. The Inferno training prepares you to become the Successor." Kiyori replied, levitating down into the Abyss.

"Daddy already does that!" Yua said, understanding Kiyori's words.

"Then he's doing his job as a father and as a Jin Guardian." Kiyori said, smiling.

"Did he protect you when you were little?" Yua asked. The two were now completely traveling down in darkness.

Yua whimpered, but Kiyori comforted her while speaking, "Not when I was a little girl like you, he couldn't. But even when I did go through training, he was always there for me. He still is."

"Daddy's old." Yua then said.

"Tell me about it," Kiyori replied, laughing.

"How old is he?" Yua asked.

"I'm not too sure," Kiyori replied, "I always thought he was around 600-something, but his age was restarted when he was taken in by one of our grandfathers."

"Oh." Yua said. The Gates of the Inferno opened, revealing a hellish-like palace. Kiyori levitated through, and turned so she would align with the marble flooring. Kiyori set Yua down so she too could walk.

The Great Hall of this palace was long and lined with marble and gold pillars, parted by a long red rug with gold edges. The buttresses together formed a large square pattern on the tall ceiling, decorated with a red decoration of cloth-draping.

Further down the long red rug was a throne that sat Yusamujin. The throne was up a few levels, and to his side were large pits of fire, obviously decorated. Further to his side were stairs that curved up and connected to other hall and rooms.

The two walked to Yusamujin, who rested his jaw on his right palm, leaning towards the armrest of the throne.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi, you have arrived much earlier than my own sons who rest in bed still." Yusamujin spoke.

"I do enjoy being on time." Kiyori replied.

Yusamujin stood up, eyeing Yua, "You've brought your heir I see."

Kiyori nodded, "Yes, Yua is her name."

"Yua?" He asked. He walked towards them and knelt down to have a better view of the little girl. She was a tan-skinned, brown-haired, and mint-eyed girl. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail and her bangs were away from her eyes. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt lined with black, hakama, and boots with no heel.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Yusamujin narrowed his eyes, "Yusamujin. Use honorifics."

"Yusa!" Yua said, bouncing, "That's like my name!"

Yusamujin's left eye twitched in annoyance and semi-anger at the nickname, "Yusamujin." He said again, standing.

He then stared at Kiyori before turning to the right, facing a large door a few meters away, "This way."

He began to walk and the two girls followed. He had to slow down several times for them, mainly Yua for being distracted at the scenery. He sighed and muttered something that sounded like, "Kill me."

The door opened for them and they walked down a darker hallway before entering another large room with a long table with chairs lining the sides and end. There was a large throne-like chair at the end, and similar but smaller chairs used for the others.

There were already past Successors sitting and waiting, and more were entering the room as they were. Many faced Yusamujin as he entered the room with them, and Kiyori already felt herself searching for her father. She didn't spot him, but she parted ways with Yusamujin who made his way to his chair. Kiyori helped Yua into her own chair at the end of the table, and sat in the chair to the right of the end.

Kiyori looked around, seeing familiar faces. Yua looked around in awe at the huge people around her dressed in white, silver and red. Kiyori felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet the person's eyes, and she nearly fell out of her chair in joy. It was Tokijin.

Kiyori jumped up from her seat and embraced him tightly, "Old Man!" She exclaimed.

Tokijin smiled and kissed her cheek several times before setting her down, "Kiyori, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She said happily. She faced Yua, "This is Yua," Kiyori said.

Tokijin stared in shock, "You already have an heir? With who?"

"Yes, with Happy J! He came back."

Tokijin sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank goodness." Tokijin then bent towards Yua, "Hello there."

Yua was stunned, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tokijin," He replied, smiling.

"Toki- You're mommy's daddy!" Yua said, pointing.

Tokijin nodded. He went to the left of the Table and sat in the chair across from Kiyori's. Kiyori too sat down, and eventually everyone did as well. There was chattering among them until Yusamujin stood from his big chair.

"Since we are obviously all here," Yusamujin started, "I shall begin. Over the last twenty years, things have changed. Sancre Tor has fallen, the Meido District has a new Grandmaster after my wife's resignation, and there is an heir born."

Everyone turned their faces towards Kiyori and Yua.

"The heir is obviously female, which means that there will definitely be a reign of women in the next few heirs to come," Yusamujin continued, "Why? Because the first born to be a Successor was a female, therefore until the next first born child is male, this cycle will continue."

"Our Successor and her heir now are something my wife calls a 'Positive'. They are born to prevent the bad and for genesis. However they are only alive because of their 'Negative' and the other way around. Positives are useful to the Jin bloodline because they will not destroy us. Hakubi herself is a Positive, and because of her, there are two sitting with us now. They are just as much of Jin blood as the rest of you, so there is no discrimination whatsoever. They are blessed, and we are blessed with them. Everyone is."

The faces then turned back to Yusamujin, and he continued, "The new heir sitting with us is Yua Kurotsuchi, born two years ago on the 28th of October. I expect you all to greet her before the meeting is over in a few hours. You may now converse freely among yourselves."

Talk was among them as well as laughter. Kiyori spoke with Tokijin about the happenings since he had left, and others had come up to her asking about them. One man in particular came up to Yua.

Matsujin.

"I'm guessing Jashatirou was the father to this one?" He asked, his voice deep and intimidating. He was huge, and had his arms crossed.

Kiyori smiled and nodded, "Sure is, you could tell by the name?"

Matsujin nodded slowly while staring at Yua, "My wife had quite the impact on the little Guardian. How is he doing?"

"Very well from my point of view," Kiyori replied, "I am thankful for you bringing him to Sancre tor when you did."

Matsujin frowned and moved his eyes away. Several minutes past before Yusamujin pulled Kiyori aside, "My wife wishes to speak with you."

Kiyori nodded and Yusamujin led her to a door that opened for them revealing a staircase. Yusamujin moved out of the way and spoke, "Up these stairs and make a left."

"Thank you," Kiyori said, traveling up the stairs and making that left. She was greeted by another hallway to a large red and gold door. Kiyori knocked twice and waited. The door opened and Kiyori faced Hakubi.

"Ah Kiyori, it's been a while." Hakubi said while smiling, "Come in." Hakubi moved out of the way and opened the door completely for Kiyori. She entered and Hakubi closed it.

"I feel that you haven't found your opposite yet," Hakubi said.

Kiyori shrugged, "I haven't had any time to. I'm a mother now, and a wife. Not to mention the Grandmaster of the Meido District."

"Kiyori, you will be corrupted if you do not find your opposite and give Kokuryu's power to him. It's unbalanced for a positive to have power and a negative to not have theirs!"

"What exactly does corrupted even mean?" Kiyori asked, frustrated.

"I do not know, I have never been corrupted before. I'm scared for you, Kiyori. You must start searching now." Hakubi replied.

"I don't even know where to begin," Kiyori said.

"To find him, you must be quick. Send your power out and see if you get an equal response. It's dangerous, yes, and you will have to fight a lot. It triggers powerful enemies to test your might, but it _will_ draw your opposite to you." Hakubi said.

There was a silence, and Hakubi spoke again, "Try the other Districts of the Underworld. Use Interstellar flight to travel among them quicker. You do still remember how to do that, correct?"

Kiyori nodded, "I still remember how to do everything."

"Good. And how is Shouji?"

"Peaceful as always. He visits me every now and then in my dreams, and I do occasionally when I'm awake." Kiyori replied.

"Good to see that you two still haven't killed each other yet." Hakubi replied with a smirk, "You two are going to communicate more often when you take off to search."

Kiyori nodded.

"You've already given birth to the next heir?" Hakubi asked.

Kiyori nodded again, "Yes, Yua Kurotsuchi."

"Lovely," Hakubi said, "What a famous name, _Yua_."

"Famous?" Kiyori asked.

"Yes, everyone knows the story of the woman with no hands." Hakubi, "Well obviously not you."

Kiyori shrugged, "I knew of it."

Hakubi sighed, "My point is, that you must start searching. When this meeting is over, I want you to begin. If corruption means your death, the Inferno will _fall_ Kiyori. You could be cast in Insho, you could become something else, I don't know, Kiyori just start. I cannot stress how important this is."

Kiyori nodded, "I will."

"Good." Hakubi said, "You can return to the meeting now, I've kept you long enough."

Hakubi opened up the door for Kiyori, who nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again Kiyori." She said. Kiyori walked past Hakubi to the doorway before stopping.

"Hey Hakubi?" Kiyori asked, turning around and retracing her steps.

"Yes?" Hakubi asked.

Kiyori embraced the mirror image of herself tightly, surprising her. She smiled a bit and hugged her back as Kiyori spoke, "Thank you... For everything."

"A _glorious_ existence, truly." Hakubi replied.

* * *

><p>Kiyori and Yua returned to the Meido District later that evening. They were greeted by Jashatirou, who took them inside. Yua was sleepy, so Kiyori put her to sleep in the room that connected theirs to hers.<p>

Kiyori, too, was tired so she crawled into bed. Jashatirou turned off all of the lights and joined her, knowing she was still awake, "How'd it go?" He asked.

"It went pretty well, tiring as you can see." Kiyori replied, kissing him.

"Alright, what's bothering you Kiyori?" Jashatirou asked.

"Hakubi talked to me about finding my opposite." Kiyori replied, "I have to soon or something really bad will happen."

"Bad?" Jashatirou asked. Kiyori nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to have to be without you or Yua, or not be in your lives if that may be the cost." Kiyori said.

"When do you want to start?" Happy J asked.

"Well, I'd like to have a nap before I go. Tonight." Kiyori replied.

Jashatirou sighed, "Okay."

Kiyori snuggled close to Jashatirou before closing her eyes. He pulled her closer before preparing to sleep. When he did, he found that sleep to be short before he felt Kiyori waking up.

"Happy J," Kiyori whispered.

"Hmm?" Jashatirou asked.

"I have to go now." Kiyori replied.

Jashatirou nodded and sat up in bed. The room was dark now, though still lit from the bright, starry sky. He turned on the small lamp that sat on the end table near his side of the bed, giving the room more light. The two got out of bed. Kiyori walked to the closet in front of the bed and opened it to retrieve her uniform.

It was a while since the last time she wore it. Kiyori pulled out everything and stared at it, reminiscing slightly. She set it aside and Jashatirou helped her undress in silence.

"What's wrong?" Kiyori asked him.

"Nothing's wrong." Jashatirou replied.

"Happy J, you're not wearing your mask anymore. I can tell when you're sad." She told him.

"It's just hard to let you enter danger by yourself. I feel like I just now have you, and there's a possibility that we could stay apart." Happy J said.

"I'll be alright, I promise." Kiyori said. Jashatirou leaned in and kissed Kiyori several times, pulling her close. He stopped and rested his chin on her head.

"I should put some clothes on," Kiyori said, looking up at him. He nodded and began taking the rest of Kiyori's clothes off, leaving her naked. Kiyori was surprised that Jashatirou didn't look at her.

"I don't look at you when I change you. I never have." Jashatirou stated, sensing Kiyori's wonder. Kiyori smiled a bit, "I always thought you had,"

Jashatirou shook his head before handing Kiyori her new garments to go with her uniform. She put them on and Jashatirou handed her the bottoms and the breastplate, soon helping her with them. Next was the sash, which contained red and silver cloth, then the weighted cloak onto her shoulders that too consisted of silver and red at the space between her shoulder and her collar bone on each side.

Kiyori was in the process of lifting her hair out from beneath the cloak when Jashatirou grabbed one of her feet, making her nearly lose her balance. He stuck a boot on her foot and lifted it so it traveled up her leg to fit securely, repeating the same action with the other boot.

"Do you want me to get Yua?" Jashatirou asked.

"Yes, please." Kiyori replied, turning and entering the bathroom. She grabbed a comb and combed through her hair, fixing it. She then was in the middle of brushing her teeth before a tired Yua came in with Jashatirou. Kiyori spat into the ink and rinsed it out with water before wiping her mouth. She turned to face them, but knelt down to Yua.

"Yua," Kiyori said quietly.

The little girl was rubbing her eyes, "Huh?" She asked.

"I'm going to be away for a little while." Kiyori said.

"Why mommy?" Yua asked.

"I have to look for someone, and it's very important that I do." Kiyori replied.

"Can I come with?" She asked.

Kiyori shook her head, "No Yua. You have to stay home with daddy and make sure he's okay. Can you do that for me?"

Yua nodded. Kiyori held out her arms to hug her daughter, and Yua immediately went to her. After a few long seconds, the embrace broke, and Kiyori stood up. Jashatirou picked up Yua and held her, then followed Kiyori out of the bathroom.

Kiyori grabbed Shouji from off of a shelf and placed the sheath in her sash on her right side. Yua seemed so fascinated by the bells that dangled from the blood-red hilt. The little girl had already found her Zanpakutou, which made Kiyori glad to have the ability to use Shouji.

It was a cycle Kiyori truly did not like. The fact that Shouji was to be passed down among heirs and shared when found but useless when yet to be found. She never understood why Yua found Shouji so quickly, but was thankful nonetheless. She would hate for the girl to go through the steps that she herself had to go through.

Kiyori kissed Yua's forehead, then kissed Jashatirou, "I should tell Yumaki and MiroTano before I go."

Jashatirou nodded, and he followed Kiyori out of the room and into the night of the Meido District. They trailed down the outer hallways until they reached MiroTano's room. Kiyori knocked lightly and soon enough he answered it.

"What's going on?" He asked, seeing all three outside his door.

"What is it?" Kiyori heard from in the room, obviously Yumaki. Within seconds, she joined him at the door.

"It's time for me to leave and search for my opposite." Kiyori said.

"Why do you have to do that anyway?" MiroTano asked.

"I'll be corrupted if I don't, and if it puts my life or anyone else's in danger, I won't risk it." Kiyori replied.

"Wait a minute, you're leaving right now?" Yumaki asked, stunned. Kiyori nodded.

"But what're you going to say to the others?" She asked.

Kiyori wondered for a bit, "I'll just leave and come back in a few weeks, it's not like I'm not coming back or anything."

Yumaki shrugged, and she turned into the room, "Tanoshi, come here. Kiyori's going to leave soon and you must say goodbye."

Kiyori Sonidoed to the main garden just outside of the large entrance to the Central Building. All of them, including Tanoshi followed. Jashatirou set down Yua, who commuted to Tanoshi's side.

"Bye Kiyori-sama!" Tanoshi said while waving.

"Goodbye Tanoshi." Kiyori replied.

Yumaki then MiroTano both embraced Kiyori, then finally Jashatirou with a final kiss.

Yua grabbed Tanoshi's hand and he immediately pulled away for fear of cooties, "Gross Yua!" He ran behind his mother's legs and Yua followed him, causing a small fuss.

"Oh will you two stop, you two are soul mates. For goodness sake." Yumaki said, separating them.

Kiyori faced towards the Inferno and spaced herself from the group. She then turned around and faced them, "Behave," She said to Yua, "I love both of you very much. I'll be back before you know it."

She powered the bright technique, Interstellar flight, while looking up at the starry sky. None of these stars moved. Since all of her time here, which was obviously a lot shorter than others, she had not seen one shooting star. That was something that seemed a little off about the night sky here. The sky was full with a whole stretch of stars and other astronomical features in the sky, but nothing like a shooting star existed up there.

Seconds after she started the technique she took off, upwards. She was surrounded by a kaleidoscope of colors, being followed by a bright white tail. She was able to control the direction of this flight and faced it towards the Inferno, preparing to pass through the flaming walls.

At a great speed, she sent herself through heading for the nearest Torture District in search of her opposite.

.

Jashatirou stayed up all throughout the night just staring at the sky. Yua wanted to stay with him, but he put her to bed after the first few times of her drifting off to sleep on him while they were out there.

"Look daddy!" Yua exclaimed, "A shooting star!" The little girl pointed to the sky, and there sure was a small, speedy gleam of light passing above them.

"That's no shooting star, Yua." Jashatirou said, "That's your mother."

"Oh," Yua said while gazing, "Why does she look like that?"

"I'm not too sure Yua, but you can never be too sure when it comes to her and that power." Jashatirou said on his journey back to his room to put Yua to bed.

* * *

><p>Making it look like no big deal to leave was probably the hardest thing aside from actually leaving their sides. I'm talking about Yua and Happy J, of course. It was only a few hours since I had gone, and I had entered the first torture district, Gōmon chiku daiichi.<p>

I hadn't kept much record about what types of places the Torture Districts were like, but some weren't as bad as the others. I knew that the next one was your definition of hell, as well as the third one. The fourth? Eh, I guess it was like a pathway between the third and fifth with the use of a river full of the damned.

There lied the Cascabel Manor. If you had failed to realize already, that would be where Ego is from. Why she doesn't live there anymore, I don't know.

This district was alright I guess. From first glance that is. Now, I stayed high up in the air, watching over everything. There were large pits of fire and screams along in the distance. Guardians roamed that land, stepping over the fire with their extremely large feet to match their extremely large bodies.

They all wore no shirt, and from what I could see, they were all men with skin the color of blood. Each of them had dark horns and evil black or gold eyes and sharp teeth. They carried large weapons over their shoulders and seemed to enjoy every minute of their duties.

This District was a feeling as though you were in a canyon, or between a very tall trench. To both my left and right sides were tall cliffs with levels and tunnels built into them. Hollows or people in carts or cages of many travels along the tracks that intertwined through them, while Heroes poked at them with their sharp weapons or claws.

Below me was lava, and people in cages of what seemed like Seki-Seki being dipped in, then regenerated for repeat. I cringed. That must suck.

I sucked in the hot air and concentrated on my power before sending it out. A large invisible wave was sent out around me, much like a Presquisa, but this you could actually feel and watch.

At first, nothing happened. No one came, and I was ready to move deeper into this district, when a horned Hero lunged itself at me. He was covered, head to toe, with fire. His weapon of choice were his claws. Since he came from behind, it took me an extra second to sense him, and he somewhat tackled me.

Him, thinking that if he could wrap his arms around me, I would burn to death, had failed to realize that fire doesn't affect me.

I freed my arms from his grip and elbowed him in his face, pushing him away. It was then when he shrieked loudly at me.

I drew Shouji and as the flaming Hero lunged back at me, I swung, slicing vertically. His flames went out, and his expression was dumbfounded. The white light of my incision stayed on his body before the radiation began to deteriorate him.

I turned around and Sonidoed along both sides of this canyon, sending my power out each time. It created multiple waves and intersected each other, making a larger effect on those who came after me. I chose to Sonido upwards until I reached the top of the Canyon, and I landed on the highest rock.

The Canyon wasn't the only thing to this District. This was probably the 'main' one, but there were many other smaller canyons that linked to this one. I heard several noises from below and around me, and I readied Shouji for attack.

As suspected, bunches of enemies headed towards me. I pulled Shouji back and lashed his white light at them to ensure a quick death. All of my opponents were weak. I hadn't even broken a sweat. I'm guessing that's what the majority of them will be, because most of them who went up against me wished to test my might. That itself was enough to prove that they weren't enough - they were already ignorant.

Behind me came rumbling, and up from the lava rose a large demon with wings and four arms. His skin was red, and his entire body took up almost nearly the width of the main Canyon. He reached his large hand to grab me, but I Sonidoed out of the way.

He pulled his arm back, and used the two cliffs to lift himself out further from the lava. His teeth were black and sharp with his bright yellow eyes and green tongue that tangled from his mouth, covering the beginner length of his pointy beard. When he was at a reasonable height, and I was a small distance away, he shot power at me.

That power looked like a bala, and seemingly was. As quick as they were, I was quicker. I used the Great Meido power that was given to me by Hakubi, and shot it at him, splicing right through the large red and orange ball heading towards me. It disintegrated his attack, and my own traveled to his chest, making him screech in pain. Slowly, a large Meido Symbol that accustomed to the size of his very broad chest formed.

After a few seconds, he looked down at his 'wound', and was seemingly in relief when he saw there was only a mark on him. That mark was the Meido Tattoo, and he would soon discover what it was like to have one, and why it would be more powerful than his pathetic 'Bala'.

The demon began to laugh while looking at it, then loudly up at the sky. When he finished, he looked at me with a smile. Shaking his head, he jumped at me to use a physical attack, but I stopped him.

His eyes were shocked and confused. He was trapped in midair until I began to conduct his movements. His fresh Meido Symbol glowed, and I moved his left arms away from his body, along with his lower right arm. With his upper right arm, I stretched it forward before bending it back towards him so that his elbow pointing slightly towards me.

Now it looked like his hand was to be placed on his chest. I spread out his fingers, but still pointed them at his chest. In one swift motion, I forced his own hand to impale himself in his own chest. He gurgled in pain, struggling to move. I clenched his fingers around his heart, and squeezed it tightly so that his life was no more, and it even brought some sort of pleasure to me.

But that wasn't me... I didn't find pleasure in killing, that was the opposite of what I found pleasure in. I gasped, knowing that corruption was following me sooner than I had thought. But if I was to find my Opposite, and as long as enemies were willing to fight me, that would be the price. I horrible death.

I took a large breath to regain some sort of my normal self before Sonidoing to another area in a sending frenzy in order to find him.

_Him_.

* * *

><p>Kiyori had been gone for a few days from the Meido District. Jashatirou missed her dearly, as well as Yua. She however, was a lot more brighter than he. Her two year old self was still so innocent and possessed tiny knowledge. Jashatirou was glad that she did, for Yua's happy attitude was the only thing that seemingly kept him going.<p>

"Daddy?" Yua asked him one afternoon. He had taken her for a stroll around the gardens with MiroTano and Tanoshi.

"Yes dear?" Jashatirou replied.

"Mommy said you were a Jin Guardian." She said. Such a small girl speaking such large words. Of course, Vasto Lordes childrens' brains developed a lot more quicker than anything.

"I was," He replied. He sat down on a bench, and MiroTano joined him. Yua stood in front of his knees and Tanoshi looked at the scenery.

"Are you still?"

"No Yua," Jashatirou replied, "But I think you need a Jin Guardian."

"Will you be mine?" Yua asked.

"For now, I have to be. I'm your father, and that's what fathers do." He replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, they protect their little girls from icky boys, boys like Tanoshi." Yua said.

"My son is not '_icky_'." MiroTano mumbled.

"That doesn't necessarily change the fact that she does need a Jin Guardian," Jashatirou said, looking at Tanoshi. MiroTano followed Happy J's eyes and saw that they were placed on his son.

"Son, come here." MiroTano said.

Tanoshi turned from the scenery and stepped quickly to his father, "Yes Dad?"

"How would you like to be Yua's Jin Guardian?" MiroTano asked.

"What, no way! I don't even like her!" Tanoshi gasped.

The two men smiled deviously, "We're not talking about being her Guardian right now, but in the future."

Tanoshi shook his head in determination, "Nah uh, she is crazy." His eyes were wide and he pointed at her.

"You lie, I'm not crazy!" Yua shouted at him. Tanoshi faced her, "You are!"

Yua whined and looked up at the amused men above her, "I'm not, I swear! I'm not crazy any more!"

"Any more?" Jashatirou asked.

"No!" Yua said. Tanoshi continued to call her names and Yua began to cry.

"Okay, that's enough Tanoshi." MiroTano said, joining Jashatirou in comforting her.

Tanoshi laughed and Yua gritted her baby teeth. She pounced on him, knocking him over and began to hit him repeatedly. Half a second later, Jashatirou and MiroTano separated them.

"Yua, your mother told you to behave." Jashatirou said to her.

"How can I behave when he started it?" Yua asked, looking up at her father.

"You two need to learn how to get along." Jashatirou said to both of them. The two children looked at each other with ugly faces, "It'll take some work, but eventually you two are destined to be mates."

"We should begin to separate them, so when they reach the right age, it won't be weird." MiroTano said. Jashatirou nodded in agreement.

Minutes passed, and Jashatirou and MiroTano with their children parted ways.

"Dad, do I really have to be Yua's Jin Guardian?" Tanoshi asked.

"Yes you do." MiroTano replied.

Tanoshi sighed.

.

"Daddy?" Yua asked.

"Yes?" Jashatirou replied.

"Is Tanoshi gonna be my Jin Guardian?" She asked.

Jashatirou nodded, "When the time comes."

Yua gasped then cheered joyfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright boys and girls, not much happened in this chapter. You see, I have Windows 7. And every now and then, there is this WINDOWS UPDATE that gives me like 15 minutes to either restart my computer now, or postpone it 4 hours (Which I usually do). But this time, it never. Popped. UP.<strong>

**SO. All of the writing that would be below this line is GONE. But I should end it here, because I'd be getting too into the next chapter, and I won't stop. So.. ye.**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing - OH wait. No one reviewed. So thanks for not reviewing and motivating me to write more, (sarcasm).**

**I feed off of reviews, and if I see that no one bothers to give me the info I desire of my chapter, then why should I bother to continue? you wouldn't want me to leave you hanging on the last chapter would you? Didn't think so.**

**:p How mean of me. I'm just cranky. It's 7:24AM.**

**But no really though, next chapter would be the last! Would be? Tf, it IS the last. I'm also adding an FAQ so I guess it's not the 'last', but I guess.**

**I'm seriously thinking of a threquel. I aaaaaam. I even have ideas :D**

**Okay, well this would be a perfect time to stop rambling, and say that I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed! I willll need it. I know a lot of you. and I mean ALOT of you read this story, but ay, c'mon, give me SOME feedback? :(**

**I love you all!  
>Forever and Always,<br>Paloma**

**R&R!**


	27. Corruption

****I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
>I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.<br>Enjoy Chapter Veintiseis, 26,**** _Corruption_.

* * *

><p><em>Corruption<em>

Several days passed and Kiyori had found herself in Hueco Mundo.

Upon searching for her opposite, she had only encountered fowl beasts and killed them all, slowly, enjoying each and every moment. She were consciously enjoying it and she hadn't a clue why. Kiyori never admired death and never took the fancy of embracing it. Surely enough, this negativity was consuming her.

It didn't make her feel right at all. Kiyori felt ill. Constant headaches approached her, and when sleep came, terrible dreams made her yearn to search for the Balm in Gilead she ever so desired.

Each District only disappointed her, and she hated the fact that she was being enveloped by the icy-hot wind of Hueco Mundo's halfway point. Kiyori faced away from the south and stared at the shine of Sancre Tor that looked like a small speck on the horizon.

Of course, Kiyori knew of the possibilities while here. There was a handful of those who resided in the world of Hollows that she would rather not see, one of them simply being Grimmjow.

Kiyori subconsciously rolled her eyes and looked down at her uniform. It was completely drenched - in blood, obviously belonging to her many foes. From this view, there wasn't a hint of white that she could see on her high-ranking uniform. Shouji was kept permanently in her hand. There shan't be a moment to waste, especially when there isn't a reason to keep her companion sheathed.

She ran the clean blade deep into the sand slowly, crossing the direct middle of the Halfway Point that separated the North and South. The blade stopped, and Kiyori found truth in all the tales that was told to her of this point. Along the Halfway Point, there was a border that lie in the sand made of Seki-Seki to prevent any spiritual attacks from affecting both sides and to keep them from harms way.

Kiyori stepped a few feet north, sending out power. Grains of sand hovered a few inches up before falling back to the dunes.

Kiyori waited for a response, and got none that interested her. There were several low powered hollows heading her way. She Sonidoed deeper into the cold and felt a much larger power rise.

In the distance ahead of her, she saw the dunes begin to form together into a single, larger hill. The Sand lifted, and upon it was a mask. Together the sand formed a tall Hollow with large arms and a hollow hole in its chest.

Immediately, the Sand Hollow spoke, "You wish to challenge me, little girl?"

Kiyori narrowed her eyes at his remark. He laughed before throwing his left arm towards her. Kiyori Sonidoed out of the way, and the arms collided with the other dunes far below.

Kiyori pulled back Shouji before slicing through the Sand Hollow. There was no affect.

But... How?

The Sand Hollow laughed, "Little girl! There is an endless supply of Sand here in Hueco Mundo, you cannot kill me, but only little bits of sand I am made of. You will not win!"

Kiyori looked at Shouji and thought, 'He cancelled my attack? But, he cannot be my opposite, surely!'

'He is not, Kiyori.' Shouji replied to her.

'Though this Sand Hollow may have suffered a loss of sand in the few, he cannot bare the feel to lose it all.'

The Hollow before her laughed more, "In thought of what you can do to stop me little girl?"

Kiyori quickly swung at him, this time using Shouji's White Light. The power sprung forward, wrapping all around her enemy. It enclosed him, and destroyed the sand that made him.

The power disappeared, as well as the Hollow.

Kiyori sighed, only to feel the power return, and the height of the monster regress. Kiyori frowned before feeling nauseous, and blur take over her eyesight. Why?

Was this corruption? Kiyori tried to fight this blur in anyway she could, but failed, dropping Shouji.

This blur took over, and her vision went white, before Kiyori could view anything.

.

Kiyori opened her eyes to find herself on a cliff. These cliffs belonged to the Meido District. Why was she here? And where was Shouji?

Dammit! She had dropped him! This wasn't corruption, was it? She looked down at her body, seeing it were lighter than usual, and... Transparent? What the hell?

Her uniform was no longer covered in blood, but it was still the same uniform. She looked around, spotting the Inferno. It blazed much more greatly compared to any other time she had seen it.

Kiyori Sonidoed downwards to the Meido District. She landed in the Gardens and looked around. There were no statues, but the flowers were still there. Everything really was still the same. The population seemed fewer, and people seemed in a hurry.

Several residents looked towards the Inferno in watchtowers and other viewpoints, watching. Kiyori was curious, and Sonidoed to the outer wall of the Fortress.

As she Sonidoed to the wall, she felt familiar powers: Hakubi, Ike, and Sylusmaximus.

Only one thing made sense then. This couldn't have been actual time, it had to have been a flashback! But... Kiyori wasn't even born then, and according to Hakubi, this was hundreds of years ago.

Kiyori Sonidoed down near them to get a better view.

Hakubi faced away from Sylusmaximus, who wore an evil smile. In his hand was Ike, held by his arm.

Kiyori could barely hear what they were saying, but a small figure caught her attention. Among rocks to her right was a small girl. She couldn't have been older than five years old, and her eyes were a pale blue.

"Syl." Kiyori spoke to herself.

She turned her eyes to Hakubi, who was in the process of turning around. Kiyori spotted the glowing red of Hakubi's Great Meido symbols. The one on her right hand shined the brightest, and an extremely powerful beam shot from her fingertips directly towards Sylusmaximus - and the Fiery Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Kiyori opened her eyes and saw that she was in Hueco Mundo, and the Sand Hollow was still in front of her. Kiyori was still in the air, and Shouji was in the process of falling to the ground.<p>

In an instant, Kiyori rushed to keep the hilt in her hand, while the Sand Hollow went for another attack. Her hand connected with the hilt, and she gripped it tightly before turning to slash Shouji's white light at him. Again, the power engulfed him and destroyed the sand that made him up.

Kiyori, during this time, wondered why she had encountered such a scene. Of course, Hakubi had told her what had happened before, but actually seeing it was a different story.

Hakubi used her own Spirit Energy to 'kill' her enemy, and ended up destroying something of great importance.

A light bulb went off above Kiyori's head. That was it! Spirit Energy!

Kiyori felt Shouji feel uncomfortable at this new mindset, but ignored it.

The Sand Hollow finished rebuilding his massive body, laughing once more. This time, he dived this entire body of his towards Kiyori. She readied her right hand and sent a large amount of her own energy into it.

When the Hollow was only a few feet away, Kiyori shot this energy directly at him. It pierce through his Hollow Hole, making him screech. His mask quickly crumbled away, as he. Kiyori noticed something far more shocking than his official death.

Her Spirit Energy still flew forward - North. Straight for Sancre Tor.

Kiyori couldn't move, and she finally understood why Shouji seemed so unnerved about this. Why had she not thought more on this technique? It was completely the opposite of what she normally would have done! If this attack can kill a Titan, it can...

Just as Kiyori had thought, the power reached the glistening surface of Sancre Tor like a missile in warfare. The ray of light made contact with the fortress, creating a massive explosion that would probably create a deadly sandstorm.

The explosion was somewhat blue in color, and quickly sent cold sands her way. Kiyori felt the sharpness of it touch her face, so she turned and faced the South, numbly. She rubbed her cheek, before looking at what had made contact. In her hand were small grains of Insho. She closed her eyes, silently mourning the loss of the home she once knew.

Squeezing her hand tightly around the grains, she compressed them together making a small bead in the token of Sancre Tor's memory.

The sandstorm was growing closer to her, so Kiyori Sonidoed into the South. This Dust Bowl wouldn't allow her to return to the North until it was completely gone.

Placing the bead into her pocket with her Nightshade seed, she zipped towards tall green rocks, landing on one of them. Kiyori never admired the beauty of destruction, however she could tell her Opposite may have. The way it unfolded the features of an amazed gaze made Kiyori sick.

"Ya know, I can sense you from miles away." Said a voice.

Kiyori recognized it, but refused to face it.

"So I'm guessing it was you that made that thing?" Said the voice, referring to the unbelievably huge sandstorm in the north.

Again, Kiyori ignored.

"I don't care if you ignore me, you can do that all you'd like. I ain't leavin', not while you're still here."

Kiyori stayed her ground, feeling the Negative power of Kokuryu spike slightly, though still restrained. She closed her eyes and tilted her head downwards to her feet.

Several minutes passed before this voice spoke again, "Might I let you know, red doesn't look good on you."

Kiyori opened her eyes and turned to face the source of the voice.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Wow," He said, chuckling, "You actually look scary."

"Coming from a monster," Kiyori replied. Grimmjow shrugged.

"You had me lookin' all over for you." He said.

"That's unfortunate." Kiyori said.

"I gave up, of course. Assumed you were dead - either that, or I just grew tired." Grimmjow spoke.

"You probably grew tired, having a history of doing so." Kiyori said.

Again, Grimmjow chuckled. His white teeth and canines gleamed and he shook his head, "It's crazy to see how much you've grown up."

Kiyori raised an eyebrow, "You're still a child."

His laughter halted and he frowned. This time, Kiyori chuckled.

Grimmjow huffed, "Where'd all the blood come from?"

"Enemies."

"Enemies?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Like... Who?"

"Anyone who wishes to challenge me. You too can be my enemy, but that's really not my decision." Kiyori said.

"You know, I always had a sort of vendetta to engage in fighting with you, but now, I've just given up."

"In other words, you're afraid?" Kiyori asked.

"Afraid? I don't feel such a thing." Grimmjow replied.

"If you say so." Kiyori said. Grimmjow growled, and Kiyori walked along the rock she stood on, passing Grimmjow who stood in the center of the rock.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Kiyori said, Sonidoing deeper into the South, sending out power.

Just as she had expected, Grimmjow followed.

Kiyori rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore the Arrancar man she once 'loved'. To her surprise, he only observed as enemies rushed towards her, and she defeated them easily.

"I see you're wearin' a wedding ring!" Grimmjow said. He was several feet away from her, explaining his louder voice.

"I am married." Kiyori replied. She didn't speak so loudly, Grimmjow was very good at hearing.

"To who?" Grimmjow asked, coming closer.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm only wondering."

"Wondering can get you killed." Kiyori replied.

"Killed," Grimmjow spat, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

Kiyori turned to face him fully. She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to keep on following me?" Kiyori asked.

"There isn't anything else to do. This is pretty entertaining." Grimmjow said.

Again, Kiyori rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Meido District<strong>

"Yua, this is only going to hurt a tiny bit," Ego said, moving the syringe toward the little girl. Yua's eyes widened and she sped away from the needle and her father who accompanied her.

"Yua," Jashatirou started.

"No!" Yua shrieked.

Yua was at the age for her second set of Immunization shots that she required. With Ego, Reiko stood there, holding the next shot.

"Oh c'mon Yua, you're supposed to be tough." Jashatirou replied, picking her up. She whimpered.

"What would your mother think?" He asked.

The little girl whined in response as she was set back on the medical table. Ego quickly moved in the needle to Yua's left arm, and injected the fluid. Yua squinted her eyes in pain, but remained silent. Ego removed the needle and placed it in a container, and Reiko patched up the mark.

"That wasn't too bad," Jashatirou said.

"That hurt! A lot!" Yua said.

"You have just one more to go." Ego said to her. Reiko handed her the next tool and she studied it for any bubbles. Next, she moved towards Yua's right knee.

"What kind of shot is this?" Yua asked.

"It's a booster shot." Ego replied.

Yua's eyes shot wide and she backed away from the red-eyed girl with a deadly weapon in her hand.

"No." She said.

"Yua," Jashatirou started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," Ego said.

The door opened, and in came a man unfamiliar to them. He looked middle aged, was copper-skinned, and wore robes similar to a monks, but had colors of white and lavender.

"Who might you be?" Ego asked. The man stepped towards the bed before bowing to Yua, then Jashatirou.

"Yua Kurotsuchi, Rasajouji-sama of the Nightshade District is here to see you."

"Me?" Yua asked. The man nodded.

"Who are you?" Happy J asked.

"I am his pupil," He paused, "I must interrupt this immunization for the purpose of the meeting. I do not wish to keep a Titan waiting. Come now."

The man turned and walked out the door, and Jashatirou picked up Yua to follow him. The pupil looked over his shoulder and nodded before Sonidoing towards the gardens. Jashatirou too Sonidoed and saw Rasajouji. This was Yua's first time seeing the ancient man.

They peered in front of him and a few seconds passed before he opened his eyes.

"Ah, the little Titan girl. I have news for you, and your father." Rasajouji stated.

"What news?" Jashatirou asked.

"The Jin Successor, your wife, Kiyori Kurotsuchi has yet to find her other half." Rasajouji started, "I'm afraid things are becoming unbalanced within her, and she is becoming more so like the opposite charge. Corruption is soon, I can feel it."

By this time, many residents gathered around Rasajouji, including Ike.

"I can feel this coming too." Ike said suddenly.

"What is the purpose of your statement, Ike?" Rasajouji asked.

"Kiyori gave me the duty to watch over this Zanpakutou, Kuroji it's named. It constantly shakes, more so recently."

Rasajouji stared at the Zanpakutou that Ike held in his hands. It was indeed, shaking.

"That was Kiyori Kurotsuchi's mistake," Rasajouji said, "She was supposed to take that weapon with her to search for her Opposite. She decided that you were to be entrusted with the weapon of your father, but left without it."

"Why is that a mistake?" Ike asked.

"How ever can their powers be balanced if the Negative charge does not have his weapon?" Rasajouji replied.

Ike frowned. He held out Kuroji to Rasajouji. His pupil grabbed it and handed it to the Ancient Man. He was a very large man, who looked like he might have had muscles once in his lifetime - regardless to the fact that this body was merely a disguise for an immortal Titan man. Upon this elderly body, there were several tattoos in different colors with powers, even on his face.

For the first time, Rasajouji stood up. Slowly, of course. His pupil attempted to help him, but Rasajouji shook his head, "No, I expect no help for such a task brother." His pupil nodded and moved away from him.

Yua was astonished both by his age and his wisdom. She watched him study Kuroji as it shook in his right hand.

"The power of this Zanpakutou is far strong, so I must enter my true form, but in a suppressed and smaller state."

Rasajouji's pupil nodded and he guided the grouped residents, including Jashatirou with Yua, back several steps. Rasajouji closed his eyes, "I do feel that I must turn into my natural form before shrinking myself down to such a size, so forgive my Reiatsu for short moments."

He levitated up quickly, and after several seconds he reached higher than the peak of the Central Building. Soon, powerful energy whirled around the Meido district, forming a pinwheel above them while creating harsh winds that grew stronger with ever passing few seconds.

The power grew close together before colorful lights formed, and rising from those lights, a massive man came out. The Reiatsu was absolutely crushing, and several people fell to their knees. Yua, before she was forced to look away caught a glimpse of the silver and gold muscular giant with a bright white ax over his shoulder.

Rasajouji in this form covered up the Reiatsu and shrunk down into a smaller size, dropping from the height onto the ground before them. He was still a little larger than them, but now a hundred times less than the size he was before.

People stood on their feet and stared at the completely silver man with gold armor. His tattoos were still there, and for eyes, they were gems, including his fingertips. Setting down the large weapon from over his shoulder, he studied the Zanpakutou.

"You have never tried to unsheathe this, have you?" Rasajouji asked Ike.

"I have before, including several times in my childhood. I know of its power, and it doesn't affect me." Ike replied.

"It must be because you are Kokuryu's son." Rasajouji stated.

"I am going to force Kuroji to manifest herself out to give us the information we need." Rasajouji then spoke.

"But you must unsheathe the blade, you may be sealed-" Ike started but was interrupted, "That will not happen."

Rasajouji grabbed the hilt and tugged on the blade to unsheathe it, and instantly, Insho gathered at his hands and traveled up his arm. The crowd gasped, but one by one, several of his tattoos lit up simultaneously and destroyed the Insho into dust.

"But how?" Someone in the crowd asked.

Rasajouji's pupil spoke, "It was Rasajouji-sama who gave the Meido Symbol its power. Look closely at his greatness, his body itself is made from many layers of Insho and all things precious. If there is to be anyone who can stop the power of the Meido, it is Rasajouji-sama."

Rasajouji held out the Zanpakutou and squeezed it until the blade turned gold. Upon the changing of its color, it soon zapped away towards the ground, and out manifested Kuroji. The Zanpakutou faded away, and Kuroji looked around, confused.

Everyone was stunned by the appearance of Kuroji. Though she was a beautiful girl, she was quite scary. Her completely black eyes met with Ike's before switching to Rasajouji's.

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to do," Kuroji said.

"I have forced you out due to the information that I require from you." Rasajouji stated.

"What do you need to know?" Kuroji asked.

"Where is Kiyori Kurotsuchi's opposite?"

Kuroji closed her eyes, tilting her head upwards, "He is in darkness. A place without light."

"What is his location?"

"I'm not quite sure where, but I do have an idea." Kuroji replied, "He seems to be... In a dreadful place. One would not want to go there unless the dark does not affect them."

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Grimmjow had continued to follow Kiyori all throughout the southern half of Hueco Mundo. Kiyori, after the sandstorm passed, moved to the North, and Grimmjow still followed.

"What are you trying to accomplish in following me, Grimmjow?" Kiyori asked him.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored." He said.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Kiyori replied.

"Don't care." He said.

"And if I kill you?" Kiyori asked.

"Honestly, I don't think you will." Grimmjow said, smirking.

Kiyori rolled her eyes and Sonidoed further North while sending out power. Hollows met her to fight, and as she killed them, Grimmjow spoke.

"What intrigues me is the fact that you say I used you, and how I was this terrible excuse for a man, and yet... You don't kill me or even _try _to get rid of me. It doesn't make any sense. If you say all of these things, why do you act the opposite of it?"

Kiyori lashed Shouji at her final victim and killed it. She pretended to ignore him.

"Answer the damn question!" Grimmjow snarled.

"I don't know, but I've been acting very unlike myself. The exact opposite, in fact." Kiyori said.

She was faced away from Grimmjow, and he stepped closer to him. An unpleasant rage filled Kiyori. It was something very foreign to her, as if it wasn't her own. Was it her Opposite's anger?

'Do not let such a low-powered peasant talk to you like that,' Said a deep and dark voice. Instantly, Kiyori grew afraid. She couldn't move a muscle, but her right hand lifted without her permission.

'Shouji, help me," Kiyori said.

'Kiyori, I cannot, it isn't within my power.' Shouji replied

Kiyori felt Grimmjow stand about two feet behind her, and whatever was controlling her, spun around and swung Shouji in his direction. Grimmjow dodged, luckily for both himself and Kiyori.

He grabbed Kiyori's right wrist, keeping her Zanpakutou away from him, "So now you'd like to fight?" Grimmjow asked, his teeth bared into a sadistic smile.

Kiyori assumed that this was Kokuryu's power controlling her, and it definitely accepted Grimmjow's offer. Grimmjow kicked away Shouji before tugging Kiyori and hitting her in her stomach. Though she wasn't in control, she could still feel everything. The power did absolutely nothing as Grimmjow repeatedly hit Kiyori to her stomach and face, but it only made Kiyori stand there and take them.

"What's the matter Kiyori, did you already lose interest?" Grimmjow asked while laughing. He pulled back his fist again to hit her in her face, but the power grabbed it just in time. The wounds Kiyori had received healed before Grimmjow's eyes, and now it was her turn.

The power made Kiyori knee Grimmjow in his stomach with an intensity that made him cough up blood. Still holding his fist, Kiyori's forced movements turned Grimmjow's arm in the direction it wasn't meant to go made him yell in pain.

"Bitch!" He said, using his other fist to attempt to hit Kiyori, however her left hand raised and charged a white Cero, pointing it at him. The hand that was meant to connect with Kiyori's face chose to connect with her wrist and move it away from him. He pointed it upwards and towards his right just in time, and it exploded with extreme ferocity and brightness. With Kiyori's right hand, the power called to Shouji, and the Zanpakutou flung to her. Catching it, the power attempted to swing at Grimmjow, however Kiyori finally regained control, stopping the blade in midair.

The fight wouldn't have ended, so Kiyori immediately kicked Grimmjow away and charged her Interstellar Flight and flew very far North. Kiyori flew far. Very, very far.

She hadn't paid attention to where she had been going, and by time she did, she headed straight for the Blackness of Hueco Mundo. The Blackness was a place that bordered the North and South, and was where the light of the Moon never reached.

Kiyori landed in the sand, and nothing was visible to her but the color black. There was silence, but she had the feeling that she was being watched.

Kiyori charged a Cero on her left index finger, keeping it mellow, and used it as a light source. As it pierced the darkness with its great light, Kiyori gasped to see thousands of large Hollows surrounding her, looking down on her. They growled and snarled at her, and some charged. Kiyori swung Shouji's white light at them, obliterating each one.

Turning on her Presquisa, she detected many more surrounding her, and she knew this was going to be a long battle.

* * *

><p><strong>The Meido District<strong>

"Little Positive girl," Kuroji said.

Yua was stunned. This was one of the few times she was referred to as a 'Positive' and Yua was far too young to truly understand. She looked up nervously at her father who said nothing.

"You have no weapon to defend yourself, and times are going to be very rough soon." Kuroji said, stepping up to Jashatirou who held her.

"She's nearing the age of three, she doesn't need a weapon." Jashatirou stated.

"True," Kuroji said while nodding, "However, if her mother is corrupted, the Inferno will fall. She will not have Shouji to protect herself."

"Kiyori still has time." Jashatirou replied.

"The power is corrupting at this moment," She said, "She has time, but not a whole lot. I pray she find her Opposite now."

Rasajouji stepped slowly to Yua. He held out his hands toward her face. Yua stared at his fingertips, seeing that each one was a different colored gem. A thought entered his head and he retreated his hands to his chest. He turned his fingers to himself and grew golden claws over the gems, and dug them into his sternum, forcing it open.

Several shrieks, including a small disturbed cry from Yua. Revealing his golden ribs covered in Titan Blood. He used his right hand to grab a hold of one. Everyone gasped, disgusted while shielding their eyes. Squeezing the rib tightly, it cracked. Rasajouji grabbed one of the pieces before the rib healed.

In his hand, the piece of bone covered in Titan blood turned into a dagger. But then, it vanished?

Rasajouji turned his had to his left, seeing Kuroji with the golden dagger in her hand, "And once the Inferno falls, the toddler will not be able to defend herself." Kuroji laughed, then speedily threw the dagger at Rasajouji. With a loud crack, the newly formed blade split through the Titan's skull, right between his eyes.

"Rasajouji-sama!" His pupil shouted and went to his aid. The Titan didn't move for a few seconds, but then he stood. Kuroji found herself nervous and confused. Why did he not die?

Rasajouji grabbed the white ax from the ground, stepping a single step toward her before swinging it at her, a gold light following the weapon's movement, while slicing through Kuroji's manifested body. This form turned into pieces before the Zanpakutou itself collided with the ground.

The Titan hefted the ax over his right shoulder, and with his left hand, he pulled out the golden dagger. Putting away his claws, he handed the dagger to Yua, who was unready for the weight of the weapon. Rasajouji's pupil retrieved Kuroji and sheathed the blade. It shook wildly now, and the pupil set down the blade.

"It did not seal you?" Ike asked.

Rasajouji's pupil shook his head, "His Greatness has destroyed the abilities of Kuroji without a master to use her."

There was noises of ringing. This came from the bells tied around Kuroji's hilt.

"This is very bad." Rasajouji said.

"What?" Jashatirou asked.

"I cannot promise anything, however I can tell you to grab the ones you love and move as away far from this location." Rasajouji stated before reaching his hand to Yua's face once more. Using his index finger, which was rubies, he guided them across her left and right cheek in a straight line, painlessly tattooing her skin. The marks cooled to be a faded maroon color.

"Yua Kurotsuchi, I mark you as undetectable. You will become a target, and may you never remember this day to have ever happened." Rasajouji said before nodding to his pupil. He then vanished, along with his pupil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo, Blackness Kiyori POV<strong>

Breaths were short for me. They seemed much more like dry heaves than what I would call breathing. There were so many of them, non-stop. Every other hour I had a few minutes to myself to try and build up energy for the next round, but it didn't seem like enough time. I must have killed tens of thousands, and clearly not by myself. The power of Kokuryu took over much more often, and my own body felt like it no longer belonged to me anymore.

The drained feeling I felt after every time I regained control was taking a large toll on me. Here I was, on my hands and knees, Shouji tightly gripped in my right hand. The blood of my enemies rained down upon me, and there wasn't enough space in the sand to keep up with the inches of blood that flowed above the surface.

I stood up, only to feel dizzy and fall down onto my back. I forced up my head to prevent from drowning in my enemies' blood. Again, I tried to stand up, this time, using Shouji to keep my placement. I sent out power again, but that did the trick, and I couldn't go on anymore. I fell to my knees, and Shouji manifested himself out in front of me.

"It is time to go back, you can go no further Kiyori." Shouji said to me. I shook my head, even if I knew he was right.

He lifted me up and held me while my arms and head draped over his shoulders to rest. I couldn't move now. Shouji opened up a portal to the Meido District. My vision was blurring, and I fluttered my eyes shut as Shouji began to walk through the portal.

I opened my eyes one last time, and there he was.

I knew it was him, even if I could only see his eyes. Those eyes glowed, despite the blackness, a Mint green.

I breathed in sharply while entering the Meido District, not removing my eyes from his. I couldn't speak, move, or possibly find the energy to. It was then that I vowed that when I got my rest, I would return to the Blackness of Hueco Mundo, and do what was needed to be done.

The portal closed, and I saw him no more. I was so close, and I had failed. Then it hit me.

It's impossible for me to run out of energy, simply because it could only regenerate. This had to have been corruption. Was I going to die? I don't know. I doubt that was the case. I felt the Reiatsu's of my loved ones gather around me and Shouji, and it took me a few seconds to realize I was lied down on the ground where my Old Man was incarcerated in stone and sent to the Inferno.

Happy J knelt beside me and touched my cheek before kissing me several times, but I could barely hear anything. Everything sounded... Fuzzy.

Then I saw Yua, and in her hands was a gold dagger. With my blurry vision, I could make out the marks on her pleasant face. They weren't marks like my own, but they were definitely given to her by Rasajouji.

I sighed before looking to my left. Kokuryu's Zanpakutou, Kuroji shook there wildly, and the bells on the hilt looked as if they were attracted to me like I was some sort of magnet.

Medical staff rushed to me, along with Ego and Reiko, and for the first time, I felt as if I was going to be alright.

Shouji returned to his blade form, falling to my right side. He too shook, and the bells did the same thing. I could barely hear what people were trying to say to me let alone understand it. My ears rang and I felt a massive headache come along. I was sat up, and I felt dizzy. The bells from this point of view then glowed brightly, and people suddenly began to panic.

I looked down at my Great Meido symbol, it was glowing a bright red.

Feeling the ground raise slightly in a circle around me, it put me in a higher level than everyone around me. Yua stayed near me, and was talking to me. She had truly been talking to me the entire time, but I was just unresponsive.

Of the few words I did hear, "Did you find him, mommy?"

My eyes met her Mint ones, and I nodded and spoke, "I found him, but I failed."

"That's okay mommy, you'll go back tomorrow!" Yua said to me.

I chuckled, "Sure thing."

The bells on each Zanpakutou detached themselves from their rightful spot at the end of the hilts. Still glowing, they spread around me in a circle, circling me and Yua. I gave Happy J a look, and he pulled Yua away from me and off of the level that recently formed beneath me.

The bells raised, and so did my body, forcing my legs to straighten against their will. I levitated with the bells, but didn't feel as though it was Kokuryu's power controlling this. The bells spun around me, quickening their pace. Was this corruption?

I only stared at my family, specifically Happy J and Yua who were struck with awe.

My hands were forced together to intertwine, and my head bent down to meet my hands to cover my mouth. I closed my eyes, and I felt my uniform change, but only back to white with several repairs and free of any blood. I could practically feel the bells now. They grew closer until they neared my flesh before stopping and shining even brighter than before.

It was then that I felt the bells disappear, but felt something new.

Insho.

It traveled up my body, starting from my feet to my legs continuing upwards.

I opened my eyes again, still unable to move any muscle. I stared at Yua. I was too late. She stared back at me, still holding the weapon in her hands.

I ignored the people that rushed in all directions, though Happy J picked her up, leaving with MiroTano and Yumaki who held Tanoshi. Tanoshi stared at me, and Happy J looked as if he wanted to stay, but left for safety reasons. I wasn't sure what was happening. Watching them and everyone around me leave aside from a few, I saw them talk with Ego and Reiko. They were with Umino and Amaya who were also with the few Vasto Lordes' from Happy J's village that I encountered at the ruins of Sancre Tor.

They Sonidoed, and the Insho traveled up my arms. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to be completely frozen beneath this Insho. I heard noises from the outside, but the noise faded, as well as my memory of anything that happened beyond this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Her Destruction<strong>

**Awwwwwwww ye. This took me forever simply because I just... I get distracted way too easily. But ay. I can say that I'm seriously contemplating in making a THREQUEL.**

**I want to, believe me. But I may update slow. Fuck it. I'm just gonna make a Threquel. If the ending didn't leave you with a cliffhanger enough. It's 10:17 PM boys and girls.**

**10 freaking 17. Okay, so, I will be adding an FAQ. It may take me a while to put up another story in truth because I haven't even started yet lol. Fml.**

***If you are in need of any questions to be answered, ask me now. RIGHT NOW. Like now. I will add an FAQ in a week, but you need to ask questions. Believe me, I already have a shit ton, but not from this last chapter. Feel free to send me a Private Message or ask a question in a review. *I will not post your name simply because I'm lazy and it takes a whole lot of valuable time.**

***I really hope you enjoyed this sequel, it's taken me a lot of time and energy to do this. I appreciate all of those who have reviewed and I would reallllllly love it if you took the time to review what you have thought of this chapter, what you have thought of this story, and if you are willing to read another story! My heart goes out to you, thank you thank you!**

**I love you all!  
><strong>**Forever and Always,  
>Paloma<strong>

**R&R! Please? I will need it!**


	28. FAQ

**Hey everyone, I would like to thank you all for reading my story!  
>A lot of you have asked me questions in PM, and I neglected them all for a good ass reason, and it was because a ton of the questions were the same, like last time. It's okay, but I'm just gonna answer them in an FAQ.<br>Also, I refuse to promote, you can thank me and ask further in review, but I'm not gonna add everyone's name on who asked this and that, that's just a ton of work. I almost did that for my FAQ in **_Forever and Always_**, but then I just gave up and decided, 'You know what? I'm not gonna take time out of my life to put the names of those who asked me questions, since I already am adding this FAQ'**

**So without further ado, here's the FAQ! That rhymed unintentionally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will you make another story following this one?<br>**Yes. Yes I will, however, it may take me a bit to put chapters up, and I'll give you no hints. Plus! I'm gonna start working on 'Gold and Green', so that you can read all the stories in order.

**Are Yumaki and Kiyori's kids going to be lovers?  
><strong>Perhaps. A possibility for another story would to focus on Kiyori's heir, but that's the thing, what would happen, and why? Plus, I'd have to add another segment of Grimmjow in there, which is horrible.

**Why is Grimmjow never in your** **story?  
><strong>Well, I liked to focus on my Characters more than him. I was getting so caught up in my OC's stuff, that I completely forgot about Grimmjow, then I got questions on when he's gonna be in this story, blah blah blah. I love to satisfy my readers as much as I'm willing to let myself, which is why he was only in for a few parts. He bores me now.. Especially because my story takes place WAY before present-day Bleach with Ichigo etc. So I can't just add them into my story because it'd be like a good ol' 60 years before they exist. I probably could in my next story if I write one, because Kiyori's heir would grow up in around that time.. Hmmmmm. NO!

**What inspired you to make your characters Vasto Lordes'?  
><strong>That's a good question. I don't know lol. I just liked the thought of not making another Arrancar story, and I wanted my character to be strong, so I decided to come up with an unmasked Vasto Lordes territory in the Northern part of Hueco Mundo. I didn't want to neglect the masked ones, so that's why I called them Original Vasto Lordes'.

**Why did you get rid of Sancre Tor?  
><strong>I wanted everything to be able to fall into place and not mess up the whole modern Bleach story. In the Bleach that you would watch or read, there is no Sancre Tor. I wanted to get rid of its existence so that no one could remember or discover it. It would just be a lost memory.

**Why the 'Fiery Phoenix'?  
><strong>Idk. I mainly came up with the Inferno first, then I thought, wait what powers it, who powers it? Then I came up with the Fiery Phoenix. NO. NO NO NO. I did not copy the whole flaming bird thing from when 'Rukia was supposed to be executed'. I was more focused on the Pendulum, Hueco Mundo, and Arrancar arcs rather than that. I'm pretty sure you forgot about that scene too. Anyways, as I was saying, I came up with the Jin Bloodline and the Fiery Phoenix at around the same time, because I always had Tokijin in 'Gold and Green' say that the 'Jin' in his and his older brother's names were important, but I hadn't really decided... What they even meant? So, I did that and formed Yusamujin and his wife, Hakubi.

**What does the Meido Symbol look like?  
><strong>Look at the cover picture of this story. The darker one is Kokuryu, and the lighter one is Hakubi. If you can barely see it or make it out, then it's two dragons. Both the towers of Sancre Tor and the Meido District are set up in the arrangement, so that if a light connected them together, it'd form that exact thing.

**Why did you keep Happy J/Jashatirou from the story?  
><strong>I did that because I wanted Kiyori to focus more on the action, rather than Happy J. Especially because he was away, that would guarantee him to stay out of her battles and what not. A lot of you wanted him to come back in my story, and it was my main plan in the first place. I decided way back when I made 'Gold and Green' that he would be the father to Kiyori's heir. I planned that he would remove his mask for Kiyori towards the end, they would get married, have a kid, and that heir would be Yua, named after Matsujin's wifey. :D Genius.

**Shouji is small, but how small?  
><strong>I've always pictured him to be able to sit in the palm of your hand. That small.

**Who is Matsujin?**  
>Matsujin is basically Kiyori's great great grand daddy. He is the one who went to Happy J's tribe in search of a woman, but found him instead and to make a long story short, he forced Happy J into becoming a Jin guardian. There'll be a flashback in Gold and Green uncovering what Happy J did during that time, which was basically watch over and protect Tokijin's daddy-o, and all of that. Matsujin would be recognized as a massive guy, big ol' muscles. Your average man on steroids. He's aggressive and has a very bad temper, and the only one that seems to be able to calm him down is his wife Yua ;), who has no hands. He is a very protective person and knows nothing but LAW this and LAW that, along with order and rules, and being a tight ass.<p>

**Why do Hakubi and Kiyori resemble each other so much?  
><strong>Well, in Gold and Green, Tokijin explains to Mao that every member of the Jin bloodline is only allowed a single child, and it was rare for those to have more than one. Tokijin was a second born, and says that he was struck with a sort of disability that he knew not of or couldn't remember, (_In this story you find out that it was Epilepsy_), that would prevent _him _from having children 'cause it would mess up the cycle, but since he was free of Epilepsy and Ketsujin died, it was up to him to have a kid. That kid was obviously Kiyori, and the only reason she was female was because the cycle was messed up, and as it'll say in Gold and Green, '_The darkest of evils to be mixed with the purest of life_' meant that a Vasto Lordes (_Hollow_) would have a kid with a Human, so who knew of the outcome.  
>The cycle was of course messed up, and as Hakubi had said in this story, '<em>My husband and I had made a deal, that every born Successor would be born a Phoenix man, however, if one who was not born a Successor shall kill the cycle, and there will be a reign of Positive women<em>.' Meaning that of course for the next few generations or so unless it is messed up will be Positive charges like Hakubi. Since Kiyori was the first born of this new generation, she was the reborn figure of Hakubi, just like Yusamujin's first son was his reborn figure.  
>It's confusing I know. My apologies!<p>

**Why are the names of your chapters in Spanish?  
><strong>Idk. I'd much rather write em in Spanish than English, not saying that Spanish is better or anything, it's just I think that just regular '_One, Two, Three_' chapter names are boring. When I got up to the teen numbers, I chose to spread them out like, '_Diez y Nueve_', as if I was doing math instead of just _Diecinueve_, because it's better on you guys and me, cause I always misspell these numbers :p A few of you Spanish speakers out there asked why I did that in particular, so I just answered two questions in one.  
>Holla.<p>

**Why did you make Yumaki have a miscarriage in the beginning?  
><strong>One, to strengthen MiroTano and Yumaki's relationship, and two, it was way too early to have a kid in the story. Children are fun, but they ruin it for everyone else. Which is why I have them in the END of my story.

**How come you started Forever and Always before Gold and Green?  
><strong>Well, initially Gold and Green was my first story. However while I was in my High school youth, I finally got to where Mao was pregnant, and decided on the next story. I was more focused on writing Forever and Always, that I neglected Gold and Green. I plan to finish it, as in my notebooks, the story is finished. It's cool to read Gold and Green, then Forever and Always, and now Her Destruction. Possibly another one.

**What are Kiyori's marks by her cheeks?  
><strong>Well, in Forever and Always, Rasajouji gives her these marks to prevent her from shedding tears or weakness. He had said, "No more tears, no more Mercy, no more Weakness," However Kiyori did find ways to maneuver through this gift. She does cry several times, but that's because the marks allow her. They're dark blue, small, and are on her cheekbones near the far corners of her eyes.

**Why not GrimmjowxKiyori?  
><strong>Because fuck you that's why. Jk lol. I liked Happy J better. Who knows what I might have planned for him. If I even have him in.

**How come some of your characters don't have last names, for example: Happy J, MiroTano, Tokijin?  
><strong>Well Angel face, let me explain. Happy J or Jashatirou doesn't have one mainly because he's from a tribe obviously, and people from different cultures do different things, and he is defined by his tattoos that say his name, and that's how he would be identified so he didn't need a last name. That could go for MiroTano as well, but his name was originally supposed to be 'Miro Tano', but I forgot the space between, so I was like 'Very well fuck it'.  
>Tokijin on the other hand would be known by his name. Everyone besides Kiyori and Yua have Jin in their names, and that's how they can be identified. A last name would tarnish the 'Jin', so it's just left at that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Some questions that may help you out in the future:<strong>

**What is the Inferno Training?**  
>That would be the training that every heir of the Jin bloodline has to go through in order to become a Successor. They go in at 15-16'ish, or whatever age they may please with their father, who is assumed to be the Successor, and can stay in as long as they'd like, but the minimum time is 15 years. They HAVE to go through Inferno Training or they won't become a Successor. If the Successor dies, and the child hasn't gone through the training, then the Inferno will fall, and there is no way Yusamujin will be able to help that, and the Jin bloodline will end.<br>This was the reason why Tokijin sent Grimmjow to find Kiyori and kill her. She had to go through the training in order to become a Successor. When she came out fifteen years later, no she wasn't one, but she was 'The Newest Successor', meaning the ready heir if Tokijin died.

**Is Grimmjow Kiyori's opposite?**  
>Nope. You've got to remember that Kiyori's opposite will be identical to her, the same age, and has not been introduced in this story at all until they very end.<p>

**"Pray that I land somewhere safe?" Whenever someone dies?  
><strong>Yes. Whenever a Hollow dies (At least in my story), they are sent to the Underworld to perish. That is only if they die among each other, and not by a Shinigami. The Underworld has 9 districts, and only 2 of them are really safe, so there's only a 22% chance that they'll end peacefully, but of course that's not likely.

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to stay tuned or well, not forget about the continuing story. I WILL be making a threquel. Also, review review review! You've stuck with my stories for a long time, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**If you have anymore questions to ask, just PM me! I can't exactly answer them after I post this, so... Yeah. If you don't have a Fanfiction account, then looks like you just gon' have to sign up for one, then all of your dreams come true! Or.. maybe your questions become answered!**

**R&R**


	29. NOTE: THREQUEL!

**Boys and Girls, my Threquel is already up :p First chapter, but stay tuned and be sure to review.**

**I love you all!**

**Forever and Always**

**Paloma.**

**R&R**


End file.
